Beauty and the beast
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: Dumbledore spricht ein ungewöhnliches Urteil über Lucius Malfoy - Hermine Granger verlässt nach dem tragischen Tod ihrer Eltern die Zaubererwelt. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf! Pairing: LM/HG, Crossover mit dem gleichnamigen Märchen! - Fertiggestellt -
1. Chapter 1

**1. Prolog**

Der Kampf gegen Voldemort trat in seine Endphase und auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts tobte die alles entscheidende Schlacht. Noch war nicht abzusehen, wer von beiden Seiten in Zukunft die Geschicke der magischen Welt lenken würde. Erbittert und gnadenlos kämpften Todesser und Auroren miteinander. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Tosen laut ausgestoßener Flüche und den darauf folgenden Gegenflüchen. Laut hallte das Schreien der Getroffenen über das Kampffeld. Magisch verstärkt und demzufolge ohrenbetäubend laut wurden Befehle erteilt, die auf beiden Seiten immer wieder die Kämpfenden aufforderten, Sicherheitslücken auf der eigenen Seite zu schließen und sie beim Gegner zu entdecken. Der Boden war getränkt vom Blut der Gefallenen. Es gab kaum einen Teilnehmer dieser Schlacht, der unverletzt geblieben war.

Aus dem Hintergrund, gedeckt durch eine dichte Baumgruppe, verfolgte der Dunkle Lord mit rot glimmenden Augen das Fortschreiten des Geschehens. Er hielt sich vorerst zurück. Er musste den Überblick behalten. So konnte er den Augenblick bestimmen, indem es notwendig sein würde, endlich selbst einzugreifen. Er wollte dies nicht zu früh tun. Vorerst genügte es, wenn er seine Todesser kämpfen ließ. Dass schon eine Reihe seiner Anhänger für ihn gefallen war, störte ihn wenig. Kollateralschaden, notwendige Opfer, nannte man das. Selbstverständlich opferten sie ihr Leben für ihren Lord. Nichts anderes erwartete er von ihnen.

Etwas Unzufriedenheit begann sich in ihm breitzumachen. Momentan gestaltete sich der Verlauf des Kampfes nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Missmutig verfolgte er, wie seine Todesser immer mehr an Raum verloren. Sie begnügten sich nur damit, Flüche abzuwehren, anstatt auszuteilen.

„Mylord... Wir müssen etwas tun." Lucius Malfoy, der als Einziger an seiner Seite geblieben war und als Mittler zwischen Voldemort und seiner kämpfenden Truppe fungierte, wurde leicht nervös. Auch er sah, dass sie große Verluste erlitten, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerwiegender wurden.

„Ja, ja.. Ich weiß… Aber noch ist die Zeit nicht reif. Potter ist der Schlüssel, Lucius. Er wird im Augenblick noch zu sehr beschützt von seinen Leuten. Wir müssen zu einer anderen Maßnahme greifen." Voldemort schien zu überlegen. Seine wachen Augen streiften über das Geschehen und blieben an einer jungen Frau hängen, die wohl gerade die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, Harry Potters Rücken zu decken. Hoch aufgerichtet stand sie hinter dem jungen Mann mit der Narbe. Unermüdlich wehrte sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab und gab so Potter die Gelegenheit, seinerseits verheerend in den Kampf einzugreifen. Der Junge war sehr effizient darin, Flüche auszuteilen und fast jeder ausgestoßene Fluch traf sein anvisiertes Ziel.

„Ist das nicht dieses Schlammblut, seine beste Freundin?" Voldemort zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die junge Frau. Lucius sah angestrengt in die angezeigte Richtung und nickte nach einer Weile. „Ja, das ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist gut, in dem was sie tut." Ungewollt aufrichtig klang dieser Satz aus dem Mund des blonden Todessers.

„Außergewöhnlich für ein Schlammblut, ja. Aber es gibt bestimmt etwas, was sie dazu bringen wird die Verteidigung von Potter aufzugeben", sinnierte der Lord und beobachtete missbilligend, wie Hermine Granger anscheinend mit Leichtigkeit eine gegen sie gerichtete Attacke mehrerer maskierter Todesser mühelos abwehrte und mit einem lässigen Grinsen im Gesicht, nachdem sie zwei von ihnen niedergestreckt hatte, einen fast undurchdringlichen Schutzschild um sich und den kämpfenden Potter legte.

„Sag Rodolphus Bescheid, dass er sich sofort aufmacht und mir ihre Eltern bringt. Es ist mir egal, wie er es anstellt. Sie müssen in der nächsten Stunde hier erscheinen, lebendig."

„Ich könnte sie holen", bot Lucius an.

„Nein, du bleibst in meiner Nähe. Lestrange wird das erledigen."

Lucius drehte sich um, hielt kurz Ausschau und hatte im Kampfgetümmel den Gesuchten schon nach kurzer Zeit gefunden. Er übermittelte Voldemorts Willen und kehrte, nachdem er in lässiger Weise zwei angreifende Auroren abgewehrt hatte, zu seinem Herrn zurück.

Es vergingen nicht einmal dreißig Minuten, da war Lestrange wieder zurück. In seinem Schlepptau befanden sich zwei Personen, denen er auf magische Weise die Hände gefesselt hatte. Der Mann blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden am Körper, die ihm zugefügt worden waren und die etwas kleinere Frau, der Rodolphus immer wieder brutal in den Rücken schubste, um sie so vor sich herzu treiben, hatte eine Schürfwunde, die sich quer durch ihr Gesicht zog. Leise wimmernd und schlotternd vor Angst, blieb das Ehepaar vor der furcheinlössenden Gestalt des dunklen Zauberers stehen.

„Bitte... Wir haben doch gar nichts getan", flehte David Granger und hob seine gefesselten Hände. Unruhig sah er sich immer wieder um und schreckengeweitet waren seine Augen, als er sah, wo er sich befand.

„SIE haben nichts getan, aber ihre Tochter um so mehr", orakelte der Dunkle Voldemort und blickte die beiden Muggel strafend an.

„Unsere Tochter…? Sir, unsere Tochter ist ein gutes Mädchen", beteuerte Granger und versuchte Hermine im Kampfgetümmel auszumachen.

„Sie behindert unseren Sieg, Granger. Und ich dulde so etwas nicht." Ein Wink von Voldemort und Lestrange schubste die beiden Gefangenen vor sich her, in Richtung Schlachtfeld, immer darauf achtend, die Körper der Beiden als Schutzschild zu verwenden. Einige eher harmlose Flüche trafen versehentlich das Ehepaar und ließen sie laut aufschreien und taumeln. Endlich wurden die Kämpfer auf beiden Seiten auf das ungewöhnliche Geschehen aufmerksam. Zauberstäbe wurden kurzzeitig gesenkt und das Zischen ausgestoßener Flüche wurde seltener.

„Ich nehme an, Schlammblut, du erkennst die beiden Muggel, die in meinem Gewahrsam sind?" Voldemorts magisch verstärkte Stimme schallte über den Platz. Hermine blickte sich verwirrt um, ein verzweifelt ausgestoßenes „Nein" entrang sich ihrem Mund.

„Senke deinen Zauberstab und tritt zurück. Du wirst Potter nicht mehr helfen. Tust Du nicht, was ich sage, werden die Beiden sterben." Voldemort zog nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass Hermine sich weigern würde, seinem Befehl nicht nachzukommen. Unschlüssig stand die junge Frau da, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Verpflichtung Harry unbedingt Feuerschutz zu geben und dem Leben ihrer Eltern.

Vereinzelte Todesser sahen unterdessen ihre Chance, die nunmehr abgelenkten Auroren weiter anzugreifen und in schneller Folge prallten tödliche Flüche auf die Reihen der Verteidiger. Diese sahen sich wiederum gezwungen zurückzuschlagen und unversehens entbrannte die Schlacht erneut und mittendrin befanden sich zwei verängstige, verletzte Muggel, die auf die Knie gefallen waren, die Hände schützend über ihre Köpfe hielten, als könnte diese Maßnahme weiteren Schaden von ihnen abhalten.

Hermine sah entsetzt von Harry zu ihren Eltern. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Doch erst das keuchende „Geh schon, rette sie" von Harry, ließ sie vollends aus ihrer Starre erwachen. Sie hob entschlossen ihren Zauberstab und setzt sich in Bewegung.

Doch es war zu spät. Im Nachhinein konnte niemand der Überlebenden sagen, wer die Flüche ausgesprochen hatte, die Hermines Eltern und den immer noch bei ihnen stehenden Rodolphus Lestrange getötet hatte. Noch ehe Hermine auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Eltern kam, sanken die in grünes Licht eingehüllten Leiber von Mrs. und Mr. Granger auf den blutdurchtränkten Boden. Lestrange fiel ebenfalls und bedeckte mit seinem Körper die beiden Muggel.

„Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiin!" Hermine warf sich verzweifelt, mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht nach vorne. Es war jedoch zu spät. Die Menschen, die sie aufgezogen und geliebt hatten, waren tot. Unwiederbringlich.

Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen, kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um das Geschehen um sie herum. Obwohl sie ein gut zu treffendes unbewaffnetes Ziel abgab, verfehlte sie jeder in ihre Richtung abgegebene Fluch beträchtlich. Eine dunkle Gestalt im Hindergrund sorgte dafür, dass Hermine nicht ebenfalls ein Opfer wurde, so wie ihre Eltern. Sie zerrte den toten Körper des Todessers von ihren Eltern und ließ sich unfassbar trauernd und weinend neben ihnen nieder. Zärtlich strich sie immer wieder ihrer Mutter das Haar aus der Stirn, hielt die leblose Hand ihres Vaters und schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade erlebte. Dies war ein Alptraum, aus dem sie anscheinend nicht erwachen konnte.

Der Kampf um sie herum tobte unvermindert weiter. Es interessierte sie nicht. Zu sehr war sie in ihrer Trauer um ihre Eltern gefangen. Sie sah nicht, dass Harry Potter endlich die Prophezeiung erfüllte und Voldemort tötete. Sie nahm nicht wahr, dass der Kampf mit dem Fall Voldemorts zu Ende ging. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass die überlebenden Todesser gefangen genommen und weggebracht wurden. Selbst die etwas unbeholfenen Tröstungsversuche ihrer Freunde prallten von ihr ab.

Tage später, nachdem ihre Eltern, nebst den anderen im Kampf Gefallenen beigesetzt worden waren und die Trauer in ihr in kalte Wut auf sich, auf die magische Welt, auf ihre Freunde, die dies nicht verhindert hatten, auf Dumbledore, dessen Trost sie eher als lästig ansah, umschlug, reifte in ihr ein Entschluss.

Nachdem alle den Friedhof verlassen hatten und keiner sie bewegen konnte mitzukommen, stand sie allein und verlassen vor dem Grabhügel, den eine Unzahl an Kränzen und Blumen schmückte.

Fast emotionslos sah sie auf das Grab ihrer Eltern. Der Wind zerrte an ihrem Haar und an ihrer Kleidung. Sie fühlte es nicht. Ihre Augen brannten, sie konnte jedoch nicht mehr weinen, denn sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste griff sie in ihre Manteltasche und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie griff die beiden Enden und schnell brach sie ihn in der Mitte hindurch. Achtlos ließ sie das nun nutzlose Stück Holz auf den Boden fallen.

„Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Magie konnte helfen, dass ihr weiterleben könnt. Magie ließ euch sterben. Ich will keine Hexe mehr sein. Keine Magie mehr, NIE MEHR!"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich entschlossen um und verließ eilig den Friedhof. Seither fehlte von ihr jede Spur. Hermine Granger hatte die magische Welt sang- und klanglos für immer verlassen.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling und desweiteren Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (Die Schöne und das Biest)  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
Und wieder einmal habe ich die Geschehenisse in Buch 7 nicht berücksichtigt! ^^**

**Ich danke Serpensortia fürs Betan! *verbeug***

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!**

**1. Das Urteil**

Das Leben in der Zaubererwelt ging unterdessen, auch ohne Hermines Anwesenheit, weiter. Die große Schlacht war erfolgreich beendet worden. Der Krieg war nunmehr endgültig vorbei und der Dunkle Lord war tot.

Nachdem man sich um die vielen Toten gekümmert hatte und sie in einer großen, würdevollen Zeremonie beigesetzt hatte, nachdem man sich um ein Meer von Verletzten gekümmert hatte, galt es nun Gericht zu halten und die letzten, verbliebenen, überlebenden Todesser ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.

Albus Dumbledore, der nunmehr mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, berief eine Gerichtsverhandlung ein. Diese sollte wegen eines ungewöhnlichen und äußerst, selten gesprochenen Urteils, in die Annalen der Zaubereigeschichte eingehen.

Dumbledore sprach im Verlauf einer langwierigen Verhandlung unzählige Urteile über die gefangenen Todesser. Viele waren es nicht, die überlebt hatten. Teilweise reumütig standen sie vor ihrem Richter und baten um Gnade. Einige hatten die Unverfrorenheit über ihre grausamen Taten zu prahlen. Andere spielten ihre Mitwirkung, bei Folter und Verhören, herunter, wollten nur harmlose Mitläufer gewesen sein. Doch Dumbledore ließ sich von niemandem hinter das Licht führen. Die Macht der Beweise gegen jeden einzelnen Todesser war erdrückend. Hart, aber gerecht sprach er die Urteile. Askaban würde in der nächsten Zeit sehr viel Zuwachs erhalten. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen lautete das Urteil auf 'Lebenslänglich ohne Chance auf Begnadigung'.

Zuletzt trat ein großer, edel gewandeter Mann vor den Richterstuhl. Hoch aufgerichtet, das Kinn in arroganter Weise nach vorn gereckt und die langen, blonden Haare sorgfältig über die breiten Schultern nach hinten gekämmt, sah er seinem Richter, ohne jede Gemütsregung ins Antlitz. Er war der Einzige der Angeklagten, der sich nicht wortreich herauszureden versuchte. Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens erster Gefolgsmann des grausamen Zauberers Voldemort.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Viele Beobachter schüttelten missbilligend die Köpfe angesichts dieses unverfrorenen Gebarens. Dieser Mann hatte trotz seiner schlimmen Taten, für die er sich hier verantworten sollte, immer noch soviel unangebrachten Stolz im Leib. Es fragte sich nur, auf was er so stolz war.

Hochmütig wie eh und je blickte er seinen einstigen Lehrer ins Gesicht. Niemals würde er wie seine Kumpane um Gnade winseln. Ein Malfoy stand zu dem was er getan hatte, ob richtig oder nicht!

"Lucius Malfoy, bekennen Sie sich schuldig, im Namen Voldemorts gemordet, gefoltert, gelogen und betrogen zu haben?", fragte Dumbledore.

Laut und deutlich antwortete Malfoy. "Ja, ich bekenne, dass ich ein treuer Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords war und in seinem Auftrag all jene Taten begangen habe, für die man mich hier beschuldigt."

"Bereuen Sie Ihre verabscheuungswürdigen Taten?"

"Nein! Voldemort versprach mir Macht, Geld und noch mehr Ansehen. Ich wollte all dies."

Diese unverhohlene Aussage des Angeklagten verursachte ein aufgebrachtes Murmeln bei den anwesenden Hexen und Zauberern. Malfoy gab nicht klein bei und dies erregte die Entrüstung des Publikums.

Harry Potter, der Held, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, runzelte die Augenbrauen und flüsterte seinem Nachbarn zu. "Wenigstens ist er ehrlich, der Bastard." Neville nickte zustimmend und reckte seinen Kopf, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen.

Dumbledore sah die immense Uneinsichtigkeit in den eisblauen Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers und beschloss, nach kurzem Nachdenken, eine ganz besondere Strafe auszusprechen.

Es gab nur einen einzigen, nachweislichen Fall, indem eine Hexe sich genötigt sah, diesen Fluch auszusprechen und dies war schon mehr als zweihunderfünfzig Jahre her. Aber der erfahrene Zauberer hielt dies für die einzige Möglichkeit den eitlen, arroganten, grausamen, egoistischen Lucius Malfoy wirksam zu strafen. Askaban war keine Option für Voldemorts treuesten Anhänger.

"Lucius Malfoy, ich verfluche Sie. Ich verdamme Sie dazu, in wahrhaft schrecklicher Gestalt Ihr Leben zu fristen. Ich beraube Sie sämtlicher Zauberkräfte. Sie werden in Zukunft nichts weiter sein als das, was Sie so sehr gehasst und bekämpft haben: ein Muggel. Sie werden aus der magischen Welt ausgestoßen und dürfen niemals wieder in sie zurückkehren."

Ein grauenhaft lautes Geräusch unterbrach die andächtige Stille, die dieses Urteil bei allen Anwesenden ausgelöst hatte. Der Zauberer hatte Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab, der ihm von einem Gerichtsdiener gereicht worden war, ergriffen und brach ihn mit einer dramatischen Geste entzwei.

Ein lautes und verzweifeltes, „NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!" begleitete dieses Geräusch.

Malfoys hoch aufgerichteter Körper schien zu wanken und entsetzt sah er den weißhaarigen Zauberer an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Fluch, der sich so grundlegend von der Strafe der anderen Mittäter unterschied. Ihm war, als wäre ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis dessen, was auf ihn zukommen würde, sickerte nur langsam in sein Gehirn. Seine Hände tasteten nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Den Halt, den er suchte, konnte er nicht finden und sank schließlich auf die Knie.

"Dumbledore, das können Sie nicht tun. Schicken Sie mich nach Askaban, so wie die anderen! Nur das nicht", stöhnte er entsetzt. Nichts von seiner arroganten, eiskalten Stimme war übrig geblieben. Nun bat er also doch noch um Gnade. Doch es war zu spät.

Dumbledore sah unbewegt auf den blonden Zauberer herab und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ein gelbgrüner Blitz löste sich und schoss laut zischend auf Malfoy zu. Einen Moment lang wurde der am Boden kniende Mann von einer giftgrünen, wabernden Aura umgeben, die ihn vollständig einhüllte. Malfoy schrie vor Qual und Schmerzen laut auf. Er krümmte sich zusammen und alle seine Gliedmaßen fingen an zu zucken. Und dann begann er, sich auf qualvolle und unheimliche Weise zu verändern. Malfoys lange, gepflegte blonde Haare verwandelten sich zuerst. Sie wurden von einem Moment zum anderen grau und ihr seidig schimmernder Glanz wich einer ungesunden, grauen, fettig wirkende Farbe. Der verfluchte Zauberer wälzte sich mittlerweile laut schreiend im Staub auf dem Boden. Unter der einstmals ausgesucht, teuren Bekleidung des Mannes schienen sich sämtliche Knochen zu verschieben und an anderer Stelle neu zu ordnen. Malfoys rechtes Schulterblatt wölbte sich nach außen.

Interessiert, doch nicht weniger entsetzt, verfolgten die Zuschauer auf den Rängen diese grauenvolle Veränderung. Neugierig hatten sie sich teilweise von ihren Sitzen erhoben. Keiner wollte Malfoys grauenvolle fürchterliche Verwandlung verpassen.

Die Verwandlung Umformung des Rückens war mittlerweile abgeschlossen. Unter Malfoys teurer Robe wölbte sich ein außergewöhnlich großer Buckel. Er versuchte seine Hände von Schmerzen geplagt in den steinernen Boden zu krallen. Mit lauten, hässlichen Geräuschen kratzen seine Nägel bei dem vergeblichen Versuch über den Stein Die Finger wurden länger und bekamen ein spinnenähnliches Aussehen. Bleich stachen sie unter dem Schwarz des Mantels hervor. Die Fingernägel wuchsen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und kurz darauf hatte Malfoy zentimeterlange, zersplitterte, höchst ungepflegte Fingernägel.

Die schlimmste Veränderung fand jedoch in seinem Gesicht statt. Die Menschenmenge stöhnte erschreckt auf und die vordere Reihe wich ein Stück zurück, als Malfoy sein Gesicht hob und sich unbeholfen, mit seinen Klauenhänden die grauen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen strich. Von dem einstmals gut aussehenden, ja regelrecht hübschen Mann, war nichts mehr übrig.

Eine lange Hakennase zierte die Mitte des Gesichts, welches merkwürdig in die Länge gezogen war. Eine hohe, jetzt schweißbedeckte Stirn, begrenzte die eine Seite des Gesichts. Auf der unteren Seite, zierte ein langes, sich nach vorne neigendes Kinn Malfoys Antlitz. Schlaff hingen rechts und links fahle Wangen herab. Seine Lippen waren fast zur Gänze verschwunden. Der vorher so schön geschwungene sinnliche Mund , die den Mund fast jeder Frau betören konnten, waren nur noch zu erahnen. Tiefe Runzeln hatten sich in die Gesichtshaut gegraben und gaben diesem schrecklichen Antlitz etwas Greisenhaftes. Es wirkte so zerfurcht wie eine Berggegend, in die sich das Wasser der Gletscher ihren Weg gegraben hatte. Er war schrecklich anzusehen, so dass keiner, aus der um ihn versammelten Menge, ihm lange in das entstellte Gesicht blicken konnte.

Schockiert und angewidert angesichts dieser unheimlichen Veränderung sahen alle zu Boden. Lucius Malfoy bemerkte die Reaktion der Menschen um ihn herum. "Einen Spiegel, Dumbledore. Ich will einen Spiegel, sofort!", schrie er, der Panik nahe, seinen Richter an.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein fast mannsgroßer Spiegel vor Malfoy. Nach einem Blick in diesen Spiegel schrie Lucius entsetzt auf und hielt sich in einer hilflosen Geste die verformten Hände vor sein missgestaltetes Gesicht. Gedämpft drangen die verzweifelt gesprochenen Worte daraus hervor. „Machen Sie es rückgängig. Das bin nicht ich. Ich kann so nicht leben. Oder töten Sie mich, jetzt gleich", flehte er Dumbledore an.

Doch Dumbledore sprach ungerührt: „Ihr Aussehen, Malfoy ist der Spiegel Ihrer Seele. _Sie_ haben es sich mit Ihren grausamen Taten verdient. Ich werde Ihnen jedoch eine Chance geben zumindest Ihr früheres Aussehen zurückzuerhalten." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beschwor er eine rote, wunderschöne, langstielige Rose herbei und ließ die Blume neben Malfoy zu Boden sinken. „Sie bekommen eine Frist, Lucius Malfoy und zwar genau 5 Jahre. Solange wie diese Rose blüht, haben Sie Zeit. Finden Sie jemanden, der Sie aufrichtig in Ihrer jetzigen Gestalt zu lieben vermag. Nach 5 Jahren wird die Blume langsam alle Blütenblätter abgefallen sind und Sie niemanden gefunden haben, der bereit ist, ihnen seine bedingungslose, ehrliche und reine Liebe zu schenken, dann werden Sie bis ans Ende Ihrer Tage in dieser Gestalt leben müssen."

Dumbledore hob seine Hand und winkte dem Gerichtsdiener. Dieser packte den starren Malfoy und führte den fast willenlosen Mann aus dem Gerichtssaal.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen, raffte der einstmals so stolze und hochfahrende Mann seine Roben um seinen unansehnlichen, knochigen Körper und zog den hässlichen Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Jeder verächtliche Blick aus den Augen der ihn verfolgenden Menge, traf ihn in sein Innerstes. Er umfasste krampfhaft die Rose und es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass die Spitzen der Dornen sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Der Schmerz, der angesichts seines hässlichen Aussehens in ihm tobte, war ungleich größer, als der Schmerz den die Dornen in seiner Hand auslösten.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling und desweiteren Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (Die Schöne und das Biest)  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
Und wieder einmal habe ich die Geschehnisse in Buch 7 nicht berücksichtigt! ^^

Ich danke Serpensortia fürs Betan!

**2. Hermine**

**5 Jahre später**

Hermine saß in einem bequemen Sessel im Lehrerzimmer und las die Tageszeitung.

Besonders genau las sie die An- und Verkaufsangebote. Man konnte sehr gute Schnäppchen machen, wenn man Fachbücher aus zweiter Hand kaufte. Ihr Lehrergehalt war zweifellos nicht so üppig, dass sie in die städtische Buchhandlung hätte gehen können und nach Lust und Laune, so wie sie es am liebsten tat, einkaufte. Nein, besser war es zu stöbern und dann zuzuschlagen. Sie lächelte, als sie sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als sie wirklich einen guten Fang gemacht hatte. Der Mann, der den Haushalt seiner verstorbenen Mutter aufgelöst hatte, wusste gar nicht, was er da für Schätze für kleines Geld abgab. Er wollte die lästigen Staubfänger, wie er die wertvollen Bücher bezeichnete, die sich in dem kleinen Zimmer bis an die Decke stapelten, endlich loswerden. Hermine hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf einige Exemplare geworfen und ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie ausnahmslos alle Bücher haben wollte. Nicht nur Fachbücher, sondern auch sehr schöne Ausgaben der Belletristik, sie hatte unter anderem eine fast komplette Shakespeare-Sammlung entdeckt. So machte sie mit dem missmutig dreinschauenden Mann einen lächerlich geringen Preis für alle Bücher aus. Und am nächsten Tag kam sie mit einem geliehenen Auto und transportierte alles in ihre kleine Wohnung.

Sie seufzte, in der Tat, die Wohnung war klein, viel zu klein für all die Bücher, die sie schon hatte. Aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Andere junge Frauen kauften sich schränkeweise schöne Kleider und sie tat das gleiche halt mit Büchern. Wo lag denn da der Unterschied?

Seit sie die magische Welt verlassen hatte, waren Bücher zu ihrem einzigen Lebensinhalt geworden - neben ihrem Beruf. Sie löste den gesamten Haushalt ihrer Eltern auf und verkaufte das Haus. Nach Abzug aller Schulden, von denen sie niemals etwas geahnt hatte, war gerade noch soviel übrig, um ihr Studium zu finanzieren. Sie studierte auf einer Muggeluniversität Chemie und Physik und im Nebenfach Mathematik und englische Geschichte. Sie schloss selbstverständlich ihr Studium wesentlich früher ab, als sämtliche gleichaltrige Kommilitonen und zwar mit Bestnoten. Demzufolge hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten einen geeigneten Job zu finden. Da sie jedoch nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, dass irgendjemand von ihren früheren Freunden sie fand, nachdem sie so sang- und klanglos aus der magischen Welt verschwunden war, lehnte sie gut dotierte Jobs bei großen Firmen oder Universitäten ab.

Sie zog in eine kleine Stadt, weit weg von London, und nahm die Stelle der Chemie- und Physiklehrerin an der dortigen Schule an. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit und sie liebte nach wie vor ihre Bücher. Mehr gab es nicht in ihrem Leben. Na ja, bis auf Michael natürlich.

Gleich nachdem sie ihren neuen Job angetreten hatte, war er in ihr Leben getreten. Er war Sportlehrer und unterrichtete an derselben Schule wie sie. Er war groß, hatte lockiges braunes Haar und war extrem gut aussehend. Sämtliche Schülerinnen waren in ihn verliebt und, Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, auch ein Teil der weiblichen Lehrerschaft. Nur sie konnte einfach nicht mehr für ihn empfinden als Sympathie. Immer wieder ließ Michael keinen Zweifel daran, dass er an ihr interessiert war. Er überredete sie oft, mit ihm auszugehen. Ab und zu gab sie nach und ging mit ihm Essen oder besuchte eine örtliche Theatervorstellung. Seinen Annäherungsversuchen bei diesen Gelegenheiten wich sie in der Regel hartnäckig aus. Selten ließ sie es zu, dass er den Arm um sie legte und sie zuckte regelrecht zurück, wenn er versuchte sein Gesicht nah an ihres zu bringen, um sie zu küssen. Er war jedes Mal sehr enttäuscht über ihre unverhohlene Abfuhr, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht entmutigen. War er doch davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre Zurückhaltung irgendwann aufgeben würde und seinen Verführungskünsten erlag.

„Immer wenn ich dich sehe, liest du. Tust du auch mal so etwas Profanes wie Schafen oder Essen?" Wenn man vom Teufel dachte ... Hermine ließ die Zeitung auf ihren Schoß sinken und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht Michaels.

„Aber ja ... Manchmal esse ich und gelegentlich schlafe ich auch", antwortete sie und wollte wieder hinter ihrer Zeitung verschwinden.

„Ich dachte, wir unternehmen mal wieder etwas."

Michael war hartnäckig.

„Morgen, zum Beispiel. Wie dir ja nicht entgangen sein wird, haben wir morgen frei, wir könnten..."

Hermine unterbrach seinen Redefluss. „Morgen geht nicht, ich hab schon was vor. Hier steht, dass es einen Antiquariat Markt gibt." Sie deutete auf eine kleinere Anzeige und las interessiert. Michael nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und sah recht pikiert hinein. „Aber hier steht auch, dass er in Thornhill ist. Das sind etwa 10 Meilen von hier. Wie willst du dahin kommen, ohne Auto?"

„Ich werde laufen. Wie du ja gesagt hast, haben wir frei, also habe ich Zeit. Das Wetter soll auch schön werden. Also kann ich laufen." Hermine war niemals um eine Antwort verlegen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie einen Plan hatte, den sie in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

„Hermine, Hermine ... Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", seufzte Michael theatralisch auf.

„Du könntest mich begleiten, wenn du unbedingt willst." Hermines Vorschlag kam eher halbherzig. Sie legte auf seine Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt viel Wert. Auch er merkte das. Außerdem hatte er nicht das geringste Interesse an einem Büchermarkt.

„Nein, ich denke, du gehst da mal besser allein hin. Pass aber auf. Geh nicht durch den Wald, bleib auf der Straße. Man sagt es spukt in den Wäldern."

Hermine schaute den Sportlehrer ungläubig an. „Ich glaube jetzt nicht, dass du mir gerade weismachen willst, dass du diesen Unsinn glaubst?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht an Gespenster, Hermine. Aber irgendwas ist da. Einige Leute haben angeblich komische Sachen gesehen. Zweige knackten ungewöhnlich laut. Jemand soll sogar gestöhnt haben und erst gestern, berichtete mein Nachbar, dass er beim Pilze sammeln meinte gesehen zu haben, wie eine bucklige Gestalt durch den Wald humpelte. Als er nachsehen wollte, war sie allerdings verschwunden. Der Blödmann, warum sammelt er in der heutigen Zeit eigentlich noch Pilze im Wald? Er sollte sie lieber im Supermarkt um die Ecke kaufen", orakelte Michael.

Hermine zog derweil die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete: „Wie auch immer, ich bin entschlossen morgen dahin zu gehen. Falls ich das Monster sehe, knalle ich ihm eins vor den Latz." Sie grinste verwegen und das Thema hatte sich für sie erledigt. 'Monster, Bucklige.... Wenn dieser von sich eingenommene Sportlehrer wüsste, was sie schon alles in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Dann würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen.' Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sich nun endgültig in der Zeitung.

Sie stand am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf. Ihr erster Blick galt dem Wetter. Strahlender Sonnenschein herrschte und sie freute sich auf einmal unbändig auf ihren Ausflug.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück schwang sie sich ihren noch leeren Rucksack auf den Rücken, dieser sollte auf jeden Fall beim Rückweg prallvoll mit Büchern gefüllt sein, zählte das Geld ab, welches sie auszugeben gedachte, und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Stadt.

Sie kam zügig voran. Nach cirka einer Stunde hatte sie schon den Stadtrand erreicht. Leicht schwitzend hielt sie auf der Landstraße an und überlegte. Die Straße vor ihr zog sich serpentinenartig durch die Landschaft. Wenn sie ihr folgte, würde sie sämtliche Schlenker, die die Straße machte, mitmachen. Der Weg wurde dadurch zweifellos länger. Wenn sie aber abbog und durch den Wald laufen würde, wäre der Weg kürzer. Sie rechnete und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie mindesten anderthalb bis zwei Stunden sparen würde. Das war ein nicht zu schlagendes Argument gegen den Weg auf der Straße - Monster hin oder her. Sie wollte nicht zusätzlich Kraft und Energie verschwenden. Die brauchte sie noch, um die Bücher auf dem Heimweg zu schleppen.

Entschlossen bog sie also von der Straße ab und war in wenigen Minuten im Grün des Waldes verschwunden.

Eine zeitlang sah sie sich immer wieder sehr aufmerksam um, beachtete jedes Geräusch, jedes Knacken eines Zweiges, jede noch so kleine Bewegungen in den Gebüschen am Wegrand. Doch sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den kaum sichtbaren Waldweg und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Alles Gerüchte, selbstverständlich waren es nur Gerüchte. Sie war eine Närrin, zu glauben, es würde hier irgendetwas Sonderbares geben.

So schritt sie immer sorgloser aus. Die Sonne stieg am Himmel und es wurde sehr warm. Der Schweiß rann ihr bald in Strömen über das Gesicht. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und wischte die Nässe ab. Immer weiter drang sie in die Tiefen des Waldes vor. Doch mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen und sah sich erschrocken um. Es hatte sich etwas verändert. Eben noch war der Wald voller Geräusche gewesen und jetzt war es fast still. Sie hörte keine Vögel, gar nichts, nur das Rauschen der Blätter drang zu ihr. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich langsam auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl aus dem Dickicht heraus beobachtet zu werden. Sie fuhr herum. Doch da war nichts.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Rücksack von der Schulter gleiten Langsam ging sie, sich immer wieder umdrehend zu einem großen Baum in der Nähe. Sie wollte wenigstens etwas Deckung im Rücken haben. Sie fühlte die Unebenheiten der Rinde, als sie ihren Rücken dagegen lehnte. Wieder lief der Schweiß in kleinen Bächen über ihr Gesicht. Doch diesmal war es nicht die Hitze, die ihn hervorgerufen hatte. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen hatte, bedauerte sie es. Sie würde sich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn sie dieses unscheinbare Stückchen Holz jetzt in ihrer Hand halten könnte.

Und dann hörte sie es. Ein tiefes bedrohliches Knurren. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sie sah in die größten, gelben Augen, die sie in ihrem Leben jemals gesehen hatte.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling und desweiteren Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (Die Schöne und das Biest)  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
Und wieder einmal habe ich die Geschehnisse in Buch 7 nicht berücksichtigt! ^^

Ich danke Serpensortia fürs Betan!

**4. Die Begegnung**

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte. Lauschend hob er den Kopf. Zweifellos war es eine weibliche Stimme, die geschrien hatte. Da, noch ein Schrei. Lauter und dringlicher als der davor. Es schien jemand in Gefahr zu sein, in allerhöchster Gefahr.

Was ging das ihn an! Er war ein Ausgestoßener, keine Menschenseele wusste, dass er hier war. Ungerührt setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Und doch begann er zu überlegen. Sollte er nicht wenigstens nachsehen? Wenn er sich zeigte, würde sie wahrscheinlich um so lauter schreien. Niemand konnte seinen Anblick ertragen und schon gar nicht, wenn er überraschend auftauchte. Was kümmerte ihn überhaupt das Leid anderer Leute. Er hat selbst mehr als genug Probleme. Hasserfüllt sah er an sich herunter. Er würde sich niemals an seinen Anblick gewöhnen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort - in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sicher gab es noch jemanden in der Nähe, der den Schrei gehört hatte und zu Hilfe eilen würde.

Die Frau schrie schon wieder … ziemlich lang anhaltend. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und er blieb wieder stehen. „Verdammt!", fluchte er leise. In ihm regte sich so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Konnte er tatsächlich darüber hinweggehen, dass jemand in seiner Nähe anscheinend in Gefahr schwebte und er absolut nichts tat? „Du bist ein eiskaltes Arschloch!", schimpfte er sich selbst, weil die mahnende Stimme in ihm immer lauter wurde und er sich nicht entschließen konnte zu handeln. Wie fest gewachsen stand er da und lauschte. Wenn sie wieder schrie, dann würde er ... In diesem Moment hörte er sie wieder. Diesmal lauter vor sich hin fluchend, drehte er sich um und eilte durch den Wald auf die Stelle zu, an der er die Hilfebedürftige vermutete. Im Vorbeigehen las er einen dicken Knüppel auf. Man konnte ja nie wissen, mit was man es zu tun hatte. Die Schreie rissen nun nicht mehr ab und machten es ihm somit einfacher die Stelle im Wald auszumachen, an der er anscheinend dringend gebraucht wurde.

Mittlerweile auf das äußerste beunruhigt, beschleunigte er seine ohnehin schon schnellen Schritte noch mehr.

Jede Vorsicht vergessend, den schweren Knüppel schwingend und immer wieder auf kleinere Äste einschlagend, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz.

Sie schrie wieder, diesmal noch gequälter und zwar ganz in der Nähe und dann sah er sie. Ohne zu zögern stürzte er aus dem Dickicht hervor.

Sie hatte sich voller Angst und mit panisch verzerrtem Gesicht mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gepresst. Abwehrend hatte sie die Arme erhoben. Als ob das etwas nützte! Ein ganzes Rudel riesiger Wölfe hatte sie umringt. Sie schienen die junge Frau mit drohend, weit aufgerissenen Rachen zu verhöhnen. Ein bedrohliches Knurren schallte ihm entgegen. Die Tiere waren im Blutrausch.

Aufgrund dessen dauerte es wohl auch einige Sekundenbruchteile, bis sie gewahr wurden, dass da noch jemand kam. Jemand der dieser Frau helfen wollte. Jemand, der eventuell noch als Nachspeise herhalten könnte.

Doch er war erfahren im Kampf. Hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod ausgefochten und wollte diesen Kreaturen keine Gelegenheit geben, sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Mit einem überaus lauten Kampfschrei, den Knüppel weit über seinen Kopf erhoben und mit einer Leichtigkeit darüber schwingend, als würde es sich um einen federleichten Zauberstab handeln, fuhr er wie ein Berserker unter die Wölfe. Im Laufen riss er ein sehr großes Messer aus dem Bund seiner zerschlissenen Hose. Ehe die Tiere reagieren konnten, hatte er schon zwei von ihnen die Kehle durchgeschnitten. An allen Gliedern zuckend und Fontänen von Blut von sich gebend, fielen sie zu Boden.

Einen Moment lang war Stille und dann brach die Hölle los. Sämtliche Wölfe konzentrierten sich nun auf den Neuankömmling. Sie formierten sich neu und griffen an - immer nacheinander . Doch er hatte sich ebenfalls einen Baum als Rückendeckung ausgesucht und scheinbar mühelos wehrte er die Geschöpfe des Waldes ab. Einer nach dem anderen fiel entweder getroffen von dem mächtigen Knüppel, den er mit Wucht auf ihre Köpfe herab sausen ließ, oder durchbohrt von dem riesigen Messer, welches er präzise und tödlich einzusetzen wusste. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten war der Waldboden getränkt von rotem Blut und toten Wolfsleibern.

Doch noch immer waren einige Wölfe übrig. Kurz ließen sie ab von diesem ungewöhnlichen Mann, umkreisten ihn aber weiter und suchten nach einer Schwachstelle. Unablässig und aufmerksam beobachtete er die ihn umkreisende Meute. Ströme von Schweiß flossen ihm über die Stirn und seine grauen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Er wusste, es war noch nicht ausgestanden. Der Knüppel in seiner Hand wurde ihm immer schwerer. Dieser Kampf kostete ihn unendlich viel Kraft. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann wollte er noch so viele wie irgend möglich mit in den Tod nehmen. Seine Augen glitten zu der jungen Frau, die immer noch ängstlich an den Baum gepresst dastand und den Kampf verfolgt hatte. Ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen glitten zwischen ihm und den übrigen Isegrimmen hin und her. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Aber er hatte nicht die Zeit jetzt sein Gedächtnis zu durchforsten. Außerdem wunderte er sich. Sie war immer noch hier. Warum? Sie hätte schon meilenweit weg sein können. Dummes Mädchen.

Er räusperte sich. "Wenn Sie das nächste Mal angreifen, dann laufen Sie", befahl er ihr mit rauer Stimme. Hermine zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, wie abwesend starrte sie auf die ihn umkreisenden Wölfe. "Verdammt, wachen Sie endlich auf und hören Sie mir zu, Frau?", fuhr er sie ungehalten an. "Laufen Sie, wenn ich es Ihnen sage, und zwar schnell und sehen Sie keinesfalls zurück. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ich kann Sie hier doch nicht allein lassen." Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.

In diesem Moment beschlossen die Wölfe, erneut anzugreifen. Zugleich stürzten sie auf den Mann am Baum zu und begruben ihn unter ihren Leibern. Hermine hörte noch ein ersticktes, "LAAAUUUFF!!!", ehe die Stimme im lauten, bedrohlichen Knurren der Wölfe unterging.

Und immer noch blieb sie stehen, wo sie war. Sie konnte sich nicht lösen von dem Anblick der kämpfenden Kreaturen. Sie sah ihn nicht hinter der Wand aus schwarzem, sich bewegenden Fell, riesigen Fangzähnen und noch riesigeren Klauen. Doch sie hörte, wie sich sein Messer mit einem hässlichen schmatzenden Geräusch in das Fleisch bohrte. Er wehrte sich und er kämpfte ... Wie lange noch ...?

Nach schier unendlich langer Zeit kam Bewegung in das undefinierbare Knäuel. Ungläubig sah Hermine, wie sich ein blutüberströmter, sichtlich angeschlagener, äußerst hässlicher Mann langsam unter den nahezu leblosen Wolfsleibern hervor arbeitete. Noch immer fuhr sein Messer unablässig in die Hälse der Wölfe. Er schnitt den restlichen noch lebenden Wölfen gnadenlos die Kehlen durch. Hermine konnte sich nicht von diesem absolut grausigen Schauspiel lösen. Wie gebannt blickte sie auf das Blutbad vor sich.

Schwankend und nahezu am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, schwankte er zur Seite, nachdem sein blutiges Werk vollendet war. Er erreichte vom Blut unbefleckten Waldboden. Mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer ging er in die Knie. Er atmete schwer. Sein Kopf drehte sich langsam und sein Blick aus unsteten Augen traf den ihren.

"Sie sind ja immer noch da", klang es ungläubig aus seinem Mund. Doch in diesem Moment schien ihm dies nicht mehr ganz so wichtig. Er hatte gesiegt und sogar überlebt. Aber er blutete aus unzähligen Wunden, wie er feststellte, als er an sich herab sah. Außerdem schmerzte sein gesamter Körper. Nur ein bisschen Ausruhen, dachte er und versuchte, ruhiger und tiefer zu atmen und so den Schmerz seiner Glieder zu unterdrücken. Er schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Sie würde schon verschwinden. Jetzt, wo vorerst keine Gefahr mehr drohte.

Er fühlte, dass sie sich ihm näherte und versuchte sofort Abstand zu gewinnen. Taumelnd richtete er sich auf und sah sie aus blutunterlaufenen Augen fassungslos an. Sie war die Einzige. Die Einzige, die nicht schreiend davon lief, wenn sie ihm in Gesicht sahen. Große, braunschimmernde Augen sahen in mitleidig an. Er stöhnte verhalten. Das Letzte, was er wollte war Mitleid. Sie sollte endlich gehen und ihn allein lassen.

„Gehen Sie ... Gehen Sie endlich." Seine Stimme klang abgehackt und angeschlagen.

„Sie sind verletzt", stellte sie sanft fest, ging weiter vorsichtig auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, um ihn zu berühren.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an." Fast entsetzt klang dieser Ausruf und er stolperte noch weiter zurück.

„Sie müssen zu einem Arzt. Sie haben große, blutende Wunden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Sie wahrscheinlich gegen Wundstarrkrampf und Tollwut geimpft werden müssen. Lassen Sie sich helfen." Hermine verstand ihn nicht.

Abschätzend betrachtete sie ihn. Es gab wohl kaum eine Stelle, die nicht von seinem und dem Blut der Wölfe bedeckt war. Trotzdem erkannte sie noch, wie außerordentlich hässlich er war. Je näher sie ihm kam, umso bewusster nahm sie die Einzelheiten seines missgestalteten Körper wahr. Trotzdem! Er hatte ihr geholfen und hatte sein Leben für sie riskiert. Sie konnte ihn doch hier nicht allein lassen.

„Bitte ...", setzte sie an. „Ich könnte Ihnen helfen. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Wunden ansehen."

„Hören Sie zu, Sie dumme Frau. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht. Sie werden sich jetzt entfernen und vergessen, dass Sie mich getroffen haben. Ich komme auch ohne Sie zurecht. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht in diesen Schlammassel gekommen wäre, wenn Sie nicht so töricht gewesen wären diesen Weg zu nehmen. Was hatten Sie eigentlich hier zu suchen?" Kalt und abweisend klang seine Stimme.

„Ich war auf dem Weg nach Thornhill ... Außerdem geht es Sie überhaupt nichts an, was ich hier tue." Sie wurde langsam wütend. „Der Wald gehört Ihnen ja schließlich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so gefährlich ist hierdurch zu gehen. Himmel, von diesen Wölfen habe ich noch niemals etwas gehört." Atemlos stand sie dem Buckligen gegenüber. Wütend darüber, dass sie sich mit ihrem Retter dermaßen herum streiten musste und trotzdem saß ihr das Erlebte noch dermaßen in den Knochen, dass sie ein gewisses Zittern ihrer Hände nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

„Frau, wenn Sie auf der Straße geblieben wären, dann wären Sie niemals in diese Situation gekommen und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich." Wenn sie nicht ging, dann ging er eben. So würdevoll, wie es in seinem Zustand möglich war, drehte er sich um und wollte wieder im Dickicht des Waldes verschwinden.

„Wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin?"

„Nach Hause, wohin sonst? Und das geht Sie wiederum nichts an." Er drehte sich nicht einmal um für seine Antwort.

„Warten Sie! Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie hier in diesem Wald wohnen? Aber hier gibt es doch nichts."

Erschrocken wich sie zurück, als er sich umdrehte und schnell humpelnd, blutend und äußerst wütend auf sie zukam. „Woher wollen _Sie_ wissen, was es hier gibt oder nicht. Von den Wölfen wussten Sie ja auch nichts. Ja, ich wohne hier und es geht Sie nicht das Geringste an. Gehen sie nach Hause, Frau! Ich habe keine Lust, Sie noch einmal zu retten - vor was auch immer."

Er hob seine Hand, um Hermine mit aller Kraft von sich wegzuschubsen, überlegte es sich jedoch und stopfte sie, als er ihren entsetzten Blick auf seine unförmigen Finger sah, in seine Hoschentaschen.

„Keine Angst, ich tue Ihnen nichts", murmelte er, drehte sich um und trat den Rückzug an.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht einmal sagen, wie Sie heißen?" Ihre Stimme klang hell und freundlich und irgendwie entschuldigend. Relativ ungewöhnlich dass jemand einer Kreatur wie ihm soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Dies war er nicht gewohnt. Er überlegte kurz.

„Linus Manley." Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, er wollte endlich weg von dieser überaus neugierigen Frau.

„Angenehm, Hermine Granger", erzählte sie seinem Rücken.

Sein Schritt stockte. Seine ganze Gestalt versteifte sich für einen Moment. Doch dann setzte er seinen Weg noch etwas schneller fort.

„Nicht angenehm, ganz und gar nicht angenehm", grummelte er fast panisch und verschwand, eine leichte Blutspur hinter sich herziehend, hinter den Bäumen.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling und desweiteren Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (Die Schöne und das Biest)  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
Und wieder einmal habe ich die Geschehnisse in Buch 7 nicht berücksichtigt! ^^

Ich danke Serpensortia fürs Betan!  
**  
**

**5. Der Besuch**

Hermine war nach den verheerenden Ereignissen im Wald auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hause geeilt. Vergessen war der Büchermarkt - sie wollte nur noch raus aus dieser grünen Hölle.

Nachdem der Schock über das Erlebte nachgelassen hatte, hatte die Schuld an den Verletzungen des Unbekannten sie zwei Tage lang nachts wach . Sie hatte niemandem von den Vorkommnissen erzählt. Michael fragte zwar am nächsten Tag nach ihrem Ausflug, aber sie wimmelte ihn mit nichts sagenden Worten ab. Was sie erlebt hatte, kam ihr wie ein Alptraum aus längst vergangenen Tagen vor. Immer wieder sah sie die Bilder in ihrem Geist, wie die Wölfe sie plötzlich umringt hatten und dieser hässliche Mann schreiend aus dem Dickicht hervor gebrochen war, um ihr zu helfen. Sie ärgerte sich immer noch über seine hochtrabende, abweisende Haltung ihr gegenüber. Trotzdem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war verletzt gewesen und sie hatte ihm nicht gebührend helfen können. Er schien in diesem Wald zu leben und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm inzwischen ergangen war. Er hatte sicher nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Wunden adäquat zu versorgen und vielleicht würde er jetzt fiebernd irgendwo liegen und sie wäre schuld.

Hermine Granger wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn es sie völlig kalt ließe. Sie wusste, dass ein Mensch irgendwo in Not war und sie musste einfach helfen. Dies war ihr zweite Natur. Egal, ob es sie letztendlich wieder in Gefahr brachte. Mit Grauen dachte sie an den Wald und welche Ungeheuer noch in ihm lauern mochten. Nichtsdestotrotz machte sie sich nach drei Tagen unendlichen Grübelns und darauf folgender sorgfältigster Vorbereitungen wieder auf.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen schlau gemacht und eine ungefähre Ahnung, nach was sie suchen musste. Im Internet hatte sie recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass mitten in diesem Wald, der eine sehr große Fläche einnahm, ein verlassenes und halb verfallenes Herrenhaus stand. Ihr unfehlbarer, in vielen Jahren durch gefährliche Situationen geschärfter Instinkt sagte ihr, dass der Hässliche nur da wohnen konnte. Es sei denn, er zog eine selbstgebaute Hütte im Wald vor. Aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht an diese Möglichkeit. Sie druckte sich eine Karte des betreffenden Gebietes aus. Des Weiteren packte sie genügend Proviant und Verbandsmaterial ein. In einem kleinen Geschäft in der Stadt erstand sie Pfefferspray gegen den Angriff von Hunden - wenn es gegen Hunde wirkte, dann sicher auch gegen Wölfe. Ebenso noch einen Paralizer*, der starke Stromstöße abgab und jedes lebende Wesen kurzzeitig total lähmte, wie ihr der Verkäufer mehrfach bestätigt hatte. Es war zwar nicht ihr bewährter Zauberstab, trotzdem würden die Sachen wohl ihren Zweck erfüllen.

Mit diesen Utensilien ausgerüstet, betrat sie vier Tage nach dem Horrortrip wieder den Wald. Schnell und vorsichtig schritt sie aus. Ihre Augen fixierten jeden Schatten, blickten hinter jeden Busch und sie rechnete im Grunde jeden Moment damit, dass irgendein Monster hervorbrechen würde und sie angriff. Hin und wieder sah sie auf die Karte, die sie in der Hand hielt. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass sie sich auch noch verlief. Sie kam zügig voran und erreichte nach zwei Stunden angestrengten Fußmarsches eine Lichtung, von der aus sie bereits efeubewachsene Mauern sehen konnte. Das Herrenhaus stand mitten im Wald und schien tatsächlich unbewohnt und verfallen zu sein. Immer noch äußerst vorsichtig, trat sie an die alten Mauern heran. Auf der Suche nach dem Eingang ging sie rings um das alte Gemäuer herum. Trotzdem es schien, als hätte hier schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr gewohnt, übten die alten moosbewachsenen Steine, die zum Teil kaputten und schief in den Angeln hängenden Fenster, einen ungeahnten Reiz auf sie aus. Ein bisschen erinnerte es sie an Hogwarts. Dies gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz und sie rief sich umgehend zur Ordnung. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens war endgültig abgeschlossen. Niemals wieder würde sie die ehrwürdigen Mauern des stolzen Schlosses in Schottland sehen und es brachte nichts, sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Ihr war, als würde sie aus einem der höher gelegenen Fenster beobachtet werden. Doch niemand antwortete ihr. Er musste da drin sein und er schien ihr nicht aufmachen, beziehungsweise sich nicht erkennen geben zu wollen. Sie umrundete eine der Hausecken und stand unvermutet vor einer großen Tür aus Eichenholz. Sie rüttelte an der verrosteten Türklinke, doch sie war verschlossen. Sie betätigte den veralteten Türklopfer. Der laute Klang des Schlagens von Metall Holz ertönte. Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte zwar von dem eventuellen Bewohner des Hauses gehört werden, aber ihr war auch bewusst, dass sie wohl auch andere, nicht willkommene Besucher, anlocken könnte. Misstrauisch blickte sie zum Wald hinüber. Doch dort konnte sie nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen. Als sie sich wieder der Tür zuwandte, bemerkte sie, dass die Tür nicht mehr verschlossen war. Ein kleiner Spalt war zu sehen.

„Äußerst merkwürdig", murmelte Hermine und stieß mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers dagegen. Laut knarrend öffnete sich die Tür vollends.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf hindurch, um noch einmal laut und nachdrücklich zu rufen. „Halllllloooo, sind Sie hier? Mister Manley?" Doch außer einem recht imposanten Echo war keine Antwort zu vernehmen.

„Gut, dann eben nicht", grummelte sie leise und betrat entschlossen das Haus. Sie konnte sich ja trotzdem einmal umsehen. Nach wie vor hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie nahm den Paralizer vorsichtshalber in die Hand und sah sich um.

Etwas unsicher, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte, blieb sie stehen und betrachtete prüfend den Raum, in dem sie sich befand.

Das Foyer dieses Hauses hätte beeindruckend sein können, wenn nicht überall Verfall und Verwahrlosung Einzug gehalten hätte. Der ehemals wohl glatt polierte Steinfußboden, auf dem sie stand, war grau und stumpf und übersät von Blättern und kleineren Aststückchen, die offensichtlich durch die großen Fenster herein geflogen waren.

Der große dunkelgrün schimmernde Teppich, der die imposante Treppe bedeckte, die wohl in die Obergeschosse führte, war zerschlissen und hing teilweise lose aus den Halterungen. Der weiße Marmor, mit dem die Wände verkleidet waren, sah ebenfalls so grau und verwittert aus, wie der Fußboden vor ihr. Das ganze Haus wirkte, als ob es schon seit Jahrhunderten leer stand.

Angewidert blickte Hermine auf die wenigen Möbel, die allesamt schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag über allem.

„Was machen Sie hier?", dröhnte es aus dem Obergeschoß.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, fasste sich jedoch und trat noch einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu. „Hallo, Mister Manley. Ich bin es, Hermine Granger. Sie erinnern sich?"

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Ich will wissen, was Sie hier machen?"

So schnell, wie die Stolperfalle, namens Teppich und seine körperlichen Behinderungen es zuließen, humpelte Manley die Treppe hinunter. Drohend baute er sich vor der jungen Frau auf. Sein abweisender Blick sprach Bände.

„Ich habe Sie gesucht. Ich wollte wissen, wie es Ihnen geht." Hermine unterdrückte den Drang zurückzuweichen. Eisgraue Augen starrten sie wuterfüllt an. Und nicht zum ersten Mal, kam Hermine der Gedanke, dass ihr diese farblich, so außergewöhnlichen Augen irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Aber der Gedanke verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Zu bedrohlich war die Situation. Er wollte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht hier haben.

„So, Sie haben gesehen, dass ich noch lebe. Es geht mir ausgezeichnet und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Haus."

„Ihr Haus? Dies ist nicht Ihr Haus! Ich habe recherchiert." Sie fand wieder zu ihrer alten, selbstsicheren Art zurück. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie sich einschüchtern lassen. Energisch schob sie ihr Kinn nach vorne und sah ihm in seine kalt glitzernden grauen Augen.

„Sie haben was?" Er rückte noch ein Stückchen näher. Manleys hässliches Gesicht befand sich nur einige Zentimeter von ihrer Nase entfernt und somit konnte sie jede hässliche Pore darin erkennen. Bei Merlins Bart, was war der Mann abstoßend!

Trotzdem konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Sie musterte voll innerer Abscheu, die langen, grauen, fettigen Strähnen, die unordentlich über seine verwahrloste Kleidung hingen. Der abgerissene Zustand dieses Hauses spiegelte sich in erschreckender Weise in seinem Aussehen wieder. Ihre Blicke glitten über den leicht nach vorn gebeugten, missgestalteten Körper Manleys. Sie vermutete, die beträchtliche Verwachsung des Rückens verhinderte, dass er sich aufrecht bewegen konnte. Leicht schaudernd bemerkte sie die langen, dünnen Finger, mit den noch längeren Krallen daran. Sie begann sich zu wundern. wie er mit diesen überaus langen Fingernägeln überhaupt irgendetwas greifen konnte. Verflucht, dieser Mann war nicht nur abgrundtief hässlich, er schien auch überhaupt keinen Wert auf den Zustand seiner Kleidung zu legen!

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu seinem Gesicht, der fahlen, grauen Haut, die übersät war von großen rötlichen Narben, der großen Hakennase, die so gar nicht in dieses Gesicht passen wollte und diese wahnsinnig zerfurchte Stirn, die ihm das Aussehen eines uralten Mannes gab. Sie überlegte, wie alt er wohl tatsächlich sein mochte. Und schließlich erreichte ihr Blick seine Augen. Seine wunderschönen eisgrauen Augen, die sie äußert wütend anfunkelten und so gar nicht zu diesem abscheulichen Äußeren passen wollten. Und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, diese Augen irgendwo schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Es würde ihr mit Sicherheit noch einfallen. Sie hatte ein photografisches Gedächtnis.

„Nun, ich glaube, Sie haben mich jetzt genügend angestarrt", zischte das Objekt ihres Interesses giftig und streckte seinen langen, krummen Finger aus und wies auf die Tür. „Gehen Sie jetzt und kommen Sie bloß nicht wieder."

„Bitte, ich will Ihnen doch nur helfen. Haben Sie Verbandsmaterial oder Desinfektionsmittel? Ich weiß, dass Sie verletzt worden sind. Das Blut, wissen Sie? Sie haben eine nicht zu übersehende Blutspur hinter sich hergezogen und nun bin ich doch schon mal da ..." Sie berührte kurz seinen Arm und er zuckte, wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen.

„Nehmen Sie die Hände von mir und wenn sie jetzt nicht freiwillig gehen, schmeiße ich Sie hinaus", brüllte er sie an, so dass sie nun doch etwas zurückwich. Gleichzeitig griff der Mann sie grob am Arm und wollte sie unsanft hinter sich her schleifen, in Richtung Tür. Doch diese hastige, von Wut geprägte Bewegung, hatte wohl eine seiner Verletzungen wieder aufgerissen. Er stöhnte verhalten auf und ließ sie abrupt los. Ein Blutfleck war in Höhe seiner Schulter zu sehen und wurde zusehends größer.

Erschrocken durch diese rohe Behandlung und deren überraschende Folge, starrte Hermine auf den sich rasch vergrößernden Blutfleck. „Ich glaube, Sie brauchen nun doch meine Hilfe, Sir." Energisch drängte sie den Mann, der offensichtlich große Schmerzen hatte, zur Treppe.

„Sagen Sie mir, wo ich Sie hinbringen soll." Suchend sah sich Hermine um.

Manley knurrte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und wollte sie immer noch unwillig abwehren. Doch seine Kraft war aufgebraucht. Er war schwerer verletzt, als er sich eingestehen wollte und die Fassade, die er angesichts ihres unerwarteten Besuches aufrechterhalten hatte, brach langsam zusammen.

Er ergriff das Geländer der Treppe und begann langsam mit dem Aufstieg. Wenn er sie nur lange genug ignorierte, würde sie schon von allein verschwinden, redete er sich ein. Aber sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Wie ein Schatten lief sie neben ihm her. Sie berührte ihn nicht, da er ja augenscheinlich etwas dagegen zu haben schien, aber sie war besorgt und bereit, ihm Halt zu geben, wenn er ihn brauchen sollte. Wieder grummelte er leise vor sich hin. Lieber wollte er jetzt und hier sterben, als ausgerechnet die Hilfe eines Schlammblutes und auch noch dieses besonderen Schlammbluts, anzunehmen. Leider hatte er nicht die Kraft, ihr ein für allemal deutlich zu machen, was er von ihrer Hilfe und ihrer Anwesenheit in diesem Haus hielt. Er musste sich konzentrieren, dass er sich solange auf den Beinen hielt, bis er seine Schlafstätte erreichte. Er fühlte, wie nach und nach durch die Bewegungen, die Wunden erneut aufrissen. Warm und klebrig, lief ihm die rote Flüssigkeit über den Rücken, jedenfalls schloss er es aus dem erschreckten Aufkeuchen seines Schattens, dem anscheinend nichts entging.

Nach einem unendlich scheinenden Weg, erreichte er endlich das Zimmer, welches er sich als sein Schlafzimmer ausgesucht hatte, öffnete die Tür und schlurfte auf nichts mehr achtend auf seine Schlafstatt zu.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

_Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling und desweiteren Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont (Die Schöne und das Biest)  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
Und wieder einmal habe ich die Geschehnisse in Buch 7 nicht berücksichtigt! ^^_

Ich danke Serpensortia fürs Betan!  
**  
**

**6. Linus Manley**

_**- Rückblick -**_

Nachdem er hoch erhobenen Hauptes, trotz des aufbrandenden Gelächters, Finger die anklagend auf ihn gerichtet wurden und einiger Buhrufe in seiner neuen abscheulichen Gestalt den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatte, wollte er nur Eines: 'weg von diesem Ort, der ihm nichts wie Schmach und Schande beschert hatte. So schnell er konnte entfernte er sich. Nachdem er mehrere Straßenecken hinter sich gebracht hatte und sich nach mehrmaligem Umsehen versichert hatte, dass ihm niemand folgte, mußte er sich schwer atmend an die nächstbeste Hausmauer lehnen. Sein Herz raste, die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf und der Magen fühlte sich an, als ob er ihn jeden Moment samt Inhalt von sich geben würde. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Er merkte die perlenden Tropfen erst, als sie ihm brennend in die Augen liefen. Sein sonst so klarer, analytischer Verstand sagte ihm, dass er wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben eine Panikattacke hatte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er denken konnte, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, konnte das kürzlich Erlebte kaum verarbeiten. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich im Klaren darüber zu werden, was er tun und wohin er sich wenden sollte. Er hatte seine Fähigkeit zu zaubern verloren und somit konnte er nicht einmal von diesem verhassten Ort, an dem er eine solche Schmach erlitten hatte, weg apparieren. Malfoy Manor war keine Option. Er konnte und wollte nicht in seinen ehemaligen Herrensitz zurückkehren. Nicht so, wie er aussah, nicht nachdem, was er erlebt hatte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er die Schutzbanne um das Schloß nicht aufheben konnte. Er war kein Magier mehr.

Er überlegte, was er jetzt tun mußte. Sein Leben, so wie er es kannte und liebte, war ein für allemal vorbei. Er war zum Gespött der gesamten magischen Welt geworden. Alle würden mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln. Noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn sie ihm ihre Verachtung ins Gesicht sagen würden, so wie eben im Gerichtssaal. So etwas hatte sich noch niemals jemand getraut. Noch mehr störte ihn, dass er diskreditiert war. Niemand würde mit ihm Geschäfte machen, niemand würde ihn ernst nehmen oder sogar eingeschüchtert sein, wie früher, wenn er hochaufgerichtet, in teuren Anzügen mit arroganter Miene den Schauplatz des Geschehens betrat.

Zu guter Letzt wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er seine Familie verloren hatte. Niemand war mehr da, um den er sich kümmern oder gar sorgen konnte. Er hatte versagt, auf der ganzen Linie. Dies ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Er musste sein Leben radikal ändern. Er musste die magische Welt verlassen - jedenfalls solange, bis es ihm gelang, wenigstens sein früheres Aussehen wiederzuerlangen. Er litt schon jetzt unsagbar unter seinem Äußeren. Er wagte es nicht einmal, einen Blick an sich hinunter zu tun. Sorgfältig versteckte er seine langen, spinnenartigen Finger in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Vorrangig war erst einmal, das Weite zu suchen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand Bekanntes über den Weg lief. Er war jetzt nicht in der Verfassung offensichtliche Häme oder gar Spott zu ertragen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben stand er nun auf der Seite derer, die er sonst selbst immer mit seinem beißenden Spott und seiner bodenlosen Arroganz niederblickte - die Seite der Verlierer. Er hasste diese Seite jetzt schon und es war nicht einmal eine Stunde her, dass er wechseln hatte müssen.

Somit schleppte er sich, immer im Schatten der Häuser bleibend und sein Gesicht in den Falten seines Umhangs verbergend, durch die Straßen. Seine Gehbehinderung störte ihn und er brauchte einige Zeit, um einen einigermaßen gleichmäßigen Gang zu finden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gelaufen war, aber anhand der Verwahrlosung und des Schmutzes um ihn herum, schloss er, dass er wohl einige Stunden unterwegs und in die heruntergekommenen Bezirke von London geraten war. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte eine dunkle Toreinfahrt, dorthin schleppte er sich. Er brauchte einfach einen Moment, um nachzudenken, und vor allen Dingen musste er sich ausruhen. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen so langen Fußmarsch unternommen. Neben einigen Kisten und jede Menge Unrat, ließ er sich nieder. Es war ihm egal, dass es ekelerregend roch und einige Ratten auf und abwuselten und sich um einige Essensabfälle zankten. Er war so durcheinander, wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Leise seufzend schloss er seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an den rauen Stein der Hausmauer hinter ihm. Nur einen Moment abschalten und ausruhen, sagte er sich. Doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rotierten. Dumbledore hatte ihm wenigstens seinen brillanten Verstand gelassen. Er wälzte eine beträchtliche Zeit lang sein Problem von der einen zur anderen Seite, dachte sich den einen oder anderen Plan aus, verwarf das Meiste davon wieder und nach etlichem Hin- und Herüberlegen, unterbrochen von dem Abwehren einiger dreister Ratten, die versuchten, seine Schuhe anzuknabbern, wusste er im Groben, was er tun würde.

Er hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, einen rigorosen Strich unter sein bisheriges Leben zu ziehen. Lucius Malfoy würde in den Wirren nach Voldemorts Tod einfach verschwinden. Er würde das tun, was niemand von dem adeligen, arroganten Ex-Zauberer vermutete: Er würde der Zaubererwelt den Rücken kehren und fortan in der Welt der Muggel leben, nicht für immer, so radikal wollte er heute noch nicht denken. Aber wenigstens, bis es ihm gelang, den Bann zu durchbrechen. Er traute sich durchaus zu, geschäftlich auch in der Muggelwelt Fuß zu fassen, trotz seines wenig vertrauenswürdigen Aussehens. Die Muggel waren so primitiv, er würde, so wie er es jahrelang in der Zaubererwelt getan hatte, den einen oder anderen über das Ohr hauen, Abhängigkeiten aufbauen und sich ein neues Leben schaffen, fernab von jeglicher Magie. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er vermisste dieses leichte, immer vorhandene, leise Summen in seinem Inneren, welches ihm das Vorhandensein von Magie signalisiert hatte. Er hörte immer wieder in sich hinein, in der Hoffnung, es würde wiederkehren. Aber das tat es nicht. Auch in den kommenden Jahren, ertappte er sich selbst immer wieder, wie er dasaß und in sich lauschte. Doch da war nichts. Er war leer, so hohl, wie ein ausgetrunkenes Whiskeyfass. Jegliche Magie war verschwunden - unwiederbringlich. Er musste sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen, ohne Zauberei auszukommen und dies würde schwer werden. Denn er war auch der zauberstablosen Magie mächtig und in den meisten Fällen nicht einmal abhängig von seinem Zauberstab gewesen.

Er seufzte wieder leise und rappelte sich auf. Versicherte sich, dass die Rose, die er vorsichtig in die Innentasche seiner Robe gesteckt hatte, immer noch da war und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte einen Plan und in üblicher malfoyischer Hartnäckigkeit verfolgte er ihn.

In den kommenden Jahren stellte Lucius fest, dass sein ursprünglicher Plan, sich in der Muggelwelt häuslich einzurichten und seinen üblichen Geschäften nachzugehen, so nicht durchführbar war. Er hatte die Muggel eindeutig unterschätzt.

Nachdem er aus einigen Verstecken mehrere größere Geldbeträge requiriert und sie in Muggelgeld auf dem Schwarzmarkt gegen horrende Zinsen getauscht hatte, versuchte er sich an seine wenigen Geschäftspartner in Muggellondon zu wenden. Doch diese wollten mit dem wenig vertraueneinflössenden Mann, dem sie misstrauisch begegnen, nichts zu tun haben. Immer wieder scheiterten Geschäftsverhandlungen daran, dass, wenn die Muggel auf Malfoy trafen, diese erschreckt von seinem Anblick waren und sie plötzlich ihre Angebote zurückzogen. Auch wenn er durch Strohmänner versuchte zu agieren und sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt, hatte er kein Glück bei seinen Geschäften. Es war, als liege auch ein Fluch auf seinen Bemühungen, sich ein neues Leben, beziehungsweise eine neue Identität aufzubauen. Ein Deal nach dem anderen platzte und das Muggelgeld Malfoys schwand immer mehr.

Irgendwann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er fast völlig mittellos dastand. Wieder ergriff eine ungeahnte Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation von Lucius Besitz. Noch niemals war er in seinem Leben an irgendetwas gescheitert. Diese Schicksalsschläge hatten zur Folge, dass er sich noch mehr zurückzog und noch mehr mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Er wurde immer schwermütiger und relativ untypisch für ihn, hochgradig depressiv. Er achtete fortan nur noch sporadisch auf seine Körperpflege und der Zustand seiner Kleidung war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Das Einzige, um das er sich nach wie vor fast liebevoll kümmerte, war die Rose. Er achtete peinlichst genau darauf, dass sie immer genügend frisches Wasser bekam und hütete sie wie seinen Augapfel.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land, ohne dass sich im Leben Lucius Malfoys nennenswert etwas tat. Zeitweilig konnte er nicht einmal mehr die Miete seines sehr billigen und unkomfortablen Zimmers in einer heruntergekommen Absteige aufbringen. In der Regel mußte heimlich bei Nacht und Nebel das Weite suchen, weil er das Geld für die Miete schuldig war oder den Wirt oder einige der anderen Gäste bei windigen Geschäften über das Ohr gehauen hatte.

Ab und zu ließ er sich herab, körperlich zu arbeiten, doch meist verdiente er sich ein bisschen Geld durch kleinere Betrügereien. Er hielt sich trotz alledem hartnäckig fernab der Zaubererwelt. Durch seine kleinkriminellen Tätigkeiten war er gezwungen, seinen Aufenthaltsort ständig zu wechseln. Irgendwann verschlug es ihn dann in die Gegend um Thornhill.

Er erfuhr zufällig von dem leer stehenden Herrenhaus im Wald von Thornhill und ergriff diese einmalige Gelegenheit, eine Unterkunft zu haben, für die man nicht einmal Miete zahlen musste. Er quartierte sich also in dem heruntergekommenen Haus ein. Fortan sah man eine hässliche, bucklige Gestalt in den Wäldern umgehen und Angst und Schrecken unter der Bevölkerung verbreiten. verbreiten. Lucius hatte diesen Nebeneffekt nicht beabsichtigt, aber es war ihm nur recht, so behielt er seine Ruhe. Selbstverständlich war das Meiste um seine Person erfunden. Er griff niemals einen anderen Menschen an. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war froh, wenn er niemandem begegnete. Er hielt sich fernab von den Waldwegen und verließ den Schutz des Waldes nur, um seine kriminellen Machenschaften, die ihm ein geringes Auskommen bescherten, voranzutreiben.

So lebte er ungewöhnlich friedlich und die fünf Jahre von Dumbledores Prophezeiung waren fast vorbei. Er hatte diese ihm gesetzte Frist niemals vergessen, sah aber nie die Möglichkeit etwas zu tun, was seinen Zustand verändert hätte. Es gab niemandem im neuen Leben von Lucius Malfoy. Niemand war da, dem er eventuell seine Zuneigung hätte schenken können und selbstverständlich würde sich niemand bereit finden, ihm gar bedingungslose Liebe zuteil werden zu lassen. Er hatte sich fast schon mit der Unabänderlichkeit seines Aussehens abgefunden. Genauso, wie er sich damit abgefunden hatte, auf ewig in der Muggelwelt zu bleiben und ein Leben als Außenseiter und Ausgestoßener zu fristen. Und dann traf er ausgerechnet auf Hermine Granger.

Er hätte sie fast nicht wieder erkannt, als er sie vor ein paar Tagen im Wald traf. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor, ja. Aber er hätte eher auf jemanden getippt, den er in seinem jetzt so wechselhaften Leben einmal getroffen hatte. Als sie ihm sagte, wer sie war, hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich verraten, so erschrocken war er gewesen. Glücklicherweise war aber immer noch viel in ihm, von der Selbstbeherrschung eines Lucius Malfoy, übrig und er hatte sich in Windeseile zumindest einen anderen Namen ausdenken können. Er hatte sich gefragt, was ausgerechnet der weibliche Teil des Heldentrios hier, so weitab von der Zaubererwelt zu suchen hatte. Sie schien jedenfalls nichts von ihm und seiner Verurteilung zu wissen und hatte ihn augenscheinlich nicht erkannt. So schnell er konnte, suchte er trotz seiner Verletzungen das Weite.

In seiner Unterkunft angekommen, hatte er sich erst einmal notdürftig verbunden und war seufzend auf sein Lager gesunken. Kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er das Feld räumen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte. Aber das letzte Bisschen Malfoy-Stolz, welches er aufbringen konnte, hatte ihm gesagt, nicht zu gehen. Schließlich war ja im Grunde nichts passiert und sie würde nach ihrem schrecklichen Erlebnis im Wald, wohl auch niemals wieder denselben betreten.

Leider hatte er nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit von Hermine Granger gerechnet. Sie ging wider besseres Wissen erneut in den Wald und hatte die Unverfrorenheit, nach ihm zu suchen und ihn, beziehungsweise seinen Aufenthaltsort, auch noch zu finden. Selbstverständlich ließ sie sich auch nicht von einem verschlossenen Haus abhalten. Sie drang in sein Gebiet ein und ließ sich auch von seiner abweisenden Art nicht einschüchtern.

Sie setzte sich über seine klaren Anweisungen, das Haus umgehend zu verlassen, hinweg und hatte es soweit gebracht, dass sie ihm in sein provisorisch hergerichtetes Schlafzimmer verfolgte und ungeachtet seiner Abwehrversuche anfing ihn zu verarzten. Er wusste nicht, was er mehr hasste - ihre aufdringliche Fürsorglichkeit oder die Tatsache, dass sie ausgerechnet eine Person war, von der er hoffte, dass sie niemals hinter seine Identität kam.

Er sah sie noch immer auf dem Schlachtfeld über den Leichen ihrer Eltern gebeugt. Was würde Hermine Granger dazu sagen, dass der Mann, um den sie sich im Augenblick so sorgfältig kümmerte, mitverantwortlich für den Tod ihrer Eltern war? Was würde sie tun, wenn sie erfuhr, dass der Mann, den sie Linus Manley nannte, derjenige war, der - ohne etwas zu unternehmen - dabei gestanden hatte, als die Lestranges sie gefoltert hatten? Würde sie ihm einen Unverzeihlichen anhexen? Nein, sie war viel zu rechtschaffen für so etwas, überlegte er, während er Hermines Bemühungen über sich ergehen ließ. Sie würde sich wahrscheinlich angeekelt von ihm abwenden, nicht, bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Verletzt**

Hermine setzte die Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser auf das kleine, wacklige Nachttischchen ab. Ihr prüfender Blick glitt über die inzwischen reglose Gestalt, welche in zahllosen, weißen Verbänden gewickelt war und auf der provisorisch hergerichteten Liegestätte dahin dämmerte. Sie zog den einzigen Stuhl in diesem Raum nahe zum Bett und setzte sich. Seufzend wühlte sie in ihrem Rucksack. Sie hatte sich auf alle Eventualitäten eingestellt und war dankbar, dass sie sogar einige saubere Handtücher eingepackt hatte. Offensichtlich legte der Mann vor ihr nur sehr wenig Wert auf Körperhygiene. Sie hatte trotz intensiven Suchens nichts gefunden, was ihren Begriffen von sauberer Wäsche entsprochen hätte. Nach einigen Augenblicken zog sie ein sauberes Tuch hervor, welches sie mit Wasser benetzte und damit vorsichtig über das blasse Gesicht Manleys wischte. Prüfend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er fühlte sich warm an. Hoffentlich bekam er kein Fieber. So gut sie auch ausgerüstet war, zu Antibiotika hatte auch sie keinen Zugang, da diese rezeptpflichtig war und selbstverständlich konnte sie keinen entsprechenden Trank brauen, da ihr außer den entsprechenden Zutaten, der Zauberstab fehlte.

Dies war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo sie es bedauerte, mit der magischen Welt so rigoros gebrochen zu haben. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch kein Fieber und rappelte sich nach einer gewissen Zeit von selbst wieder auf. Sie lehnte sich zurück und gönnte sich einen ausgiebigen Blick auf diesen so ungewöhnlichen Mann. Sie wunderte sich, dass jemand eine solche Vielzahl von Entstellungen auf seinem Körper vereinen konnte. Wenn sie nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, sich hier tief in der Muggelwelt zu befinden, dann hätte sie vermutet, dass dieser Mann magisch verändert worden sei. Dieses Aussehen könnte eine Strafe gewesen sein. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wer würde es fertig bringen, dies einem anderen Menschen anzutun und vor allen Dingen, warum? Aber eine Strafe war sein Aussehen auf jeden Fall. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er mit diesem Äußeren unter anderen Menschen auffiel und es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich auszumalen, wie er wohl verspottet wurde oder wie oft ihn wohl entsetzte Blicke getroffen hatten. Kein Wunder, also, dass er sich in die Einsamkeit dieses verfallenen Hauses zurückgezogen hatte.

Manley schien zu träumen. Er warf sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen und schien mit jemandem zu kämpfen. Vielleicht erlebte er noch einmal den Angriff der Wölfe? Wieder einmal durchfuhr Hermine ein heißes Gefühl der Schuld. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Sie ergriff die umherfuchtelnden Hände des Mannes und versuchte, ihm durch Körperkontakt etwas Ruhe und Sicherheit zu geben. Sie musste sich schon arg überwinden, um die hässlichen, ungepflegten Hände in ihre eigenen zu nehmen. Doch nachdem sie es getan hatte und die ein wenig harte und sehr warme Handfläche in ihrer fühlte, ließ der Widerwille schlagartig nach. Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an, ihn zu berühren. Das tat es auch nicht, als sie seine Wunden gesäubert und verbunden hatte. Hermine hatte von jeher ein Herz für gequälte und unterjochte Kreaturen gehabt und so fühlte sie Mitleid mit diesem Mann und seinem 'Schicksal. Dies ließ ihre Berührungsängste gänzlich verschwinden.

Er hatte sich anfangs gegen sie gewehrt. Er wollte seine abgerissene Kleidung nicht ausziehen. Kontinuierlich wich er vor ihr zurück, wagte jedoch nicht, sie tätlich anzugreifen. Stattdessen hatte er sie auf das Bösartigste beschimpft. Hermine ignorierte seine Beleidigungen. Die Schuld an seinem Zustand ließ sie einfach nicht hinhören und energisch hatte sie dem so viel größeren und kräftigeren Mann, als er in die Ecke gedrängt war, an seiner Jacke ergriffen und sie ihm mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Ruck ausgezogen. Das Kleidungsstück riss dabei allerdings entzwei, was eine erneute Schimpftirade ihres Opfers zur Folge hatte. Hermines Gesicht war vor Anstrengung schon rot gefärbt und die Arme taten ihr weh. Es war nicht leicht, den Mann, der trotz der schweren Verletzungen immer noch sehr stark war, gegen seinen Willen seiner Kleider zu berauben und auch noch seine wüsten Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Irgendwann war sie bei seinem Unterhemd angekommen. Ihre Hände erfassten auch dies und sie versuchte, es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dies gelang nicht, weil Manley so viel größer, war als sie. Triumphierend hatte er sie angesehen und mörderisch gegrinst. Nun wurde Hermine doch sauer. „Mr. Manley, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass zu Ihren ohnehin schon zahlreichen, schlimmen Verletzungen noch ein Paar hinzukommen, dann werden Sie sich jetzt das Hemd ausziehen und sich von mir helfen lassen!" Mit energisch vorgestrecktem Kinn, hatte sie sich vor dem Mann aufgebaut, der immer noch in der Ecke dieses heruntergekommenen Zimmers stand.

„Was können Sie mir schon tun?", hatte er sie wütend angegiftet.

Hermine fackelte nicht lange. Sie hatte die Nase voll von diesem arroganten , widerspenstigen Kerl. Sie griff zu und ein hoher jaulender Ton schrillte durch den Raum. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf eine der immer noch blutenden Wunden in Manleys Oberarm gekrallt. Es tat ihr leid, dies tun zu müssen, aber er ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. Manley hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht mit ihrer Aktion gerechnet und sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zeigte eine ordentliche Portion Überraschung. Sie ließ schon nach wenigen Sekunden von ihm ab und wischte demonstrativ ihre blutige Hand an seinem Hemd, welches er noch trug, ab.

Mit steinernem Gesicht, forderte sie ihn wieder auf, sich helfen zu lassen. Wider Erwarten gab der Mann nach und riss sich - noch immer schmerzgepeinigt - das blutverschmierte Unterhemd vom Körper. Mit Schwung feuerte er es auf den Haufen seiner bisher zerrissenen Sachen in die andere Ecke des Raumes und wendete sich wieder seiner Peinigerin zu. Eine zeitlang starrte er in ihre braun schimmernden Augen, die seinen nun nackten Oberkörper erschreckt musterten.

Spöttisch breitete er seine Arme aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?", fragte er und konnte den verletzlichen Unterton nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Sie war zweifellos geschockt von dem unschönen Aussehen seines einstmals gepflegten, wohlproportionierten Oberkörpers. Seine Haut war grau und faltig und auf seinem Rücken stach die unansehnliche Verwachsung seiner Schulter hervor. Dazu kamen die frischen, teilweise blutenden Wunden, die die Wölfe verursacht hatten. Er war wohl nicht das, was sich eine junge Frau gerne ansah. Voller Scham wandte sich Manley ab und lehnte sich kurz an die Wand hinter ihm. Diesen Blick, der ihn getroffen hatte, kannte er nur zu gut. Mitleid und Erschrecken lag darin. Er hasste diese Blicke, mit denen er gemeinhin bedacht wurde, aus vollstem Herzen. Er war noch niemals zuvor so angesehen worden und zum tausendsten Male verfluchte er einen alten Zauberer namens Dumbledore.

Hermine war tatsächlich etwas durcheinander, angesichts der erneuten Zurschaustellung von Manleys Hässlichkeit. Aber das, was sie noch mehr entsetzte, waren die tiefen Wunden, die die Klauen, beziehungsweise die Reißzähne gerissen hatten. Die Narben dieser Begegnung würde er sein Leben lang mit sich herum schleppen. Nicht dass es etwas ausmachen würde. Bei so vielen Entstellungen, kam es auf ein paar Narben mehr oder weniger wohl nicht an. Hermine ermahnte sich zu mehr Mitgefühl. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie so über seine Entstellungen dachte. So erwiderte sie auf seine Frage: „Es kommt nicht darauf an, was mir gefällt oder nicht. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie Sie aussehen. Ich will Ihnen helfen und Sie nicht für einen Schönheitswettbewerb engagieren." Sofort biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Dies war wohl auch nicht unbedingt eine mitfühlende Antwort gewesen. Entsprechend verdüsterte sich der Blick Manleys nur noch mehr. Seine ursprünglich eisblauen Augen, nahmen eine wesentlich dunklere Farbe an. Ein Meer von Dunkelblau wirbelte hindurch und irritierte Hermine wieder einmal. Er schloss seinen Mund, presste die Lippen fest zusammen, schob sich an ihr vorbei und ließ sich verhalten stöhnend auf seinem Lager nieder. Ohne sie anzusehen, murmelte er: „Dann tun Sie es endlich! Helfen Sie mir! Und verschwinden schleunigst wieder."

Fortan ließ er sie gewähren, aber ab und zu streiften hasserfüllte Blicke ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf die Versorgung seiner Wunden. Als schließlich alles getan war, seufzte er ein letztes Mal und legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf sein Bett.

„Sie können gehen. Sie haben Ihre Pflicht erfüllt", klang es hoheitsvoll aus den Kissen.

„Ich lasse mir von Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, wann ich meine Aufgabe als beendet ansehe und wann nicht", entgegnete Hermine leise, aber bestimmt und zog die dünne Decke, die ihm wohl zum Zudecken diente, über seinen bandagierten Körper. Er war längere Zeit auf Hilfe angewiesen und sie machte es in diesem Moment zu ihrer Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sie bekam.

Manley schien sich zu fügen. Jedenfalls antwortete er nicht mehr und nach einer Weile sagten ihr seine tieferen Atemzüge, dass er wohl eingeschlafen war.

Wieder wischte Hermine mit dem feuchten Tuch über die erhitzte Stirn ihres Patienten. Sie machte sich Sorgen und sie dachte nach. Seine Unwilligkeit sich helfen zu lassen, erschreckte sie. Wie verzweifelt musste ein Mensch sein, um Hilfe in diesem Zustand einfach abzulehnen? Als er begann, sich im Schlaf herumzuwerfen, sprach sie immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es war nicht wichtig, was sie redete. Der besänftigende Ton ihrer Stimme sollte ihn ruhiger werden lassen. Sanft strich sie ihm das wirre, graue Haar aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie versuchte, die Verletzungen und vor allen Dingen seine Hässlichkeit zu ignorieren. Nach einiger Zeit gelang ihr dies. Sie sah einfach einen Menschen, der Hilfe brauchte und sie konnte sie ihm geben.

Kurz darauf ließen dann tatsächlich Manleys Bemühungen nach, sich gegen sie zu wehren. Hermines sanfte Stimme und ihre noch sorgsameren Hände, hatten auf seinen gequälten Geist eingewirkt und ihre Ruhe übertrug sich auf ihn. Ein letztes Mal seufzte er auf und glitt in einen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Fiebertraum, in dem nichts mehr wirklich von Bedeutung erschien. Keine Schmerzen plagten ihn hier. Immer tiefer glitt er ab in die Dunkelheit. Er wollte zur Ruhe kommen - nichts mehr Denken oder Fühlen - und sein Geist verbündete sich mit seinem Körper, gönnte ihm die Bewusstlosigkeit, das Weggleiten von unangenehmen Empfindungen, Vorstellungen und Träumen. Die Probleme, die den geächteten Zauberer gequält hatten und fortwährend sein Leben bestimmten, waren hier null und nichtig. Da war nichts mehr......... nur Dunkelheit.

Die Zeit verrann, doch Hermine nahm dies kaum wahr. Aufmerksam saß sie Stunde um Stunde an der Schlafstatt und beobachtete den Verletzten. Ab und zu legte sie ihre Hand auf Malfoys Brust, um sicher zu sein, dass er noch atmete. Ja, er schlief zwar tief und fest, hatte zweifellos auch Fieber, aber er war offensichtlich am Leben. Sie ahnte, dass es ziemlich lange dauern würde, bis er wieder genesen war.

Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie unverzüglich aufbrechen musste, wenn sie noch im Hellen nach Hause kommen wollte. Noch einmal sah sie nach ihrem Patienten, wischte ihm die Stirn ab und zog die Decke über ihm glatt. Leise stand sie auf, nahm ihren Rucksack und nach kurzem Überlegen, raffte sie sämtliche Kleidungsstücke, die sie ihm heute ausgezogen hatte, zusammen und steckte sie ein. Sie würde sie entweder waschen oder, was sie als wahrscheinlicher annahm, in die Mülltonne werfen und sich um Neue bemühen. Außerdem war sie sich dadurch, dass sie ihm die Möglichkeit nahm, sich zu bedecken, sicher, dass er sein Bett nicht verlassen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er es sowieso nicht tun, dachte sie, als sie sich den Weg nach draußen suchte. Er würde geschwächt sein und immer noch Fieber haben. Kurz hatte sie überlegt, ob sie ihm wenigstens einen Zettel da lassen sollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie wieder kam. Aber angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Unwilligkeit sich helfen zu lassen, schlug sie diesen Gedanken in den Wind. Er würde schon früh genug feststellen, dass er sie nicht so einfach los wurde.

In einem verschlossenen Zimmer weitab, in den Tiefen des Anwesens jedoch, fiel ein weiteres grünes Blatt von der magischen Rose und schwebte, wie von Geisterhand getragen zur Erde.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Erwacht**

Es war still um ihn herum.

Nein, nicht völlig still. Außer seinen eigenen, etwas unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, war da noch jemand der atmete, oder wohl eher schnarchte.

Er war nach einigen Stunden unruhigen Schlafes aufgewacht und hatte mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass diese aufdringliche Person endlich gegangen war. Er wollte sich erheben, weil sein Magen knurrte und außerdem fror er erbärmlich. Irgendwo im Untergeschoss musste es noch die eine oder andere Wolldecke geben. Er tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach seinen Kleidern, die er jedoch nicht fand, und stieß fluchend immer wieder gegen Möbelecken. Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch zu entzünden. Frustriert und sehr geschwächt kehrte er nach einer erfolglosen Suche nach Kleidung und Decke wieder auf sein Lager zurück, rollte sich so gut es ging ein und versuchte, weiter zu schlafen. Eigentlich war es einerlei, ob er heute starb oder in ein paar Wochen. Selbst diese verkappte Elfenretterin hielt es in seiner Gegenwart offensichtlich nicht aus. Sie hatte ihn genauso im Stich gelassen, wie alle anderen in seinem Leben, so dachte er wenigstens gestern. Er hatte die endlosen Stunden mit dahin dämmern und träumend im Fieberwahn verbracht. Irgendwann hatte ihm eine kleine weibliche Hand ein feuchtes Tuch über das Gesicht gewischt und ihm immer wieder zu trinken eingeflößt. Er registrierte es kaum. Doch jetzt war das Fieber gesunken und er begann, seine Umwelt wieder klarer wahrzunehmen.

Er wollte ungern die wohltuende Dunkelheit, die ihn wie einen schützenden Kokon einhüllte, verlassen, aber seine Neugier, ob Miss Granger tatsächlich noch hier war, war stärker. Langsam und mit anscheinend unendlicher Willensanstrengung, öffnete Lucius die Augenlider und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht, welches seinen Augen im ersten Moment Schmerzen zufügte. Immer wieder blinzelte er, um dadurch Flüssigkeit zu produzieren und die Schmerzen in seinen Augen zu lindern. Nach einiger Zeit, konnte er etwas klarer sehen - wenn er auch noch nicht die Quelle des Schnarchens entdeckt hatte. Ein neuer, etwas lauterer Schnarchton erklang und er drehte mühevoll den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Er war eigentlich nicht überrascht, die Person zu sehen, die friedlich schlafend in einem der beiden großen, zerfledderten Lehnsessel saß. Sie hatte den Kopf etwas unbequem auf die einstmals schwungvoll geschnitzte, hölzerne Lehne gelegt, die langen braunen Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht und sie schlief anscheinend den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Nur einen Meter entfernt, fast in Reichweite seiner Arme, saß Hermine Granger. Die Person, bei der er die Mitschuld am Tod ihrer Eltern trug. Diejenige, die er - in einem gnadenlosen, mörderischen Kampf gegen die Kreaturen des Waldes - beschützt und gerettet hatte. Für die er sein jämmerliches Leben riskiert hatte und dieselbe Person, die sich allem Anschein nach um ihn gekümmert und ihn versorgt, wenn nicht sogar das Leben gerettet hatte.

Verwundert musterte er das schlafende Mädchen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie wieder zurückgekehrt war. Vergessen waren seine bitteren Gedanken, die er gestern hegte, als er feststellte, dass sie gegangen war.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen ertönte ein besonders lauter, eindrucksvoller Schnarcher und Hermine fuhr infolge dessen - geweckt durch ihr eigenes, verursachtes Geräusch - unsanft aus ihrem bis dato, friedlichen Schlaf. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und ihr suchender Blick blieb auf dem - mittlerweile wachen - Linus Manley hängen.

Sofort stand sie auf und trat an sein Bett. Prüfend und ohne zu zögern legte sie ihre warme Hand auf seine Stirn. Ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie feststellte, dass er kein Fieber mehr hatte. Gedankenverloren strich sie ihm einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie ihre Hand wieder zurückzog.

Seine Verwunderung über ihre so selbstverständlich wirkende Berührung war größer, als der Widerwille vor der bloßen Anwesenheit dieser Frau. Sie hatte ihn angefasst - ohne Ekel. Sie hatte gelächelt. Es war lange her, dass eine Frau in seiner Nähe gelächelt hatte. Trotzdem, dies hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten. Sie musste wieder verschwinden. Er wollte sie nicht bei sich haben. Er wollte gar keinen Menschen in seiner Nähe haben und schon gar nicht dieses aufdringliche Schlammblut.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?", krächzte er heiser.

„In der Mülltonne, da wo sie hingehören." Hermine musterte ihn und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie haben sie in die Mülltonne geworfen? Sind Sie nicht mehr ganz bei Trost?" Manley richtete sich so gut es ging auf seinem Lager auf und sah sie wuterfüllt an. „Ich sollte Sie übers Knie legen, Sie dumme Frau, Sie. Das waren meine _einzigen_ Kleider, was glauben Sie, was ich jetzt anziehen soll? Schaffen Sie mir sofort etwas zum Anziehen herbei. SOFORT!", schrie er mit sich überschlagener Stimme.

„Jetzt kommen Sie mal wieder runter. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, ich würde Ihre so genannte Kleidung wegwerfen und mich nicht um Neue kümmern." Hermine ließ seine Anschuldigungen gelassen über sich ergehen. „Abgesehen davon, dass Sie die Sachen einfach nicht mehr hätten anziehen _können_, weil sie nur noch aus Fetzen bestanden, waren sie so verschmutzt, dass man sie selbst nach chemischer Reinigung nicht mehr hätte gebrauchen können. Ich habe Ihnen also Neue mitgebracht."

Hermine kramte kurz in dem wesentlich größeren Rucksack, den sie nun mitgebracht hatte und zog eine Blue Jeans, mehrere Hemden, Socken und Unterwäsche daraus hervor. Schwungvoll ließ sie die Kleidungsstücke auf seinen Schoß fallen. „Sie brauchen sich nicht bei mir zu bedanken", bemerkte sie hoheitsvoll: „Ich kenne da jemand vom örtlichen Wohltätigkeitsverein - einen Vater eines meiner Schüler. Der hat mir die Sachen gegen eine minimale Spende fast umsonst gelassen."

„Wäre ja auch noch schöner, warum sollte ich mich bedanken? Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte ich meine Sachen noch, ganz zu schweigen von meiner Gesundheit und nicht zu reden von meiner Ruhe."

Manley grummelte ärgerlich, aber schon wesentlich besänftigter. Er hielt begutachtend die Hemden hoch und sah mit Kennerblick, dass sie zwar nicht unbedingt der neuesten Mode entsprachen, aber bei weitem das Beste waren, was er seit Jahren getragen hatte. Sie schien sogar die richtige Größe gewählt zu haben.

Umständlich wollte er - da er nur in einer zerschlissenen Pyjamahose bekleidet war - eines der Hemden über seinen dick bandagierten Oberkörper ziehen. Dies misslang ihm gründlich. Schon aufgrund dessen, dass Miss Granger ihm einfach mit einem geübten Griff und einem energischen Ruck, selbiges entriss.

„Sie brauchen es nicht anzuziehen, ich habe auch noch mehrere andere Teile für Sie. Freizeitbekleidung!"

Triumphierend hielt sie einen schwarzen Jogginganzug in die Höhe und in der anderen Hand erspähte er einen gestreiften Pyjama. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich _das_ anziehen werde." Manleys buschige Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Selbstverständlich werden Sie. Sie werden nämlich im Bett bleiben. Sie brauchen dringend noch einige Tage Bettruhe. Sonst können die Wunden nicht richtig abheilen, sie reißen auf und ..."

Unwirsch unterbrach Linus ihren Redeschwall. „Das braucht Sie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Ich werde mir von Ihnen nicht vorschreiben lassen, wann ich im Bett bleibe und wann nicht. Im Übrigen muss ich etwas essen und ich kann mir nur außerhalb dieses Bettes etwas zu essen holen."

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie aufstehen. _Ich_ werde Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen."

Hermine wartete seine sicher ablehnende Antwort erst gar nicht ab. Geschäftig eilte sie aus dem Zimmer, seine aufgebrachten Worte bezüglich ihrer absoluten Bevormundung ignorierend. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihm zu helfen und sie würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht durch seine abweisende Art abbringen lassen. Schnell eilte sie einige Stockwerke tiefer. Dort hatte sie heute - kurz nach ihrer Ankunft - die Küche entdeckt. Selbstverständlich war sie genauso verwahrlost wie alles hier im Haus. Aber zur Kühlung der mitgebrachten Lebensmittel erfüllte sie zweifellos ihren Zweck. Nachdem sie einen der noch vorhandenen Küchenschänke sauber gemacht hatte, konnte sie dort allerlei Lebensmittel einräumen. Nach einer kurzen Durchsuchung der Schränke, hatte sie nämlich festgestellt, dass dieser unmögliche Mann, außer einigen Flaschen Alkohol und einem schimmeligen Kanten Brot, so gut wie nichts im Haus hatte. Gut, dass sie auch an Essen gedacht hatte. Nachdem sie auf mitgebrachten Einwegtellern einige Sandwichs und etwas Obst angerichtet hatte, eilte sie wieder nach oben.

Er hatte tatsächlich nicht das Bett verlassen, stellte sie befriedigt fest. Finster saß er immer noch hoch aufgerichtet da und ebenso finster starrte er ihr entgegen, als sie hereinkam und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung das Essen vor ihm absetzte. Belustigt stellte sie fest, dass er unterdessen den mitgebrachten Jogginganzug angezogen hatte. Der Hässliche musterte eingehend den mitgebrachten Teller.

„Essen Sie schon, ich habe nichts vergiftet." Hermine musste sich das Grinsen verbeißen. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt anfing und ein wenig Heiterkeit, angesichts seines Misstrauens zeigte, dann würde wohl die Hölle losbrechen und er würde ihr das Essen ins Gesicht werfen. Aber er musste etwas essen. Als sie die Verbände angelegt hatte, konnte sie einen Blick auf seinen ausgemergelten, ungepflegten Körper werfen. Sie ermunterte ihn. „Wenn Sie gut essen und sich weiterhin ausruhen, sind Sie umso schneller wieder auf dem Damm und sind mich dann auch wieder los." Dies muss wohl den Ausschlag gegeben haben.

Manley langte nach dem Brot und biss herzhaft hinein. Trotzdem er sein entstelltes Gesicht meisterhaft beherrschte und sich jegliche Emotion verbot, konnte Hermine ein kleines glückseliges Lächeln erkennen. Er hatte wohl nicht oft Gelegenheit, eine richtige zubereitete Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen. Heißes Mitleid durchströmte sie und ließ sie wegsehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr Mitleid sah. Es würde ihn wieder wütend machen.

Schweigsam genoss Manley sein Essen. Er sah dabei zum Fenster und schien die Bäume, die sich im Wind wiegten, zu beobachten. Erst, als er den letzten Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

„Warum?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie verstand den Sinn seiner Frage nicht.

„Warum, sind Sie noch hier?", präzisierte der Mann seine Frage.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe. Sie waren sehr schwer verletzt. Ich werde noch ein paar Mal kommen, bis es Ihnen besser geht", kündigte Hermine mit entschlossenem Ton an.

„Sie hätten mich einfach liegen und sterben lassen sollen." Resigniert schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte einfach genug davon, Haltung zu zeigen. Sie verschwand einfach nicht und er ertrug ihre besorgte Miene nicht mehr. Er wollte kein Mitleid. Und schon gar nicht von ihr. Sie sollte gehen und ihn sein beschissenes Leben leben lassen. Es war sowieso alles sinnlos geworden. Die fünf Jahre waren fast um.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Sir. Sie können nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich Sie schwer verletzt sich selbst überlassen hätte. Nach allem was geschah." Etwas leiser setzte sie hinzu: „Ich bin an Ihrem Zustand schuld."

„Ich hätte Ihre Schreie ignorieren und mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollen. Ich habe meine eigenen Regeln nicht befolgt, folglich bin ich an dem, was mir widerfahren ist, selbst schuld. Ich habe bekommen, was ich verdient habe. Ich hätte sterben sollen." Mit geschlossenen Augen und abgewandten Gesicht, sprach er diese Erkenntnisse aus. Er wollte, dass sie ging und ihn allein ließ. Allein mit sich, mit dieser hässlichen, verabscheuungswürdigen Gestalt, die er für den Rest seines jämmerlichen Lebens behalten würde Mit seinem Selbsthass, der ihn schier von innen aufzufressen schien. An ihm war überhaupt nichts liebenswertes ... gar nichts ...! Im Gegenteil und niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, ihm ein anderes Gefühl als eventuell Mitleid entgegen zu bringen. Und wieder einmal versank er in der altbekannten Depression, die ihn schon seit fünf langen Jahren regelmäßig heimsuchte.

Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Auch das noch! Jetzt fing er auch noch in Gegenwart dieses Mädchens an zu heulen. Er war ein Jammerlappen. Einfach unerträglich. Er hasste sich! Dumbledore hätte ihn besser gleich töten sollen, als ihn solch einer Tortur auszusetzen.

Mühevoll drehte er sich um und wandte er ihr nun auch seinen Rücken zu.

„Geh einfach, geh und lass mich allein", murmelte er leise, aber immer noch so laut, dass sie ihn hören konnte. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, er wollte an nichts mehr denken, die Augen schließen und für immer dieser Welt entrinnen.

Sie missverstand ihn. Natürlich wollte er ein bisschen allein sein. Ruhe haben ...

„Ich werde in die Küche gehen und vielleicht ein wenig Ordnung dort schaffen. Ich kann noch ein Weilchen bleiben, ehe ich gehen muss. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen ..." Hermine wandte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„DU SOLLST GEHEN! VERLASS MEIN HAUS. GEH; UND KOMM NIE WIEDER. GEH!!!!!!!", brüllte der Mann hinter ihrem Rücken aufgebracht und mobilisierte die ganze Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war.

Hermine fuhr angesichts dieser so hassvoll ausgestoßenen Worte zusammen. Sie hatte noch niemals einen so halsstarrigen, verbitterten Mann getroffen, den man zu seinem Glück quasi zwingen muss.

Sie drehte sich entschlossen um und trat zu ihm ans Bett. Sie würde nicht einfach gehen. Auch wenn er glaubte, es verdient zu haben und vielleicht sogar Recht damit hatte, sie würde sich ihr Leben lang vorwerfen, einen hilfebedürftigen Menschen einfach im Stich gelassen zu haben. Er hatte ihr nun einmal das Leben gerettet und sie war es ihm schuldig. Ganz egal, ob er das anders sah oder nicht.

Er hatte sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht. Sie konnte das Wasser in seinen Augen sehen. Hell, wie kleine Seen glitzerten sie. Doch sie ignorierte für den Moment seinen offensichtlich erschütterten Gemütszustand. Sie war selber ziemlich aufgewühlt von seinem so unerwarteten Angriff. Und jetzt würde sie ihm unmissverständlich ihren Standpunkt klarmachen.

„Ich werde _nicht _gehen und Sie jetzt allein lassen. Unter gar keinen Umständen! Ob Sie es wollen oder nicht, ich werde bleiben. Zumindest solange, bis es Ihnen wieder besser geht. Sie sollten sich besser an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Sie sind nach wie vor noch geschwächt durch Ihre schweren Verletzungen. Es ist töricht sich so aufzuregen. Das kostet nur unnötig Kraft, die Sie im Moment einfach nicht haben. Sie werden meine Anwesenheit noch eine Weile ertragen müssen. Finden Sie sich besser damit ab."

Er holte tief Luft und sie sah ihm deutlich an, dass er im Begriff war, ihr gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, doch soweit wollte sie es nicht kommen lassen. Mit einer abwehren Geste schnitt sie seine ungesagten Worte schon im Keim ab und beugte sich stattdessen nach vorn, so dass sie ihm in die nun vor Zorn blitzenden Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich um den Dreck in der Küche kümmern. Dann werde ich Ihre Verbände erneuern und Sie werden schlafen. Ich rate Ihnen, auf mich zu hören und zu tun, was ich sage, umso schneller werden Sie sich erholen und sobald Sie einigermaßen gesund sind, werde ich gehen, vorher nicht. Es liegt also an Ihnen, wie lange Sie noch meine Anwesenheit erdulden müssen."

Wiederum wartete sie seine Antwort nicht ab. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie sich auf Diskussionen mit ihm einlassen. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Die Tür schloss sie laut und vernehmlich hinter sich. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie ein schepperndes Geräusch hörte. Er musste wohl seiner Wut irgendwie Ausdruck verleihen, auch wenn er damit, die wenigen funktionierenden Gegenstände ruinierte, die er sein eigen nennen konnte. Sie seufzte und setzte ihren Weg in die Tiefen des Hauses fort. Manchmal wäre es wirklich praktisch noch einen Zauberstab zu haben. Dann müsste sie jetzt nicht auf Muggelart sauber machen.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Sein oder nicht sein**

Er hatte sich kurzzeitig besser gefühlt, als das Glas an der Tür zerschellte. Doch nachdem die erste Wut über ihre ungeahnte Hartnäckigkeit verflogen war, kamen die quälenden Gedanken und der Unwille, sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen, zurück. Was war nur mit ihm los, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten? Er hatte die Granger in seinem Leben nicht oft getroffen, aber er konnte sagen, dass er immer ein gewisses Angstpotential gespürt hatte und sein eiskalter Blick aus grauen Augen - das Gesicht hochmütig verzogen - hatte sein Übriges getan. Gut, damals war sie noch ein Kind gewesen und entsprechend schreckhaft und unbedarft. Jetzt funktionierte der Blick nicht mehr und dummerweise konnte er sein verwandeltes Gesicht wohl nicht mehr so arrogant verziehen. Seufzend vergrub er sein Angesicht in den Kissen.

Er wollte allein sein. Er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass jemand um ihn herum war und schon gar niemand, der von diesem unerträglichen Helfersyndrom besessen war, wie sie.

Er rief sich noch einmal ihren mehr als energischen Auftritt vorhin zurück und trotz des bohrenden Unbehagens, welches er in ihrer Nähe fühlte, musste er ihre Hartnäckigkeit und vor allen Dingen, ihren Mut bewundern. Es hätten wohl nicht viele Leute auf sich genommen, nach so einem einschneidenden Erlebnis diesen Wald wieder zu betreten und nach dem anscheinend verletzten Retter zu suchen. Ihr schien sein Aussehen überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Sie hatte ihn sogar berührt. Er vermisste von Anfang an den Abscheu, den er sooft bei fast allen Leuten, die er traf und die nur einen Blick auf sein entstelltes Äußeres warfen, gesehen hatte. Diese angeekelten Blicke trafen ihn stets zutiefst - war er doch ein eitler Mann, der stolz auf sein gutes Aussehen gewesen war. Die Blicke, zusammen mit abwertenden Äußerungen, hatten unter anderem dazu geführt, dass er sich in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hatte und nun gab es da eine junge Frau, die weder sein Äußeres noch seine abweisende Art abschreckte. Dies war erstaunlich.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Rose, die in einem abgelegenen Teil des Hauses - in einem schönen, normalerweise sonnendurchfluteten Eckzimmer - ihr Dasein fristete. Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste die verformten Hände an die Schläfen, als könnte er damit seine hoffnungsvollen Gedanken festhalten. Nein, sie würde niemals mehr als Mitleid empfinden. Außerdem war sie Hermine Granger, Teil des Pottertrios. Wenn sie erfahren würde, wer er wirklich war, würde sie sich voller Abscheu, die seine Gestalt offensichtlich nicht in ihr hervorrufen konnte, abwenden. Außerdem war die Fünf-Jahres-Frist fast um. Er sollte den winzigen Funken Hoffnung begraben, wie zuvor all seine Wünsche und Ideen. Er war ein Mistkerl und er verdiente es nicht anders. Diese Erkenntnis war im Laufe der letzen fünf Jahre, währender der zahlreichen Entbehrungen und Enttäuschungen, in ihm gereift.

Wieder durchbrach ein Seufzer aus vollstem Herzen die Stille des Raumes. Er war trotz seiner wirren Gedanken, die aber immer wieder zu Hermine Granger zurückkehrten, zu einer Entscheidung gelangt: Er würde es - wenn auch widerwillig - hinnehmen, dass er sie in diesem Haus duldete, bis es ihm wieder besser ging. Es blieb ihm sowieso nichts anderes übrig. Sie machte, was sie wollte, aber er nahm sich ebenfalls fest vor, sie sofort weg zuschicken, sobald er sich körperlich dazu in der Lage fühlte und wieder allein zurecht kam. Er würde auch nicht von der Anwendung von Gewalt zurückschrecken, falls sie seinen Wunsch nicht respektierte.

So kam es, dass er es fortan zuließ, dass sich Hermine weiter um ihn kümmerte und sie kümmerte sich wirklich aufopferungsvoll um ihn. Wechselte Verbände ... sehr vorsichtig ... immer darauf bedacht, ihm so wenig wie möglich weh zutun. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm sein Essen zuzubereiten und an sein Bett zu bringen. Er ließ es zu, dass sie Stunden damit verbrachte, sein Zimmer von jahrelangem Schmutz zu saubern, sie putzte sogar die verdreckten Fenster, so dass er plötzlich den Himmel sehen konnte und es in seinem vorläufigen Domizil nicht mehr so düster war. Er nahm an, dass sie auch außerhalb des Zimmers halbwegs für Ordnung sorgte, da er ab und zu Gepolter innerhalb des Hauses hörte und sie ihm gelegentlich erzählte, dass sie dabei war sein momentanes Heim etwas aufzupolieren. Er ließ es kommentarlos über sich ergehen. Sie war oft da, wenn er morgens aufwachte und sie leistete ihm Gesellschaft, bis er abends müde die Augen schloss. Er fragte sich manchmal, wann sie eigentlich arbeitete oder ob sie kein eigenes Leben hatte, wenn sie fast ihren kompletten Tag bei ihm vergeudete.

Trotz seiner immer noch abweisenden Art ging sie vorsichtig und respektvoll mit ihm um und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er, egal wie abweisend und unkooperativ er sich verhielt, sie weiterhin ihr Verhalten beibehielt, änderte er nach und nach sein Verhalten und wurde ebenfalls höflicher. Es war auf die Dauer einfach zu anstrengend, wütend zu sein. Die ehemals geäußerten Beleidigungen und Streitereien gehörten nach ein paar Tagen der Vergangenheit an. Beide bemühten sich, dieses momentane, sehr zerbrechliche Verhältnis zueinander aufrecht zu erhalten.

Sie hatten eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung getroffen. Sie behandelte zwar seine Wunden, erwähnte aber den Kampf mit den Wölfen mit keinem einzigen Wort. Er hingegen, fragte sie niemals nach ihrer Familie oder Dingen, die mit ihrem Leben außerhalb dieses Hauses zu tun hatten. Obwohl er annahm, dass sie ihm wohl gerne mehr von sich erzählen würde, aber dann musste er wohl im Gegenzug auch etwas von sich preisgeben und das kam unter gar keinen Umständen in Frage. Sie hatte ihm anfangs erzählt, dass sie Lehrerin war, allein lebte und kaum Freunde besaß. Er wunderte sich, dass sie, als eine der Heldinnen nach dem großen Kampf nicht irgendeine viel versprechende Karriere in der magischen Welt angestrebt hatte, sondern weit weg, hier in der Welt der Muggel, lebte. Sie schien keinen Kontakt mehr zu Potter & Co zu haben und was ihn am meisten verwunderte, sie benutzte niemals Magie. Er hatte ihren Rucksack, den sie meist bei ihm stehen ließ, wenn sie in der Küche Essen zubereitete, durchsucht. Da war nichts. Kein Zauberstab oder andere Dinge magischen Ursprungs. Sie benutzte zum Kochen den altmodischen Herd, den sie umständlich mit Holz anheizte, anstatt ihm sein Essen auf magische Weise zu zubereiteten. Dies gab ihm zu Denken. Doch er kam nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung und er konnte noch viel weniger danach fragen.

Nach einigen Tagen begannen Malfoys Wunden langsam zu heilen und damit bemächtigte sich eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit seiner. Er wollte sein Bett verlassen, vor allen Dingen wollte er in den Raum mit der Rose und nach dem Rechten sehen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung sagte ihm, dass, nachdem die Frist fast abgelaufen war, ihn wohl kein schönes Bild erwartete. Sie würde mittlerweile sicher angefangen haben zu verwelken. Aber die Ungewissheit machte ihm noch viel mehr zu schaffen. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, sich allein aus dem Bett zu hieven und ein paar Schritte zu gehen, gab er auf und verschob diesen so verhassten, verhängnisvollen Gang auf später.

Hermine bemerkte natürlich die Unruhe des ehemaligen Zauberers und beschloss seiner offensichtlichen Langeweile abzuhelfen.

Sie hatte bei ihren mehrmaligen Streifzügen durch das Haus, bei dem sie natürlich auch auf das verschlossene Turmzimmer gestoßen war, welches sie - nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie die Tür nicht öffnen konnte - aus ihren Gedanken verbannte, eine Art Bibliothek gefunden. Sie hatte mit offenem Mund und sichtlichem Erstaunen in dem riesigen Zimmer gestanden, dessen Wände voll von alten Büchern waren. Der Zahn der Zeit und der Staub, der durch alle Ritzen kroch, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass manche Bücher, die sie aus dem Regal zog, regelrecht in ihren Händen zerfielen. Einige waren so feucht geworden, dass die Seiten aneinander festklebten oder unlesbar durch die entstandenen Stockflecke wurden. Doch sie war hartnäckig und hatte tatsächlich noch eine Reihe Bücher gefunden, die durchaus noch benutzt und gelesen werden konnten, nachdem man den Schmutz der Jahre beseitigt hatte. Zu ihrer großen Freude gab es eine beträchtliche Sammlung an Shakespeare Veröffentlichungen. Sie liebte diesen großen Autor und so beschloss sie, diesem ungewöhnlichen Mann, der oben grüblerisch in seinem Bett lag, etwas vorzulesen.

An einem sehr trübseligen Nachmittag, als es unaufhörlich zu regnen begann und Hermine beschlossen hatte, noch etwas zu warten, um nicht völlig durchweicht zu Hause anzukommen, war es soweit. Sie erschien mit einem Buch in der Hand an Lucius' Lager. Der ehemalige Zauberer hatte sein Gesicht dem Fenster zugekehrt und sah missmutig den Regentropfen zu, die an dem Fensterglas in großen Tropfen zerplatzen und in Rinnsalen daran herunter liefen.

„Zählen Sie die Regentropfen oder grübeln Sie schon wieder?", fragte Hermine ihn und setzte sich auf ihren angestammten Platz neben seinem Bett, wo sie immer saß und ihm beim Essen zusah. Besorgt betrachtete sie das blasse, etwas eingefallene und äußerst missmutig aussende Gesicht ihres Patienten. Auch, wenn es ihm schon viel besser ging, er war weit davon entfernt, gesund zu sein.

Er sah gar nicht mehr so furchteinflößend und hässlich aus, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nachdem sie ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder hatte ansehen und berühren müssen, war ihr Widerwille vor seiner missgebildeten Gestalt und seinem hässlichen Gesicht, gewichen. Sie hatte seine Haut berührt und sie fühlte sich warm und lebendig an. Auch seine langen, knochenartigen Finger mit den langen Nägeln fand sie nicht mehr so abstoßend. Sie hatte ihm oft die Hand gedrückt, wenn sie vermutete, dass er Schmerzen hatte, die er natürlich nicht zugeben wollte und seine Hand war ebenfalls warm, etwas rau vielleicht, aber nicht unangenehm. Sie hatte fasziniert seiner Stimme zugehört, wenn sie sich unterhielten, was ja nicht sehr oft vor kam. Er erzählte einfach nichts über sich, was er vorher gemacht hatte, wie er hierher kam, ob er Familie hatte - gar nichts. Sie tauschten nur belanglose Kleinigkeiten aus. Er fragte auch nicht nach ihrem Leben - nicht, dass sie ihm irgendetwas Interessantes hätte erzählen können. Es floss eben so bedeutungslos dahin - abgesehen davon, dass Michael ihr in letzter Zeit noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, also sonst. Sie musste ihn ständig ab wimmeln. Er war neugierig und er fragte sie des Öfteren, was sie in letzter Zeit so beschäftigte, dass sie nicht einmal mehr einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken gehen wollte. Auch wenn sie ihn anfänglich mochte und er mit seinem durchtrainierten Körper zweifellos ein Blickfang war, wurde er ihr langsam aber sicher, lästig und aufdringlich. Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, was sie machte und wohin sie immer gleich, nachdem der Unterricht aus war, ging. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht wegschicken ließ. Ein oder zweimal dachte sie sogar, er würde sie verfolgen. Was natürlich großer Unsinn war, warum würde ein so sympathisch wirkender Mann wie er, ihr nachgehen, wenn er an jedem Finger eine Frau hätte haben können, die überaus glücklich gewesen wäre, wenn er sich für sie interessierte? Sie verscheuchte ihre Gedanken an den blonden Sportlehrer und widmete sich weiter dem Rätsel Linus Manley.

Manley hatte eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme, die ihr schon manchen Schauer über den Rücken hatte laufen lassen. Auch seine funkelnden, eisgrauen Augen fesselten sie immer wieder aufs Neue.

Sie hatte sich doch tatsächlich schon ertappt, wie sie dabei war, in den wirbelnden grauen Tiefen seiner Augen fasziniert zu versinken. Nach wie vor sah er erschreckend aus, mit den ganzen Verbänden und den schlimmen, zwar heilenden, blassrosa Narben, die seinen ganzen Körper zierten, und seinem absolut wirren, fettigen, grauen Haar. Doch sie erblickte mittlerweile auch den Mann, hinter dem abstoßenden Äußeren, der, wenn er wollte, höflich und zuvorkommend sein konnte. Der zweifellos intelligent war und mit dem man manch interessantes Gespräch führen konnte, wenn er denn jemals Lust darauf hatte. Einige Male hatten sie im Allgemeinen über das Weltgeschehen geredet und sie merkte, dass er sich in der Welt der Politik fast wie zu Hause fühlte. Er sprach anscheinend gern über die Zusammenhänge von Macht, Politik und Geld.

Abends, wenn sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, sinnend in ihrem Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte, weil schreckliche, immer wiederkehrende Bilder in ihr tobten, sah sie diesen Mann, wie er kraftvoll den Knüppel schwang, sein Messer zog und wie ein Berserker kämpfte, um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren. Sie hörte noch immer diesen aus tiefster Seele hervorbrechenden Kampfschrei. Und sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es wohl tief in ihm drin aussehen musste. Sie wollte mehr von ihm wissen. Sie wollte in sein Inneres blicken und sie wollte sich nicht von seiner äußeren, hässlichen Hülle, abschrecken lassen.

Ein warmes Gefühl schlich sich jetzt oft in ihr Herz, wenn sie bei ihm war. Es war nicht nur Mitleid, welches sie für ihn empfand. Es war echtes Interesse an einem facettenreichen, geheimnisvollen Mann.

Lucius ahnte nicht, welche Gedanken seine derzeitige Krankenpflegerin hegte, hatte er doch tatsächlich wieder einmal sehr intensiv vor sich hin gegrübelt. Nun, von Hermine angesprochen, wandte er seinen Kopf und sah sie kurz durchdringend an.

„Beides!" gab er zu. Sie lächelte ihn offen und warm an und ihm zog sich der Magen zusammen. Sie meinte nicht ihn, nicht Lucius Malfoy, sie meinte einen armen, verkrüppelten Mann, dem Böses widerfahren war. Wieder wollte er sie auffordern zu gehen. Er wusste, dass er sich eines Tages verraten würde, irgendwann würde er seine Maske nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können. Sie begann ihn zusehends zu beeinflussen und er hasste schon jetzt die Gefühle, die sie vielleicht vermochte in ihm auszulösen. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihr Entsprechendes an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch unverrichteter Dinge schloss er ihn wieder. Momentan fand er ihre Gesellschaft beruhigend und fast annehmbar.

„Ich würde Sie gerne etwas von Ihren trübseligen Gedanken ablenken, wenn ich darf?" Er runzelte die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie schlug das Buch auf, welches sie mitgebracht hatte und begann laut zu lesen. „... Wer ist der blutige Mann? Er kann berichten, Nach seinem Ansehn scheints, den neusten Stand Des Aufruhrs."

Malfoy seufzte herzhaft auf und Hermine unterbrach ihren Vortrag und sah ihn fragend an.

„Macbeth ... von allen Büchern in dieser gottverdammten Bibliothek haben Sie sich Shakespeare ausgesucht?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Mögen Sie ihn nicht? Oder sagt Ihnen speziell Macbeth nicht zu? Ich kann auch etwas anderes suchen? Aber, in diesem Haus gibt es wirklich eine ungeahnte Sammlung von Shakespeare-Ausgaben. Sie scheint, fast vollständig ... ich mag Shakespeare. Ein wenig Ablenkung kann nicht schaden, oder? Ich würde gerne weiter lesen, wenn Sie gestatten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf angesichts des ungebremsten Redeflusses. Er hatte sie, seit sie hier war, noch niemals so viel reden hören. Er beschloss sie einfach gewähren zu lassen. Er mochte schließlich Shakespeare auch.

So griff er hinter sich und rückte sich sein Kissen hinter dem Kopf zurecht.

„Nun gut, wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass es nicht Romeo und Julia ist ..."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und beschloss die letzte Bemerkung einfach zu ignorieren.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Text und las weiter.

Und so kam es, dass sie las und las und als sie müde wurde, die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu tanzen anfingen, ihre Stimme heiser klang und sie anhalten musste, um sich vernehmlich zu räuspern und um zumindest ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, dass Lucius das auf ihrem Schoß liegende Buch ergriff. Er orientierte sich kurz auf der Seite, auf der sie zu lesen aufgehört hatte und begann seinerseits mit kraftvoller Stimme weiter zu lesen.

„Pflanzt unsre Banner auf die äußre Mauer;

Stets heißts: sie kommen! Unser festes Schloß

Lacht der Belagrung; mögen sie hier liegen,

Bis Hunger sie und Krankheit aufgezehrt..."

Hermine schloss nun ihrerseits die Augen und gab sich genussvoll der faszinierenden Stimme Manleys hin.

Von diesem Tag an gehörte es zu ihrem täglichen Ritual, dass, nachdem Hermine Malfoys Verbände gewechselt und ihm das Essen zubereitet hatte, sie sich zu ihm setzte, ein Buch aufschlug und laut vorzulesen begann.

Lucius fand wider Erwarten Gefallen an dieser Art Zeitvertreib, hielt sie ihn doch davon ab, allzu sehr zu grübeln und in Melancholie zu versinken. Regelmäßig, wenn Hermine des Lesens müde wurde, setzte er das Vorlesen fort.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annäherung? **

„Hermine, warten Sie!" Eine melodische Stimme erklang hinter der jungen Frau, die eilig das Schulgebäude verlassen wollte. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. Michael!

Nachdem sie ihm tagelang geschickt ausgewichen war, hatte er sie doch letztendlich dank seiner unermüdlichen Hartnäckigkeit endlich erwischt. Sie gab sich Mühe, ihrem Gesicht einen neutralen Ausdruck zu geben und drehte sich zu dem herannahenden Sportlehrer um.

„Hallo Michael. Gibt es noch etwas Besonderes ...? Ich habe es eilig", teilte sie ihm in energischem Ton mit und wandte sich zum Gehen. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie ihn schon wieder stehen ließ. Wenn er mit ihr reden wollte, so konnte er das auch unterwegs tun. Sie registrierte, wie er ihr schnell nach kam, aufschloss und sie prüfend von der Seite ansah.

„Sie haben es ständig eilig, Hermine. Ich frage mich schon seit einiger Zeit, was Sie denn in Ihrer Freizeit so in Anspruch nehmen könnte, dass Sie nicht einmal mehr Zeit für eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir haben. Wir könnten auch ein Eis essen gehen oder ins Kino ...?" Michael hielt sie am Arm fest und zwang sie so, stehen zu bleiben. Unwillig richtete Hermine ihren Blick auf Michaels Hand.

„Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Michael. Ich habe zu tun. Ich muss den Unterricht vorbereiten, ich muss noch einiges recherchieren und die Versuchsreihen, die ich mit der achten Klasse durchführen will, müssen auch noch geplant und aufgebaut werden", zählte sie mit einem genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme auf. Sie versuchte, einen möglichst beschäftigten Eindruck zu machen und wand ihren Arm aus dem Griff des blondgelockten Mannes.

„Was haben Ihre Versuchsreihen mit langen Spaziergängen im nahen Wald zu tun?" Michaels braune Augen musterten sie misstrauisch.

„Spionieren Sie mir nach?", fuhr Hermine auf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig abweisend. Sie hatte schon seit einigen Tagen das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Sollte dieser Mann so auf sie fixiert sein, dass er sie beschattete?

Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie über ihre Erlebnisse mit den wilden Tieren und ihre Bekanntschaft mit dem ungewöhnlichen Linus Manley schwieg. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand heraus fand, wohin sie schon seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag unterwegs war.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie diese ganze ungewöhnliche Angelegenheit für sich behalten sollte. Vielleicht auch nur, um den sicher rechtswidrigen Aufenthalt Manleys in diesem verfallenen Haus vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim zu halten. Sie wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, als sie merkte, dass dieser aufdringliche Mann neben ihr wohl offensichtlich um eine Antwort verlegen war. Er rang nämlich schon seit geraumer Zeit mit einer entsprechenden Erklärung.

„Nein, ich spioniere Ihnen nicht nach. Ich hab Sie nur zufällig gesehen - auf der Straße nach Thornhill -, und dass Sie in den Wald abgebogen sind. Ich hatte Sie doch gewarnt, dass man da besser nicht durchgeht. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht", sprudelte er schließlich hervor und lief wie ein Hündchen hinter ihr her.

‚Zufällig!' Sie schnaubte kurz verächtlich. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass ihr heimlicher Verehrer sie rein zufällig gesehen hatte. „Michael, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich weiß, was ich tue und es geht Sie, nebenbei gesagt, nicht das Geringste an, was ich in meiner Freizeit tue. Bitte kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten", erklärte sie energisch und rauschte im Eiltempo davon - einen recht verdattert aussehenden Michael stehen lassend, der nun begann, sich noch mehr Fragen zu stellen. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihre Unfähigkeit, offensichtliche Lügen auszusprechen. Dieser aufdringliche Mensch war bestimmt noch misstrauischer geworden. Sie musste einfach mehr aufpassen.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, nahm sie den schon bereitstehenden Rücksack mit allerlei Lebensmittel und einigen anderen Sachen, von denen sie dachte, dass Manley sie gebrauchen könnte, und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Den Unterricht konnte sie noch heute Abend, wenn sie wieder kam, vorbereiten.

Diesmal achtete sie noch stärker als die vergangenen Tage auf einen eventuellen Verfolger. Konnte aber, wie schon zuvor, niemanden hinter sich entdecken. Sie wurde erst ruhiger, als sie in das Dickicht des Waldes eintauchte. Die Angst vor den Wölfen war zwar noch latent vorhanden, doch mit jedem Tag schrumpfte sie ein wenig. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung waren die Geschöpfe nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Und das beruhigte sie. Sie wollte den Grund für das hartnäckige Fernbleiben der Biester gar nicht wissen. Eilig durchquerte sie den nun schon bekannten Teil des Waldes und sah bald die verfallenen Mauern des Hauses vor sich. Auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugab, sie war trotz allem immer erleichtert, wenn sie die efeubewachsenen, schützenden Hauswände zum Greifen nahe vor sich sah.

Die schwere, hölzerne Tür war wie immer nicht verschlossen und so trat sie ohne zu zögern ein.

„Ich bin da!", rief sie laut nach oben. Sie kündigte sich seit einigen Tagen lautstark an, nachdem der empfindliche Mr. Manley sie mehrmals unwirsch darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie sich gefälligst bemerkbar zu machen habe, wenn sie kam. Er könnte ja eines Tages mit einem Knüppel hinter der Tür stehen und sie für einen Einbrecher halten. Sie hatte sich ihr Grinsen verkniffen, angesichts dieser Bemerkung von jemandem, der ebenfalls ein Eindringling in diesem Hause war. So hatte sie zustimmend, sehr ernsthaft genickt und fortan einen Willkommensgruß in die obere Etage gebrüllt, ehe sie sich erst einmal auf den Weg zur Küche machte, um die Lebensmittel unterzubringen. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit natürlich nicht für nötig gehalten, ihr auch zu antworten. Der Herr war stur wie sonst was. Auch heute umgab sie eine fast greifbare Stille, als sie den langen, dunklen Gang zum hinteren Teil des Hauses, in dem die Küche lag, entlang ging.

Umso erschrockener war sie, als aus einer dunklen Nische eine gehässige Stimme sprach: „Sie sind ja schon wieder da. Und Sie brauchen nicht so zu schreien, ich wette die Fledermäuse auf dem Dachboden haben Sie auch noch gehört." Eine dunkle Gestalt schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit und schlurfte langsam auf sie zu.

„Mr. Manley, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr Sie mich erschreckt haben? Was machen Sie hier? Sie sollten im Bett sein!", schimpfte Hermine, nachdem sie herumgefahren war und erkannt hatte, dass niemand anders, als ihr schwieriger Patient mit gebückter Gestalt und seinem unverwechselbar, schlurfenden Gang auf sie zu kam. Manley grinste schadenfroh von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Mir war langweilig und ich dachte, ich erschrecke kleine Mädchen, die zufällig hier vorbeikommen. Was sollte ich sonst hier tun?" Mit diesen Worten schlurfte er an ihr vorbei und bewegte sich in Richtung Küche.

„Haben Sie was Ordentliches zum Abendbrot mitgebracht?", wollte er unverschämt wissen. „Pff!", entfuhr es Hermine, packte ihren Rücksack etwas fester und folgte dem ungehobelten Mann. Es ging ihm anscheinend so gut, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte. Ihre Tage in diesem Haus waren gezählt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und eine eigenartige Wehmut erfasste sie.

Nachdem sie im Beisein Manleys den Rucksack ausgepackt, sämtliche Lebensmittel, die alle von ihm misstrauisch begutachtet worden waren, in den Schrank geräumt hatte, drückte sie ihm noch ein längliches Paket in die Hand.

„Für mich?" Lucius drehte und wendete das, in braunes Packpapier eingepackte Päckchen, hin und her. „Na klar für Sie, für wen sonst?", äffte sie ihn nach, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn abwartend an. Nachdem er ihr seinen obligatorisch, bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, zum Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr Nachäffen auf das Schärfste missbilligte, riss er das Päckchen mit einigen schnellen Handgriffen auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Rasierset. Kein Billiges musste er feststellen. Ein Nassrasierer mit mehreren Sätzen Ersatzklingen und den nötigen anderen Toilettenartikeln - sogar ein Rasierpinsel aus Dachshaar war dabei.

„Ich dachte, Sie könnten eine anständige Rasur gebrauchen und ich habe nichts gefunden, was annähernd dafür geeignet wäre", rechtfertigte sich Hermine. Sie hatte ihm einfach einen kleinen Gefallen tun wollen. Sie plagten noch immer Schuldgefühle und außerdem hatte sie es gern getan. Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er so wenig Regung über dieses Geschenk zeigte.

„Das heißt also, dass ich mich vor dem Essen rasieren soll?", bemerkte er finster und begutachtete die scharfen Klingen in dem Rasierer. „Demnächst verlangen Sie noch, ich solle mir die Nägel schneiden und die Haare kämmen", kam es vorwurfsvoll aus seinem Mund. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, dem einstmals so prächtig schimmernden, blonden Haar Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Normalerweise fuhr er sich einfach mit der Hand durch das stumpfe, zottelige, graue Haar und die Nägel schneiden hatte auch keinen Zweck, weil sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder auf eine enorme Länge anwachsen konnten. Ein verfluchter Teil des Zaubers, wie er vermutete.

„Es wäre schön, wenn Sie das tun würden Mr. Manley." Hermine ignorierte die Unfreundlichkeit Manleys. Sie war es schon gewöhnt, abweisend behandelt zu werden und wusste aus der Erfahrung der letzten Tage, dass er es nach einiger Zeit immer aufgab, sie anzugreifen und unfreundlich zu sein. Er musste sich irgendwie immer erst abreagieren, wenn sie eintraf, danach war er umgänglich und fast freundlich zu ihr. Sie fanden immer eine gemeinsame Basis. Es brachte also nichts, ihn ärgerlich anzufahren.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben, aufgrund ihrer Aussage und wieder fragte sich Hermine, wo zum Teufel, sie so etwas schon gesehen hatte. Nur wenige Leute beherrschten diese Kunst des einseitigen Augenbrauenhochziehens. Wieder einmal fiel es ihr nicht ein und sie vergaß es im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder.

Manley wandte sich wortlos um und schlurfte, unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin murmelnd, aus der Küche. Sie meinte, so etwas wie „Sklaventreiberin, unerträgliche Besserwisserin" verstanden zu haben. Aber sie konnte sich auch geirrt haben.

Beide nahmen das Abendbrot im Zimmer Manleys ein, in dem er auch zu schlafen pflegte. Bisher hatte er immer im Bett gelegen und sein Essen vor sich auf dem Schoß balanciert. Sie hatte ihm meist zugesehen. Doch heute, nachdem er das erste Mal, seit sie ihn versorgte, wieder das Bett verlassen konnte, er offensichtlich kein Fieber hatte und es ihm gut ging, fand sie es an der Zeit den einzigen brauchbaren Tisch zu benutzen, der sich im Hause befand. Sie hatte ihn schon vor einigen Tagen gesäubert, unter mühevoller Anstrengung in sein Zimmer geschafft und ihn in die Nähe eines der großen Fenster gerückt. Er hatte sie wortlos gewähren lassen, aber sein misstrauischer Blick aus den eisgrauen Augen folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt. Aus diversen Zimmern des Hauses suchte sie zwei passende, intakte Stühle.

Nun saßen sie sich beide gegenüber – kauend und ein üppiges Abendbrot zwischen sich. Hermine bemerkte auf dem nun glattrasierten Gesicht Manleys einige Schnittwunden, die von der Rasierklinge zu stammen schienen.

„Sie wollten unbedingt, dass ich mich rasiere" bemerkte Lucius anklagend, als er die forschenden Blicke Hermines bemerkte." Vielleicht wollten Sie ja, dass ich mir dabei unbeabsichtigt die Kehle aufschneide." Sein Ton klang bitter, hatte es sich doch als eine Tortur herausgestellt, mit diesen unförmigen Händen den filigranen Rasierer festzuhalten. „Ich hoffe, ich gefalle Ihnen jetzt besser?", bemerkte er kauend, mit nicht wenig Selbstironie. Hermine lächelte, „In der Tat, Mr. Manley, Sie sehen heute sehr viel besser aus, als beispielsweise noch vor wenigen Tagen und das liegt nicht nur an Ihrer zugegebenermaßen, gewöhnungsbedürftigen Rasur. Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen besser geht, Sir." Hermine freute sich wirklich. Auch wenn er noch geschwächt war, so hatte er das Ärgste doch überwunden. Der erstaunte Mann forschte einen Moment nach Zweideutigkeiten in Hermines Gesicht, fand nichts und wandte sich, leicht kopfschüttelnd, wieder seinem Essen zu. Sie war so arglos und freundlich, dass er fast schon einen kleinen Hauch schlechten Gewissens verspürte.

Nachdem Hermine noch einmal die Verbände gewechselt, beziehungsweise erneuert hatte, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, noch länger zu verweilen. Aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl ließ sie doch noch inne halten. Manley hatte sich nach dem Verbandswechsel, den er wie immer wortlos über sich ergehen ließ, bequem auf sein Bett gelegt, die Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen.

Unsicher stand Hermine im Raum, sollte sie gehen oder würde er vielleicht doch in Erwägung ziehen, ihre Lesestunden, die sie jeden Tag regelmäßig miteinander teilten, fortzuführen. Sie mochte diese Art des Lesens sehr, sie mochte es ihm vorzulesen und noch mehr mochte sie es, wenn er es tat, mit dieser faszinierenden Sprechstimme.

„Setzen Sie sich schon hin", erklang es herablassend aus Manleys Mund. Seine Augen hielt er weiter geschlossen. Hermine atmete kaum hörbar aus und zog den Stuhl vom Tisch näher an Manleys Bett.

„Was werden wir heute lesen?", fragte er interessiert. „Ich denke, wir beginnen heute mit Hamlet.". Hermines Augen leuchteten, als sie das Buch, welches sie schon heraus gesucht hatte, aufschlug.

Manley seufzte und öffnete seine Augen. „Gut, Sie Bücherwurm. Dann legen Sie mal los", sprach er gutmütig und rückte seinen Körper noch etwas bequemer zurecht. Hermine begann laut und eindrucksvoll zu deklamieren. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass die junge Frau unheimlich Spaß an derart Geschichten hatte.

Lucius' Blick heftete sich auf das hochkonzentrierte Gesicht der jungen Frau an seinem Bett und begann, während er zuhörte, sie unauffällig zu mustern.

Unbewusst prägte er sich alle Einzelheiten Hermines ein - als wollte er sie so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie jetzt vor ihm saß. Schließlich würde sie bald nicht mehr kommen müssen. Bedauern kam in ihm auf. Er hatte sich schon fast an die aufdringliche und überfürsorgliche Miss Granger gewöhnt.

Er beobachtete sie unter halb geschlossenen Augen genau. Sein Blick glitt über ihre langen, braunen Haare, die meist zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden waren, damit die Haare nicht ins Gesicht fielen und sie beim Lesen oder anderen Arbeiten, hindern konnten. Trotz ihrer zweifellos großen Anstrengungen, die Haare zu bändigen, widerstanden immer einige Haarsträhnen und ringelten sich anmutig um ihr Gesicht. Er betrachtete die großen, braunen Augen, die so begeistert funkelten und schnell von Zeile zu Zeile huschten, den sinnlichen Mund, den sie immer wieder mit der Zunge befeuchtete, wenn sie las. Die schmalen Hände, die so zerbrechlich aussahen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie damit hart zupacken konnte. Ihre überaus schlanke Figur, die trotzdem einige sehr schöne, weibliche Rundungen besaß. Ja, das kleine Mädchen von einst, war zu einer zweifellos interessanten und fast hübsch zu nennenden Person heran gereift. Sie hatte eine scharfen Verstand und eine nicht weniger scharfe Zunge. Schmunzelnd erinnerte er sich an die vielen Gelegenheiten, in denen sie ihm auf seine harschen Bemerkungen, immer sehr spitzzüngig und schlagfertig geantwortet hatte. Der Mann, den sie erwählen würde, konnte eigentlich recht glücklich sein, sinnierte er und in diesem Zusammenhang fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum sie keinen Partner hatte. Er hatte angenommen, sie würde sich diesen rothaarigen Weasley-Jungen oder gar Weltenretter-Potter als Ehemann aussuchen. Doch offensichtlich war sie immer noch allein, obwohl sie doch schon Mitte zwanzig sein musste. Manley versuchte, seine Gedanken an Hermine zu unterdrücken und besser dem Text Hamlets zu folgen. Es brachte nichts, über diese Frau an seiner Seite nachzudenken. Niemals würde Hermine Granger eine Rolle in seinem beschissenen Leben spielen. Auch wenn er gerade die letzten Tage immer wieder daran gedacht hatte - besonders, wenn er der langsam verwelkenden Rose einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Er beschloss in diesem Moment, ihre Gegenwart noch ein paar Tage zu genießen und dann würde er sie wegschicken. Die Gefahr der Entdeckung seiner Identität war immer noch groß und er wollte sich nicht mit ihr über seine Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck nahm Lucius Hermine das Buch aus der Hand. „Ich lese jetzt. Sie sind schon ganz heiser", bemerkte er und orientierte sich kurz am Text, ehe er mit voller, klarer Stimme die Geschichte fortsetzte.

Nachdem Linus das Lesen übernommen hatte, saß Hermine da und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen seiner Stimme. Immer mehr geriet Manleys Äußeres bei ihr in Vergessenheit. Selbst, wenn sie ihn ansah, sah sie die offensichtlichen Makel schon fast nicht mehr. Sie sah einen Mann, der bei dem Versuch, ihr das Leben zu retten, schwere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Einen Mann, der sie durch seine Art faszinierte, auch wenn er diese Faszination für seine Person immer sehr schnell durch eine gehässige Bemerkung kaputt machen konnte. Sie hatte ihn trotzdem und vor allen Dingen wegen seines glasklaren Verstandes und seiner Intelligenz zu schätzen gelernt. Zeitweilig konnte er sogar etwas selbstironisch und in einigen Fällen melancholisch sein. Er war ein stolzer, vielschichtiger Mann und sie hoffte inständig, dass er sie nicht so schnell wegschicken würde. Sie war mittlerweile gern in seiner Gesellschaft, auch wenn sie ihm das niemals sagen würde. Er würde es wohl nicht verstehen können und noch mehr darauf bestehen, dass sie ihre Besuche bei ihm einstellte.

Tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Gefunden**

Nachdenklich, die Stirn mit der berühmten Blitznarbe in Falten gezogen, saß der junge Mann an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einer Vielzahl Dokumente.

Harry Potter hatte die Aurorenlaufbahn eingeschlagen, die Ausbildung und anschließenden Prüfungen mit Bravour abgeschlossen und arbeitete seit einem Jahr als Auror für das Ministerium. Bisher hatte er noch nicht viele Gelegenheiten, sein neu erworbenes Wissen und seine geschulten Fähigkeiten praktisch einzusetzen und der Junge-der-Voldemort-überlebte-und-besiegte, war höchst unzufrieden damit, tagein, tagaus in diesem stickigen Großraumbüro mit 10 anderen jungen Auroren zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen.

Jemand hinter ihm rülpste ziemlich laut und ließ ihn hoch sehen und gleichzeitig die Augen verdrehen. Er hasste diese Untätigkeit und noch mehr hasste er es, den ganzen Tag mit zehn anderen Leuten im Raum zu hocken und über irgendwelchen, seiner Meinung nach, unwichtigen Schreibkram zu brüten.

Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er, ob er nicht noch zu seiner abgeschlossenen Aurorenausbildung eine Weitere hinzufügen sollte. Seit geraumer Zeit überlegte der junge Mann, ob er nicht das Angebot Kingsley Shackebolts annehmen sollte und Unsäglicher werden sollte. Die Unsäglichen bekamen immer die interessantesten Jobs, wurde gemunkelt. Genaueres wusste niemand. Er würde vielleicht sogar ins Ausland geschickt werden, auf der Suche nach Verbrechern, die in der magischen Welt Unheil angerichtet hatten. Davon träumte er nicht zum ersten Mal. Auch die Suche nach versprengten, noch nicht dingfest gemachten Todessern, war wohl eine Aufgabe, die die Unsäglichen zu erledigen hatten.

Sein Blick streifte, wie jeden Tag ein Zauberfoto, welches auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Es zeigte drei glücklich wirkende Freunde, die nach einem von Gryffindor gewonnen Quiddichmatch glücklich in die Kamera winkten. Er seufzte leise und sehr frustriert. Sie hatten sich aus den Augen verloren. Nachdem Ron die Aufnahmeprüfung zum Auror nicht geschafft hatte, begann er eine zeitlang als Gelegenheitsarbeiter zu arbeiten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er eine lange Reihe von Jobs gehabt, die ebenfalls nach kürzester Zeit wieder Geschichte waren. Irgendwann hatte er, Harry, seinem besten Freund ins Gewissen geredet und diesem dann einen Job bei Gringotts, als Hausmeister verschafft. Dort fristete Ron mehr schlecht als recht und ziemlich unzufrieden sein Dasein.

Bei Hermine lag die Sache anders. Wieder machte er sich die größten Vorwürfe. Er hätte die Anzeichen sehen müssen. Er wusste, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie waren alle, wie von Sinnen nach der großen Schlacht. Sie schwankten zwischen riesengroßer Euphorie über die Vernichtung Voldemorts und grenzenloser Trauer über die Opfer, die dieser Kampf gekostet hatte. Selbstverständlich waren Ron und er schockiert, über den tragischen Tod von Hermines Eltern. Ron und er hatten Hermine zur Beerdigung begleitet, sie standen Seite an Seite, als die beiden Särge in die Gräber gelassen wurden. Er hatte Hermines Hand gehalten, als verschiedene Leute, darunter auch Minerva McGonnagall die Grabreden hielten.

Aber dann hatte er sie allein gelassen, auf ihre Bitte hin. Er hatte schon damals ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Aber er hatte ihre Bitte respektiert, Harry konnte verstehen, dass sie eine Weile mit sich allein sein musste. Doch im nachhinein hatte es sich als Riesenfehler herausgestellt. Hermine war danach einfach verschwunden. Sie hatten nur noch ihren zerbrochenen Zauberstab gefunden, als sie Hermines Abwesenheit bemerkt hatten und noch einmal zum Friedhof geeilt waren. Er machte sich die größten Vorwürfe, dass er damals nicht sorgfältiger gesucht hatte .Aber die Zeiten waren schwierig gewesen. Harry Potter, der Held, wurde überall herumgereicht. Er fand sich auf Bällen und Empfängen anlässlich des Todes des dunklen Zauberers wieder. Er wohnte Gerichtsverhandlungen einiger Todesser, als Zeuge bei und auch Ron, den er immer wieder bat, nach Hermine zu suchen, konnte sie nicht finden. Als die Zeiten ruhiger wurden, hatten sie festgestellt, dass ihr Elternhaus verkauft war. Auch hier war also keine Spur mehr von ihr zu finden.

Nach mehr als einem Jahr nach ihrem Verschwinden, begann er sich damit abzufinden, sie niemals wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte es offensichtlich vorgezogen, ihr eigenes Leben zu leben. Fernab der Zaubererwelt – er war sich sicher, dass sie keinen Kontakt zur magischen Welt mehr hatte, sonst hätte er sie früher oder später sicherlich gefunden. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er ihr gemeinsames Foto ansah, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen und er fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl tat, ob es ihr gut ginge. Auch diese Ungewissheit trug im Wesentlichen dazu bei, dass er überlegte ein Unsäglicher zu werden. Den Zauberern, die in dieser sagenumwobenen Abteilung des Ministeriums arbeiteten, standen ganz andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, als einem einfachen Auroren und vielleicht war es ihm ja dann möglich Hermine Granger zu finden.

Wieder rülpste jemand ziemlich stark hinter ihm und Harry konnte den beißenden Geruch von Knoblauch riechen, der durch den Raum zog. Er beschloß Mittagspause zu machen und sich ein Sandwich in der Cafeteria zu holen.

Nachdem er sein volles Tablett auf einem unbesetzen Tisch in der Cafeteria abgestellt hatte und sein Wechselgeld in der Jackentasche verstauen wollte, fiel ihm wieder ein Pergament in die Hände, welches er gestern Abend eilig hineingesteckt hatte. Er wollte sich mit einigen Arbeitskollegen im Brüllenden Ochsen treffen und hatte den Brief nur überflogen. Er holte das Pergament mit Hogwarts Schulsiegel aus der Tasche und überflog noch einmal die wenigen Zeilen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir, die Schulleitung und ehemaligen Klassen-und Schulsprecher des Jahrganges .1988 laden sie recht herzlich am kommenden Samstag zum Ehemaligengtreffen, anlässlich des fünften Jahrestages des Falles von Voldemort ein. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_M. McGonagall, Schuleiterin_

Er hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Feier oder auf ehemalige Klassenkameraden, die zum fünfzigsten Mal hören wollten, wie er Volemort besiegt hatte. Seine beste Freundin würde nicht da sein und er wusste nicht mal,ob Ron, der sich für seine Tätigkeit bei Gringotts schämte, kommen würde. Aber er wusste auch,dass er sich blicken lassen musste. Das erwartete man einfach von ihm und da er nach wie vor sehr pflichtbewusst war, hatte er keine andere Wahl. Außerdem gab es einige ehemalige Klassenkameraden, die sicher einige Heuler schicken würden, wenn er nicht kam. Abgesehen davon, dass es wohl auch die eine oder andere Person gab, welche er gerne gesehen hätte.

Im Laufe der Woche, konnte er Ron überreden mitzukommen und sie beschlossen wenigstens kurz einmal vorbei zuschauen und 'Hallo' zu sagen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und ehe es sich Harry versah, befand er sich locker plaudernd mit Neville und seiner Freundin Padma Patil, in der großen Halle in Hogwarts. Minverva McGonagall hatte keine Kosten und Mühe gescheut und nach dem Vorbild Albus Dumbledores die gesamte Schule festlich schmücken lassen. Schließlich hatten sich einige Veteranen des Krieges angekündigt und nicht zu vergessen, der größte Held überhaupt, Harry Potter. Außerdem gehörte es nun mal zum guten Ton, dass man Hogwarts, was diverse Feste anging, immer in Erinnerung behielt.

Nachdem sich Neville, nebst Freundin verabschiedet hatten, streifte Harry für einen Moment allein durch durch die Festhalle. Hermine hätte sich sicher gefreut über all die Blumen und Bänder ringsum,dachte er wehmütig. Die Decke der Halle war, wie immer verzaubert worden, ein blauer Himmel erstreckte sich über ihnen, ab und zu zog eine Schäfchenwolke vorbei und schien ihm zuzuwinken. Den Blick nach oben gerichtet, stieß Harry fast mit Ron zusammen, der mit vollem Mund kauend neben einem riesigen Plumpudding stand und sich wohl schon seit geraumer Zeit kräftig bediente. Neben ihm stand seine Schwester Ginny und versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass es sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht schickte, dermaßen rein zuhauen, zumal schon eine ganze Reihe Flecken Rons helles Hemd zierten. Lächelnd trat Harry auf seine Jugendfreunde zu, um sich auch ein Stück des Puddings zu nehmen.

„Sag Ron doch bitte, dass er nicht so viel essen soll, das ist ja widerlich", schimpfte Ginny und versuchte Ron den Teller wegzunehmen, welches ihr aber nicht gelang, da er diesen fest in der Hand hielt.

„Ron, du sollst nicht so viel essen", wiederholte Potter ziemlich halbherzig und grinste noch mehr. Rons Hunger war einfach legendär.

„Bei Merlins krausen Haaren, Ron, du bist ein ehrenvoller Veteran des großen Krieges. Du musst auf deinen Ruf achten.", wies Ginny ihren Bruder erneut zurecht.

Ron jedoch hatte nicht die Absicht auf seinen Ruf zu achten, der sowieso schon arg gelitten hatte.

„Mib ischd meib Rub ebal.", würgte er aus vollen Backen kauend hervor.

Ginny seufzte ergeben auf und wandte sich an Harry. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was Ron sich so denkt. Hermine hätte ihn sicher zur Räson gebracht. Die hatte immer so ein dominantes Verhalten, welches in seinem Falle Wunder gewirkt hat." Traurig trank sie einen Schluck von ihrer Bowle. „Du weisst wohl immer noch nicht, wohin sie verschwunden ist?" Während sich Ginny mit Harry unterhielt, versuchte sie sich dezent zwischen Ron und den Pudding zu schieben.

„Nein, Ginny, leider. Ich hab alles versucht, was ich konnte, aber sie ist und bleibt verschwunden. Spurlos."

„Für S_ie_ vielleicht Potter. Ich jedoch, weiß wo sich die Gryffindor aufhält", schnarrte eine sehr bekannte Stimme im Hintergrund. Während Ron, die Reste seines Puddings fast aus dem offenen Mund fielen, drehten sich Ginny und Potter zu dem schwarzgekleideten Mann, der Sie hämisch angrinste, um.

„Wo ist sie und wie haben Sie sie gefunden, Professor Snape."

_3 Tage zuvor_

Es regnete in Strömen.

Hermine, die immer noch jeden Tag den langen Fußmarsch zu Linus Manley antrat, obwohl dieser sein Krankenlager schon lange verlassen hatte und wieder genesen war, beschloss am heutigen Tage nicht in den Wald zu eilen, sondern sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen.

Ihr Leben war in letzter Zeit anstrengend gewesen. Sie unterrichtete jeden Tag 6 Stunden die Schüler der Oberstufe. Sie bereitete den Unterricht vor, eilte danach zu Manley, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und für ihn zu kochen, damit er regelmäßig aß. Sie kümmerte sich um seine Kleidung und sie lasen jeden Tag stundenlang. Abends kam sie meist kurz vor Hereinbrechen der Dunkelheit nach Hause und fiel todmüde ins Bett.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie eigentlich immer wieder zu dem abweisenden, hässlichen und doch so faszinierenden Mann trieb. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass er besonders freundlich zu ihr war. Immer noch behandelte er sie meist barsch und sehr distanziert. Je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, meinte sie einen Stimmungswandel bei ihm wahrzunehmen. Hatte er anfangs nur beißenden Spott und bittere Häme für sie und auch sich und seinen Zustand übrig, so verwandelte sich dies mit der Zeit in feine Ironie. Sie genoss vor allen Dingen die Zeit, die sie lesend verbrachten. Denn dann wurde er zugänglich und selbst nachdem sie den Deckel des jeweiligen Buches geschlossen hatten, saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich. So entwickelte sich eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung zwischen den beiden, so unterschiedlichen Menschen. Hermine war niemals ein Gesellschaftsmensch gewesen. Sie fühlte sich unwohl unter vielen Menschen. Sie hatte auch niemals viel Kontakt zu anderen Leuten. Das war schon in der Schule so gewesen und setzte sich im Studium und ihrem jetzigen Arbeitsleben fort. Somit war dies die ideale Grundlage sich einem so einsamen und bemitleidenswerten Menschen, wie Linus Manley zuzuwenden. Dies war ihr einziger sozialer Kontakt , abgesehen von ihrem Kollegen Michael, der nach wie vor um ihre Gunst buhlte und so gar nicht verstand, warum sie ihn ständig abwies. Hermine konnte es selbst nicht verstehen, das sie einen hässlichen Buckligen einen fröhlichen, einfachen und netten Menschen vorzog.

Während Hermine, bewaffnet mit einem riesigen Schirm, im strömenden Regen durch die fast unbelebten Straßen der Stadt ging, überlegte sie, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Manley ihr sagte, dass sie nicht mehr kommen brauchte. Sie rechnete eigentlich jeden Tag damit und unerklärlicherweise hatte sie Angst vor diesem Tag. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt für jemand anderen da zu sein, gebraucht zu werden, sich um das Wohl einer Person zu kümmern, dass sie es mittlerweile als unerträglich ansah, dies irgendwann nicht mehr zu tun. Sinnend blieb sie vor der Auslage eines großen Schaufensters stehen. Angesichts des riesigen Weinangebotes, welches dort ausgestellt war, fragte sie sich, ob sie vielleicht eine Flasche kaufen und mit zu Manley nehmen sollte. Es würde doch schön sein, zusammen bei einer Flasche Wein zu sitzen und zu lesen. Noch ehe sie sich dazu entschloss in den Laden zu treten, wurde sie abgelenkt von einem Auto, welches schnell näher kam und mit quietschenden Reifen, vor einem zwielichtig aussehenden Laden auf der anderen Seite zu stehen kam. Zwei Männer in grau gestreiften Anzügen verließen schnell das Fahrzeug und waren im nächsten Moment in dem Laden verschwunden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden kamen wieder heraus und schleiften zwischen sich eine Person, bei deren Anblick Hermine den Atem scharf einzog.

„Kommen Sie schon. Wenn Sie sich wehren wird es noch schlimmer.", sagte einer der Männer und versuchte, der sich wehrenden Gestalt Handschellen anzulegen. Dies gelang ihm aber erst, als der andere Mann eingriff und dem Deliquenten mit Gewalt die Arme festhielt.

„Ich protestiere auf das Schärfste gegen diese Art der Behandlung.", keifte der Gefangene, hielt es aber wohl für vergebliche Liebesmüh sich jetzt noch gegen seine Verhaftung zu werden.

„Mr. Manley! Sie können soviel protestieren, wie sie wollen. Sie sind verhaftet, wegen Steuerhinterziehung. Sie haben Tabakwaren ohne Steuerbanderole an dieses Geschäft verkauft. Sie bekamen ihre Rechte vorgelesen und kommen jetzt mit uns.", erklärte einer der Männer in einem Tonfall, als hätte er es mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Erstarrt schaute sie auf das Schauspiel, welches sich ihr bot. In ihr tobte es. Sie wollte über die Straße laufen und beteuern, dass dies sicher ein Irrtum sei. Mr. Manley sei sicher unschuldig. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass der Mann, den sie erst seit kurzer Zeit kannte, wohl außer seiner lebensretterischen Seite noch eine andere, kriminelle Seite hatte. Sie fragte sich immer, mit was er wohl sein Geld verdiente, oder ob er etwa betteln ging. Manley hatte niemals darüber geredet und sie hatte sich nicht zu fragen getraut. Doch jetzt wurde ihr manches klarer. Linus Manley war ein Kleinkrimineller, der andere um ihr Geld betrog. Dies gab ihr einen Stich in der Brust. Alles in ihr wollte an das Gute in ihm glauben. Doch die Wahrheit sah anders aus.

Trotz dieser niederschmetternden Tatsache, beschloss sie, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens einen guten Anwalt für ihn besorgen. Gerade, als sie den Schirm schloß, ihn sich unter dem Arm klemmte und auf die drei Männer zugehen wollte, legte sich eine Hand schwer auf ihre Schulter und eine sonore, vibrierende Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Bleiben Sie wo sie sind, Miss Granger."

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Verraten**

Auch wenn es mehr als fünf Jahre her war, seitdem sie diese Stimme zum letzten Mal gehört hatte, wusste sie sofort, wer zu ihr gesprochen hatte.

„Professor Snape!" Sie drehte sich völlig überrascht herum. Nicht nur, dass ihr verhasster Tränkeprofessor hinter ihr stand und sie spöttisch aus seinen dunklen Augen musterte. Nein, er hatte auch noch Muggelkleidung an und sie musste zugeben, dass sie dies irritierte, da sie ihn so noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen huschten über die schwere, schwarze Lederjacke, unter der ein grauer Rollkragen hervorblitzte. Seine Beine steckten in eng geschnittenen, schwarzen Jeans und seine Füße zierten ebenfalls schwarze Lederschuhe. Sein einstmals strähniges und fettig wirkendes Haar, welches sie immer mit ihm in Verbindung brachte und das untrennbar zu ihm gehörte, wie das Fach, welches er unterrichtete, gab es nicht mehr. Sein lackschwarzes Haar war akkurat kurzgeschnitten und es ließ ihn jünger aussehen, als er tatsächlich war.

Hermine war so in den unverhofften und äußert ungewohnten Anblick Snapes vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie lange sie ihn schon aus weit aufgerissenen Augen und mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten Ihren Mund wirklich schließen. Es regnet sonst hinein", bemerkte er nebenbei, während seine Augen das Geschehen auf der anderen Straßenseite aufmerksam verfolgten.

Den beiden Polizeibeamten war es immer noch nicht gelungen, den Festgenommenen ins Auto zu bugsieren. Wortreich und mit ausladenden Gebärden hatte der Hässliche die beiden Beamten in ein Streitgespräch verwickelt. Miss Grangers Stimme riss Snape für einen Moment aus seinen Beobachtungen

„Was tun Sie, hier Professor Snape? Haben Sie nach mir gesucht?" Hermine hatte ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und war leicht errötet, als sie von Snape darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass sie schon geraume Zeit mit offenem Mund vor ihm stand.

„Sie sollten nicht immer alles auf Ihre Person beziehen." Snapes Stimme klang etwas genervt. „Selbstverständlich bin ich nicht hier, weil ich Sie suche. So wichtig sind Sie mir nicht. Was tun Sie überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, Sie würden Ihr Heldendasein genießen und hätten mit Mr. Weasley schon mindestens drei Kinder." Abschätzend musterte Snape Hermine und ihr kam es so vor, als würde er eventuell nach Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft bei ihr suchen.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht geändert. Noch immer war er unhöflich, anmaßend, beleidigend, eben ganz der Severus Snape, den sie schon aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Obwohl es sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er Dumbledores Mann war und viele Jahre lang für ihn spioniert hatte, war er für sie immer noch so unerträglich wie zuvor.

„Ich habe mein Leben in der Welt der Magie aufgegeben. Schon ziemlich lange. Ich bin weder die Frau Rons, noch die irgendeines anderen Mannes. Ich arbeite als Lehrerin für Physik und Chemie an der hiesigen Schule und jetzt verraten _Sie_ mir, was Sie hier tun?" Hermine hätte ihm eigentlich gar nichts über sich erzählen müssen, aber die immer noch sehr präsente und einschüchternde Wirkung Snapes, verbunden mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen und seiner veränderten Erscheinung, bewirkte, dass sie ihm doch mehr erzählte, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Im Nachhinein bedauerte sie das und schwor sich, diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal zu machen. Sie war zu alt, um sich von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer einschüchtern zu lassen.

„So, Sie leben also in der Muggelwelt. Freiwillig! Welch eine Verschwendung!" Snape unterhielt sich zwar mit ihr, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nach wie vor Linus Manley und seinen beiden Kontrahenten. Nichtsdestotrotz klang seine Stimme ziemlich abfällig und Hermine wurde langsam wütend. Was bildete sich dieser ungehobelte Mann nur ein? Sie kritisierte ja auch nicht seine Lebensweise.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das Recht haben, meine Handlungsweise in Frage zu stellen, Snape", fuhr sie ihn ungehalten an und ihr Blick wanderte ebenfalls immer wieder zu dem in Schwierigkeiten steckenden Manley, der ihrer beider Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er dabei war, die beiden Polizisten in Grund und Boden zu reden, um sie wohl davon abzuhalten, ihn mitzunehmen. Sie wunderte sich ganz nebenbei, dass die Beamten sich diese auf sie ein prasselnden Worte überhaupt so lange gefallen ließen.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich kein Recht, Ihnen Vorhaltungen zu machen, Granger. Ich habe lediglich meine ganz persönliche Meinung geäußert", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige süffisant. „Ich frage mich, warum Sie eine Ausbildung in Hogwarts gemacht haben, wenn Sie aus dem Gelernten, so gar keinen Nutzen ziehen können. Sie haben sieben Jahre Ihres jungen Lebens verschwendet und was besonders ärgerlich ist ..." Snape wandte ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu und richtete sich für einen Moment drohend auf. „... Sie haben meine Kraft und Nerven verschwendet, da ich gezwungen war, Ihnen Dinge beizubringen, die Sie nie mehr anzuwenden gedenken. Das ist mehr als ärgerlich, Miss Granger."

Hermine wurde schlagartig kalkweiß im Gesicht. Ihre Miene verhärtete sich zusehends. Seit langer Zeit - genau genommen, seit dem Verlassen von Hogwarts - hatte niemand es gewagt, so mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, warum sie das alles getan hatte. Einen Moment lang suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, um ihn dann voller Wut lauter als beabsichtigt, anzuschreien. „Sie sind doch das Letzte, Snape! Nicht genug, dass Sie mich ... uns ... über viele Jahre hinweg gequält und beleidigt haben, jetzt maßen Sie sich auch noch an, in mein bisher äußerst ruhiges Leben zu treten und mich wieder zu beleidigen? Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung ......"

Snapes rechte Augenbraue fuhr angesichts dieser ungebremsten Wut, die von ihr ausging, nach oben. Die kleine heulerische, besserwisserische Miss Granger war anscheinend erwachsen geworden. Allerdings wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder abgelenkt, denn sie erregten langsam die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Leute.

Die drei Männer auf der anderen Straßenseite hatten nämlich angesichts Hermines Wutausbruch, der in beträchtlicher Lautstärke erfolgt war, wie auf Kommando die Köpfe gewandt, um die Quelle dieses eindeutigen weiblichen Ausbruchs zu lokalisieren. Während die beiden Polizisten nur kurz das anscheinend streitende Pärchen musterten, entfuhr dem Gefangenen in ihrer Mitte ein Laut der Überraschung. Seine Augen hatten sich unnatürlich erweitert und die Emotionen auf seinem unansehnlichen Gesicht wechselten in schneller Reihenfolge. Zorn, Unglaube, Enttäuschung und ein leichter Hauch von Scham huschten über Linus Manleys Gesicht, als er Severus Snape und Hermine Granger erkannte, die ihn beide jetzt unverhohlen musterten. Das Erstaunlichste aber war, dass das Einzige, an was er jetzt denken konnte, war, dass jetzt alles aus war. Snape würde ihr sagen wer er war und ihre zugegebenermaßen auch nervenden Besuche würden ausbleiben. Sie würde weder für ihn kochen, noch würde sie ihre gut meinenden Ansichten über ihn ausschütten und sie würden ihre gemeinsamen Lesestunden nicht weiter fortsetzen. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er hatte ihre Anwesenheit genossen. Ja es war schön gewesen, wenigstens einen Teil seines beschissenen Lebens nicht mehr allein zu verbringen. Sie akzeptierte sein Aussehen und er konnte sich einigermaßen ungezwungen bei ihr benehmen. Sie tolerierte sogar seine gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche und hatte einen feinen Sinn für seinen Sarkasmus entwickelt.

Bei seinen Überlegungen dachte er im Moment überhaupt nicht daran, dass er so gut wie im Gefängnis saß und ihre Gesellschaft damit sowieso bis auf Weiteres vorbei war.

Lucius' hochgewachsene Gestalt, die bis vor einigen Augenblicken noch gut zwischen den beiden anderen Männern und dem Auto zu sehen gewesen war, schrumpfte ein wenig in sich zusammen, so als würde der Verzauberte sich im nächsten Moment ein Mäuseloch suchen, um sich darin zu verkriechen.

„Hören Sie, ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, mich weiter mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, es gibt jetzt wirklich Wichtigeres ..." Hermine wollte nun endlich tun, was sie von Anfang an tun wollte. Sie musste sich um diesen erbarmungswürdigen Linus Manley kümmern, der sich augenscheinlich in wirklich schlimmen Schwierigkeiten befand. Sie hatte sich bereits abgewandt, als Snape sie erneut festhielt und sie eisern auf den Gehweg zurück zerrte.

Er seufzte, angesichts ihrer erneuten Zuwiderhandlung seiner Order, sich nicht einzumischen. „Miss Granger, tun Sie einmal, was ich Ihnen sage und bleiben Sie hier."

„Lassen Sie mich los! Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung ...", versuchte Hermine sich loszureißen. Sie schämte sich mittlerweile wirklich, weil sie beide hier so ein Schauspiel abzogen und damit die Blicke mehrerer Zuschauer auf sich gezogen hatten.

Snape zog sie noch näher an sich heran und zischte ihr ins Ohr. „Sie irren sich, Miss Granger. Ich bin genauestes im Bilde. Jetzt halten Sie sich endlich hier raus und bleiben Sie wo Sie sind._ Ich_ werde das regeln." Mit einer rüden Bewegung schob er sie hinter sich auf den Gehsteig, fast an die Hauswand. Entschlossen schritt er auf die Polizisten zu, die ihn kommen sahen und sich zu ihm umdrehten. Hermine konnte sehen, wie er noch im Laufen seinen Zauberstab zog und einige leichte, aus dem Handgelenk kommende Bewegungen ausführte.

Die angespannt aussehenden Gesichter der beiden Männer, sowie der wenigen Passanten, die das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel verfolgt hatten, wurden schlagartig teilnahmslos. Lediglich Hermine und Linus Manley waren von dem Zauber, den Snape lautlos ausgesprochen hatte, verschont geblieben. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer trat zu den drei Männern und redete kurz mit den beiden Polizeibeamten. Diese nickten schon nach kurzer Zeit gehorsam. Die Handschellen an Manleys Handgelenken wurden entfernt und die Männer stiegen, ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Auto und fuhren von dannen. Auch einige Passanten, die die Verhaftung sensationslüstern verfolgt hatten, setzten sich in Bewegung. Selbst im Vorbeigehen schenkten sie den beiden ungleichen Männern, die sich fast unbeweglich gegenüberstanden und anstarrten keinerlei Blicke mehr.

Hermine brannte darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. War Snape hier, wegen Manley? Woher kannte er ihn? Woher wusste er, dass dieser Mann in Schwierigkeiten war? Sie musste es wissen und irgendwie dachte sie auch, dass sie ein Recht darauf hatte, Näheres zu erfahren. Somit setzte sie sich energisch in Bewegung, fest dazu entschlossen, sich auf gar keinen Fall abwimmeln zu lassen.

Bei den beiden Männern angekommen, die sich noch immer wortlos anstarrten, sah sie irritiert von einem zum Anderen.

„Können Sie beide mir sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?"

Die beiden Männer hatten anscheinend beschlossen sich erst einmal in Grund und Boden zu starren und ihre Umgebung hartnäckig zu ignorieren. „Kann mir mal jemand antworten?", brachte sie ihre Anwesenheit etwas lauter in Erinnerung.

„Was tust du hier, Severus?" Manleys Stimme klang heißer und sehr wütend.

„Deine Probleme lösen." Snapes dunkle Augen fixierten, die grauen Manleys.

Keiner der beiden achtete auf die junge Frau, die etwas verloren wirkend, neben ihnen stand.

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, meine Probleme zu lösen."

„Nein, das hast du in der Tat nicht. Trotzdem halte ich es für besser, wenn du nicht den Rest deines jämmerlichen Lebens im Gefängnis sitzt."

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, ob und wie lange ich im Gefängnis sitzen werde und im übrigen wäre es vielleicht gar nicht dazu gekommen", begehrte der Bucklige auf. Seine eisgrauen Augen schienen Funken zu versprühen.

„Glaub mir, mein Freund, es wäre dazu gekommen, wie auch die paar Male davor, wenn ich nicht ganz zufällig korrigierend und gedächtnislöschend eingegriffen hätte."

„Wie lange tust du das schon, Severus? Und nenn mich nicht deinen Freund! Ich habe keine Freunde mehr!", zischte Manley aufgebracht und trat einen Schritt näher. Beide ignorierten Hermine weiterhin, die stumm von einem zum anderen sah.

„Lange genug! Ich räume quasi hinter dir auf. Ich folge dir schon seit mehreren Jahren und wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann säßest du schon seit einiger Zeit hinter Gittern", gestand Severus. Er legte seinem Gegenüber eine Hand auf die Schulter „Du bist nach wie vor mein Freund, auch wenn dein Weg ein anderer war. Ich hielt es für meine Pflicht, mich um dich zu kümmern. Himmel, Lucius, hast du dir in den vergangenen Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal überlegt, das es besser wäre, auf legale Art und Weise dein Geld zu verdienen? Du tust dir absolut keinen Gefallen damit, dich mit solcherart Geschäften abzugeben. Das ist weit unter deinem Niveau."

Während Hermine den Atem scharf einzog und einen Schritt zurück trat, schüttelte Lucius die Hand des Freundes fast angewidert herunter und wetterte: „Weißt du, dass du mir auf die Nerven fällst, Snape? Ich habe dich nicht um deine Meinung, mein Leben zu gestalten, gebeten und ganz sicher nicht darum, hinter mir aufzuräumen, wie du so schön gesagt hast. Was hältst du davon, wenn du einfach verschwindest und mich in Ruhe lässt?"

Lucius unterdrückte nur noch mit Mühe seine unbändige Wut auf den ehemaligen Freund. Es machte ihn fast rasend, dass er ihm, Lucius Malfoy, Vorhaltungen machte und das noch im Beisein von Granger. Sein Blick streifte die junge Frau. Er sah das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht, wie sie ihn immer wieder fast panisch musterte und sein Magen zog sich empfindlich zusammen. Sie wusste nun wer er war und obwohl er sich immer davor gefürchtet hatte, dass sie es erfuhr, war er fast erleichtert. Jedenfalls redete er sich dies in diesem Moment ein. Kein Versteckspiel mehr, keine Heuchelei ... Aber auch keine lächelnde, gutmütige Hermine mehr.

„LUCIUS?! LUCIUS MALFOY?"

Hermines Kehle schnürte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte wieder dieses Bild vor Augen, damals auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Hoch aufgerichtet neben Voldemort. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„... aber, aber … das ist nicht Lucius Malfoy", stotterte sie entsetzt und deutete auf den Hässlichen, der ihrem Blick beharrlich auswich.

„Miss Granger, dies _ist_ Lucius Malfoy. Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie wüssten nichts von seiner Verwandlung?" Diesmal blickte Snape erstaunt von einem zum anderen.

„Welche Verwandlung?", fragte Hermine entgeistert.

„Großartig, Severus", grummelte Malfoy. „Nicht nur, dass du dich ungefragt in mein Leben mischst, jetzt machst du auch meine Tarnung zunichte." Gut dass Snape da war. Es war viel leichter, ihm die Schuld zu geben, als sich selbst. Verbittert stieß Malfoy die Fäuste in die Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Tarnung?! Welche Tarnung? Und was hast du überhaupt mit Miss Granger zu schaffen?"

„Das geht dich wiederum nichts an und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet." Lucius Malfoy drehte sich um und hinkte, so schnell ihn seine ungleichen Füße trugen, weg von dem Ort seiner unaussprechlichen Schande. Er hielt es einfach nicht länger aus, ihren Blick auf sich zu spüren und er wollte auch nicht länger Snapes berechtigten Vorhaltungen zuhören. Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben ergriff er die Flucht.

Weder Hermine, noch Severus Snape folgten ihm. Beide blieben wie angewurzelt dort stehen, wo Lucius Malfoy sie überstürzt verlassen hatte.

„Verdammt, dieser Dickschädel!", schimpfte der dunkle Zauberer.

„Linus Manley ist also Lucius Malfoy. Deswegen kamen mir seine Augen so bekannt vor." Tonlos stellte sie diese Tatsache fest. Sämtliches Blut war ihr aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Ihr war schlecht. Sie würde sich jeden Moment übergeben.

„Ich dachte, Sie wüssten, wer er ist?" Snape betrachtete die aufgelöste junge Frau vor sich. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht noch in Ohnmacht fiel. Dann war er gezwungen ihr zu helfen und er hatte tatsächlich schon genügend Probleme am Hals, beziehungsweise ein riesengroßes namens Malfoy.

„Nein, tatsächlich wusste ich nicht, wer er ist. Warum ist er nicht in Askaban? Was ist mit ihm geschehen, Professor Snape?" Hermine lehnte sich halt suchend mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand hinter ihr und versuchte tief Luft holend, ihre Übelkeit zu verdrängen.

„Nun, er ist von Albus Dumbledore verurteilt worden, den Rest seines Lebens in dieser Gestalt zu verbringen, ihm ist jegliche Magie genommen worden ... Askaban schien dem Direktor wohl nicht ausreichend als Strafe", sinnierte der Zauberer. „Warum wissen Sie das nicht?"

„Als die Verhandlung über die übrig gebliebenen Todesser begannen, war ich schon längst nicht mehr da, Professor." Hermine fasste sich und stieß sich an der Hauswand ab.

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen?" Snape hoffte, sie lehnte es ab. Er musste dringend mit Lucius reden und je früher desto besser.

„Nein, Professor. Ich denke, ich gehe allein zu Fuß. Ich muss nachdenken ..." Hermine verabschiedete sich nicht einmal. Tief in Gedanken vor sich hin grübelnd, schritt sie die Straße entlang. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt über Malfoy nachzugrübeln, dass ihr das auffällige Verhalten des Mannes im blauen Jogginganzug, der sich hastig abwandte und angestrengt in das am nächsten liegende Schaufenster sah, als sie auf ihn zu kam, gar nicht bemerkte. Blicklos, ohne ihrer Umgebung nur einen einzigen Blick zu gönnen, schlich sie nach Hause.

Zurück blieb ein sehr verwunderter Severus Snape, der sich fragte, wieso sie seinen Freund in seiner jetzigen Gestalt überhaupt kannte und er beschloss, dies erst einmal Lucius zu fragen, wenn er in dessen derzeitiges Domizil apparierte.

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Die Abrechnung**

Es hatte wieder angefangen zu regnen. Die Straßenlaternen waren bereits angegangen und in dem diffusen Abendlicht sah man den Regen, grauen Bindfäden gleich, zur Erde prasseln.

Hermine saß, eine dampfende Tasse Tee zwischen klammen Fingern haltend, die Beine auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls gezogen, in ihrer kleinen Küche und starrte trübsinnig aus dem Fenster.

Eine Träne glitzerte in ihrem Augenwinkel. Langsam löste sie sich von der Ecke ihres Auges und rollte langsam, eine kleine, feuchte Spur hinter sich herziehend, die Wange hinab. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, über das Gesicht zu wischen. Sie nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass sie weinte. Abgesehen davon dachte sie, sie hätte nach der großen Schlacht, angesichts des eigenen und fremden Leids, alle Tränen vergossen, die sie hatte. Offensichtlich war dies ein Irrtum gewesen. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit zu weinen nicht verloren, genauso wenig, wie die Fähigkeit, gekränkt und enttäuscht zu sein.

In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie versucht, sich ein komplett anderes Leben aufzubauen. Sie wollte ihr Leben in der Welt der Zauberer vergessen, zusammen mit all den Leuten, die ihr unter anderen einmal lieb und teuer gewesen waren. Dies war ihr, so dachte sie bis heute, auch gelungen. Immer seltener dachte sie an die bewegten und teilweise auch sehr glücklichen Tage zurück. Andere Dinge waren ihr wichtig geworden. Das Studium, ihr Beruf und die Kinder, die sie unterrichtete. Dass ihr Privatleben nach wie vor ziemlich einsam und langweilig war, übersah sie geflissentlich. Sie tat sich schon immer schwer mit neuen Bekanntschaften und das änderte sich auch nicht, als sie ihr Leben ausschließlich in der Muggelwelt fortsetzte. Sie hatte ihre Bücher und ab und zu ein Treffen mit Michael und das genügte ihr vollauf, dachte sie - bis sie Linus Manley traf. Sie schnaubte kurz und trank von ihrem Tee. Sie sollte sich besser an den Namen Lucius Malfoy gewöhnen.

Linus Manley war ein neuer und sehr interessanter Faktor in ihrem Leben gewesen. Etwas Ungewöhnliches passierte ihr hier und sie nahm dieses Ungewöhnliche, Exotische mit Freuden an. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Aufgabe. Sie sorgte sich um diesen Mann, der offensichtlich Hilfe brauchte ...... _ihre _Hilfe zu brauchen schien. Und in relativ kurzer Zeit wurde er ein fester Faktor in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte so etwas, wie Freundschaft für ihn gefühlt. Nach anfänglichen kleineren Auseinandersetzungen, schien er sie in seinem Leben akzeptieren zu wollen. Im Grunde war er genauso einsam, wie sie und sie schienen auf eine verrückte Art und Weise zueinander zu passen. Wehmütig dachte sie an die vielen Stunden zurück, in denen sie einträchtig beieinander gesessen und Shakespeare gelesen oder sich zwanglos unterhalten hatten.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit mit Lucius Malfoy verbracht. Den Mann, den sie zu hassen meinte, den sie verabscheute und den sie unter anderem auch für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich machte. Er hatte gewusst, wer sie war, und hatte sich mit keinem Wort verraten. Dieser eiskalte, heuchlerische Mistkerl.

Hermines Gesichts verzog sich schmerzhaft. Der Schweinehund hatte sie belogen - von Anfang an. „LUCIUS MALFOY, ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie sie die Schränke in ihrer Küche an und ein schepperndes Geräusch zeugte davon, dass sie frustriert und wütend ihre Teetasse an die Wand gegenüber geworfen hatte. Die Tasse widerstand ihrer Zerstörungswut und zerbrach nicht. Über den Boden kullernd, blieb sie in einer Ecke liegen. Hermine betrachtete missmutig die Pfütze Tee auf dem Boden und stand auf, um die Sauerei, die sie angerichtet hatte, wieder aufzuwischen.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde noch ein einziges Mal zu ihm gehen.

Sie bewältigte am nächsten Tag mehr schlecht als recht ihren Unterricht, war ständig abgelenkt und musste daneben auch noch diversen Annäherungsversuchen Michaels ausweichen. Dieser Mann war ihr mittlerweile einfach nur lästig. Ständig hatte er sie mit einem geradezu widerlich besorgten Gesicht angesehen und in der großen Pause, als sie dummerweise beide die Hofaufsicht über die Schüler führten, wies er sie mit genauso widerlich besorgtem Ton, immer wieder unhöflicherweise darauf hin, wie schlecht sie doch aussah und versuchte aus ihr herauszubekommen, was ihr über die Leber gelaufen war. Sie blieb einsilbig, schob das ganze auf eine Sommergrippe und fügte an, dass sie sich hinlegen würde, sobald sie in der Schule abkömmlich war. Michaels Gesicht zeigte ihr ganz deutlich, dass er ihr diese Notlüge keinesfalls glaubte, aber gab sich mit ihrer fadenscheinigen Begründung zufrieden – bot ihr jedoch an, sie nach dem Unterricht nach Hause zu bringen. Was sie aber ebenfalls dankend ablehnte. Wann würde dieser Mann merken, dass sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit ihm anfangen wollte? Ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach irgendeiner Romanze, nicht mit Michael und auch mit keinem anderen Mann. Zu sehr war sie von einem ganz bestimmten Mann getäuscht, beziehungsweise enttäuscht worden. Dies hatte ihren Glauben in die Männerwelt wieder einmal verlieren lassen.

Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich nach der Arbeit zu Hause umzuziehen. So wie sie war, in Kostüm und Schuhen, die nicht unbedingt für die, während des Regens am Vortag aufgeweichten Waldwege geeignet waren, machte sie sich zu dem verfallenen Haus im Wald auf. Ihr brannte die Sache einfach zu sehr unter den Nägeln. Und wehe Malfoy ließ sie nicht ins Haus. Sie würde den gesamten Wald zusammen schreien, das schwor sie sich.

Nach einem mehr als beschwerlichen Weg durch den Wald, kam sie erschöpft und außer Atem vor der großen Holztüre an. Sie war unverschlossen. Hermine gab der Tür einen ärgerlichen Stoß, so dass sie zurück schwang und krachend gegen die Wand flog. Sie horchte in das große Haus hinein. Nichts regte sich. Selbstverständlich regte sich nichts. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich verkrochen. Wollte ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Aber sie würde ihn sich schon greifen, dass schwor sie sich. Ihr Zorn über das Verschweigen seiner wahren Identität, war auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus noch gewachsen.

„Lucius Malfoy!" Sie legte sämtliche Wut und Frustration in diesen Namen. Doch der Angerufene meldete sich mit keinem Wort.

Energischen Schrittes bahnte sie sich ihren Weg ins Obergeschoss. Sie würde ihn schon finden, auch wenn er ihr nicht antwortete. Sie riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Doch gähnende Leere sah ihr entgegen. Das Bett war zerwühlt, auf dem Tisch, standen die Reste der letzten Mahlzeit. Einige Kleidungsstücke waren über den Boden verteilt und eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl an Schnapsflaschen standen oder lagen auf dem Fußboden in der Nähe des Bettes. [OHA] „Saufen tut er also auch noch", stellte sie aufgebracht fest und knallte die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss.

Sie ärgerte sich über die Unordnung in seinem Zimmer. In der ganzen Zeit, als sie regelmäßig kam, hatte es nicht einen einzigen Tag so ausgesehen. „Natürlich, der Herr ist es nicht gewohnt, selbst Ordnung zu halten. Dafür hatte er ja seine Hauselfen und in letzter Zeit auch mich", knurrte Hermine und ihre Wut wuchs, angesichts des Durcheinanders, noch mehr. Sie drehte sich herum und ihr Weg führte sie in die Küche. Dort war er allerdings auch nicht. Sie inspizierte die Schränke und stellte fest, dass er sich wohl doch etwas zu Essen besorgt hatte. Es gab Brot und Käse und sie entdeckte sogar einige Tüten Milch. Vielleicht hatte ihm auch Professor Snape etwas besorgt, fiel ihr ein. Nun, dann war ja ihre Hilfe sowieso nicht mehr von Nöten, dachte sie und war sauer darüber, dass es sie so sehr störte, dass der Mann, um den sie sich in letzter Zeit gekümmert hatte, so leicht jemand anderen gefunden hatte, der ihm anstatt ihrer half.

Nachdem sie das halbe Haus nach ihm abgesucht hatte, kam sie auf den Gedanken, es in der Bibliothek zu versuchen. Eigentlich hätte sie gleich dort nachsehen können. Genauso schwungvoll wie all die anderen Türen, öffnete sie die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek und wurde endlich fündig.

Lucius Malfoy/Linus Manley saß - lässig ein Bein über die Holzlehne geschwungen, als ob er sich zuhause auf Malfoy Manor befinden würde - in einem alten, abgewetzt aussehenden Ohrensessel, hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß und tat, als ob er las. Sie sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sein lässiges Verhalten gespielt war. Er musste gehört haben, dass sie nach ihm suchte.

Als er sie im Türrahmen auftauchen sah, ließ er sein Buch sinken und blickte sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht an.

„Miss Granger, ich dachte nicht, dass Sie sich noch einmal zu mir bemühen würden", stellte er fest und wendete sich, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, wieder seinem Buch zu - in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn er sie nur lang genug ignorierte, sie einfach wieder verschwinden würde.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war Hermine bei ihm und riss ihm unvermittelt das Buch aus den Händen. Mit einem Klatschen flog es gegen das nächste Bücherregal. Bedauernd schaute Lucius dem Buch hinterer.

„Also, wirklich", tadelte er sie und sah sie fast strafend an. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Sie so wenig Respekt gegenüber Büchern hätten, Miss Granger."

„_Sie_ reden von Respekt?" Hermine schäumte vor Wut. Sie stand kurz davor diesen arroganten, ignoranten, eiskalten Kerl in sein hässliches Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Sie reden tatsächlich von Respekt? Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet. _Mr. Malfoy. _Sie sind der allergrößte Abschaum, den ich je das Missvergnügen hatte, kennenzulernen."

„Wagen Sie es nicht, in einem solchen Ton mit mir zu reden", zischte er und seine eisgrauen Augen blitzten sie aggressiv an.

„Ach, ja? Was werden Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy? Werden Sie mich verhexen, mir einem Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen?" Hermine hatte sich kampfbereit vor ihm aufgebaut, als erwarte sie jeden Moment, dass er seinen Zauberstab zücken würde.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich gerade das nicht kann, was ich sehr bedaure. Aber ich werde mit Menschen wie Ihnen auch auf andere Art und Weise fertig." Lucius saß nach wie vor in lockerer Haltung im Sessel und trotzdem strahlte seine ganze Haltung eine ungeahnte Aggressivität aus. Er erhob nicht einmal seine Stimme, sondern sprach ruhig und eher leise. Gerade dies jagte Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt zu ihm vordringen könnte. Er war mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Doch sie war weit davon entfernt, aufzuhören oder aufzugeben.

„Menschen wie mir? Schlammblüter, Muggel? Ist es das? Sie wollen Respekt von einer Schlammblüterin? Sie haben keinen verdient. Mr. Malfoy. Sie respektieren weder mich, noch das, was ich verkörpere. Sie sind Zeit Ihres Lebens sehr beschäftigt damit gewesen, Menschen wie mir zu schaden. Zweifellos können Sie es heute noch. Sie haben mich ausgenutzt, mich belogen ..." Hermine musste ihre Tränen, die immer wieder hochsteigen wollten, krampfhaft unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht in seiner Gegenwart.

„Ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Schon vergessen?"

„Ach ja, das geschah sicher in einem Anfall von ... von ..." Hermine überlegte krampfhaft und spie ihm dann das Wort ins Gesicht. „… zeitweiliger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, oder war Ihnen langweilig?", setzte sie nach und beobachtete voller Genugtuung, wie er kurz zusammenzuckte, ehe er wieder seine äußere Gelassenheit zur Schau stellte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich ausgerechnet Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Harry- der Junge der absolut nervt- Potter das Leben retten würde, hätte ich es sicher nicht getan", entgegnete Malfoy spitz und bemühte sich jetzt in eine etwas geradere Sitzposition. Beide Hände hatte er um die hölzerne Lehne des Sessels gelegt. Als würde er sich krampfhaft festhalten müssen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie, wenn Sie es vorher gewusst hätten, wahrscheinlich lieber daneben gestanden und mit großer Freude zugesehen hätten, wie die Wölfe das Werk vollendeten, was Ihr großer Herr und Meister nicht geschafft hat", höhnte Hermine und stemmte herausfordernd die Hände in die Seiten.

„Er war nicht mein großer Herr und Meister. Er war es nie. Er war Mittel zum Zweck. Ich wollte Macht und Ansehen und beides hatte ich durch ihn. Und es hat mir niemals gefallen, beim Töten und Foltern von wem auch immer zuzusehen. Ich habe es eher verabscheut. Doch dies werden Sie mir sowieso nicht glauben", fiel ihr Lucius ins Wort. Für einen kurzen Moment glaube er, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wer war er, dass er sich vor einem Schlammblut rechtfertigte?

„Und doch haben Sie ihm mehr oder weniger dabei geholfen, wie er unschuldige Menschen, Zauberer und Nichtmagische umgebracht hat und alles nur für ein bisschen Macht?", äußerte sie sich auch dementsprechend abfällig.

Wie konnte er glauben, dass sie es verstehen würde. Natürlich würde sie seine Beweggründe nicht verstehen. Sie war ja so gut, so gryffindormäßig.

„Ich habe dafür bezahlt. Mehr als genug und es war nicht nur ein bisschen Macht ... Sie haben keine Ahnung ..."Lucius winkte ab.

„Soll ich Sie jetzt auch noch bedauern? Sie haben Ihre Strafe verdient, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Sie sollen mich auch nicht bedauern. Sie sollen gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen. Das sage ich Ihnen schon seit Ewigkeiten." Lucius funkelte sie böse an und zum ersten Mal in diesem Disput, erhob er seine Stimme etwas.

„Warum haben Sie mir damals geholfen? Sie hassen Muggel", stellte sie fest. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, wer Sie wirklich sind?" Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr für Anschuldigungen. Ihre Wut verrauchte langsam und machte Resignation und einer bodenlosen Enttäuschung Platz.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Lucius hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Hermine fragte sich angesichts dieser typischen Geste, warum ihr nicht eher der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sich Lucius Malfoy hinter diesem unansehnlichen Mann verbarg.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand erfuhr wo ich war. Ich musste davon ausgehen, dass Sie zumindest gehört haben, wie mein Urteilsspruch aussah. Ich wollte nicht Ihrem Spott und ihrer Häme ausgesetzt sein. So wie jetzt!"

„Ich spotte nicht und es ist keine Häme, was ich empfinde Mr. Malfoy." Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es war nicht richtig, was Sie getan haben. Ich weiß im Nachhinein nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn sie mir gesagt hätten, wer Sie sind. Aber ich weiß, ich wäre dankbar für meine Rettung gewesen und ich hätte Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht vergeben, was Sie in der Vergangenheit getan haben, aber ich hätte ein gewisses Verständnis für Ihre Situation aufgebracht."

Lucius knurrte gereizt. „Ich brauche kein Mitleid, kein so genanntes Verständnis und Ihre Vergebung brauche ich schon gar nicht. Ich wüsste auch nicht, was Sie mir vergeben sollten?", entgegnete Lucius fast verächtlich.

„Wissen Sie, Sie sind immer noch so arrogant und blasiert, wie eh und je", ereiferte sich Hermine. Sie war blass geworden, angesichts seiner hochmütig gesprochenen Worte. „Sie waren dabei, als Voldemort meine Eltern auf das Schlachtfeld geholt hat. Sie haben gesehen, was passiert ist und streiten Sie es ja nicht ab." Voller Wut war sie einen Schritt auf ihn zugetreten und fuchtelte mit erhobenen Finger vor seinem Gesicht.

„Es war Krieg. Miss Granger." Lucius wusste, dass dies keine sehr gute Rechtfertigung war. Aber er war es leid, sich immer wieder erklären zu müssen.

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Sie sind gestorben, weil Menschen wie Sie zu machtgierig waren. Sie sind in einem Krieg gestorben, der sie nicht einmal etwas anging."

„Falls es Sie beruhigt, meine Frau und mein Sohn sind ebenfalls tot", konterte Lucius halbherzig.

„Nein, es beruhigt mich keinesfalls, Sir. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie diesen Verlust erlitten haben. Doch auch hier muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie eine Mitschuld trifft. Vielleicht hatten Sie diese Erkenntnis mittlerweile ja auch schon", versetzte Hermine eisig. Auch wenn sie Draco niemals leiden konnte, fühlte sie auch für ihn Trauer. Niemand sollte infolge eines Krieges sterben müssen. Selbst für Lucius' Ehefrau tat es ihr leid.

Lucius' ohnehin schon schmale Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, als die Rede auf Draco und Narzissa kam. Sie waren an seinem wunden Punkt angelangt. Er wollte niemals, dass seiner Familie etwas passierte und doch wollte es der Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Voldemort in einem letzten Aufbäumen, bevor er durch Potter getötet wurde, zu einem Rundumschlag ausholte und seine vernichtenden Flüche hatten Freund und Feind getroffen. Sowohl Draco als auch Narzissa waren auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen. Beide hatten sich geweigert, in der Sicherheit von Malfoy Manor zu bleiben und bezahlten diese Weigerung mit ihrem Leben. Er hatte fassungslos daneben gestanden, als beide kurz nacheinander von Avadas getroffen wurden. In der Zeit danach, verdrängte er oft sehr erfolgreich den Tod seiner Familie. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er mitverantwortlich war für ihren Tod. Nur weil er den Hals nicht voll bekam und sich dem falschen Führer angeschlossen hatte. Lucius vergaß kurzzeitig die junge Frau, die vor ihm stand und versank in tiefes Grübeln. Normalerweise bekämpfte er solcherart schwere Gedanken mit einer ordentlichen Portion Alkohol.

Von Ferne drang die energische Stimme Miss Grangers zu ihm. „Sie haben mir nicht beantwortet, warum Sie damals im Wald eingegriffen haben. Sie hätten leicht sterben können", fragte Hermine nun noch einmal.

Lucius hob den Blick und sah ihr das erste Mal, seitdem sie in diesem Zimmer stand, wirklich in die Augen. Unter dem Eindruck seines vergeblichen Grübelns um vergangene Fehler, den Tod seiner Familie und seiner Mitschuld an dem Tod vieler anderer, antwortete er ungewöhnlich ehrlich. „Vielleicht habe ich einen Moment lang gedacht, ich könnte etwas gut machen. Vielleicht wollte ich nur mein jämmerliches Leben auf sinnvolle Art und Weise beenden. Sterben im Kampf für eine gerechte Sache", sinnierte er. „Egal was ich sage, Sie werden mir sowieso nicht glauben. Gehen Sie einfach und vergessen Sie mich. Sehen Sie in mir, was immer Sie wollen und wenn es Sie beruhigt, dann hassen Sie mich weiter. Sie sind nicht die Einzige, die das tut." Langsam und überlegt hatte er gesprochen und sich dabei aus seinem Sitz erhoben.

Langsam und unendlich müde schlurfte er an ihr vorbei. Er hatte es satt, sich zu rechtfertigen. Er hatte es vorausgesehen. Sobald sie erfahren würde, wer er war, würde sie ihn mit anderen Augen betrachten, ihn hassen und ihm die Schuld geben, für alles, was sich bis zu Voldemorts Tod ereignet hatte. Sie hatte Recht. Er trug, wenn nicht für alles, so doch für einen erschreckend großen Teil die Verantwortung. Er hatte oft genug zugesehen, ohne einzugreifen. Ohne zu erkennen, dass er auf der falschen Seite stand und dass die Macht, nach der er gierte, eine fragile Macht war. Er hätte zweifellos auch auf legalem Weg zu einem der angesehensten, mächtigsten Zauberern der magischen Welt werden können. Aber er fand, dass der Weg in Voldemorts Fahrwasser, der schnellere und leichtere war. Er hatte sich geirrt und musste nun sein ganzes restliches Leben für diesen Irrtum bezahlen. Auch den Tod seiner Familie hatte er letztendlich zu verantworten und auch, wenn er diese Tatsache und die übergroße Schuld, die auf seinen Schultern lastete, über die Jahre verdrängt hatte, so hatte ihm das Gespräch mit Miss Granger vor Augen geführt, was für ein widerlicher Scheißkerl er im Grunde war und er hatte sich bis heute nicht sonderlich geändert.

An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen. Er sah sie nicht an. „Ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist, Miss Granger. Sie halten mich für einen lügnerischen Mistkerl und Sie haben zweifellos Recht damit. Aber Sie sollen wissen, dass es mir leid tut."

Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte er durch die Tür und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses.

Eine innerlich sehr aufgewühlte Hermine machte sich auf den Heimweg. Sie hatte ihr Vorhaben, Malfoy gründlich die Meinung zu sagen, umgesetzt. Doch die Genugtuung, ihm alles, was sie bewegte, ins Gesicht gesagt zu haben, wollte sich nicht einstellen. Niedergeschlagen und uneins mit sich und ihren Gedanken, machte sie sich auf den Heimweg und übersah, nachdem sie unangefochten aus dem Dickicht des Waldes trat, die kräftige Gestalt eines Mannes, der sich, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde, schnell hinter einem Baum verbarg.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Severus Snape**

Nach dem anhaltenden Regen der letzten Tage, brachte die Sonne Farbe und Glanz in den neuen Tag. Es versprach ein lauer Sommertag zu werden. Kaum ein Lüftchen regte sich. Der Himmel war azurblau und auch das Eichhörnchen, welches in der großen, einhundert Jahre alten Eiche, in der Nähe des anscheinend verlassenen Hauses, seine Höhle hatte, wuselte unbeschwert durch die weitverzweigten Äste und sammelte fleißig Vorrat für den Winter.

Erschrocken hielt es in seinem Tun inne, als ganz in der Nähe des dicken bemoosten Stammes plötzlich die Luft flirrte und aus dem Nichts eine groß gewachsene, schwarze Gestalt erschien. Sofort ergriff es in Richtung der höher gelegenen Äste die Flucht. Der schwarz gewandete Mann schenkte seiner Umgebung allerdings nur einen kurzen prüfenden Blick, ehe er zielgerichtet auf das Haus zuschritt und hinter der dicken, hölzernen Tür verschwand.

Severus Snape machte sich Sorgen um Lucius. Er hatte ihm wieder einmal geholfen - wie in den letzten fünf Jahren zuvor. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich und seine Hilfe diesmal zu erkennen gegeben hatte und die Reaktion des ehemaligen, stolzen Slytherins bewies, dass er es ihm, Severus, übel nahm, das er sich dermaßen in sein Leben einmischte. Während Severus auf der ausgetretene Treppe nach oben schritt, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Er hatte die Reaktion Lucius' irgendwie erwartet. Anstatt dankbar zu sein, dass es Menschen - Zauberer - gab, die ihn nicht vergessen hatten und immer wieder helfend in sein verpfuschtes Leben eingriffen, reagierte Lucius wütend und war gekränkt. Er wollte Snapes Hilfe nicht, so wenig, wie er wohl auch Grangers Hilfe nicht ganz freiwillig akzeptiert hatte. Lucius hatte ihm von Granger und ihrem Zusammenstoß im Wald erzählt, als er ihm gestern gefolgt war, denn natürlich hatte er den ehemaligen Blonden gefragt, woher er seine ehemalige Schülerin so gut kannte. Lucius wollte nicht so recht mit der Sprache herausrücken und bemerkte nur, dass er dem Mädchen nicht erzählt hatte, wer er war. Somit wusste er nun, warum Hermine so überrascht und schlichtweg wütend war, als sie ausgerechnet durch ihn erfuhr, wer Linus Manley wirklich war.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck, öffnete Severus die Tür, zu dem Zimmer, welches sich Lucius als Schlafzimmer erkoren hatte, und verharrte kurz in der Tür. Sein Kopfschütteln verstärkte sich, als er sah, dass Lucius auf dem Bett lag und ihm, nachdem er ihn im Türrahmen erkannte, grüßend mit einer Flasche Schnaps in der Hand entgegen winkte.

„Hallo Severus, komm doch rein und leiste mir Gesellschaft", krächzte ein sichtlich betrunkener Lucius Malfoy, der sich aber noch erstaunlich gut artikulieren konnte.

„Was soll das Lucius? Es ist früher Vormittag und du lässt dich hier vollaufen." Snapes Stimme klang äußerst missbilligend, auch wenn er wusste, dass man mit Ermahnungen bei Lucius überhaupt nicht weiter kam und gemeinhin seinen Widerstand gegen gewisse Dinge noch schürte. Snape zog sich einen Stuhl heran, nahm ihm mit einer fließenden Bewegung, die halb volle Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie neben sich, außer dessen Reichweite. Malfoy hatte sich mehrere nicht gerade saubere Kissen hinter den Rücken gestopft und saß fast aufrecht und quittierte Snapes Konfiszierung mit einem unmalfoyhaften, vorwurfsvollen „Hey!" Snape erwiderte dies bloß mit einem Heben seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbraue. „Ich denke, du hast genug, Luc!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das einschätzen kannst, Giftmischer." Lucius reagierte´- wie immer, wenn er sich angegriffen fühlte - beleidigend. „Aber du mischst dich ja ständig in mein Leben ein, also meinst du ja auch ein Recht darauf zu haben, mir zu sagen wann ich genug habe. Das ist pure Medizin", setzte er belehrend hinzu und starrte Snape mit glasigen Augen an.

„Medizin! Dass ich nicht lache. Lucius was ist nur mit dir los? Du warst einmal ein brillanter Stratege, ein kluger Kopf, ein eiskalter, berechnender Bastard. Du hattest ein Unternehmen, welches du mit Intelligenz und großem Unternehmergeist geführt hast. Seit nunmehr fast fünf Jahren aber scheint es, als hätte Lucius Malfoy nebst seiner stattlichen Erscheinung auch seinen Verstand abgegeben. Du bist in den fünf Jahren, in denen ich dir folge, nicht einer einzigen ehrlichen Arbeit nachgegangen. Du machst einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Nicht nur, dass du kriminellen Betätigungen nachgehst, du hast nicht Mal Erfolg darin, andere über den Tisch zu ziehen. Stattdessen prellst du ständig die Zechen, wirst erwischt und ich muss mich dauernd um das Manipulieren einiger Muggelgedächtnisse kümmern." Snape war nun wirklich wütend und sein Gesicht zeigte eine grimmige Entschlossenheit. Er musste seinem Freund, der dermaßen auf Abwege geraten war, einfach ins Gewissen reden.

„Bist du fertig?" Lucius verschränkte abwehrend und eher umständlich die fast zu langen Arme mit den unansehnlichen Händen vor seinem Körper und unterdrückte einen Rülpser. Sein durch den übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss gerötetes Gesicht, wurde zusehends blasser, als er Snapes Schimpftirade vernahm. „Es geht dich nichts an, was für Geschäfte ich tätige. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn mir seit fast fünf Jahren nichts mehr zu gelingen scheint. Dumbledores Fluch hat sich wohl auch auf mein Glück in Geschäftsdingen ausgedehnt", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen.

„Lucius, du wirst mir doch nicht erzählen wollen, dass andere Leute um ihr Geld zu bringen und Steuern zu hinter ziehen, ehrbare Geschäfte sein sollen. Du konntest es schon mal besser. Du hattest ein Familienunternehmen, welches sich nicht auf kriminellen Machenschaften aufgebaut hatte. Warum versuchst du nicht einmal auf ehrliche Weise Geld zu verdienen? Was ist so schlecht daran, einen ganz normalen Job zu tun?" Severus fand, er war sehr geduldig mit Malfoy. Hoffentlich würde es dieser bald zu würdigen wissen.

Lucius setzte sich noch mehr in seinen Kissen auf und zischte: „Weil niemand jemanden, der so aussieht wie ich, einstellen will, weil ich keinen x-beliebigen Muggeljob machen will, weil ich, verdammt noch mal, dieses Leben, welches ich führe, hasse, weil ......"Atemlos hielt er inne. Warum verschwendete er seine Kraft? Snape würde ihn ja doch nicht verstehen. Mutlos ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Seine Hand suchte an seiner Seite nach der Reserveschnapsflasche. Er musste sich einfach betäuben.

„Es ist also dein Aussehen, was dich in erster Linie stört? Nicht der Verlust sämtlicher Magie?"

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst. Alles zusammen ist einfach schrecklich", bekannte Lucius und tastete weiter neben sich. „Ich bin von allem ausgeschlossen, Severus. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich mühelos in der nichtmagischen Welt zu Recht finden. Das war ein Trugschluss. Ich hab die Muggel einfach unterschätzt. Dann kommt natürlich dazu, dass ich nicht gerade wie ein Adonis aussehe. Kaum jemand würdigt mich eines zweiten Blickes und der Erste ist normalerweise voller Ekel und Zurückweisung", beschwerte er sich bitter. „Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt. Ich habe meine Ziele oftmals erreichen können, indem ich eine entsprechende Mimik eingesetzt habe. Blicke haben oftmals schon ausgereicht meine Wünsche deutlich zu machen, ich konnte wortlos drohen, aber auch meine Zustimmung geben." Snape nickte. Er kannte Lucius' wortlos hervorgebrachte Willensäußerungen und er war oft froh, nicht am empfangenen Ende gestanden zu haben. Es musste für den arroganten Malfoy unerträglich sein, dass seine Person auf so schreckliche Weise ständig ignoriert wurde. „Meine Magie fehlt mir, zweifelsohne. Ich bin ständig gezwungen, umzudenken, Dinge die ich früher immer auf magische Weise erledigt habe, gestalten sich jetzt plötzlich schwierig, weil ich nicht mehr zaubern kann. Ich musste sehr viel lernen, anfangs. Selbst die einfachsten Sachen wandeln sich jetzt zu einem Problem. So wie Licht machen, Feuer anzünden, Essen beschaffen ..."

„Trotzdem, Lucius, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Du wirst irgendwann, wenn du dich nicht änderst, zugrunde gehen", bescheinigte er dem Freund und ließ die Flasche, die Lucius nun doch aus irgendeiner verborgenen Ecke hervor gekramt hatte, mit einem wortlos ausgesprochenen Zauber zu sich schweben.

Lucius verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er den anderen wie selbstverständlich zaubern sah. „Ich hasse es, wenn du so was tust. Es erinnert mich daran, was für einen Verlust ich erlitten habe", beschwerte sich Malfoy, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich die Flasche zurückzuholen. Stattdessen fuhr er sich fahrig durch seine grauen Strähnen und sinnierte weiter. „Vielleicht tue ich das alles ja in der Absicht, irgendwann zugrunde zu gehen. Sag, mir Severus, wer will schon so leben?" Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Ich sollte mich von den höchsten Zinnen dieses Hauses stürzten, aber selbst dazu bin ich zu feige. Ich hätte Letztens fast mein Leben gelassen, als ich Granger vor den Wölfen rettete. Aber dieses dumme Mädchen, hat nicht eher locker gelassen, bis ich wieder hergestellt war."

„Miss Granger hat sich also nicht abschrecken lassen, durch dein Äußeres? Interessant!", stellte Snape fest und runzelte überlegend die Stirn. „Was sucht sie eigentlich hier, so weit weg von ihren Freunden?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Severus. Ich habe sie niemals gefragt. Damit hätte ich ja zugegeben, sie zu kennen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie weiß, wer ich bin."

„Ja, Luc." Severus seufzte. „Ein Muggelsprichwort sagt: Lügen haben kurze Beine. Wenn du ihr nach einiger Zeit reinen Wein eingeschenkt hättest, hätte sie deine wahre Identität vielleicht besser verkraftet."

„Sie hätte sich voller Abscheu von mir abgewandt - zu jeder Zeit." Lucius war davon überzeugt. Er rief sich noch einmal die letzte Begegnung mit ihr ins Gedächtnis. Ihr vor Abscheu verzogenes Gesicht würde er wohl niemals vergessen, vor allen Dingen, weil er genau wusste, dass sie keine Abscheu vor dem unansehnlichen Linus Manley hatte, sondern Lucius Malfoy hasste - und das aus tiefstem Herzen. Er versank für eine Weile brütend in sich selbst und vergaß fast völlig Severus Snapes Anwesenheit.

Der musterte den von Selbstmitleid und -zweifeln zerfressenen Freund. Er fragte sich, was wohl alles zwischen der Gryffindor und dem Slytherin vorgefallen war und warum Lucius so niedergeschlagen auf Hermines plötzliche Abneigung reagierte, als sie erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte. Sie war doch seiner Meinung nach sowieso nur ein Schlammblut – unwürdig, oder etwa nicht? Hatte der hochfahrende Lucius Malfoy im Laufe der Jahre und nach einem nicht einfachen Leben unter Muggeln, etwa sein Weltbild und seine Ansichten geändert?

„Fehlt sie dir?" Severus fragte ganz direkt.

Lucius sah auf und für einen Moment war er versucht, Snapes Frage zu bejahen.

„Natürlich nicht! Warum sollte mir diese unerträgliche penetrante Person fehlen?", antwortete er stattdessen und sein Magen zog sich zu einem schmerzenden Knäuel zusammen, weil er in diesem Moment erkannte, dass sie ihm sehr wohl fehlte. Auch Snape spürte, dass Lucius log und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wenn sie dir nicht das Geringste bedeutet, warum hast du ihr nicht gesagt, wer du bist? Spätestens dann wärst du diese aufdringliche Frau doch losgeworden", fragte er seinen Freund und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten listig.

„Es war angenehm, sich mal nicht um so profane Dinge, wie Essen und sauber machen zu kümmern. Sie war nützlich", gab Lucius im Brustton der Überzeugung zurück. _Ich mochte es gern, wenn wir gemeinsam lasen, _dachte er stattdessen, _ich mochte ihre fordernde Art, ich mochte es, wie ich sie durch Kleinigkeiten wütend machen konnte, wie ihre Augen glitzerten, wenn sie mir von ihren Büchern erz_ählte, _ich mochte ihre Hände, die mich ohne_ _Ekel berührten …_ Lucius seufzte still und, ohne dass er es beabsichtigte, verzog sich sein Gesicht schmerzvoll. Auch dies blieb dem ehemaligen Spion Snape nicht verborgen. Er ahnte, dass hinter Lucius abfälliger Art über seine ehemalige Schülerin zu sprechen, mehr steckte, als dieser bereit war zu zugeben.

„Ich werde uns jetzt einen starken Kaffee kochen", gab er energisch bekannt und stand auf. „Du", er zeigte mit einem langen, dünnen Finger auf Lucius Brust., „wirst dich in der Zwischenzeit in einen vorzeigbaren Menschen verwandeln, dich waschen und kämmen und wir werden dann besprechen, wie deine Zukunft aussehen wird. Du kannst nicht so weiter machen, Lucius, und Alkohol ist schon mal gar keine Lösung." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich Lucius' letzte Schnapsvorräte und verließ schwungvoll das Zimmer.

Lucius starrte eine Weile auf die geschlossene Tür, ehe er sich ächzend und ein wenig schwankend erhob. „Vorzeigbar ... pfhhh ...", murmelte er abfällig vor sich hin. Wie konnte dieser aufdringliche Kerl, der sich sein Freund nannte, im Zusammenhang mit diesem hässlichen Körper von vorzeigbar sprechen? Nichtsdestotrotz konnte es nichts schaden, wenn er Snapes Anweisungen ausnahmsweise einmal Folge leistete und außerdem war er neugierig, was sein Freund ihm noch zu sagen hatte. Doch bevor er einen Stock tiefer zum provisorisch eingerichteten Bad schlurfte, musste er in einem bestimmten Raum des Hauses nach dem Rechten sehen. Er musste wissen, wie es um die Rose stand, deren Zustand er schon des längeren nicht mehr kontrolliert hatte. Mit unsicheren Schritten tappte er, immer wieder an diversen Möbeln oder Wänden halt suchend, in den entlegerenen Teil des Hauses.

Angestrengt atmend stand er schließlich vor dem Objekt seines Interesses. Mit blutunterlaufenen, lichtempfindlichen Augen sah er auf das, was von der magischen Blume noch übrig war. Nicht ein grünes Blatt zierte den stacheligen Stiel. Lediglich die roten Blütenblätter waren noch in voller Pracht zu erkennen.

„Nicht mehr lange .....", flüsterte Lucius und seine Hand fuhr fast zärtlich über die Blüte.

Einige Stunden später

Hermine stand missmutig vor ihrem Schlafzimmerspiegel und sah prüfend an sich herunter.

Sie hatte Michaels Drängen nachgegeben und sich mit ihm für heute Abend verabredet. Sie würden gemeinsam ins Kino gehen und Michael ließ durchblicken, dass er sie eventuell hinterher noch auf ein Glas Wein einladen würde. Sie seufzte, während sie hier und da einige Falten aus ihrem bunten Sommerkleid strich. Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust für derartige Aktivitäten. Lieber hätte sie sich in die Ecke ihrer Couch zurückgezogen und nachgedacht. Sie schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf, so dass ihre kunstvoll aufgesteckte Frisur bedrohlich zu wanken anfing und sich einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen zu lösen begannen. _Schluss mit dem Nachdenken_, sagte sie sich energisch. Es brachte nichts immer wieder in Grübeleien um einen gewissen bösartigen, ehemals blonden Zauberer zu versinken. Sie konnte die Situation sowieso nicht ändern. Lucius Malfoy war schon immer ein arroganter Blender gewesen, der es verstand, die halbe magische Welt einzuwickeln und er hatte bei ihr so leichtes Spiel gehabt. Sie hatte niemals auch nur vermutet, dass hinter dem erbarmungswürdigen, mitleiderregenden, anscheinend lebensuntüchtigen Linus Manley, einer der ehemals mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit steckte.

Er hatte sie hintergangen. Er hatte ihre Angewohnheit, in Not geratenen Personen zu helfen ausgenützt. Er hatte _sie_ ausgenutzt. Sie war wütend auf ihn gewesen und sie hasste ihn. Doch was sie immer noch nicht verstand war, warum sie der Person Linus Manley immer noch hinterher trauerte. Sie verstand nicht, warum er sie damals vor den Tieren gerettet hatte. Nach allem, was sie über Lucius Malfoy wusste, hasste er Muggel im Allgemeinen und Schlammblüter im besonderen. Er hatte sie außerdem gewähren lassen, als sie sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er hatte sie auch nicht weggeschickt, als es ihm wieder gut ging. Im Gegenteil, sie beide hatten so viele angenehme Stunden miteinander verbracht. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr jetzt noch den Rücken herunter, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie mit Lucius Malfoy, der indirekt für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich war, einträchtig zusammen gesessen und geplaudert hatte. Obwohl sie zweifellos sehr nützlich für ihn gewesen war, weil sie ihm einige Dinge des täglichen Alltags abgenommen hatte, weigerte sie sich zu glauben, dass das alles war. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er sie nach anfänglichem, ihr jetzt verständlichen Widerwillen, gerne um sich hatte. Er hatte ihre Gesellschaft gewollt. Und dies war der Punkt, der ihr Unerklärlicherweise gleich einem immer währenden Schmerz in die Knochen fuhr. Auch sie suchte immer mehr seine Gesellschaft. Seine körperlichen Nachteile hatte sie schon lange aus ihrem Verstand ausgeblendet gehabt. Sie mochte seine eisgrauen Augen, die sie manchmal unwillig und in ganz seltenen Fällen, wenn er sich unbeobachtete glaubte, fast freundlich ansahen. Jetzt wusste sie auch, woher sie diese Augen kannte. Draco hatte die Augen seinen Vaters geerbt gehabt.

Wieder seufzte sie fast gequält auf. Es war sinnlos, ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Sie sollte einfach ihr Leben weiter leben und den unseligen, betrügerischen Lucius Malfoy vergessen. Dies war auch der Grund für die Zusage an Michael, dem Sportlehrer.

Vielleicht brachte sie ja dieser unkomplizierte Mann auf andere Gedanken, auch wenn sie sich überhaupt nichts aus ihm machte. Er würde sie vielleicht für eine Weile ablenken, ehe sie wieder in unangebrachtes Grübeln versank.

Hermine war gerade dabei, ein wenig Make-up aufzulegen, als es an ihrer Wohnungstür klingelte. Verdutzt sah sie auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Ihre Verabredung hatte es aber eilig. Sie waren doch erst in einer halben Stunde verabredet. Unwillig, dass Michael sich nicht an getroffene Absprachen halten konnte und viel zu früh da war, riss sie die Wohnungstür auf, um ihm gleich Entsprechendes an den Kopf zu werfen. Sie war jedoch sehr erstaunt zu sehen, wer da abwartend vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand.

„Professor Snape! Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

Der angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue und schnarrte amüsiert: „Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Tag, Miss Granger. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Hermine deutete wortlos in ihre Wohnung und ließ ihren ehemaligen Lehrer eintreten.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich habe so gar nicht mit Ihrem Erscheinen gerechnet. Ich habe eigentlich auch gar keine Zeit. Ich bin verabredet." Es war ihr in diesem Moment unklar, warum sie ihre Verabredung überhaupt erwähnte. Aber es schien ihr wichtig zu sein, klarzustellen, dass sie auch ein Privatleben hatte.

„Ich werde Sie nicht lange aufhalten", bemerkte Snape und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf die Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Er schien seine ehemalige Schülerin etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben. Sie schien verwirrt und wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie sie mit seinem Erscheinen umgehen sollte.

„Wir müssen uns über Lucius unterhalten, Miss Granger", kam Snape gleich zur Sache.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir da zu bereden hätten!" Hermine verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er braucht Sie, Mädchen. Mehr als Sie denken." Snapes Tonfall klang besorgt und, auch wenn Hermine es nicht gern zugab, sie wollte plötzlich wissen, was ihr Snape zu sagen hatte.

„Mögen Sie Tee, Sir?"

Severus Snape nickte und lehnte sich fast entspannt zurück. Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alles verloren.

Tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Die Entscheidung**

Severus nahm leicht nickend die volle Teetasse entgegen und blickte die junge Frau, die sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel setzte, durch den Dampf, den der heiße Tee verursachte, nachdenklich an.

„Er braucht Sie, Miss Granger", wiederholte er die Worte, die er vorhin schon einmal ausgesprochen hatte und zog konsterniert eine Augenbraue hoch, als er ihr vehementes Kopfschütteln sah.

„Lucius Malfoy braucht ganz bestimmt nicht _mich_", entgegnete Hermine. Mit angespannter Haltung, sehr aufrecht, auf der vorderen Kante ihres Sessels sitzend, hielt sie verkrampft ihre Teetasse in der Hand.

„Doch, ich denke schon, dass er Sie braucht. Selbstverständlich hat er es abgestritten, Hilfe zu benötigen. Aber ich sehe dringend Handlungsbedarf. Ich beobachte ihn schon seit dem Zeitpunkt seiner Verurteilung. Ich ahnte, dass er nicht gut zurecht kommen wird, in der für ihn ungewohnten Umgebung, mit all den Nichtmagischen. Und ich musste feststellen, dass nicht zurechtkommen noch leicht untertrieben war. In den vergangenen Jahren musste ich Lucius, von ihm selbst unbemerkt, immer wieder vor haltlosen Situationen retten. Er manövrierte sich teils durch Unwissenheit, teils durch seine unaussprechliche Arroganz und Ignoranz in Situationen, die ihn ständig in Bedrängnis mit dem Gesetz brachten. Ohne mich säße er schon längst in irgendeinem Muggelgefängnis. So kann das nicht weiter gehen! Ich kann ihn nicht für den Rest seines Lebens aus allen Widrigkeiten heraus hauen, ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich hatte gedacht, ich helfe ihm in der ersten Zeit sich zurechtzufinden, bis er sich an sein neues Leben gewöhnt hat. Dass er sich aber bis heute nicht eingewöhnt und schon gar nicht integriert hat, ist bedauerlich und ich kann es so nicht mehr mit ansehen." Snape stellte seine Tasse hart auf die Untertasse ab und stand auf. Wie ein ruheloser Panther in seinem Käfig flanierte er mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen vor Hermines Bücherregal auf und ab. Dem einzigen Platz des Raumes, der nicht voll gestellt war und somit ein bisschen Bewegungsfreiheit ermöglichte. Hermine sah ihm zu und erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an die vielen Schulstunden, die sie ihn in mit genau diesen leicht, beschwingten, irgendwie schwebenden Schritten vor der Klasse auf und ab gehen sah. Sie schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf. „Ich sehe noch immer nicht, was das alles mit mir zu tun hat. Er ist im Grunde selbst schuld an seiner Situation."

Snape hielt inne, sah sie kurz an, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und verfolgte weiter seinen Weg. Drei Schritte hin, bis zur Wand, drei Schritte zurück, bis zum Fenster. Unaufhörlich.

„Miss Granger, ich gebe Ihnen ja recht. Selbstverständlich ist er an seinem Zustand und den damit verbundenen Problemen selbst schuld, aber sind Sie nicht auch der Meinung, jeder Mensch, egal, was er einmal getan hat, verdient eine zweite Chance? Er verliert langsam den Boden unter den Füßen und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Es reicht nicht, hinter ihm immer wieder aufzuräumen. Er braucht ein Ziel...eine Konstante in seinem Leben."

„Nicht _Jeder_ verdient eine zweite Chance! Voldemort hätte sie nicht verdient und so mancher anderer Verbrecher ob nun Zauberer oder Muggel auch nicht",bemerkte Hermine leise.

„Lucius ist nicht Voldemort!" Snape blieb stehen und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Nein, ist er nicht, aber er ist mitverantwortlich an dem Tod vieler Menschen, unter anderem auch an dem Tod meiner Eltern." Hermine versuchte ihrer Stimme einen neutralen, unbeteiligten Ton zu geben, sie scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Ich weiß das, Miss Granger.", seufzte Severus und drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Der harte Glanz seiner schwarzen Augen verschwand für einen Moment und er bedachte Hermine mit einem für ihn sehr untypischen warmen, mitleidigen Blick. „Er hat sie aber nicht umgebracht. Das war Voldemort, wie Sie wissen. Lucius hat zweifellos viele Fehler in seinem Leben begangen, aber keiner war so schwerwiegend, dass er auf immer und ewig zu dem, was er gerade durchmacht verdammt werden sollte. Ich kenne ihn seit über zwanzig Jahren und kann Ihnen versichern, dass es da auch noch einiges Gutes in ihm gibt. Man muss nur geduldig genug sein und danach suchen. Wie ich hörte, hat er Ihnen ja auch das Leben gerettet...."

„Diese Schuld ist längst beglichen", fuhr Hermine auf und lehnte sich fast trotzig zurück. „Ich hoffe, er hat Ihnen erzählt, dass ich mich um ihn gekümmert habe. Jeden Tag war ich da, obwohl ich arbeiten musste und der Weg in den Wald gefährlich und weit war. Ich habe ihn gepflegt, Essen gebracht und viele anderen Dinge getan..."

Severus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ja, er hat es erzählt und obwohl mein alter Freund sich sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben hat, den Eindruck bei mir zu erwecken, dass er Sie und Ihre Fürsorge eigentlich unerträglich fand, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er es sehr genossen hat, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert. Jemand, der ihn nicht voller Abscheu und Ekel betrachtete. Jemand, dem er offensichtlich nicht völlig egal war und deswegen bin ich hier."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Er hat mich belogen." Hermine blieb hartnäckig. Sie war zu sehr gekränkt und getroffen von Malfoys lügnerischen, heuchlerischen Verhalten und konnte noch immer nicht darüber hinweg sehen, dass sie einem treuen, wenn nicht sogar dem treusten Gefolgsmann Voldemorts, über viele Tage und Wochen hinweg bemuttert und geholfen hatte.

„Was hätten Sie denn getan, wenn er Ihnen gleich zu Anfang gestanden hätte, wer er ist?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich wäre erschrocken gewesen, ich hätte zweifellos Abscheu und Hass für ihn empfunden, aber ich hätte ihm wohl trotzdem geholfen...", sinnierte Hermine. „Ich hätte ihn vielleicht nicht so rücksichtsvoll behandelt, er hätte wohl einige Schmerzen aushalten müssen, beim Verbandswechsel.", grübelte sie und sah in ihre Teetasse. Somit entging ihr das Schmunzeln auf Snapes Gesicht. Hermine offenbarte ihm wohl gerade eben einen Hang zu kleinlicher Rache und er musste gestehen, dass es ihm gefiel. Bei ihm selbst war dieses Gefühl viel ausgeprägter und viele seiner Schüler hatten es schon in unzähligen Stunden des Nachsitzen zu spüren bekommen, wenn er seine persönliche Rache ausleben wollte.

„Ich bin sicher, er wäre begeistert gewesen, wenn Sie ihn ein bisschen gequält hätten", sagte er und ein feines, fast schadenfrohes Lächeln hing für einen Moment in seinem Mundwinkel. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und besah sich weiter ihre halb leere Teetasse. Ihr Gewissen meldete sich langsam. Es war schwer Snapes Ausführungen emotionslos zu folgen und nicht ein gewisses Mitleid für den schuldigen Todesser Malfoy zu verspüren. Noch immer hatte sie ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten hinter der erbarmungswürdigen Maske Linus Manleys, den arroganten, widerwärtigen, hassenswerten Lucius Malfoy zu sehen.

„Wie könnte _ich_ ihm denn helfen?", frage sie in ihrer Entscheidung schwankend, Malfoy auf gar keinen Fall mehr irgendeine Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, geschweige denn ihn überhaupt noch einmal zu sehen.

Snape lächelte in sich hinein. Er hatte auf Miss Grangers Hang zum Mitleid mit vom Leben gebeutelten Personen, auf ihr Gewissen und ihre Aufoperungsbereitschaft gesetzt und seine Argumente schienen nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen zu sein.

„Ich bin sicher, er mag Sie auf irgendeine Weise und es würde ihm schon helfen, wenn Sie einfach nur manchmal nach ihm schauen würden."

Hermine prustete den Rest Tee, den sie gerade im Mund hatte, zurück in die Tasse. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee? Er ist ein Slytherin durch und durch, er hasst Schla...., solche Leute wie mich", verbesserte sich Hermine. „Er mag mich nicht", stellte sie unumwunden fest.

„Sie irren sich, Hermine. Ich kenne ihn besser. Er mag Sie und es tut ihm leid, dass er Sie belogen hat. Er steht sich manchmal selbst ihm weg und ist es nicht gewohnt über Gefühle zu reden", erwiderte Snape. _'So wie ich',_ setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Merlin sei Dank, standen seine Gefühle aber nicht zur Debatte. Abwartend setzte er sich nun doch wieder hin und musterte Hermine eindringlich. Er war sich sicher, sie schon überredet zu haben. Sie musste sich nur noch einen ganz kleinen Ruck geben.

„Er hat mir erzählt, Sie beide hätten Shakespeare gelesen...", warf er nun beiläufig in den Raum. Hermine lächelte. „Ja, das haben wir. Es war schön." Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten begeistert.

„Er fand es auch schön. Er sagte, dies war so etwas Beständiges in seinem Leben und was er nicht sagte, war, dass er sich wohl für diese kurze Zeit nicht mutterseelenallein und so unwohl gefühlt hatte", setzte er hinzu. Hermine musterte nun ihrerseits Snapes Gesicht misstrauisch, als wolle sie herausfinden, ob er ihr einen riesigen Mantikor aufbinden wollte, oder ob es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, was er sagte.

„Wie wollen Sie wissen, was er nicht sagt. Haben Sie unerlaubter Weise in Malfoys Gedanken gelesen?", fragte sie skeptisch und hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich brauchte es in diesem Fall auch nicht. Wie gesagt, ich kenne ihn gut und ich kann auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen.",gestand ihr ehemaliger Lehrer.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als mehrmaliges Klingeln an der Wohnungstür ertönte. Michael! Den hatte sie über Snape und seinen Bericht über Malfoys trostloses Leben ganz vergessen.

„Ihre Verabredung nehme ich an", vermutete Snape und blickte ebenfalls interessiert in Richtung Tür. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass ihr Freund jetzt schon kam. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte sie überzeugt gehabt.

. „Einen Moment, Professor." Sie bedeutete ihm mit ihrer Hand weiterhin sitzen zu bleiben. Offensichtlich fand sie es wichtiger, mit ihm über seinen besonderen Freund zu sprechen, als ihre Verabredung wahrzunehmen.

Hermine ging eilig zur Tür. Sie hatte sowieso keine Lust gehabt mit Michael ins Kino zu gehen und jetzt hatte sie einen guten Grund, ihn abzuweisen. Sie wusste, er würde enttäuscht sein, aber sie hoffte, er würde darüber hinweg kommen. Nachdem sie sich kurz über ihr Kleid gestrichen hatte, öffnete sie und sah in das attraktive und lächelnde Gesicht von Michael, der sie wohlwollend von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. „Wie ich sehe bist du fertig. Wir müssen los, wenn wir noch rechtzeitig zum Filmanfang da sein wollen", bemerkte er und wollte ihre Hand nehmen. Hermine trat sofort ablehnend einen Schritt in ihre Wohnung zurück. „Nein Michael. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss dir leider für heute absagen", teilte sie ihm freundlich aber bestimmt mit und unwillkürlich wandte sie ihren Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo ein neugieriger Severus Snape sich in seinem Sessel umdrehte und in den Flur, in Richtung Wohnungstür, spähte. „Mein alter Schulprofessor hat mich heute besucht und es wäre sehr unhöflich von mir, wenn er den weiten Weg zu mir gemacht hätte und ich ihn gleich wieder hinaus befördern würde."

Michaels Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Auch er sah an Hermine vorbei, auf den nicht ganz unattraktiven, älteren Mann in Hermines Wohnung. „Nun, gegen einen _alten_ Lehrer von dir komme ich wohl nicht an." Eifersucht sprach aus jedem seiner Worte.

„Wie gesagt, Michael, er kommt von weit her und es gehört sich einfach nicht, ihn nach nur 10 Minuten wieder hinauszuwerfen. Der Film läuft uns ja nicht weg und wir können ihn ein andermal sehen."

„Ich wollte ihn aber _heute_ mit _dir _ansehen", antwortete der Abgewiesene heftig und schickte giftige Blicke in Richtung Snape, die dieser lediglich mit einem Heben seiner Augenbraue erwiderte und verächtlich grinste. Snape fragte sich, was sie wohl an diesem Bubi fand, dass sie bereit war, mit ihm auszugehen. Dem Zauberer war dieser Muggel vom ersten Augenblick an höchst unsympathisch und er hatte seiner Meinung nach etwas, was er nicht so recht einordnen konnte. Er machte einen verschlagenen, hintertriebenen Eindruck, den er geschickt hinter seiner freundlichen, jetzt eher eifersüchtigen Fassade, verbarg.

„Nun, ich habe dir gesagt, ich gehe heute nicht mit dir, Michael. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule.", erklärte Hermine ungeduldig und schloß die Tür vor dem verdutzt und sehr verärgert drein blickenden Mann.

„Entschuldigung...er ist ein Arbeitskollege und zuweilen etwas aufdringlich", rechtfertigte Hermine ihr energisches Auftreten an der Tür. Snape zog leicht einen Mundwinkel nach oben und verkniff sich jedwede Bemerkung. Wenn sein Plan aufging, dann sollte sie ihre Freizeit sowieso besser mit jemand anderem verbringen, als mit diesem gelackten, irgendwie unsympathischen Individuum.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Hermine griff sich an die Stirn und schien nachzudenken. Snape half ihr aus. „Sie waren dabei mir zuzustimmen, dass Lucius Ihre Hilfe benötigt."

„Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern, Professor", fuhr Hermine auf. „Er ist und bleibt ein Verbrecher...er hat schlimme Dinge getan, ist verurteilt worden und als ob das noch nicht reichen würde, macht er genauso weiter, wie bisher. Er ist und bleibt krimineller Abschaum."

„Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass man Lucius' Aktivitäten beim dunklen Lord mit seinen kleinkrimminellen Tätigkeiten jetzt, vergleichen kann. Er sagte, er hätte keine andere Wahl gehabt, niemand wollte ihn einstellen...das wundert mich auch überhaupt nicht. Muggel können genauso verbohrt und rückständig sein in ihren Ansichten, wie Zauberer." Snape beugte sich nach vorne und verkürzte so den Abstand zwischen sich und seiner ehemaligen Schülerin. Beschwörend sah er sie an. „Ich tue es nicht sonderlich gerne.... Sie kennen mich und wissen, wie unangenehm es mir ist, wenn ich um etwas bitten muß, aber Lucius ist mein Freund, mir liegt viel an seinem Wohlergehen und wenn es ihm mit Ihrer Hilfe besser ginge, dann _bitte_ ich Sie darum, ihn im Auge zu behalten und ihm bei seinem neuen Leben zu unterstützen. Sie müssen dies ja nicht Ihr Leben lang tun. Nur solange, bis er sich gefangen und hier Fuß gefasst hat...", _oder solange, bis Ihr beiden vielleicht erkennt, dass zwischen Euch mehr sein könnte, als nur Hilfsbereitschaft auf der einen Seite und Wohlfühlen auf der anderen, _dachte Snape. Er hatte die besondere Klausel in Lucius Urteil nicht vergessen und sah hier in Hermine die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Lucius zwar nicht seine Magie wiedererlangte, sich aber vielleicht doch noch in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln konnte. Die Zeit drängte jedoch, auch das wusste der dunkle Zauberer...aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Schwarze Augen bohrten sich beschwörend in braune und er brauchte seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten nicht, um zu erkennen, dass er sie fast da hatte, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie schwankte und er konnte anhand ihrer sehr beredten Mimik mitverfolgen, welche Gedanken sie wohl jetzt hegte.

„Ich habe ihm einen Job besorgt.", redete er weiter. „Nicht weit von hier ist ein Gestüt. Dort kann er sofort anfangen. Natürlich erst mal als Hilfe im Stall, Mädchen für alles..sie wollen sehen was er kann...aber ich bin sicher, wenn sie merken, was sie da für einen Fachmann in Sachen Pferdezucht haben, wird er nicht lange Mist karren müssen", erklärte er ihr.

„Er soll dort den Stall reinigen? Lucius Malfoy?" Hermine grinste und schüttelte belustigt ihre braunen Locken. „Nie und nimmer wird er das tun."

„Glauben Sie mir, er wird. Er hat es mir versprochen und Lucius hält seine Versprechen." Snape lehnte sich mit einem höchst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Es hatte allerdings einiges an Überredungskünsten und eine halbe Flasche besten Whiskys gekostet, bis sein werter Freund zugestimmt hatte. Trotzdem wusste der Dunkelhaarige, dass er sich auf ein einmal gegebenes Wort Lucius', auch wenn es im Alkoholrausch ausgesprochen war, verlassen konnte.

Hermine sah immer noch recht ungläubig aus. „Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich es erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe und Sie denken also, er wird dort Karriere machen? Hat er denn Ahnung von Pferden?"

„Ja, sogar beträchtliche. Sie wissen sicher nicht, dass ihm einige sehr renommierte Gestüte rund um London gehörten? Er hat sich allerdings nur hobbymäßig damit beschäftigt. Lucius ist jedoch bekannt dafür, dass er selbst ein Hobby sehr ernsthaft betreibt und er war auch darin mehr als nur erfolgreich", informierte er Hermine. „Und wenn Sie ihn dort besuchen, können Sie ihm ja vielleicht auch was zu Essen mitbringen. Er muss jetzt schließlich hart arbeiten", riet er ihr und sah sie listig an.

„Ich habe nichts darüber gesagt, dass ich ihn dort aufsuchen wollte", beschwerte sich Hermine halbherzig, konnte aber nicht umhin sich das Bild einen Lucius Malfoy, mit Heugabel bewaffnet, schwer arbeitend in allen bunten Farben in ihrem Kopf auszumalen und ihr gefiel dieses Bild sehr gut.

Hermine überlegte krampfhaft.

Ja, er hatte sie belogen.

Ja, er hatte sie sicherlich ausgenutzt.

Ja, er war ein zu Recht verurteilter Todesser, mit einer wer weiß wie langen Verbrechensliste.

Ja, auch jetzt noch, nach seiner Verurteilung hatte er Verbrechen begangen.

Trotzdem!!!!!!!

Konnte er sich nicht vielleicht tief in seinem Inneren wenigstens ein bisschen geändert haben? Er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Er bereute mittlerweile vielleicht auch seine Taten. Sie hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben, sich zu erklären. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Warum hätte er es tun sollen, wenn er sich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen geändert hatte. Sie sah ihn wieder vor sich. Ein leidgeprüfter, hässlicher Mann, mit manchmal sehr melancholisch drein blickenden eisgrauen Augen. Und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie sich schon entschieden hatte, entgegen besserem Wissen. Sie war bereit ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben...trotz allem...sie wollte nicht zusehen, wie in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe jemand vor die Hunde ging, auch wenn sie es sich in der letzten Zeit immer eingeredet hatte, es war ihr nicht egal, wie es ihm ging...und Snape sagte ja selbst, es musste nicht für immer sein...nur einige wenige Tage oder Wochen vielleicht und sie musste ja auch nicht an seinem Rockzipfel kleben. Sie würde ab und zu nach dem Rechten sehen, ihm vielleicht dabei helfen endlich eine akzeptable Bleibe zu finden und das war's! Und vielleicht könnte man ja..........?????????

„Sie werden mir also helfen und sich um ihn kümmern?", Snapes dunkler Bariton unterbrach ungeduldig ihre Überlegungen.

Sie holte tief Luft und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Die Entscheidung war gefallen.

„Ja, ich denke, ich werde ab und zu mal nach ihm schauen.", versprach sie vage. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sollte ja nicht denken, sie würde seinen Freund jetzt auf Händen tragen. Noch immer war dieser ein Verbrecher.

„Dann kann ich beruhigt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Snape trank den mittlerweile kalten Tee aus und stellte die Tasse klirrend ab. Obwohl man es seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht ansehen konnte, war er erleichtert. Er wusste, dass er sich auf die überkorrekte Gryffindor verlassen konnte und wer weiß, vielleicht....er dachte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Es brachte nichts sich um ungelegte Euleneier Gedanken zu machen.

Nachdem er noch halbwegs interessiert nach ihrem Grund gefragte hatte, warum sie die magische Welt verlassen hatte und sie ihm bereitwillig antwortete, verabschiedete er sich eilig und Hermine sah noch lange seiner entschwindenden Gestalt, auf der fast menschenleeren Straße nach. Sie lächelte. Sie vermisste die sich aufbauschende Robe hinter ihrem Tränkeprofessor. Aber diese Lederjacke stand ihm ebenfalls sehr gut, stellte sie nebenbei fest und zog die Gardine wieder zu.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Das Wiedersehen**

Es dauerte jedoch einige Tage, bis Hermine soweit war, um tatsächlich den Schritt zu wagen, den unseligen Linus Manley oder Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich zu besuchen. Nachdem sie den versprochenen Besuch immer wieder hinausgezögert und wegen unwichtiger, vorgeschobener Kleinigkeiten auf den nächsten Tag verschoben hatte, beschloss sie an einem besonders schönen, sonnigen Sommermorgen, dass es Zeit wurde, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Snape einzulösen. Selbstverständlich interessierte es sie auch zu erfahren, wie es Malfoy ging und ob er sich an seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle eingewöhnte. Insgeheim rechnete sie sowieso damit, dass sie ihn bei diesem Gestüt gar nicht mehr antreffen würde. Er hatte sicherlich schon aufgegeben, angesichts der Berge aus Pferdemist und der damit verbundenen ungewohnten körperlichen Arbeit. Trotzdem Hermine über jede Menge Fantasie verfügte, konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der einstmals stolze und sehr arrogante Zauberer sich als gemeiner Stalljunge betätigen würde. Sicher scheute er die Arbeit und würde jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder in seiner einsamen Behausung im Wald hocken und sich volllaufen lassen. Sie traute ihm eigentlich nicht zu, einem normalen, sehr ehrlichen Tagwerk nachzugehen und sein Geld durch harte körperliche Arbeit zu verdienen. Zu sehr hatte sich das Bild des kostbar gekleideten Geschäfts- und Lebemannes Lucius Malfoy in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt.

Tagelang hatte sie ein undefinierbares Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürt, welches sie mit Unmengen Kamillentee zu bekämpfen versuchte, weil sie der Ansicht war, sie hätte sich eventuell den Magen verdorben, doch dieses Gefühl war zu dem Zeitpunkt verschwunden gewesen, als sie sich entschloss , Manley, nein Malfoy, zu treffen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was das für eigenartige Gefühle waren, die sie seit dem Augenblick plagten, als sie erfuhr, wer Manley wirklich war. War es anfangs sicher Hass, Enttäuschung, Ärger und Frustration gewesen, so wurde es dann von Desillusion und Missmut abgelöst und spätestens nach dem Gespräch mit Snape, wandelte es sich schließlich in Einsamkeit, Unzufriedenheit, Unsicherheit und einem undefinierbaren Sehnen, das sie nicht näher erforschen wollte oder konnte. Sie hatte noch niemals zuvor solch widersprüchliche Gefühle für oder wegen jemanden empfunden und auch diese Verwirrtheit trug dazu bei, dass sie sich trotz ihrer Zusage an den ehemaligen Lehrer noch für einige Tage zurückzog. Aber heute würde sie sich dem stellen und vielleicht, wenn sie ihn erneut gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte, würde alles viel klarer werden. Vielleicht würde er sie ja gar nicht an sich heran lassen. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass er sie abkanzeln würde und ihr sagte, sie solle gehen und nicht wiederkommen. Noch schlimmer wäre, wenn er gar nicht mit ihr reden würde. Sie malte sich auf dem Weg zur Schule die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Was, wenn er wütend wurde und sie als Schlammblut betitelte. Sie hatte solche Angst davor, dass die Situation eskalierte und sie keinen Zugang zu ihm finden konnte. Sie kannte zwar Linus Manley – ein bisschen zumindest – aber sie wusste fast nichts von Lucius Malfoy und das was sie von ihm wusste, machte sie unsicher. Sie unterschied nach wie vor, immer noch zwischen Linus und Lucius. Als wären es zwei grundverschiedene Personen und dies viel ihr nicht einmal sonderlich auf und doch..._alles_ hatte sich geändert, mit der Nennung seines richtigen Namens.

Mehr schlecht als recht, brachte sie die sechs Schulstunden, die sie an diesem Vormittag zu geben hatte, hinter sich. Wieder einmal ignorierte sie geflissentlich Michael, der ihr wie ein Schatten durch alle Pausen folgte. Sie nahm sich vor, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden. Mittlerweile hatte wohl auch der letzte Kollege gemerkt, dass er hinter ihr her war und sie musste endlich klarstellen, dass er sich umsonst anstrengte. Er würde für sie nie mehr als ein Arbeitskollege sein. Bei seinem jetzigen Benehmen würde sie ihn nicht mal als platonischen Freund bezeichnen. Aber das Gespräch mit dem attraktiven Sportlehrer musste erst einmal warten. Wichtiger war ihr Vorhaben mit Lucius zu reden.

Als ob sie die Zeit aufholen könnte, die sie schon versäumt hatte, hetzte sie, sobald die schrille Klingel das Ende der letzten Stunde verkündete noch vor ihren Schülern aus dem Raum. Sie nahm ziemlich undamenhaft und trotz ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe, immer zwei Treppen auf einmal und floh geradezu aus dem Schulgebäude. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal Michael über den Weg laufen und begrüßte die Tatsache, dass er wohl in der, an das Schulgebäude angrenzenden Turnhalle, noch ein Basketballspiel der zehnten Klassen beaufsichtigte. Somit entging ihm die hastige Flucht seiner Kollegin diesmal.

Hermine hingegen atmete erst auf, als die Schule nach zwei Häuserblocks nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie lief zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Im Vorfeld hatte sie sich informiert und wusste, dass eine Buslinie direkt an dem Gestüt, welches sich am Rande der Stadt befand, vorbeiführte und der Bus da auch hielt. Schließlich gab es noch den einen oder anderen Reitschüler, der nicht von seinen Eltern mit dem Auto gebracht wurde und somit fand sie sich, als sie eingestiegen war, zwischen einigen Teenagern in Reitkleidung wieder, die wohl dasselbe Ziel hatten, wie sie.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht und mit gemischten Gefühlen und weichen Knien stieg sie zusammen mit den fröhlich schwatzenden Mädchen aus und sah sich erst einmal um.

Das Gelände des Gestütes war sehr weitläufig. Zuerst sah Hermine, die sich niemals so sehr für Pferde interessiert hatte, das sie ihre Eltern um Reitunterricht oder gar ein eigenes Pferd gebeten hätte, ein weitläufiges Gelände, welches in verschieden große Areale eingezäunt war. Hier und da befanden sich Pferde auf den Koppeln, die ihren Auslauf in den großzügigen Umzäunungen offensichtlich genossen und in gestrecktem Galopp hin und her jagten. Etwas weiter hinten sah sie einige Gebäude, die wohl zum größten Teil Stallungen waren und auch einige kleinere Häuser, die die Verwaltung beherbergten. Die junge Frau nahm an, dass sie wohl am ehesten bei den Stallungen auf Malfoy treffen würde.

Entschlossen lenkte sie ihre Schritte, hinter den Mädchen in ihren Reitstiefeln her und kam sich mittlerweile, ziemlich deplatziert vor. Selbstverständlich hatte sie sich nicht umgezogen, bevor sie die Schule verließ. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht daran gedacht, passendere Kleidung zu wählen und nun stökelte sie in ihren Pumps in ihrem feinen grauen Kostüm, welches sie heute etwas gedankenlos gewählt hatte, über einen Feldweg, wich Löchern im Boden aus und stieg über einige Haufen Pferdeäpfel, die noch dampfend mitten im Weg lagen.

Nach einem äußerst beschwerlichen Weg, der ihr ein paar nicht jugendfreie, leise gemurmelte Flüche entlockte, stieß sie auf einen ordentlich asphaltierten Wirtschaftsweg und kam nun besser voran. Da ihre Augen nicht mehr am Boden kleben mussten, hatte sie Zeit, die Örtlichkeiten zu betrachten. Natürlich hielt sie in erster Linie Ausschau nach Lucius, aber nirgendwo zeigte sich die unverkennbare Gestalt des Hässlichen.

Vor einem weiß getünchten, größeren Gebäude, in welchem wohl die Verwaltung des Gestütes untergebracht war, blieb sie kurz stehen. Vielleicht sollte sie dort fragen, ob und wo der ehemalige Todesser arbeitete. Gerade, als sie die Stufen zum Eingang hoch gehen wollte, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und Hermine sah sich plötzlich einem groß gewachsenen, attraktiven, blonden Mann ebenfalls in Reitkleidung, wie anscheinend alle Leute hier, gegenüber.

„Entschuldigung. Ich suche Mr. Linus Manley", ergriff sie gleich die Gelegenheit nach dem Gesuchten zu fragen.

„Linus, wer?" Der Mann sah sie grübelnd an.

„Linus Manley. Er soll hier arbeiten", erklärte sie nun mit einem belehrenden Unterton und ignorierte, die hellblauen Augen des Fremden, die sie interessiert musterten. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht seinen richtigen Namen benutzt hatte.

Von drinnen ertönte die Stimme eines weiteren Mannes, der ihre Frage ebenfalls gehört hatte. „Sie meint Quasimodo."

„Ach so, ja ....Quasimodo." Der Mann wusste nun, wen sie meinte und runzelte die Stirn. „Was wollen Sie den von _dem_?"

Hermine ignorierte die Frage. Sie fand es in hohem Maße unhöflich, wie man Lucius, wegen seines Aussehens titulierte und antwortete etwas gereizt,

„Ich nehme an, Sie meinen_ Mr. Manley _und ich möchte wissen, wo ich ihn finden kann."

„Ja, der, der ist da..." Ein ausgestreckter Finger zeigte auf das nächste Stallgebäude. „..und reinigt die Boxen."

„Dankeschön." Hermine drehte sich um und stieg, ohne den Mann in der Tür noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, wieder die Treppenstufen herunter.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass _ich_ Ihnen nicht helfen kann?", rief ihr der Mann anzüglich nach.

„Da bin ich ganz sicher!", antwortete Hermine abweisend, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und schritt auf den angegeben Stall zu.

Nachdem sie die große Tür zum Stallinneren passiert hatte, blieb sie ihm diffusen Halbdunkel stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Ein Geruch von Pferd, Schweiß, Heu und Mist schlug ihr entgegen und ließ sie erst einmal die Nase rümpfen. Hier und da hörte sie in den Boxen leises Schnauben und Geraschel von Pferdehufen auf Stroh. Von Lucius Malfoy war nach und wie vor nichts zu sehen.

Sie schritt den langen Gang zwischen den Boxen hinunter, peinlich darauf bedacht schön in der Mitte zu bleiben und den neugierig über die halbhohen Boxentüren hinausblickenden Pferdeköpfen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Sie hatte zwar keine Angst vor Pferden, aber sie waren ihr schon wegen ihrer Größe nicht sehr geheuer.

Plötzlich hörte sie von weiter vorne ein hektisches Pferdegetrabbel in einer der Boxen. Eisenbeschlagene Hufe donnerten einige Male gegen das Holz der Trennwände und ein nervöses Schnauben ertönte. Daraufhin ertönte eine leise Stimme, die Hermine unter Hunderten wiedererkannt hätte. Sie sprach beruhigend auf das Pferd ein und fast sofort hörte das Schnauben und auch die unruhigen Pferdebewegungen in der engen Box auf.

Sie hatte ihn noch niemals so sanft und beruhigend reden gehört. Die Arroganz und oftmalige Eiseskälte in seiner Stimme waren verschwunden. Ruhig und gleichmäßig sprach Malfoy mit fast hypnotisch klingendem Tonfall auf das schreckhafte Pferd ein und augenscheinlich verfehlte er seine Wirkung damit nicht. Das Pferd wurde zusehends ruhiger. Hermine war langsam und annähernd lautlos näher gekommen und konnte einen guten Blick durch die offene Tür der Pferdebox werfen. Linus Manley stand, bekleidet mit einem schwarzem, nicht ganz sauberen Jogginganzug, der ihr sehr bekannt vor kam und grünen Gummistiefeln, die auch schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten mit einem großen schwarzen Hengst in einer Box. Mit seinem Oberkörper lehnte er an dem Pferd und strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend und unablässig murmelnd über den Hals.

Erstaunt beobachtete sie die Wirkung, die dieser Mann auf das Pferd hatte. Snape hatte Recht. Lucius Malfoy verstand ohne Zweifel etwas von Pferden, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass das was er hier tat, seine eigentliche Aufgabe war. Mit kritischen Blicken betrachtete sie die große Mistgabel, die an der Stallwand lehnte. Eigentlich sollte er wohl anderen Dingen nachgehen. Sie überlegte gerade, wie sie sich am besten bemerkbar machte, ohne dass dieses hoch nervöse Tier wieder scheute, als das Pferd ihr die Entscheidung abnahm.

Es gewahrte die fremde Besucherin auf dem Gang und hob den Kopf mit geblähten Nüstern. Malfoy drehte sich herum und sein eben noch entspanntes Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fuhr er sie ungehalten an.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es Ihnen geht." Hermine steckte beide Hände in die Taschen ihres Kostüms. Sie war äußerst nervös und wusste, dies hier würde nicht einfach werden.

„Ach wirklich? Sie wollten nicht sehen, wie tief Lucius Malfoy gesunken ist, dass er hier im Pferdemist rumwühlen muß?", schnaubte er verächtlich. Graue Augen blitzten sie wütend unter den buschigen Augenbrauen an. Nur, weil er das Pferd an seiner Seite nicht erschrecken wollte, klang seine Stimme noch einigermaßen gefasst.

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Das heißt eigentlich schon, aber ich mache mich nicht über sie lustig, ich wollte Professor Snape nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich einer ehrlichen Arbeit nachgehen", erklärte Hermine bestimmt. „Es liegt mir fern, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu verhöhnen. Ehrliche Arbeit, egal wie sie aussieht, ist tausend Mal besser, als das, was Sie die ganze Zeit getrieben haben."

„Ist es das?", fragte Lucius gespielt überrascht. „ Es muss Ihnen doch Spaß bereiten, mich hier zu sehen. Endlich ist er gebrochen, der Todesser Malfoy!", höhnte Lucius. „ Und Snape! Schon wieder mischt er sich in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angehen", polterte er und schob sich vorsichtig an dem Pferd vorbei und verriegelte die Tür zu der Pferdebox.

„Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie, genauso wie ich"

„_Sie_ machen sich Sorgen um _mich?",_ Lucius lachte hysterisch auf und schob sie unsanft aus seinem Weg, um sich die Mistgabel an der Wand zu greifen. Mit Wucht schob er diese in einen Haufen Pferdeäpfel, die darauf warteten auf eine Schubkarre verladen zu werden. „Sie wollten doch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Sie hassen mich. Schon vergessen?" Laut klatschend kam der Mist auf dem Boden der Karre auf und Lucius schaufelte den nächsten Batzen auf seine Gabel. Er gab sich nun sehr beschäftigt und würdigte Hermine keines Blickes. Die rohe Gewalt, mit der er die Mistgabel handhabte zeugte allerdings von Lucius' aufgewühltem Inneren.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht....nicht mehr. Mr. Malfoy...Lucius...bitte. Ich will Ihnen nach wie vor helfen. Sie haben Ihre Strafe für Ihre Taten erhalten und Professor Snape und ich sind uns einig, dass Sie eine zweite Chance erhalten sollten.", erklärte sie sehr undiplomatisch, aber ehrlich.

Lucius ließ sein Werkzeug fallen und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten, trotz seiner Behinderung, zu ihr gehumpelt. Er stand so dicht vor ihr, dass sie erschrocken zurück trat. „Sie beide sind sich also einig. Schön für Sie. Ich brauche Ihre so genannte zweite Chance nicht. Ich brauche weder Sie, Miss Granger, noch Snape. Ich brauche _niemanden!"_, brüllte er sie nun aggressiv an und Hermine trat wieder einen Schritt zurück an die gegenüberliegende Pferdebox, aus der der Kopf des eben noch friedlich dreinblickenden schwarzen Hengstes sehr interessiert heraus schaute. Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie nah sie dem Pferd war.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Sie brauchen sehr wohl Hilfe. Und Sie sollten die beiden Menschen, die Ihnen trotz allem, was geschehen ist, helfen wollen nicht zurückstoßen. Das hat nichts mit Stolz zu tun, Lucius. Das ist einfach nur ignorant und unvernünftig. Sie sehen doch, wohin Sie ihr Weg geführt hat? Wollen Sie ewig so weiter machen? Wollen Sie tatsächlich bis an Ihr Lebensende so leben? Einsam, verlassen, ohne Arbeit, ohne Zuhause, ohne irgendeinen Menschen, der sich für Sie interessiert?" Hermine erhob nun ebenfalls ihr Stimme. Sie war wütend, dass dieser widerspenstige Bastard vor ihr, in dem schwarzen Jogginganzug, den_ sie_ ihm gegeben hatte, sie allen Ernstes glauben machen wollte, er brauchte ihre Hilfe nicht. Sie war es leid, seine unausgegorenen Launen zu ertragen. Sie meinte es gut und er war einfach nur undankbar.

„Ich bin es nicht wert, dass man mir hilft, Miss Granger. Verstehen Sie das nicht? Ich will niemandem etwas schulden." Lucius stützte sich auf die Mistgabel und sah ihr in die warmen, rehbraunen Augen. „Ich will nicht abhängig sein von irgendjemandem oder gar von Ihnen. Ich schulde Severus schon mehr, als ich jemals einlösen kann und ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum Sie gerade mir eine zweite Chance geben wollen. Ich war ein Todesser, Miss Granger, ich habe Leute wie Sie, die nicht reinen Blutes sind verachtet."

„Ich glaube das tun Sie schon lange nicht mehr.", stellte Hermine überzeugt fest.

„Ich weiß es nicht und es spielt auch überhaupt keine Rolle. Ich will niemanden an mein Elend fesseln. Sie sind eine junge Frau und haben ihr eigenes Leben. Leben Sie und vergessen Sie mich!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Haufen Pferdemist. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen schaufelte Mistgabel um Mistgabel auf die schon volle Schubkarre.

Hermine gab jedoch nicht auf.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich habe Sie in den letzten Tagen aus meinem Gedächtnis tilgen wollen, aber es gelang mir nicht und dann kam Snape und erzählte mir einiges über Sie, über das Urteil und wie Sie die letzten Jahre gelebt haben. Ich bin der Ansicht, irgendwann ist auch Ihre unzweifelhaft große Schuld, die Sie auf ihre Schultern geladen haben, bezahlt. Auch Sie haben in diesem Krieg sehr viel verloren. Warum sollten Sie jetzt nicht auch einmal etwas gewinnen? Ich kann Ihnen zwar nicht alles verzeihen, was Sie getan haben...... noch nicht......vielleicht niemals.... aber ich kann damit umgehen und es als einen riesengroßen Fehler irgendwie akzeptieren. Ich würde Ihnen trotzdem gerne helfen, ungeachtet dessen, was Sie waren und ich verzeihe Ihnen, dass Sie mir nicht von Anfang an gesagt haben wer Sie sind. Ich kann Ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen."

Hermine hatte in ruhigem Ton gesprochen und starrte nun auf den buckligen Rücken des unvermindert arbeitenden Lucius Malfoy. Dieser tat, als hätte er ihre kleine Ansprache überhaupt nicht gehört. Unentwegt gabelte er Mist in die übervolle Schubkarre.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Lucius!"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Erst als Hermine zarte Lippen auf ihrem Kopf spürte, ein heißer Atem ihr rechtes Ohr streifte und ein unmissverständlicher Zug an ihren Haaren ihr anzeigte, dass der Hengst, in dessen Reichweite sie gekommen war, angefangen hatte, eine ihrer Haarsträhnen abzukauen, entwich ihr ein Entsetzensschrei.

„Ahrrrrrrrrg, LUCIUS!"

Malfoy seufzte und sah auf und drehte sich um. Ungläubig starrte er einen Moment auf das Bild, welches sich bot und sein hässliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem fast belustigten Ausdruck. Er befreite umgehend ihre Haare aus dem Maul des Pferdes und zog sie von der Box weg.

„Ich muss Ihnen wohl ständig das Leben retten.", bemerkte er und ein kleines, fast schadenfrohes Grinsen zierte seinen Mundwinkel.

„Sehen Sie, Sie müssen ebenfalls ein Auge auf mich haben. Ich gerate immer in lebensbedrohliche Situationen.", lachte Hermine und besah sich traurig den Rest der abgekauten Haarsträhne. Die Situation zwischen beiden hatte sich durch diesen Vorfall merklich entspannt. Hermine sah auffordernd in Lucius graue Augen. Sie wollte endlich eine Antwort.

Lucius seufze noch einmal und diesmal sehr theatralisch. „Hermine, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie mit jemandem wie mir wollen. Ich bin Ihnen dankbar für ihre bisherige Hilfe. Aber Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht um mich bemühen. Ich habe jetzt eine ehrliche Arbeit, ja. Ich tue mein Bestes, damit ich nicht ewig Quasimodo, der Stallbursche bleibe, ich werde meine 'Geschäfte' aufgeben und irgendwann ein ehrbarer Bürger dieser Muggelgesellschaft werden."

„Sie wissen, wie die Sie hier nennen und es macht Ihnen nichts aus?", staunte Hermine.

„Ich bin Spott gewöhnt", antwortete Lucius. „Im übrigen ist Quasimodo eine tragische und sehr positive Figur. Er hat sich aufgeopfert für seine Liebe und ist ihr in den Tod gefolgt. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind....ein bisschen was habe ich, was das Aussehen betrifft, wohl zweifellos mit ihm gemeinsam. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore gerade Hugo gelesen, als er mir diese Gestalt gab", mutmaßte der ehemals Blonde und begab sich wieder zu seiner Schubkarre.

„Vielleicht hat er das, trotzdem ist es extrem unhöflich, Sie so zu bezeichnen."

„Ich kann damit leben, Hermine. Wie mit so vielem anderen....", ächzte Malfoy und schob die Schubkarre über den Gang in Richtung Tür. Hermine folgte ihm zögerlich.

„Ich würde Sie weiterhin gerne ab und zu besuchen.", setzte sie ihr Gespräch von vor der Pferdeattacke fort.

Lucius seufzte wieder angesichts ihrer Hartnäckigkeit. Wenn er ehrlich war, so freute er sich, dass sie weiterhin Kontakt zu ihm haben wollte, was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Trotzdem er sie immer wieder darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er ihre Zuwendungen eigentlich nicht verdiente, konnte er sie offenbar nicht davon abhalten, weiterhin Kontakt zu ihm zu haben.

„Meinetwegen. Ich kann Sie offensichtlich nicht davon abhalten, mir weiterhin auf die Nerven zu fallen. Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich mich jeden Tag für Sie rasieren werde." knurrte er ungnädig und kippte mit Schwung den Pferdemist auf einen riesigen Haufen neben der Stalltür.

„Ich würde das natürlich _niemals_ erwarten, es würde mir schon reichen, wenn Sie sich ab und zu mal waschen würden", erwiderte Hermine und trat in das Sonnenlicht. Sie schloß geblendet die Augen und sah somit nicht, den bewundernden Blick, mit dem Lucius sie musterte, als die Sonnenstrahlen ihr braunes Haar zum Glänzen brachten und ihre schlanke Figur in dem vorteilhaft geschnittenen Kostüm sanft umspielten.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Faszination**

Zwei Wochen war es her, dass Hermine Lucius Malfoy auf dem Gestüt besucht und ihn dahingehend überzeugt hatte, dass er weiterhin ihre Hilfe annahm. Sie war damals, nach ihrem Wiedersehen mit diesen ungewöhnlichen, streitbaren und äußerst schuldigen Mann, ziemlich aufgewühlt nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Ihre Gedanken kreisten seitdem ständig um seine Person und ihrer beider besonderes Verhältnis. Sie redete sich unentwegt ein, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund gab, so aufgewühlt und durcheinander zu sein. Sie erfüllte im Prinzip nur ein Versprechen, welches sie seinem besten Freund gegeben hatte.

Sie sollte mit mehr Abstand an diese Aufgabe heran gehen. Ja, es war eine Aufgabe! Doch so sah sie es aber nicht, musste sie sich nach etlichen, in wirrem Grübeln verbrachten Stunden, eingestehen. Ihre 'Hilfe für Lucius Malfoy war keine Aufgabe, die man erledigen konnte, um sich danach wieder seinem eigenen Leben zuzuwenden. Das Problem Lucius Malfoy hatte sich schon viel zu sehr in ihr bis dahin, eher langweiliges Muggelleben eingeschlichen, so dass sie es nicht mehr schlicht davon trennen konnte. Zuviel hatte sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung damals im Wald, mit diesem Mann erlebt und mit jedem Tag, den sie wieder in seiner Gesellschaft verbrachte, wurde es deutlicher, dass er immer mehr ihr ganzes Denken und Fühlen beeinflusste, ja fast beherrschte.

Sie hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, dass sie erst einige Tage vergehen ließ, bis sie ihn wieder aufsuchte. Doch eine unerklärliche, innere Unruhe, ließ sie schon am nächsten Tag in Richtung Wald aufbrechen. Erst, als sie vor der dicken Holztür des verfallenen Hauses stand, wurde sie ruhiger und das erschreckte sie ebenfalls. Warum nur reagierte sie so irrational? Er bedeutete ihr doch nichts...fast nichts...er faszinierte sie nur...irgendwie. Seither diesem ersten Tag nachdem, ihr Lucius wieder gestattet hatte, ihn aufzusuchen, war sie jeden Tag wiedergekommen. Malfoy schien es zu akzteptieren.

Er glich niemandem, aus ihrem vergangenen Leben. Er forderte sie heraus. So, dass sie ergründen wollte, wie er hinter seiner hässlichen Maske und dem, was sie vordergründig schon von ihm wusste, wirklich war. Er steckte voller Geheimnisse. Er war launenhaft. Einerseits konnte er so zuvorkommend sein, dass es sie beinahe schauderte und sie verspürte immer ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Magen, wenn er sie gut gelaunt, schon in der Eingangshalle seines vorübergehenden Domizils begrüßte und sich vor ihr mit einer zwar veralteten, aber sehr charmanten Geste, verbeugte und sie aufforderte ihm in die Bibliothek zu folgen. Sie musste immer lachen, wenn er es tat und er antwortete ihr jedes Mal mit einem seiner furchterregenden Grinsen, welche er ihr über die bucklige Schulter zu warf. Dies wurde für sie mit der Zeit so normal, dass sie gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm, wie sehr ihn das Verziehen seines Gesichtes zu einem Lachen, entstellte.

Andererseits konnte er von einem Augenblick auf den anderen derartig ungehalten und übellaunig werden, dass sie es meist erst merkte, wenn es zu spät war. Es kam oft so plötzlich, dass sie im ersten Moment regelrecht verdutzt auf den sich in Sekundenschnelle verändernden, gar so wütenden Lucius starrte und die ersten höhnischen Bemerkungen wortlos über sich ergehen ließ. Seine schlechte Laune hatte er vor allen Dingen dann, wenn sie auf seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen kamen. Hermine stellte selbstverständlich niemals Fragen zu ganz persönlichen Dingen. Sie fragte nie nach seinem Zusammenleben mit seiner Ehefrau und Draco. Sie ließ ihm diese Privatsphäre und er schien ihr dankbar dafür zu sein. Er fragte im Gegenzug auch niemals nach ihren Eltern oder ihren Freunden. Er hatte nur durchblicken lassen, dass er von Severus Bescheid wusste, über den Grund, warum sie die magische Welt verlassen hatte. Er hatte dies nicht einmal kommentiert. Wortlos schien er ihre Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Allerdings hatte Hermine tausend Fragen, was seine Zeit bei Voldemort betraf und immer, wenn sie sich traute, ihm eine dieser ganz bestimmten Fragen zu stellen, merkte sie, wie die Raumtemperatur plötzlich rapide sank und Malfoys Ausstrahlung bedrohlich wurde.

Wütend antwortete er meist mit demselben Satz.

„Ich wollte Sie würden mich nicht ständig danach fragen, Hermine."

Sie waren nach relativ kurzer Zeit zu der Nennung ihrer Vornamen übergegangen. Nach allem, was gewesen war, schien es eine logische Folge der Dinge zu sein. Die unpersönliche Distanz zwischen beiden war geringer geworden, beziehungsweise hatte sich in eine persönlichere, wärmere Atmosphäre verwandelt. Jedenfalls die meiste Zeit , in der sie bei ihm war und vor allen Dingen dann, wenn sie sehr entspannt ihr gemeinsames Leseritual wieder ausübten. Doch es war beileibe nicht immer so.

„Es interessiert mich eben", rechtfertigte Hermine sich gewöhnlich auf seinen Standardsatz und hoffte trotz seiner ablehnenden Worte auf eine Antwort, die meist auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Was wollen Sie hören. Mhmmmm? Ich habe für einen kranken Welteroberer gearbeitet. Ich habe für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigt, in der Hoffnung, dass ein besonders großes Stück Kuchen, namens Macht und Einfluss für mich abfällt. Ich habe seine Ansichten zum größten Teil vertreten, weil sie mir meist logisch erschienen und wenn es einmal nicht passte, dann hab ich es eben passend gemacht", hielt er ihr in bissigem Ton vor und verschränkte dann auf ablehnende Weise seine langen Arme vor der Brust.

„Was haben Sie passend gemacht?" Hermine war der Meinung, dass es jetzt auch egal war, ob sie noch eine Frage stellte, er war sowieso schon wütend auf sie.

Lucius verzog unwillig sein Gesicht, so dass es sich daraufhin fratzenhaft verzerrte, aber er antwortete ihr immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so bereitwillig. Er zischte mehr, als er durch fast unbewegliche Lippen sprach. „Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ein unwertes Schlammblut meinen eigenen, reinblütigen Sohn in den meisten Fächern hatte schlagen können. Ich schob es darauf, dass mein Sohn einfach zu faul zum Lernen war und normalerweise viel intelligenter sei, als diese Schülerin.

Zum Beispiel, dass trotz der reinblütigen Überlegenheit der meisten Anhänger des Lords, fast jeder zweite Einsatz misslang. Ich sagte mir, dass es nur an kurzzeitiger Unkonzentriertheit gelegen hatte, an mangelnder Vorbereitung oder einem riesigen Zufall zu verdanken war, dass die andere Seite gewann.

Zum Beispiel, dass sich selbst die niedersten Kreaturen, wenn nötig zusammenschließen konnten, um bis zum bitteren Ende heldenhaft zu kämpfen und aufrecht starben und zwar ohne zu zögern lieber den Tod in Kauf nahmen, als ein Leben als Gefangener und Sklave zu führen. Ich hielt es einfach für Dummheit..und zu guter Letzt...", spie er ihr zornig entgegen, „...dass mein bester Freund und Taufpate meines Sohnes ein Zauberer mit fragwürdiger Abstammung ist. Ich hab es immer schlichtweg ignoriert, obwohl ich es schon seit langer Zeit wusste." Abrupt drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Suchen Sie sich was aus, Hermine und sagen Sie mir, wie hirnverbrannt und verblendet ich war. Ich _wollte_ nicht sehen, wie falsch mein Handeln ist. Ich dachte, ich diene meiner Familie...höheren Idealen. In Wahrheit war es meine grenzenlose Machtgier und Ignoranz, die mich leitete und letztendlich zu dem machte, der ich heute bin. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich für den Tod meiner Familie verantwortlich bin. Hätte ich mich nicht Voldemort angeschlossen, dann würden sie heute noch leben."

Er hatte sich umgedreht und war sehr darauf bedacht gewesen, sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren zu verstecken, während er eilig an ihr vorbei lief und das Zimmer verließ. Doch sie hatte gesehen, was er vor ihr zu verstecken suchte...sein Gesicht war nass gewesen, von den lautlos geweinten Tränen. Auch wenn sie es seiner Stimme nicht angehört hatte.

An diesem Tag, bekam sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht und als sie am nächsten Tag wieder kam, tat er, als ob dieses Gespräch zwischen ihnen niemals stattgefunden hatte. Sie beschäftigte gerade diese Unterhaltung so sehr, das sie diese aber nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, was er ihr erzählt hatte und so sprach sie ihn schon am nächsten Tag, nach einem guten Essen – sie kochte meist für sie beide – wieder darauf an und zwar so, als hätte dieses Gespräch gerade eben erst stattgefunden.

„Ich habe meine Eltern auch verloren und ich habe mich nicht Voldemort angeschlossen", sagte sie leise und tupfte sich den Mund mit der Serviette. Malfoy sah erstaunt von seinem Teller auf und Mitleid huschte über sein Gesicht....nur für einen Moment, ehe es wieder zu einer ruhigen, aufgesetzt wirkenden, starren Maske wurde. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es. Sie konnte sehen, wie er diesen einen Satz in einen Kontext zu bringen versuchte.

„Es tut mir leid um Ihre Familie, Lucius. Vielleicht wäre sie am Leben geblieben, wenn Sie anders gehandelt hätten, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir werden es niemals erfahren", setzte Hermine erklärend hinzu.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht. Aber es beruhigt mich keineswegs. Ich werde immer die Schuld für ihren Tod mit mir tragen.", antwortete er gequält und nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick in ihre Augen, gestand er leise mit sonderbar unsicherer Stimme, „Ich wollte sie damals selbst holen Hermine. Ihre Eltern. Der dunkle Lord schickte aber jemand anderen." Es war, als bliebe die Zeit für einen Augenblick stehen. Es war völlig ruhig im Zimmer, nicht einmal das Zirpen der Vögel drang zu ihnen herein. Lucius schien die Luft angehalten zu haben. Was würde sie zu seinem Geständnis sagen? Würde sie aufstehen und gehen?

Hermine erbleichte indessen und sah ihn entsetzt an. Sie brauchte jedoch nur kurze Zeit, um ihm zu antworten. "Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich jetzt nicht dem Mörder meiner Eltern gegenüber sitze. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich nicht berührt, Lucius. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir dies erzählen. Sie hätten es auch für sich behalten können. Ich hätte es niemals erfahren."

„Ich wollte, dass Sie es wissen. Ich hielt es für fair und es tut mir leid, Hermine. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte Einiges rückgängig machen. Aber das geht nun mal nicht. Ich habe meine Fehler lange Zeit verdrängt und als solche nicht anerkannt, aber ich bin nicht so eingefahren in meinen Ansichten, als dass ich sie nicht immer noch ändern könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich die Verantwortung für meine Taten irgendwann übernehmen muss, auch wenn es mir sehr schwer fällt, das einzugestehen." Hermine sah ihrem Gegenüber aufmerksam in die eisgrauen Augen. Sie konnte keine Falschheit in ihnen entdecken. Es schien, als ob der ehemals blonde Zauberer ehrlich bereuen würde. Sie wusste, dies war keine Show, um zu versuchen, sie einzuwickeln. Sie sah es in dem klaren Grau seiner Augen.

„Ich schätze das sehr, Lucius. Wirklich." Hermine hatte sich gefangen, obwohl sie immer noch sehr blass war. Noch einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie schuldig er im Grunde war und trotzdem, fühlte sie Erleichterung, dass er nicht unmittelbar am Tod ihrer Eltern beteiligt gewesen war.

Lucius nickte angesichts ihres Verständnisses, fast gequält. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Er hasste diese Art Beichten, aber er musste es hinter sich bringen, wenn er jemals normal mit ihr umgehen wollte. Außerdem fühlte er, dass Hermine dies für ihr Seelenheil einfach brauchte. Sie musste wissen, mit wem sie sich einließ und auch wenn er ihr wohl niemals alle schrecklichen Einzelheiten seiner Zeit beim dunklen Lord offenbaren würde, so verstand er, warum sie ihn immer wieder danach fragte, auch wenn es ihn wütend machte und sie ihn damit zwang, sich selbst damit zu konfrontieren. Es war leichter dies alles weit von sich zu schieben und sich lieber in Selbstmitleid zu ergehen. Doch nachdem er meist sehr widerwillig ihre Fragen hatte beantworten müssen, fühlte er sich unerklärlicherweise auch wesentlich besser. Er hätte natürlich auch weiterhin lügen und sich etwas vormachen können, aber Hermines ehrliche und direkte Art hielt ihn irgendwie davon ab. Er fühlte, dass er in diesem Fall sämtliche Sympathien, die sie eventuell für ihn hegte, verspielte, wenn er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

Ein bisschen genoss er sogar ihren Trost in Bezug auf seine Familie. Niemand hatte ihm jemals sein Beileid ausgesprochen. Wohl, weil alle der Meinung waren, er wäre selbst schuld an dem, was ihm widerfahren war.

„Danke für ihr Beileid, Hermine" Lucius' Herz schlug schwer in seiner Brust. Der Schmerz saß tief, obwohl er gerade in letzter Zeit immer weniger an die Umstände des Todes von Narzissa und Draco dachte. Aber gerade dieses Gespräch hatte die Trauer über den Verlust und die grenzenlose Schuld, die ihn noch oft in einsamen Nächten quälte, wieder hervor geholt. Hermine schien dies zu spüren und ergriff über den Tisch hinweg tröstend seine Hand. Diese Geste traf ihn unerwartet instinktiv zog er seine Hand unter ihrer weg.

Es war einfach zu lange her, dass ein Mensch ihn hatte freiwillig berühren wollen. Er war es nicht gewöhnt. Meist achtete er ziemlich peinlich darauf, mit niemand anderem in Berührung zu kommen, um unliebsamen Bemerkungen seiner Mitmenschen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er sah Hermines verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht und lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich...ich war überrascht, tut mir leid. Normalerweise gehen die Leute mir aus dem Weg und es gibt keinerlei Körperkontakt..." Er verfluchte sich für sein Gestammel. Seit wann, hatte er Scheu davor zu sagen, was er dachte, oder waren es seine Gefühle, die ihn immer häufiger in ihrer Gegenwart übermannten und die ihn noch mehr frustrierten, wie ihre immer währende Fragerei?

Lucius wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er romantische Gefühle für diese hartnäckige Gryffindor hegte. Genau genommen seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihr entsetztes Gesicht sah, als Severus seine wahre Identität preisgab. Es fiel ihm, wie Schuppen von den Augen, weil er nun annehmen musste, dass sie ihn jetzt verachtete, wenn nicht sogar hasste und ihn niemals wieder in ihre Nähe lassen würde. Die Zeit nach dieser Entdeckung war frustrierend gewesen. Er war in Selbstmitleid versunken und hätte sich wohl tot gesoffen, wenn Severus nicht so hartnäckig darauf bestanden hätte, ihm zu helfen. Da er dem Freund sein Wort gegeben hatte, trank er nicht mehr, sondern ging arbeiten, mit dem Ziel sie zu vergessen und nicht einen einzigen Gedanken mehr an die braunhaarige, hübsche Granger zu verschwenden. Er schaufelte Berge von Pferdeäpfeln, säuberte die Boxen, karrte Futter für die Tiere heran und machte hundert Arbeiten, die er einige Jahre zuvor, als Zauberer Lucius Malfoy niemals mit eigenen Händen, geschweige denn, überhaupt erledigt hätte. Er versuchte sie zu vergessen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Auch, wenn er tagsüber kaum an sie dachte, suchte ihn seine Sehnsucht nach ihr, jede Nacht um so stärker heim. In fast jedem seiner Träume kam sie vor. Mal rettete er sie vor den Wölfen, mal kam er zu spät und konnte nur noch ihre Leiche, vor den hungrigen Mäulern der Caniden retten, was ihn jedes Mal schweißgebadet und schreiend aufwachen ließ. Mal beobachtete er sie aus der Ferne, wie sie einen gut aussenden Muggelmann traf und mit ihm über eine imaginäre Tanzfläche schwebte und ab und zu träumte er sogar, wie sie in seinen eigenen Armen lag und sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte. Dies ließ ihn dann allerdings wieder mit klopfenden Herzen aufwachen. Er schimpfte sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten einen sentimentalen Trottel. Was ihm aber nicht sonderlich half. Er verbrachte dann den Rest der Nacht, vor seinem Bett auf und ab gehend, unaufhörlich die Gründe aufzählend, warum gerade dies immer ein Traum bleiben würde.

Der Anblick der Rose, die eigentlich nur noch aus einem stachligen Stiel und wenigen langsam verwelkenden Blütenblättern bestand, sagte ihm, dass es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Wochen war und ließ ihm die Hoffnungslosigkeit in der er sich befand nur noch mehr spüren. Um so schwerer wogen die Gefühle, die er hegte und die sie niemals erwidern würde, schon gar nicht, wenn er in dieser abstoßenden Gestalt für ewig gefangen war. Mutlosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit und wäre nicht der Job, an den er sich gebunden fühlte und der ihm trotz allem Spaß zu machen begann und der ihn nach wie vor etwas ablenkte, er würde es sich doch noch mal mit den höchsten Zinnen dieses Hauses überlegen, von denen er sich herunter stürzten konnte.

Es schockierte ihn geradezu, als sie im Stall vor ihm stand und ihm sagte, dass sie ihn weiterhin sehen wollte, trotz allem was er war und was er getan hatte. Selbstverständlich reagierte er erst einmal ablehnend, aber das schien sie erwartet zu haben und blieb weiterhin hartnäckig. Was also sollte er tun? Sich das Herz aus der Brust reißen? Sie bei den Armen nehmen und durch schütteln und ihr unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er die falsche Person für ihr Mitgefühl und ihr Hilfsbedürfnis war. Nein so edel und selbstlos war er nicht und so hatte er ihr erlaubt, ihn wieder zu besuchen.

Einen Tag später war sie bereits wieder in seiner Behausung aufgetaucht. Er hatte noch gearbeitet und als er nach Hause kam, hatte sie mehr oder weniger aufgeräumt, sauber gemacht und der unverwechselbare Duft von gebratenem Fleisch zog durchs Haus. Hungrig und mit gemischten Gefühlen, war er, so dreckig, wie er war, dem Duft in die Küche gefolgt...nur, kaum dass er die Küche betreten hatte, mit unmissverständlich rüdem Ton, wieder derselben verwiesen zu werden. Er solle sich gefälligst erst waschen und umziehen. Er würde riechen, wie ein ganzer Pferdestall, hatte sie ihm entgegen geschleudert und mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen den Ofen bewacht. Seufzend, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie aufgrund ihres aufsässigen Verhaltens des Hauses zu verweisen, tat er wie ihm geheißen und wurde mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln und einem leckeren Essen belohnt. Es war, als hätte sich überhaupt nichts zwischen ihnen verändert. Oberflächlich gesehen...doch ihre andauernden Fragen, ihre ihn abschätzend musternden Blicke und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nun anstatt mit Linus, mit Lucius ansprach, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Er war jetzt nicht mehr der bedauerungswürdige, lebensunfähige Krüppel, sondern der verurteilte, ehemalige, manchmal sogar bemitleidenswerte Todesser. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, als sei eine zentnerschwere Last von ihm genommen worden. Er musste sich nicht mehr verstellen und er musste auch nicht unentwegt darauf aufpassen, sich nicht zu verraten. Sie wusste nun wer er war. Entweder kam sie damit klar, oder nicht.

Und nun hatte sie diese unsichtbare Barriere einfach überwunden und ihn angefasst. Nicht, weil sie seine Wunden behandelte und es unabänderlich war, dass sie ihn berührte. Nein, weil sie es wollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Also schwieg er und Hermine, die merkte, dass er mit ihren Berührungen nicht umgehen konnte, bemühte sich in der Folgezeit, ihm nicht mehr zu allzunahe zu kommen.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Michael**

Gedankenverloren packte Hermine ihren Rucksack. Sie hatte verschiedene Lebensmittel, einige kleinere Küchenutensilien, ein paar weiche Handtücher und als besondere Überraschung für ihren besonderen Schutzbefohlenen, ein Haarpflegeset auf ihrem Küchentisch liegen. Sorgfältig räumte sie die verschiedenen Dinge ein, immer darauf bedacht, erst die schweren und unzerbrechlichen Sachen nach unten zu räumen und obenauf dann die empfindlicheren und zerbrechlichen Sachen, wie die Packung Eier, um die sie die Handtücher gewickelt hatte.

Sie hatte ihre alte Gewohnheit, gleich nach ihrem Unterricht nach Hause zu eilen, sich schnell umzuziehen und alles, was sie für den Rest des Tages brauchen würde, zusammenzupacken,um dann gleich zu Lucius Malfoy zu gehen, wieder aufgenommen. Sie hielt sich lediglich noch ab und zu damit auf, einzukaufen. Natürlich tat sie das für sie beide. Seitdem Lucius eigenes, ehrliches Geld verdiente, gab er ihr immer mehr als reichlich, um ihm einige Dinge zu besorgen. Nach wie vor, ging er ungern selbst in den Supermarkt. Er vermied diese notwendigen Gänge tunlichst, meist hatte er ihr gegenüber Ausreden parat, wie Zeitmangel oder das Wetter, aber sie wusste, warum er sich so selten außerhalb des Waldes sehen ließ. Er war nun mal ein Blickfang für die Leute und nicht selten wurde hinter seinem Rücken, nicht gerade leise über ihn und seine hässliche Gestalt geredet.

Er konnte dies kaum ertragen. Früher hatte man auch über ihn geredet, wenn er hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Öffentlichkeit schritt. Selbstverständlich sahen die Leute hinter diesem interessanten, gutaussehenden und Macht ausstrahlenden Mann her. Er war sogar stolz darauf, dass sie über ihn redeten. Doch heute war die Sache anders. Man redete abfällig, manchmal mitleidig und Häme, wie auch Mitleid ertrug er einfach zu nicht.

Auch auf dem Gestüt gab es hin und wieder bissige und verletzende Bemerkungen über seine Person. Er ignorierte sie geflissentlich und stürzte sich noch mehr in die Arbeit. Seinem hässlichen Gesicht sah man niemals an, wie sehr ihn Häme und Spott trafen.

Das Gerede der Angestellten über ihren etwas wunderlichen Kollegen, den sie nach wie vor Quasimodo nannten, wurde erst weniger, als man merkte mit welchem Sachverstand er mit den Pferden umging. Gerade die hoch nervösen und empfindlichen Rennpferde, die bei jedem unbekannten Laut erschreckten und sich in ihren Boxen oft sehr unruhig bewegten, wurden sichtbar ruhiger, wenn Linus Manley in ihrer Nähe war. Er sprach gelassen, auf die Tiere ein und beruhigte sie. Er gewann das Zutrauen eines jeden, noch so schwierigen Tieres auf dem Hof und dies blieb niemandem lange verborgen.

Hermine freute sich ehrlich für Lucius, der ihr ab und zu von seinen Erfolgen an der einstmals verhassten Arbeit, erzählte. Instinktiv hatte Severus wohl doch den richtigen Job für seinen schwierigen Freund gewählt und seine Prophezeiung schien einzutreffen, dass man auf die Dauer, Malfoys Talent mit Pferden umzugehen, erkennen würde und er wohl dann die längste Zeit Mist geschaufelt hätte.

Hermines suchender Blick, glitt über den, nun leeren Küchentisch. Sie hatte mittlerweile alles, was sie brauchte. Kritisch beäugte sie den prall gefüllten Rucksack. Früher oder später musste sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Es ging nicht, dass sie jeden Tag, wie ein Maulesel bepackt, zwei Stunden zu Malfoy spazierte. Schon lange dachte sie nicht mehr an ihren ursprünglichen Vorsatz, nur ab und zu einmal, bei dem ehemaligen Todesser nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht zog sie jeden Tag gnadenlos zu dem verlassenen Haus im Wald.

Wieder seufzte sie, zog ihre Regenjacke, die zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden war über und schulterte das Gepäck.

Hermines Füße trugen sie ohne, dass sie groß auf den Weg achten musste, durch die Stadt zur Ausfallstraße. Während sie auf den von ihr schon ausgetretenen Pfad in Richtung Wald abbog, dachte sie noch einmal über die überraschende Begegnung mit einem ihrer besten Schulfreunde und Kampfgefährten nach, der heute Nachmittag so unvermittelt vor ihrer Wohnungstür gestanden hatte.

Ja, Harry Potter hatte sie gefunden. Es hatte Sturm geklingelt. Sie war recht unwillig gewesen, weil sie dachte, dass ihr Kollege Michael, dem sie mittlerweile recht deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er sich von ihr fernhalten möge und sie nicht mehr zu irgendwelchen Verabredungen nötigen sollte, vor der Tür stand. Mit dem Vorsatz, ihm nun tüchtig den Kopf zu waschen, weil er sie augenscheinlich nicht in Ruhe ließ, riß sie die Tür auf und sah sich plötzlich einem schlanken, brillentragenden, dunkelhaarigen Mann gegenüber, der sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen musterte.

Er hatte sie für einen Moment vorwurfsvoll angeschaut und die überraschte Hermine dann wortlos in seine Arme gezogen. Lange hatten sie so vor ihrer Wohnungstür gestanden. Hermine hielt den Freund aus Kindertagen ebenfalls fest und hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter angelehnt. Sie weinte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie nach so langer Zeit noch vermissen, beziehungsweise finden würde. Sie war überwältigt und wusste nicht, was sie Harry sagen sollte. Dieser löste irgendwann die Umarmung und zog die weinende Hermine in die Wohnung. Sie hatten sich, nachdem sie mit Harrys Taschentuch die Nässe von ihrem Gesicht gewischt hatte, in ihrer Küche bei einer beruhigenden Tasse Tee, lange unterhalten. Harry erzählte ihr von seinem Leben, von dem was nach ihrem Weggang in der magischen Welt passiert war, wie sie sie alle vermisst hatten und wie ihnen ausgerechnet Severus Snape gesagt hatte, wo sie Hermine finden würden. Er hatte natürlich ein großes Geheimnis aus ihrem Aufenthaltsort gemacht. Harry war noch immer wütend, als er Hermine erzählte, wie lange die garstige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, sie hatte zappeln lassen, bis er ihnen die Details mitgeteilt hatte. Dabei erging er sich immer wieder in Rätsel, die er auf gar keinen Fall lüften wollte. Er sagte ihnen nicht, was er an diesem gottverlassenen Fleckchen Erde zu tun hatte, dass er ausgerechnet auf Hermine getroffen war.

Natürlich fragte Harry nach ihren Beweggründen, die magische Welt zu verlassen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie ihren Entschluss nicht mal ihren besten Freunden mitgeteilt, geschweige denn, ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten hatte. Sie war von einem Augenblick zum anderen einfach verschwunden gewesen und man hatte fast fünf Jahre und einen hämisch von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsenden Snape gebraucht, um sie wieder zu finden.

Hermine versuchte Harry ihre Entscheidung zu erklären, doch, wie sie erstaunt feststellte, gelang ihr das nur sehr schlecht. Sie vermisste zwar den Umgang mit Magie, das Leben unter Zauberer und Hexen und die damit verbundenen Erleichterungen. Trotzdem stand sie nach wie vor hinter ihrer Entscheidung. Sie hatte ihren Weg gewählt und es wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche, jetzt wieder reumütig zurückzukehren. Harry versuchte sie zu überreden mit ihm zu kommen, doch sie lehnte, wenn auch schweren Herzens, ab. Sie nahm an, dass es nun kein Geheimnis mehr war, wo sie lebte und man konnte sie jederzeit besuchen. Außerdem konnte sie auch in der magischen Welt nicht mehr zaubern, da sie ja ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen hatte. Harry hatte den Kopf angesichts dieses Starrsinns geschüttelt. Er verstand sie nicht. Er verstand nicht, was sie eigentlich so sehr an diesem Leben oder diesem Ort band. Lehren konnte sie auch an Zaubererschulen und nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass es keinen Lebenspartner oder auch nur entfernt etwas ähnliches in ihrem Leben gab, verstand er sie noch weniger.

Er wusste nicht, dass es da einen ganz gewichtigen Grund namens Lucius Malfoy gab, der sie hier mit aller Macht festhielt. Was sollte aus ihm werden, wenn sie nicht mehr für ihn sorgte? Was würde er sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie in die magische Welt zurück ging und er hier wieder mutterseelenallein zurück blieb? Denn eines war ihr klar. Der ehemals Blonde konnte ohne seine Zauberkräfte und in dieser Gestalt niemals wieder zurück kehren. Er war auf ewig ein Ausgestoßener und sie brachte es niemals fertig, ihn sich selbst zu überlassen. Noch sehr klar stand ihr das Bild der gesammelten, leeren Schnapsflaschen und eines sichtlich derangierten Lucius vor Augen, als sie ihn nach dem großen Eklat das erste Mal besucht hatte. Dies wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall wieder auslösen. Wer weiß, sagte sie sich, eines Tages war er vielleicht soweit, dass er ihren Beistand nicht mehr benötigte. Wenn er Erfüllung in seiner Arbeit fand und sich endlich eine neue Bleibe gesucht hatte. Dies teilte sie Harry jedoch nicht mit. Sie wusste nicht, wie er ihre komplizierte Beziehung zu dem verurteilten Todesser und ehemals rechter Hand, Voldemorts, aufnehmen würde. Somit konnte sie ihm nun auch keinen triftigen Grund für ihr Festhalten an ihrem Muggelleben nennen und so hatten sie sich irgendwann einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Argumente für das Für und Wider waren beiden ausgegangen und so saßen sie sich nach einer Weile, fast sprachlos gegenüber.

Harry verabschiedete sich, nachdem er fast überstürzt seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie fast froh war, dass er endlich ging, da sie schon viel zu spät dran war und Lucius sicher schon auf sie wartete. Nach einer flüchtigen Umarmung und dem Versprechen, dass er sie auf jeden Fall wieder besuchen würde und dann wahrscheinlich auch Ron und Ginny mitbrachte, verabschiedete sich der Schwarzhaarige mit der Blitznarbe und ließ eine fast erleichterte Hermine zurück. Die zwar immer noch etwas der Möglichkeit hinterher trauerte, auf einfachem Wege zurück in die magische Welt zu gehen, aber die Aussicht auf ein paar abwechslungsreiche, wenn auch nicht immer entspannende Stunden im Hause Malfoy, ließen sie beschwingt die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloß werfen und sich der Dinge widmen, die sie mitzunehmen gedachte.

Während Hermine durch das dämmrige Grün des Waldes schritt - nach wie vor aufmerksam nach links und rechts schauend, grübelte sie wieder darüber nach, ob sie das Richtige tat. Sie konnte sich nach den vergangenen Jahren und gerade nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Zeit, einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, nur noch in der Zaubererwelt zu leben. Eigentlich fand sie ihr Leben hier, unter lauter Nichtmagischen gar nicht so schlecht. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass es natürlich schon praktisch wäre, wenn man hier und da mal einen Schwebezauber anwenden könnte. Der Rucksack drückte schon arg auf ihren Rücken und Hermine war froh, dass sie in der Ferne schon die hoch aufragenden, efeubewachsenen Mauern von Malfoy Casle, wie sie es insgeheim genannt hatte, durch das Grün der Blätter leuchten sah.

Trotzdem sie ihre Umgebung immer noch sehr aufmerksam im Blick hielt, um unliebsame Überraschungen zu vermeiden, hatte sie dennoch die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die ihr in einigem Abstand folgte, total übersehen.

Michael folgte der jungen Frau schon, seitdem sie ihr Haus verlassen hatte. Zähneknirschend beobachtete er, wie kurz bevor Hermine das Haus verließ, der junge Harry Potter heraus kam. Blassblaue, hasserfüllte Augen hatten den jungen Mann verfolgt, bis dieser, sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten umsehend, in eine dunkle Nische zwischen zwei Häuser getreten war und von dort disappierte.

Michaels große Hände ballten sich vor rasender Wut zu Fäusten. Nicht genug damit, dass dieser unangenehme Severus Snape vor kurzem in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war, jetzt tauchte auch noch dieser nervige Potter hier auf. Das verhieß nichts Gutes, überlegte er. Vielleicht wollte sie zurückkehren, zu diesen magischen Abartigen? Das musste er verhindern, genauso, wie er es endlich unterbinden musste, dass sie sich ständig zu der Missgeburt namens Malfoy im Wald, aufmachte. Eifersucht brannte, wie heiß und verzehrend durch seine Eingeweide. Er wollte sie mit _Niemandem_ teilen.

Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie heute ihren üblichen Marsch in den Wald antreten würde. Gerade, als er seinen Beobachtungsposten im Hauseingang gegenüber, aufgeben wollte, verließ sie, bepackt, wie ein Esel das Haus. Michael, der mittlerweile schon eine gewisse Übung im Observieren hatte, zog sich noch mehr ins Dunkel zurück und wartete, bis sie fast außer Sicht geriet. Dann folgte er ihr. Er brauchte sie gar nicht zu sehen. Er wusste wohin sie gehen würde. Er hatte sie fast täglich, begleitet, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Er folgte ihr schon so lange auf Schritt und Tritt, dass es für ihn beinahe schon zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Manchmal hasste er sich für sein Verhalten. Doch ein Blick in die haselnußfarbenen, glänzenden Augen von Hermine und er wusste, dass er nicht anders konnte. Er musste in ihrer Nähe sein. Auch, wenn sie es nicht wollte, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht ganz offiziell um sich haben wollte, musste er sie eben aus der Ferne bewundern.

So hatte er sie, wie jeden Tag bis zu Malfoys derzeitigem Wohnsitz begleitet. Üblicherweise blieb er immer in der Deckung der Bäume, wenn sie über die kleine Wiese zum Eingang des Hauses ging. Er wartete dort, bis sie irgendwann nach mehreren Stunden wieder heraus kam und begleitete sie heimlich wieder bis zu ihrem Haus. Niemals war sie argwöhnisch geworden. Sie hatte ihn kein einziges Mal bemerkt. Bis heute. Er wusste nicht, was es gewesen war. Er war unachtsam gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch wütend auf sie, dass sie sich nun auch noch mit Potter abgab. Er war viel zu nah aufgeschlossen und übersah den großen Zweig, der über dem Weg lag.

Es knackte und die junge Frau vor ihm zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schnell um. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hatte sie ihn bemerkt. Ihr Schreck verwandelte sich in ausgewachsenen Ärger.

„Micheal! Was bei Merlins runzeligem Arsch, machen Sie hier?" Hermine war immer noch sehr erschrocken und verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken an ihre eher ausgefallene Ausdrucksweise.

Michael wand sich fast unter ihren Blicken. Beschwörend hatte er die Hände erhoben und kam näher. Das wirkte so bedrohlich auf Hermine, dass sie langsam ihrerseits rückwärts in Richtung Haus ging.

„.....Bitte! Bleiben Sie stehen, Hermine. Ich erkläre Ihnen alles", flehte er und versuchte wieder näher zu kommen. Doch Hermine war misstrauisch. Sie ließ den Rucksack von ihrem Rücken langsam zu Boden gleiten. Er war nur hinderlich, wenn sie gezwungen war, rasch zu handeln.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind und ich brauche keine Erklärung von Ihnen, Michael. Ich habe, Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich weder mit Ihnen ausgehen will, noch will ich, dass sie mir folgen, oder sich in meiner Nähe aufhalten. Gehen Sie!", forderte sie ihn energisch auf. Auch wenn eine schleichende Angst sich langsam in ihr bemerkbar machte. Wer weiß, wie lange ihr der Kerl schon nach stieg und sie hatte es niemals bemerkt. Wo war sie nur ständig mit ihren Gedanken, schimpfte sie sich innerlich.

„Sie können diesen Kerl da drin..", er zeigte mit ausgestreckten Arm anklagend auf das Haus hinter ihrem Rücken, welches still und majestätisch da lag, „...doch nicht ernsthaft _mir_ vorziehen. Er ist ein brutaler Todesser, ein böser Mensch, ein intriganter Zauberer und nicht zuletzt ein hässliches Scheusal", geiferte er und kam trotz ihrer Aufforderung, fern zu bleiben, weiter auf sie zu. Er versuchte gewinnend zu lächeln, doch sein Gesicht verzerrte sich nur krampfhaft. Ein irres Flackern befand sich in seinen Augen und Hermine wich immer weiter vor ihm zurück, bis sie den rauen Stein der Hausmauer in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie war blass geworden, angesichts der anklagenden Worte Michaels.

„Woher wissen Sie, was ein Todesser ist?" fragte sie entsetzt. Sie hatte Michael immer als nervend, aber relativ harmlos eingeschätzt. Aber so, wie er vor ihr stand, mit diesem irren, glühenden Blick, hoch aufgerichtet und mit den Worten, die er an sie gerichtet hatte, wurde ihr jetzt Himmelangst. Wer, verdammt noch mal, war er?

Michael hingegen ließ jetzt ein irres Kichern hören. „Ja, da staunt die liebe Miss Granger! Ich weiß alles über Sie, das goldene Trio, den Kampf gegen den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und noch viel mehr..." Er trat noch einmal einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und stand jetzt genau vor ihr. Wenn er die Hand ausstreckte, dann würde er sie mühelos berühren können. Böse zischte er sie an, „...und ich weiß alles über Lucius Malfoy!" Seine Augen blickten unstet umher. Er konnte sie nicht lange auf einem Fleck lassen. Hermine befürchtete langsam, dass ihr Gegenüber unaufhörlich dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie wagte nicht, eine hastige Bewegung zu machen, geschweige denn, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Michael fuhr fort in einem gleich bleibenden Singsang zu erzählen. „Jaaaaaaaa, ich weiß, wer Malfoy ist und ich kenne das Urteil, welches über ihn gesprochen wurde. Er wird niemals wieder seine wahre Gestalt erlangen. _Ich _werde es verhindern. Er wird hier allein und ohne Magie verrotten. Dieser Bastard hat es verdient den Rest seines jämmerlichen Lebens ohne zu zaubern zu verbringen. _Ich_ musste dies schließlich schon mein Leben lang tun. Können Sie sich eigentlich vorstellen, wie das ist, unter all den Zauberern zu leben, ohne jegliche magische Fähigkeiten, Hermine?", heulte er auf.

„Sie sind ein Squib", entfuhr es Hermine.

„SAGEN SIE DIESES ABSCHEULICHE WORT NIEMALS WIEDER ZU MIR!", brüllte Michael sie an und einige Speichelfäden, die aus seinem Mund flogen, verfingen sich in Hermines Haar. Hermine wurde noch einen Ton blasser und schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Beruhigend hob sie die Hände. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, Michael. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Michaels vor Wut und Jammer entstelltes Gesicht entspannte sich etwas. „Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen in dieser Welt zu leben, die mich auf so grauenhafte Weise einfach ausschloß", jammerte er. „Ich bin zu den Muggeln gegangen und als ich Sie traf, da war es für mich sonnenklar. Wir beide sind füreinander geschaffen. Sie haben der Welt der Magie den Rücken gekehrt und ich ebenso. Wir beide wären ein Dreamteam", bekannte er schwärmerisch und legte ihr leicht die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Wir haben so viel gemeinsam, Hermine. Ich liebe sie und sie gehören zu mir. Nicht zu diesem Bastard Malfoy. Er nutzt Sie nur aus. Auch Potter oder diese Jammergestalt Snape, ist nichts für Sie. Sie müssen sich einfach für mich entscheiden!" Er umklammerte mittlerweile schon fester ihren Arm und tat ihr weh. Gerade als sie sich entschloss, ihm kräftig zwischen die Beine zu treten, ehe sie keine Chance mehr dazu bekam, erklang hinter ihnen eine schneidende und sehr vertraute Stimme.

„Lassen sie Sie los, SOFORT!"

Aus dem Schatten eines Baumes trat Lucius Malfoy und schritt, so schnell es sein lahmes Bein erlaubte näher. Sein Gesicht wirkte im Schein der untergehenden Sonne düster und bedrohlich. Seine ganze Gestalt schien unterschwellig eine Gewaltbereitschaft auszustrahlen, die fast greifbar war. Michael fuhr herum und drückte sich noch enger an Hermine, die laut auf keuchte.

„Ich werde sie nicht loslassen. Sie wird mit mir kommen", begehrte Michael auf und klammerte sich am Arm Hermines fest.

„Sie haben genau eine Minute, diese Frau loszulassen und unverletzt den Wald zu erreichen. Sollten Sie diese ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, wird es Ihnen leid tun." Lucius hatte nicht einmal seine Stimme erhoben. Er stand einige Schritte von dem ungewöhnlichen Paar an der Hauswand entfernt. Seine Arme hingen locker an beiden Seiten des Körpers herunter. Er hatte keinerlei sichtbare Waffen. Dennoch ging von dem ehemaligen Todesser solch ein eiskalter Hauch von Bedrohung aus, dass es selbst Hermine schauderte. Das erste Mal in den fünf Jahren, in denen er nun in dieser verzauberten Gestalt lebte, war er dankbar für sein ohnehin schon erschreckendes Äußeres. Angesichts dieser bedrohlichen Situation war etwas in ihm, was den Zauber 'Dumbledores anscheinend überlebt hatte, erwacht und er vermittelte Hermines Bedränger den Eindruck, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, spielend, auch ohne Waffe und selbstverständlich ganz ohne Magie, mit ihm fertig zu werden. Mit Genugtuung musste er feststellen, dass seine fürchterliche Ausstrahlung so perfekt war, dass der körperlich, sicherlich wesentlich stärkere Michael, langsam die Hände von seinem Opfer nahm.

„Die eine Minute ist bald vorüber. Ich würde die Beine in die Hand nehmen, wenn ich Sie wäre." Lucius machte noch einmal einen gewaltig, wirkenden Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. Dieser heulte in diesem Moment panisch vor Angst auf und rannte, nach einem fast verzweifelten Blick auf Hermine zum Wald.

Nachdem er genug Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy gebracht hatte, drehte er sich jedoch um und rief:,"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sie kriegen, Malfoy, NIEMALS. Sie werden sehen." Nach dieser Drohung verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

Hermine stand immer noch unbeweglich an der Hausmauer, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und Malfoys durchdringender Blick durchbohrte sie geradezu. Sie spürte noch immer die unterschwellige Aggression, die von ihm ausging. Sie sah in seine sturmgrauen Augen und konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Hermine?", wollte er leise wissen und hob seine Hand, als ob er ihr eine verirrte, braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte. Sein Blick wurde für einen Moment unsicher. Sie erstarrte, hielt die Luft an und wartete auf die unvermeidliche Berührung seiner Hand. Doch auf halben Weg schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben. Er ließ seine Hand unverrichteter Dinge wieder fallen. Hermine war fast enttäuscht, dass er sie wieder nicht berührt hatte.

„Danke. Ja, es geht mir gut. Er hat mir nichts getan." Sie atmete erleichtert ein paar Mal ein und aus.

„Gut!", war alles, was der Hässliche nun von sich gab. Er drehte sich um, hinkte jetzt wieder stärker zu dem Rucksack, den Hermine fallen gelassen hatte und hob ihn mit einem fast entsetzten Keuchen hoch. „Was ist da drin? Backsteine?"

Hermine lächelte. „Nein, unser Abendessen!"

„Das habe ich jetzt bitter nötig. Da kommt man nichts ahnend, nach schwerer Arbeit nach Hause, muss Sie schon wieder vor zudringlichen Gestalten retten und darf zu guter Letzt auch noch Myladys schweres Gepäck tragen", lamentierte Lucius theatralisch. Er grinste sie im vorüber gehen an und machte eine Handbewegung, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm folgte. „Dann kommen Sie mal rein und bereiten Sie uns ein würdiges Abendmahl und dann erzählen Sie mir, wer der Kerl war und warum er mich kannte."

Lucius öffnete die Haustür und trat ein. Von drinnen hörte sie seine unregelmäßigen Schritte auf dem brüchigen Marmor und seine Stimme, die sich immer mehr entfernte.

„Das Eine kann ich Ihnen sagen, Hermine. Sie werden keinesfalls mehr allein durch den Wald gehen."

Die junge Frau folgte Lucius in das Hausinnere und schloß, nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Umgebung, die feste Holztür hinter sich.

**Tbc**


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Candlelight**

Hermine schloß die kleine Gartentür hinter sich, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das schmucke kleine Häuschen im Grünen, welches sie gleich, als sie es sah, an ein gewisses Hexenhäuschen der Brüder Grimm erinnerte und ging gedankenverloren die Straße entlang.

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, nach dem unschönen Auftritt Michaels vor Lucius' Wohnsitz. Nachdem sie Lucius erzählt hatte, wer und vor allen Dingen was Michael war, hatte sich bei dem Slytherin plötzlich der Beschützerinstinkt gemeldet. Lucius holte sie seitdem, jeden Tag an der Straße, die aus der Stadt führte ab und brachte sie abends auch stets wieder an diesen Treffpunkt zurück. Er konnte es zunächst nicht glauben, als sie ihm erzählte, dass Michael sie fortan in der Schule ignorierte. Er wechselte kaum noch ein Wort mit ihr. Verhielt sich sonst relativ unauffällig und sprach selbstverständlich niemals von dem unschönen Ereignis im Wald. Sie hingegen beobachtete ihn von Zeit und Stunde an, sehr misstrauisch und sie konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass Michael ihr nicht mehr nachstellte oder anderweitig Interesse zeigte. Zu sehr hatten sie die mit irrem Glanz überzogenen, hellblauen Augen des Mannes erschreckt. Selbstverständlich hatten sie auch nicht wieder über sein Unvermögen zu zaubern gesprochenes. Da gab es auch einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Ein Squib war ein Squib und würde immer ein Squib bleiben. Auch wenn sie Lucius gegenüber immer abwiegelte und ihm sagte, dass wohl seine sehr abschreckende Show damals ausgereicht hatte, um den eifersüchtigen, ja fast manisch getriebenen Mann zu vertreiben, war dieser ebenfalls sehr misstrauisch. Hermine stellte indes fest, dass dieses Misstrauen und Lucius neu entdeckte Fürsorge für sie durchaus ihre Vorteile hatte.

Er bat sie nicht mehr Wege für ihn zu erledigen, sondern ging selbst ab und zu in die Stadt, um einzukaufen. Somit musste sie sich nicht fast jeden Tag mit irgendwelchen schweren Lebensmitteln und anderen Dingen abschleppen. Es gab sogar Tage, da begleitete er sie nicht nur bis zum Stadtrand zurück, sondern durch die Stadt, bis zur ihrer Haustür. Das war immer dann, wenn sie allzu sehr in Diskussionen verstrickt waren, die ihn zeitweilig vergessen ließen, dass er die breite Öffentlichkeit scheute.

Er hatte jedoch immer ihre Aufforderung mit in ihre Wohnung zu kommen, um sich einen Moment auszuruhen, abgelehnt. Er wartete lediglich, bis sie hinter der Tür verschwunden war und setzte sich dann etwas schwerfällig, wegen seinem lahmen Beins, wieder in Bewegung, um nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Hermine versuchte des öfteren ihn für eine Mietwohnung in der Stadt zu begeistern, stieß aber regelmäßig auf taube Ohren. Lucius hing irgendwie an dem alten Gemäuer im Wald und auch Hermines Argumente, dass es dort an allen Ecken und Enden ziehen würde, das Dach undicht wäre und es überhaupt keine modernen Annehmlichkeiten, wie Strom oder gar Telefon gab und er nicht mal einen Kühlschrank besaß, stimmten ihn nicht um. Er antwortete ihr meist, dass er sich hier wohl fühle und keinen Wert auf irgendwelchen modernen Firlefanz legte. Außerdem konnte Severus, der Lucius schon einige Male besucht hatte, viel unauffälliger vor sein derzeitiges, sehr einsam gelegenes Heim, apparieren, als in eine menschenüberfüllte Straße. Es verbot sich von selbst, direkt in eines der Räume zu apparieren. Jeder Zauberer oder Hexe wussten, dass es in höchsten Maße als unhöflich galt, seine Besuche so überraschend zu gestalten.

Hermine und Lucius zankten sich bei diesen Gelegenheiten sehr heftig und erreichten doch niemals eine Einigung. Der Streit endete häufig mit einem genervten Lucius Malfoy, der eine noch genervtere Hermine einfach im Raum stehen ließ, an ihr vorbei humpelte und etwas von einem unbelehrbaren, rechthaberischem Weib nuschelte. Gewöhnlich war Lucius dann für einige Stunden verschwunden und wenn er wieder auftauchte, war stets sein Zorn und auch der, der ehemaligen Gryffindor, verraucht. Beide lächelten sich versöhnlich zu und gingen wieder zur Tagesordnung über.

Wenn Lucius dachte, dass er Hermine betreffs der Wahl seines Aufenthaltsortes überzeugt hatte, so befand er sich weit im Irrtum. Hermine wälzte jeden Tag die Zeitung, auf der Suche nach einer ablegenden, kleinen schönen Wohnung, in der sich auch ein Lucius Malfoy wohlfühlen konnte.

Sie hatte sich schon eine Menge Wohnungen angesehen, doch immer fand sie etwas, was ihr an den besichtigen Räumen nicht gefiel. Es waren immer Kleinigkeiten, die dazu führten, dass sie sich die Sache noch einmal überlegte. Doch mit der Wohnung, die sie heute betrachtet hatte, meinte sie das ultimative Nonplusultra gefunden zu haben. Alles stimmte an ihr. Die Lage, der Preis und Lucius konnte sogar ein paar sehr gute Möbelstücke übernehmen, wenn er die Wohnung nahm. Sie lag nicht einmal weit entfernt von seinem Arbeitsort, somit hatte der tägliche Zweistundenmarsch zum Gestüt vielleicht ebenfalls ein Ende. Falls er die Wohnung nahm.

Während Hermine sich ihrem Treffpunkt mit Malfoy näherte, überlegte sie krampfhaft, wie sie ihm das Ganze schmackhaft machen konnte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie sie es anstellte, dass er nicht gleich wütend wurde und abblockte. Abgesehen von ihrer Neuigkeit mit einer eventuellen neuen Bleibe, musste sie sich noch mit einem anderen Problem befassen. Nein, eigentlich war es kein Problem, eher Lucius' geheimnisvolle Ankündigung vor ein paar Tagen, dass sie etwas zu feiern hätten und er sie zu einem Diner einladen würde. Sie war sehr erstaunt über seine Worte und sie freute sich. Es sah so aus, als hätte Lucius Malfoy sein Leben so angenommen, wie es war und sie wollte nur allzu gern mit ihm feiern. Verschwörerisch verriet er ihr,dass er selbst kochen wollte. Sie brauchte weiter nichts zu tun, als da zu sein und einigermaßen hübsch auszusehen. Das war wohl seine dezente Aufforderung, sich etwas, dem Anlass angemessenes anzuziehen.

Hermine hatte also ihr nachtschwarzes, halblanges Samtkleid mit den tausend Schnüren am Rückenteil eingepackt und ein paar passende Schuhe und Strümpfe. Hoffentlich war sie nicht zu overdressed. Sie würde wahrscheinlich einen Schreikrampf kriegen, wenn sie alles falsch interpretierte und er sich zum Essen lediglich in seinen schwarzen Jogginganzug warf. Doch eigentlich kannte sie ihn mittlerweile schon so gut, dass sie fest davon überzeugt war, alles richtig zu machen und sie entnahm seiner verschwörerischen Miene und einer gewissen Nervosität, die ihm anhaftete, dass ihm dieser Abend wirklich wichtig war.

Selbstverständlich stand Lucius schon an ihrem Treffpunkt,als sie auftauchte. Schon von weitem konnte sie ihn an der Straße, lässig an einen Pfosten gelehnt, stehen sehen. Er hatte noch die Arbeitssachen an und neben ihm stand ein überdimensional großer Rucksack.

„Hi." Hermine lächelte. Sie gab ihm nicht die Hand. Nach wie vor ging Lucius allen Berührungen aus dem Weg.

„Bereit?, fragte er sie und schulterte mit einiger Mühe den offensichtlich schweren Rucksack.

„Aber ja", teilte sie ihm mit und ging mit großen Schritten voraus. Sie hielt sich an das alltägliche Ritual, dass sie auf schmalen Wegen, die es nicht erlaubten, nebeneinander zu laufen, voraus ging und Lucius hinterher. Den Rücken decken, nannte er das verschwörerisch grinsend. Hermine hatte eher den Verdacht, dass er ihre Rückenansicht in der meist engen Jeans so besser und ungestörter betrachten könne. Sie ließ ihn stillschweigend gewähren. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal einen Versuch unternommen, ihr zu nahe zu treten, nicht einmal seine faszinierenden eisgrauen Augen, ließ er in eindeutiger Weise über ihren Körper wandern, jedenfalls nicht, solange sie es bemerkte. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass er sie auch einmal auf diese, ganz bestimmte Weise ansah. Sie nahm an, sie war ihm nicht hübsch genug. Schließlich war er mit einer wirklichen Schönheit verheiratet gewesen. Gegen Narzissa Malfoy kam sie sich vor, wie Lieschen vom Lande. Warum sie ausgerechnet bei diesem wahrlich nicht ansehnlichen Mann den Wunsch verspürte, dass er sie beachten sollte, wusste sie nicht. Sie dachte meist nicht weiter darüber nach, weil alles, was sie dann empfand Frustration und eine nicht definierbare Sehnsucht war. Sie schob das Ganze darauf, dass sie schon zulange allein war, wenn sie sogar die Aufmerksamkeiten eines zur Hässlichkeit verdammten, ehemaligen Todessers, herbeiwünschte.

Kaum waren sie am Haus angekommen, verschwand Lucius in der Küche. Trotz ihrer sehr hartnäckigen Versuche, den Menüplan des Abends zu erfahren, war er ihr ausgewichen und ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Hermine war skeptisch. Sie traute dem ehemaligen Aristokraten einfach nicht zu, mehr zustande zu bringen, als ein paar gekochte Eier. Aber sie hatte schweren Herzens versprochen, sich heute aus allem herauszuhalten und das tat sie dann auch. Selbst, als sie Töpfegeklapper und emsiges Werkeln aus der Küche hörte, verkniff sie es sich, ihn zu fragen, ob er vielleicht Hilfe benötigte. Stattdessen zog sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück und las. Das heißt, sie versuchte zu lesen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht, sich auf die Buchstaben zu konzentrieren.

Zwischendurch kam ein sichtlich schwitzender Mann und brachte ihr ein Glas Portwein. „Kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses", erklärte er ihr charmant und verschwand eilends wieder in der Küche. Hermine drehte das gefüllte Glas in ihrer Hand, setzte es an und trank es in einem Zug aus. Sie war nervös, warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Mit einem lauten Knall schloß sie eine halbe Stunde später das Buch und beschloss sich umzuziehen. Sie würde seine Mühen belohnen, indem sie ihm zeigte, dass für sie dieser Abend etwas besonderes war. Schnell fand sie einen einsamen Raum neben der Bibliothek, in dem sie sich umziehen konnte. Etwas umständlich schlüpfte sie in ihr Kleid und wechselte Schuhe und Strümpfe. Danach ging sie noch schnell in das Provisorium, welches ihr Gastgeber großspurig 'Bad' nannte und begann, vor dem fleckigen Spiegel, ein wenig Make up aufzutragen. Mit einigen geübten Handgriffen steckte sie ihre widerspenstigen Haare nach oben und trat wieder auf den Flur. Angenehme Essendüfte durchzogen bereits das Haus. Wenigstens hatte er nichts anbrennen lassen, dachte sie. Aus der Küche war kein Klappern mehr zu vernehmen. Wahrscheinlich war Lucius jetzt fertig.

Neugierig steckte sie ihren Kopf durch die Küchentür. Kein Lucius. Aber jede Menge Schüsseln mit Deckeln versehen und auf dem uralten Kohleofen, brodelte noch etwas in einem großen Topf. Gerade, als sie näher herantreten wollte, um den würzig riechenden Inhalt zu begutachten. Überraschte sie eine vorwurfsvoll klingende Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

„Ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Teil des Hauses ist heute überhaupt nicht erwünscht, meine Dame. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, werde ich Sie nun in den Salon geleiten."

Hermine drehte sich mit einem erschrockenen Kiekser um. Es war ihr peinlich beim Schnüffeln erwischt zu werden und ihr Gesicht färbte sich rosa. Lucius amüsiertes Gesicht erstarrte fast, als er Hermine jetzt in ihrem veränderten Outfit sah. Es war für Hermine absolut faszinierend, wie er es vermochte, seinem doch so hässlichen Antlitz so viele verschiedene Facetten zu verleihen. Schon lange nicht mehr nahm sie Lucius' grässliches Äußeres bewusst wahr. Was sie vor sich sah, war ein Mann, mit einem überaus großen Reichtum an verschiedenen Stimmungen, Gefühlen und Eigenschaften. Guten und schlechten ...so, wie eigentlich bei jedem Menschen. Im Moment jedoch starrte Malfoy sie gebannt an. Er umrundete Hermine einmal und musterte sie genau von Kopf bis Fuß, so dass Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dieser Blick war einfach zu intensiv fand sie. Ihre, sie überfallende Verlegenheit überspielend bemerkte sie, „Ich dachte, ich trage zum Diner etwas Angemessenes. Ich hoffe,es gefällt Ihnen?"

Lucius schien für einen Moment seine Stimme verloren zu haben. Er räusperte sich. „Ähmm, ja durchaus. Es gefällt mir." Und als ob dies ihm irgendwie nicht genug war, setzte er noch hinzu. „Sie sehen absolut bezaubernd aus."

Galant nahm er ihren Arm und führte sie über den langen Gang

Nebenbei bemerkte Hermine, dass er sich in kürzester Zeit ebenfalls umgezogen und gewaschen haben musste. Er roch angenehm nach Vanille und nach etwas, was sie schon immer an ihm wahrgenommen hatte, jedoch niemals genau definieren konnte. Sie nannte es, den ureigenen Malfoy-Geruch. Er trug saubere, schwarze Hosen, die sie nicht kannte und die wohl ganz neu waren, ein hellblaues Hemd und schwarze Lederschuhe.

Sein stumpf-graues Haar, hatte er zu einem Zopf gefasst. Er bemerkte ihre heimliche Musterung und sagte lächelnd,„Ich habe sogar eine Haarkur gemacht."

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe färbte sich von rosa in dunkelrot, „Ja, ich sehe es." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso wirkte sein Charme sogar, wenn er doch so abstoßend war?

Lucius freute sich insgeheim über Hermines Erröten. Auch wenn er von hässlicher Gestalt war, er hatte noch immer nicht verlernt, wie man einer schönen Frau Komplimente machte.

Galant öffnete er die Tür zu dem Zimmer, welches er 'Salon' nannte und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Hermine lächelte ihn im Vorbeigehen an und dann war sie es, die erstaunt stehen blieb.

Er hatte sich zweifellos vorbereitet. Das Zimmer, welches sie betraten, war sauber. Selbst das matte Glas der Fenster war geputzt worden. Einzig, die Tapete, die sich in langen Bahnen von der Wand schälte, erinnerte an den schlechten Allgemeinzustand des Hauses.

In der Mitte des mittelgroßen Zimmers befand sich eine weiß gedeckte Tafel, auf der ein alter Silberleuchter stand. Vier große weiße Kerzen waren darauf angebracht. Jeweils an den Enden der Tafel stand ein Stuhl. Lucius führte eine sichtlich begeisterte Hermine zu dem für sie gedachten Stuhl, der sogar über ein bunt gemustertes Sitzkissen, welches nicht unbedingt zu dem vornehmen Ambiente passen wollte, bedeckt war.

Hermine setzte sich und musterte immer noch völlig sprachlos den so veränderten Raum. Er hatte einfach an alles gedacht. Ihre Blicke glitten zu den schweren, roten, samtenen Vorhängen über eine mit einer sehr altmodischen Couch und zwei Sesseln, ausgestattete Sitzecke am Kamin. Auch eine große Vase mit Sommerblumen hatte er nicht vergessen.

„Schööööööön.", schwärmte sie begeistert.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gefällt, Hermine." Lucius warmer Blick ruhte auf ihr. Es sollte ein besonderer Abend werden und seine tagelangen Vorbereitungen, die ihm nebenbei gesagt, den letzten Nerv geraubt hatten, schienen sich jetzt doch auszuzahlen.

„Ich werde dann mal das Essen servieren.", kündigte er an, bevor er in der Küche verschwand.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür wurde erneut aufgestoßen. Lucius balancierte ein großes Tablett vor sich her. Es klirrte leicht, als er es auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Hunger?", fragte er sie und hob den Deckel der ersten Schüssel, auf dem Tablett an. „Es gibt Räucherlachs mit Dillsenfsauce, Lachskaviar und kleinem Salat, dazu gibt es Weißbrot. Danach folgt Cremesuppe von frischem Spargel, dies wird abgelöst von Schweinelendchen im Spinatmantel, umhüllt mit würzigem Blattspinat und rohem Schinken, in Cognacrahmsauce mit Herzoginkartoffeln und ich hoffe, sie haben dann noch Platz für Mousse au chocolat.", zählte er auf, während er ihr die verschiedenen Platten und Schüsseln reichte.

Nachdem er den Wein eingeschenkt hatte, ging er zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

Er hob sein Weinglas und prostete Hermine zu. "Ich danke Ihnen, Hermine, dass Sie mir diesen Abend schenken."

"Mit Vergnügen, Lucius. Sagen Sie mir auch, warum dies ein besonderer Abend ist?" Hermine hob ebenfalls ihr Weinglas.

Lucius lächelte sie hintergründig an. „Eigentlich ist es gar nichts so besonderes, ich hatte einfach Lust, Sie mal zu verwöhnen, weil Sie sich so unermüdlich hier betätigt haben." Die Hand mit seinem Weinglas, machte eine, das ganze Haus einschließende Bewegung. „Und nebenbei gesagt, habe ich heute Geburtstag."

„Himmel, Lucius und dass sagen Sie erst jetzt? Ich hätte doch ein Geschenk besorgen müssen." Hermine war total überrascht. Missbilligend schüttelte sie ihren schön zurecht frisieren Kopf.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Hermine. Es genügt, dass Sie da sind. Die letzten Geburtstage waren etwas eintönig, um nicht zu sagen deprimierend", erklärte Lucius und nippte an seinem Weinglas. Das erste Mal, seit seiner Verwandlung, feierte er seinen Geburtstag und hatte einen Gast. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die rauschenden Feste, die Narzissa bei solchen Gelegenheiten zu geben pflegte. Dieses Leben lag weit, weit hinter ihm.

Hermine schüttelte noch immer mit dem Kopf über die gelungene Überraschung und prostete ihm nochmals zu. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lucius. Ich wünsche Ihnen nur das Allerbeste."

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl erfasste sie - fast wie Wehmut. Doch sie schluckte dieses Gefühl mit dem Wein herunter und wandte sich dem aufgetragenen Essen zu.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich der ehemals blonde Zauberer angeregt mit einer schon nach kurzer Zeit, sehr lockeren und beim Essen kräftig zulangenden Hermine. Hermines Ungezwungenheit übertrug sich auch auf Lucius. Das erste Mal, seit sie sich im Wald getroffen hatten, ging Lucius aus sich heraus und erzählte einige heitere Anekdoten aus seiner Jugend, die Hermine immer wieder leise lachend kommentierte. Er mokierte sich über eine jahrhundertealte Familiengeschichte mit einer langen Ahnenreihe und verstaubten Traditionen, die überhaupt keinen Raum für eigene, eigenwillige Verwirklichung bot. Zwischendurch lobte Hermine immer wieder das exzellente Essen, welches er zubereitet hatte und sie stellte fest, dass er dies nicht oft genug hören konnte. _Eitler Kerl, _lachte sie im Stillen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt, wie heute. Beide entspannten sich im Laufe des Abends sichtlich.

Nachdem das Geschirr abgeräumt war, erhob sich Lucius und geleitete wiederum sehr charmant seine schöne Begleiterin zu den beiden Sesseln, die um einen kleinen Tisch gruppiert waren. Wieder ließen sie sich gegenüber nieder und plauderten entspannt über Hermine und ihr langweiliges Muggelleben, bevor Lucius in ihr Leben getreten war. Beide vermieden jedoch trotz aller Unbefangenheit einige brisante Gesprächsthemen. Niemals erwähnte Lucius seine Zeit als Todesser bei Voldemort oder den Gerichtsprozess, der zu seiner Verurteilung und zu seinem grauenerregenden Zustand geführt hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie eine sehr angenehme Zeit und wenn ihnen tatsächlich einmal das Gesprächsthema ausging, saßen sie in trauter Zweisamkeit und genossen ein wenig die Stille und die unaufdringliche Gesellschaft des anderen.

Während einer dieser Gesprächspausen erhob sich Lucius und hantierte an einem Kasten in einer Ecke des Raumes. Leise Musik erklang.

"Was ist das?", Hermine wandte suchend den Kopf, um die Quelle der Melodien auszumachen.

„Naja, es war immer so still hier...mir fehlt einfach die Musik, bei der ich mich zu Hause immer entspannt habe", gestand ihr fast ein wenig verlegen, Lucius. „Ich habe mir auf einem Trödelmarkt einen alten Schallplattenspieler und die dazugehörigen Venylplatten gekauft. Sie sind die Erste, die in den Genuss meiner neuen Errungenschaft kommt, Hermine", gestand er. Sie war zweifellos die Erste und wohl auch die Einzige, wenn man den dunklen Tränkemeister nicht rechnete, der Lucius ab und zu besuchte.

„Ich finde das sehr schön, Lucius." Hermines Gesicht verklärte sich fast. Sie liebte Musik und sie hatte sie schon seit langer Zeit sehr vermisst.

Lucius legte lauschend den Kopf etwas schief und beobachtete Hermine aufmerksam. Ihr Oberkörper bewegte sich im Takt der Klänge leicht hin und her und er freute sich aufrichtig, dass er wohl die richtige Musik für sie gewählt hatte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht, als ob sie die gesungenen Worte leise mit sang.

_"Er ist so nett_

_und beinah fein,_

_doch er war grob_

_und er war schlecht_

_und sehr gemein._

_Jetzt ist er lieb,_

_ganz schüchtern gar,_

_er hat etwas was_

_sicher vorher nicht so war..."_

Ein unerklärlicher innererer Drang ließ Lucius die Worte sprechen, die er kurze Zeit später schon wieder bereute, doch sie hatten seinen Mund schon verlassen.

"Würden Sie gerne tanzen, Hermine?" Wie konnte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen? Niemals würde sie mit ihm tanzen, ihn berühren wollen. Er hoffte sie würde ablehnen, damit er in die harte Wirklichkeit zurückkehren konnte.

Hermine sah ihn im ersten Augenblick sehr erstaunt an, wiegte sich aber immer noch im Takt der Musik und es war ihr anzusehen, wie gerne sie sich dazu bewegte. Nur kurz musste sie nachdenken. Ja, ja sie würde gerne mit ihm tanzen. Warum nicht? Lächelnd nickte sie und schob ganz sacht ihre Hand in seine und zwang ihn so seinen Platz im Sessel aufzugeben. Nach wenigen Schritten standen sie sich gegenüber. Lucius ließ, die ihm einmal dargebotene Hand der jungen Frau nicht mehr los. Entschlossen zog er sie etwas näher zu sich und schlang seinen anderen Arm um ihre schlanke Taille. "Ich bin bestimmt nicht der allerbeste Tänzer, Hermine, aber ich werde mich bemühen...", entschuldigte er sich schon einmal im voraus und versuchte zaghaft die ersten Tanzschritte.

Hermines Hand legte sich sacht auf seine Schulter. Sie wusste, dass er sein lahmes Bein meinte, trotzdem war dies ihr im Moment ziemlich egal. Unerwarteter Weise fühlte sie sich weder abgestoßen durch seine langsame, vorsichtige Art zu tanzen, noch durch die Berührungen seiner Hände. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn sie die Augen schloß und nur dem Klang der Musik folgte, dann bemächtigte sie ein ganz anderes, sehr eigenartiges Gefühl. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten beide ihren Rhythmus gefunden. Langsam, aber immer sicherer, was die Tanzschritte betraf, tanzten sie durch den Raum. Hermine genoss die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Je länger sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen in den Armen Malfoys zu der wunderschönen Melodie bewegte, um so tiefer und sehnsuchtsvoller wurde dieses undefinierbare Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Immer mehr schmiegte sie sich in seine Umarmung. Ihr Kopf sank vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter. Sie hörte das kräftige, gleichmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens. Allmählich zog er sie immer fester an sich . Er spürte, wie diese bezaubernde Frau in seinen Armen leise seufzte und fühlte mehr die Worte, die sie sprach, als er sie hörte. „Happy Birthday, Lucius!" Er genoss den Druck ihres Kopfes an seiner Schulter und wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sich ihr schmaler Körper an seinen schmiegte. Er wollte dieses Gefühl bewahren, für alle Zeit.

Er atmete fast schmerzvoll ein und schloß ergeben seine Augen. Wenn dieses Gefühl, was sich mit aller Macht in seinen Eingeweiden zusammenballte und welches er fast schmerzhaft fühlte, Glück war, dann war er jetzt glücklich. Wunschlos, bedingungslos, machtlos, sich dem entgegenzustellen und völlig erfüllt. Was war das nur, was ihn so mit aller Gewalt heimsuchte und dessen er sich nicht entziehen konnte, nicht entziehen wollte? Resignierend vor so vielen Emotionen, vergrub er sein Gesicht in Hermines hochgesteckten Haaren.

_Sie schaut hierher,_

_was ist das nur?_

_Denn Angst hat sie_

_vor meiner Tatze_

_keine Spur._

_Es kann nicht sein,_

_ists sonderbar,_

_sie sah mich an,_

_wie's vorher_

_sicher nie so war._

Niemals, niemals wieder wollte er sich von ihr lösen. Die Musik sollte niemals aufhören zu spielen. Lucius wollte dieses starke Gefühl, dieses Glücksgefühl festhalten...immer.

Doch leider hatte die Musik irgendwann ein Ende. Der letzte Ton verklang und das tanzende Paar brauchte noch einige Zeit, um in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Der Tonarm des Plattenspielers schwenkte zurück und die Schallplatte kam zum Stillstand.

Einige Schritte bewegten sie sich noch zu einer Musik, die nur sie beide hören konnten. Dann blieben sie stehen. Noch immer versunken in einer engen Umarmung mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie wussten instinktiv, wenn sie den Kontakt zueinander abbrachen, würde der Zauber dieses Augenblicks vorbei sein. Abwartend, fest umschlungen standen beide in der Mitte des Raumes und Lucius war es schließlich der langsam, fast bedauernd einen Schritt von ihr zurück trat.

Er wagte es nicht sie anzusehen. Er vermutete, dass eine Menge von dem, was er in diesem Moment fühlte, ziemlich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen war. Sofort nachdem er sich gelöst hatte, drehte er sich um und schritt auf den kleinen Tisch zu, auf dem sie ihre Weingläser abgestellt hatten. Er ergriff sein Weinglas und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Er musste in die Wirklichkeit zurück finden. Jetzt!

"Ich schätze, der Abend ist vorbei. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Hermine. Ziehen sie sich bitte um, ich bringe Sie nach Hause."

Seine Stimme klang emotionlos. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr und mehr an sein Weinglas, als an sie gerichtet, sprach er.

Fast fluchtartig verließ er danach den Raum und ließ eine völlig aufgewühlte und verwirrte Hermine zurück. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er diesen schönen Augenblick so rüde unterbrach und sich so schnell aus dem Staub machte. Verdutzt stand sie immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes und sah ihm mehr als verwundert nach. Hatte er nicht das Gleiche gefühlt wie sie? Hatte er es nicht auch, wenn nicht überwältigend, so doch wenigstens schön gefunden? Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihr Antlitz. Mit einer entschlossenen, abschließenden Geste wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und machte sich daran, sich umzuziehen.

Hastig, so schnell es ihm möglich war, strebte Malfoy Hermines Haus zu. Er hatte unterwegs sämtliche Konversationsversuche seitens Hermine abgeblockt. Er konnte nicht mit ihr reden. Nicht jetzt. Er wusste, sie war seine einzige Chance, sein normales Aussehen zurückzuerhalten, aber er wollte sie nicht in ihr Unglück stürzen. Sie konnte niemals mit jemanden, wie ihm glücklich werden. Abgesehen davon hegte sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht solch romantische Gefühle für ihn.

Ihr Abschied war kurz und entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit zu warten, bis er sie nicht mehr sah, drehte er sich um und lief, so schnell in seine Füße trugen zurück in den schützenden Wald.

**Tbc.**

_Wie ihr Euch sicher gedacht habt, stammt das Lied, nach welchem Hermine und Lucius getanzt haben, aus dem Musical „Die Schöne und das Biest" und heißt „Wer hätt's gedacht"._


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Eskalation **

In der Klasse herrschte angestrengtes Schweigen. Hermine sah aufmerksam auf eine Menge blonder, brauner und schwarzer Haarschöpfe herab, die über ein weißes Blatt Papier gebeugt waren. Klassenarbeit in Mathematik ihrer neunten Klasse. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Schülern genoss Hermine diese 45 Minuten Ruhe, in denen sie nichts weiter tun musste, als aufzupassen, ob der eine oder andere ihrer Schüler nicht doch lieber beim Nachbarn abschrieb, als selber sein Gehirn anzustrengen. Hermine hatte bisher noch keine Anzeichen für einen Betrug bei ihren emsig arbeitenden Schülern finden können und so drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder einmal in Gefilde ab, die eigentlich in einer Schulstunde nichts zu suchen hatten.

Lucius Malfoy! Dieser Mann, der ihr immer wieder Rätsel aufgab, der sie wie ein bunter Schmetterling immer wieder anzog, der sie faszinierte, zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlte, der in seltenen Momenten den Eindruck vermittelte, als bräuchte er Nähe - ihre Nähe -, um sie fast im selben Augenblick, wenn sie sie zu geben bereit war, wieder zurückzustoßen. Sie schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Ein prüfender Blick zu den Jugendlichen ... alles schien in Ordnung. Jenseits ihres Lehrertisches wurde noch eifrig geschrieben und gerechnet. Niemand achtete auf die junge Lehrerin, die mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit fort war.

Hermine rief sich wieder Lucius' Geburtstag vor ein paar Tagen in Erinnerung. Es war schön gewesen. Er hatte gekocht - und dass sogar recht lecker - er hatte sich so viel Mühe mit der Herrichtung dieses Zimmers gegeben. Er hatte Musik besorgt und schließlich sogar mit ihr getanzt. Sie hatte sich nach anfänglichem Zögern sogar in seine Arme schmiegen können. Wenn ihr das jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hätte, sie hätte denjenigen wohl für verrückt erklärt. Sie und Lucius Malfoy - wohl bemerkt dem hässlichen, gänzlich unattraktiven Lucius Malfoy – eng umschlungen, zu einem romantischen Lied tanzend. Ganz so eng war es nicht, aber es war trotzdem schön gewesen. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an und sie konnte seine Reaktion hinterher überhaupt nicht verstehen. Was war so schlimm daran gewesen, zu tanzen und sich wohlzufühlen? Sie hatte ganz genau gespürt, dass er es auch genossen hatte. Zeitweilig hatte er sie sogar näher an sich gezogen und seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben, um ihren Duft (falls da überhaupt welcher war!) tief einzuatmen. Dennoch hatte er sie zurückgestoßen und sich sehr abweisend verhalten. Warum nur? Sie konnte es nicht begreifen und jeder Versuch, ihn danach auf sein Verhalten anzusprechen, scheiterte. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen und blockte jeden ihrer Bemühungen einfach ab, indem er geschickt das Thema wechselte.

Seitdem herrschte eine fast unerträgliche Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, ohne sich vorzustellen wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen oder nur in seiner Nähe zu sein und seine Hand zu halten. Sie meinte bemerkt zu haben, dass er sie intensiv musterte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Selbst ihre sonst so entspannten Lesestunden wurden zur Tortur. Er hatte es vehement abgelehnt auch nur einen Roman mit ihr zu lesen, in dem es nur ansatzweise um die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen ging. Er hatte ihr ziemlich unwirsch zu verstehen gegeben, dass er auf gar keinen Fall einen trivialen Liebesroman mit ihr lesen würde. Das wäre so weltfremd, wie nur irgendwas. Es gäbe meist keine romantische, spontane, unvoreingenommene, heiße Liebe im richtigen Leben. Dies würde nur den sexuell frustrierten, unausgeglichen Autorinnen einfallen, die allein zu Hause saßen und sich ihren Märchenprinzen herbei schrieben. Hermine hatte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und ihn gefragt, ob er denn niemals für irgendjemanden in seinem Leben Liebe empfunden hätte. Lucius hatte sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen nur starr angeblickt und irgendwann gemurmelt, dass sie das nichts anginge. Damit war ihre Diskussion beendet und Hermine hatte sich seinem Willen gebeugt und nach etwas Unverfänglichem gegriffen. Doch ihre Lust am Lesen war seither getrübt. Auch Lucius merkte, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihrem Herzen dabei war und wurde noch mürrischer. Gestern hatte er ihr das erste Mal gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag besuchen sollte. Sie hatte ihn erschrocken angeblickt und ihn nach dem Grund gefragt. Er hatte sich abgewandt und gemurmelt, sie solle gefälligst endlich ihr eigenes Leben leben.

Sie fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er ihr sagte, dass sie gar nicht mehr kommen sollte, weil er sie nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben wollte. Der Gedanke daran, ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen, mit ihm zu reden oder auch mit ihm zu streiten, entsetzte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde immer stärker und sie wusste schon längst, was es war, was sie jeden Tag zu ihm trieb, aber sie wollte es noch nicht in Worte fassen - konnte es noch nicht in Worte fassen -, weil das, was sie fühlte, sie noch immer erschreckte und sie sich den Grund für diese einzigartige Emotion nicht erklären wollte.

Hermine sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Noch fünf Minuten, Herrschaften", teilte sie der Klasse mit. Ein leichtes, hektisches Gemurmel setzte ein und sie klopfte kurz auf ihren Schreibtisch, um anzuzeigen, dass noch immer Ruhe zu herrschen hatte. Dies hier war so einfach. Sie sagte ihren Schülern, was sie zu tun hatten, sie lehrte sie die wichtigsten Grundlagen der Mathematik und sie hatte Erfolg darin – meistens jedenfalls. Warum gelang es ihr so schlecht, auch ihr Privatleben so gut zu meistern? Erst Michael, dieser Squib, der sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen total von ihr zurückgezogen hatte und dann Lucius, der eigentlich nur sie in seinem Leben hatte und sie trotzdem abzulehnen schien.

Hermine, die sonst immer alles im Griff zu haben schien, merkte, wie ihr ihr Leben langsam entglitt und sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie ihm sagte, was sie für ihn empfand, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich ganz verlieren. Er würde sie sofort wegschicken, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher - abgesehen davon, dass sie sich selbst bis gerade eben ihre Gefühle nicht eingestehen wollte. Sie schloss für einen Moment frustriert die Augen. Warum musste nur immer alles in ihrem Leben so kompliziert sein?

Es klingelte und vor ihrem Schreibtisch bildete sich eine Schlange Jugendlicher, die ihre Arbeiten abgeben wollten. Sie sammelte die Blätter ein und legte sie sorgfältig auf einen Haufen, um sie dann in ihrer großen, braunen Aktentasche verschwinden zu lassen. Nun, sie hatte jedenfalls für heute Abend jede Menge Arbeit vor sich, die sie davon abhielt, sich weiter Gedanken um Lucius Malfoy zu machen. Sie würde heute nicht zu ihm gehen, so wie er es wollte. Vielleicht wäre ja auch eine kleine Auszeit nicht schlecht? Vielleicht merkte er, dass er doch irgendwie an ihr hing und wenn sie ihn wieder besuchte, war alles beim Alten. Sie wünschte es sich so sehr, aber sie ahnte, dass dieser Wunsch ein Wunsch bleiben würde.

Resignierend nahm sie ihre Tasche unter den Arm und ging als letzte aus dem Klassenraum. Es war ihre letzte Schulstunde an diesem Tag und sie nahm sich vor, sich einige Kleinigkeiten zum Abendessen zu besorgen, um sich dann in ihre Wohnung zurückzuziehen und die Klassenarbeit zu korrigieren.

Als sie das Schulgebäude verließ, sah sie jedoch jemanden am Ende der großen Treppe stehen, mit dem sie heute überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

Severus Snape - wieder in schwarzer Jeans und dazu passender Lederjacke - schien auf sie zu warten. Lässig hatte er sich gegen das Treppengeländer gelehnt und ignorierte die interessierten Blicke der älteren Schülerinnen, die an ihm vorbei gingen. Auch Hermine musste zugeben, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer in diesem modernen Outfit und dem Kurzhaarschnitt sehr interessant aussah. _'Warum muss ich mir immer die komplizierten Männer aussuchen?_`, dachte sie, während sie langsam die Stufen herunter schritt. _'Vielleicht hätte ich mich lieber in Snape verlieben sollen!'_

Hermine fühlte eine leichte Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen, als sie zum ersten Mal das benannte, was in ihr seit kurzer Zeit schwelte und das auch noch im Zusammenhang mit der verhassten Fledermaus aus Hogwarts Kerkern. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape ebenfalls eine harte Nuss war und fragte sich nun zum ersten Mal, ob er wohl auch eine Frau hatte, zu der er ab und zu ging oder ob er als einsamer Wolf umher strich. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen keine Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen. So unausstehlich, wie er als Lehrer sein konnte, wer hielt es da schon lange bei ihm aus? Außerdem wusste sie instinktiv, dass er das schwierige Wesen mit seinem Busenfreund gemeinsam hatte. Sie rief sich zur Ordnung, als sie vor ihm stand. Er war ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und der Freund des Mannes, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Ja, sie war sich sicher. Sie war in Lucius 'Quasimodo' Malfoy verliebt!

„Hallo Professor Snape", begrüßte sie den ernst blickenden Mann.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger." Snape nickte ihr knapp zu.

„Warten Sie auf mich?"

„Ja, in der Tat. Das tue ich", teilte er ihr dunkel mit und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn und schloss sich ihm an. Als Snape jedoch wortlos den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung einschlagen wollte, hielt sie ihn am Arm fest.

„Nein, Professor, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dann können Sie mich zum Supermarkt begleiten. Ich muss mir etwas zu Essen holen."

Er nickte und ließ sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ziehen. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis es Hermine nicht mehr aushielt.

„Ich nehme an, es hat einen Grund, dass Sie mich heute aufsuchen?" Fragend blickte sie ihm in sein blasses Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen richteten sich auf sie und er nickte leicht.

„Nun ja, ich wollte Sie fragen, wie es mit Lucius läuft."

„Gut." Ihre Antwort war kurz und nichtssagend. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet Snape ihr Herz ausschütten? Nach allem, was sie von ihm wusste, war er nicht unbedingt die Einfühlsamkeit in Person. Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Nur gut?", fragte er gedehnt. Sie nickte und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle hatte und er nicht erkennen konnte, wie frustriert sie im Moment eigentlich war.

„Miss Granger, ich frage Sie nach Lucius, weil er mir ebenfalls genau die gleiche Antwort gegeben hat - gestern, als ich ihn besuchte - und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als ob es _gut_ zwischen Ihnen beiden liefe. Er war sehr niedergeschlagen, um nicht zu sagen frustriert, und ich verstehe den Grund für sein Verhalten nicht. Ich weiß, dass er Sie mag. Haben Sie irgendetwas getan, was ihn verärgert hat?"

„ICH soll ihn verärgert haben?" Hermine blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Snape erst nach zwei Schritten merkte, dass sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. „ICH habe ihn ganz bestimmt nicht verärgert! Im Gegenteil – vielleicht ist es eher umgekehrt und ER hat mich verärgert?", erklärte sie Snape aufgebracht und ging weiter. Snapes verdrehte genervt seine Augen, angesichts dieser undefinierbaren Aussage. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Es sollte ihm egal sein, ob die beiden gut miteinander auskamen oder nicht. Aber das Wohl seines besten Freundes war ihm nicht egal und er wusste ebenfalls, dass die Zeit Lucius davon lief. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass der Blonde so gar keine Anstrengungen unternahm, um Hermine für sich zu gewinnen. Er hatte dies Lucius auf den Kopf zugesagt und der Freund hatte ihn nur traurig angesehen und sich abgewandt. „Sie verdient etwas besseres, als mich", behauptete dieser. Severus hatte eindringlich auf Malfoy eingeredet, ja selbst, als das vernünftige Reden nichts mehr genutzt hatte, hatte er ihn angebrüllt, endlich aus seiner Lethargie zu erwachen und seinen zweifellos immer noch vorhandenen Malfoy-Charme endlich spielen zu lassen. Doch Lucius hatte sich müde auf den Küchenstuhl gehockt und gemurmelt, er könne schließlich nichts erzwingen und nur wahre Liebe konnte den Zauber brechen. Hermine musste wahrhaft in ihn verliebt sein und das konnte sein zweifelhafter Charme auch nicht bewirken.

Jetzt erwog der Tränkemeister kurz, der jungen Frau zu sagen, warum es so wichtig war, dass sie beide zueinander finden könnten. Doch er war sich selbst nicht sicher, wie Hermines Gefühle für seinen Freund wirklich aussahen. Lucius hatte schon

Recht, wenn er sagte, dass sie ihn mit ganzen Herzen lieben musste. Mitleid oder nur einfach Sympathie reichte da nicht aus. Er entschloss sich jedoch noch zu warten, bis er ihr von der Rose erzählte. Erst einmal musste er mehr wissen.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten hatte er Hermine wieder eingeholt und hielt sie am Ellenbogen fest und zwang sie so stehen zu bleiben.

„Miss Granger, bitte ... Es ist wichtig, dass Sie mir ehrlich sagen, was Sie für Lucius empfinden!"

Nun war es an Hermine, die Augenbrauen nach oben zu ziehen. Sie schaffte es allerdings nur mit beiden Augenbrauen. Einseitiges Augenbrauenhochziehen war eine Kunst, die wohl nur wenige beherrschten. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie das überhaupt angeht, Professor. Ich denke nicht, dass sie zwingend wissen müssen, wie meine Gefühle für Lucius aussehen - falls ich überhaupt welche habe", wiegelte sie ab.

„Natürlich kann ich Sie nicht dazu zwingen, Hermine. Aber _falls_ Sie mehr für ihn empfinden als nur Mitleid, _falls_ es wesentlich mehr ist, Hermine -" Er sah sie dabei so eindringlich an, dass ihr sein schwarzer Blick durch und durch ging. „- dann _sagen_ Sie es ihm und zwar recht bald."

Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Es war nicht sinnvoll, sie auf die Rose hinzuweisen. Denn es nützte nichts, wenn sie ihm Gefühle gestand, die sie nicht hatte, nur um ihm dabei zu helfen, seine wahre Gestalt wiederzubekommen. Der Zauber ließ sich nicht betrügen.

Aufmerksam musterte Hermine Snapes ernstes Gesicht. „Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte? Versuchen Sie mir irgendetwas zu sagen?" Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ihr diese sehr persönlichen Fragen nur aus reiner Neugier stellte. Es musste einen triftigen Grund geben. Snape sah sie weiter eindringlich an. Er hoffte, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Schließlich war sie seine beste Schülerin gewesen. An Intelligenz hatte es ihr noch nie gemangelt. „Lieben Sie ihn?", fragte er schließlich unverblümt.

Hermine sah ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht und wandte sich fast resignierend ab. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Er will mich nicht."

„Hat er Ihnen das gesagt?" Severus griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte es in seine Richtung.

„Ja ... Nein … Nicht direkt", antwortete Hermine ausweichend und senkte die Lider, sie konnte nicht mehr in diese forschenden schwarzen Augen blicken. Sie hatte ständig das Gefühl, dass er alles in ihr sehen würde und es war ihr peinlich.

„Sie sollten wissen, dass er nicht immer alles so meint, wie er es sagt", verteidigte Severus seinen Freund. „Er will sicher verhindern, dass Sie sich zu sehr an ihn binden und dadurch vielleicht den Kontakt zu ihren anderen Freunden verlieren. Aber wenn Sie etwas für ihn fühlen, dann müssen Sie sich entscheiden, was wichtiger für Sie ist."

„Ich habe kaum Freunde und es wäre mir egal, ob sie noch Kontakt zu mir wünschen, wenn ich mich für ihn entscheide", entgegnete Hermine energisch. Wenn er sie ließe, würde sie ihn gegen alle ihre sogenannten Freunde verteidigen und wer sie nicht mit ihm akzeptierte, der wäre die längste Zeit ihr Freund gewesen - Hermine kannte in dieser Hinsicht keine Kompromisse. Aber er wollte sie ja gar nicht, ob nun mit oder ohne ihre Freunde. Das sagte sie Snape auch. Dieser seufzte so ungewohnt schwermütig, dass Hermine ihn mit offenem Mund anblickte. Sie hatte Snape noch niemals so ein ehrliches, von Herzen kommendes Geräusch ausstoßen hören.

„Miss Granger ... Hermine!", hub Severus in einem höchst belehrenden Tonfall an. „Gehen Sie zu ihm und _sagen_ Sie ihm, um Merlins Willen, was Sie für ihn fühlen, bitte. Falls Sie es nicht tun, werden Sie es irgendwann bereuen."

_'.... und Lucius noch mehr', _sagte er sich in Gedanken und setzte zusammen mit der jungen Frau den Weg zum Supermarkt fort. Er nahm sich vor noch mindestens die nächste Stunde auf sie einzureden, bis er sie soweit hatte, dass sie Malfoy endlich ihre Gefühle gestand. Er war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn liebte. _'Lucius Malfoy, solltest du jemals wieder der Alte werden, dann stehst du so tief in meiner Schuld, dass du dein gesamtes restliches Leben dazu brauchst, um sie wieder abzutragen.'_ Während Snape sich innerlich ausmalte, wie er sich das Schuldabtragen, denn so im Einzelnen gedacht hatte, rückte der Supermarkt immer näher.

~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~

Schon von weitem hörten sie, dass sich irgendetwas Seltsames dort zutrug. Es schien sich eine größere Menschenmenge angesammelt zu haben, die immer wieder etwas schrien.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen und einen ungehinderten Blick auf den Parkplatz vor dem Einkaufszentrum hatten, bot sich ihnen ein erschreckendes Bild. Mitten auf dem Parkplatz - in der Nähe eines kleines Häuschens, welches die Einkaufskörbe beherbergte - umringten mindestens zwanzig Leute etwas, das so sehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, dass sie nicht einmal gewahr wurden, wenn Autos an ihnen vorüber wollten und genervte Autofahrer die Menschen, die ihnen im Weg waren anhupten.

Als Severus und Hermine näher kamen, wurden die Worte, die vereinzelt vielen wesentlich deutlicher. Die Menge feuerte offensichtlich jemanden in ihrer Mitte an. Da gab es Äußerungen, wie: „Gib es ihm!" Oder: „Hau dem Kerl in seine hässliche Visage!" Oder: „Der Bastard sollte weggesperrt werden!" Snape warf Hermine einen besorgten Blick zu, sie sollten sich nicht in irgendwelche Muggel-Streitigkeiten einmischen, schien dieser zu sagen. Sie hatten jetzt wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun.

Aber Hermines Füße trugen sie fast ohne ihr Zutun zu der Menschenansammlung. Sie konnte eben nichts gegen ihr Helfersyndrom tun, es war ihre zweite Natur und sie wollte ja auch bloß einen kurzen Blick auf das Geschehen werfen, um eventuell die Polizei rufen.

Sie kurvte um einige geparkte Autos herum und hatte fast den Ersten der Anfeuerer erreicht, als ein Wort fiel, was sie aufhorchen ließ. „Quasimodo!" Hermines Herz schlug ihr plötzlich bis zum Hals. In diesem Supermarkt kaufte auch Lucius manchmal ein, fiel ihr jetzt wieder ein und ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie musste sofort wissen, wer da gequält wurde, denn sie hörte jetzt deutlich eine Reihe von dumpfen Schlägen, die auf einen Körper auftrafen und verhaltene Schmerzenslaute bei dem Getroffenen auslösten. Rücksichtslos drängelte sie sich durch die Masse und ignorierte geflissentlich empörte Ausrufe, als sie ihre Ellenbogen einsetzte, um sich Platz zu verschaffen. Snape war vergessen, einzig die anscheinend gequälte Kreatur vor ihr, verdiente ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und sie hoffte sehr, dass sie sich irrte, was deren Identität anging.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte sich in den Mittelpunkt gekämpft. Sie schubste einen vor ihr stehenden Mann aus dem Weg und hatte nun freie Sicht auf das grausige Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot.

Als erstes sah sie Michael. Der schöne Sportlehrer hatte die Ärmel seines obligatorischen Jogginganzuges hochgekrempelt. Blut klebte an den zu Fäusten zusammengeballten Händen. Mit zerzausten blondem Haar und das Gesicht von Hass zerfressen, starrte er auf eine am Boden liegende Gestalt.

„Lucius!", keuchte Hermine, als sie ihn zusammen gekrümmt und mit schmerzverzerrtem, blutigem Gesicht am Boden liegen sah. Lucius schien ihren erstickten Ausruf vernommen zu haben, seine Augen suchten sie in der Menge und er fand sie.

„Geh weg, Hermine!", forderte er sie sofort auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Auch Michael wurde jetzt auf sie aufmerksam und sein irrer Blick richtete sich auf sie.

„Ah, da ist sie ja, die kleine, süße Hermine", lästerte er und trat währenddessen einmal kurz in den Bauch des am Boden liegenden. Lucius stöhnte und krümmte sich zusammen. Hermine schrie laut: „NEIN" Und stürzte auf Michael zu, um ihn vor weiteren Brutalitäten abzuhalten.

Michael umfasste sie jedoch und zog sie mit einem heftigen Ruck an sich, so dass sie seine Brust an ihrem Rücken fühlen konnte. Mit seiner blutbefleckten Hand wies er auf Malfoy, der sich mit Mühe vom Boden hochrappelte.

„Sieh deinen Liebhaber an, Hermine. Sieh dir das Häufchen Unglück an, das er abgibt. Er hat sich nicht einmal gewehrt, als ich ihm ein paar verpasst habe. Er hat nun endlich einmal gespürt, wie das ist, wenn man auf der Verliererseite steht. Nicht wahr, Malfoy?" Während Michael Hermine mit aller Kraft festhielt, holte er mit der anderen Hand aus und traf, den mittlerweile stehenden, aber heftig schwankenden, ehemaligen Zauberer mit einem hässlich klatschenden Geräusch im Gesicht. „Nein!", schrie Hermine wieder und beobachtete entsetzt, wie Lucius zurücktaumelte, aber stehen blieb.

„Severus!", rief sie in die Menge und hoffte, dass der dunkle Zauberer endlich eingreifen würde.

„Laß sie sofort los!", kam es jetzt knurrend von Lucius, der bis zu einem der Umstehenden getaumelt war und von diesem fast widerwillig aufgefangen und zurückgeschubst wurde.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen, armselige Kreatur", entgegnete Michael und kicherte fast. „Ich mache mit ihr, was ich will, nach dem Jammerbild, was du jetzt abgibst, will sie dich sowieso nicht mehr haben", teilte Michael dem näher kommenden Mann unverblümt mit und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus.

„Jetzt ist es genug!", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme in Michaels Rücken. Snape hatte sich nun ebenfalls durch die Menge gekämpft und stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab da. Er hasste es, vor all diesen Muggeln magisch einzugreifen, aber nachdem er in Sekundenschnelle das für und wider abgewogen hatte, blieb ihm wohl wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Lass sie los und zwar augenblicklich, wenn du nicht demnächst als Ratte dein Dasein fristen willst", drohte Snape und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den wütenden Mann. Michael sah unentschlossen von Lucius zu Snape und wieder zurück. Der auf ihn gerichtete Zauberstab war ihm nicht geheuer, beziehungsweise, der Mann,welcher selbigen hielt, war ihm noch weniger geheuer. Er kannte Snape und seinen Ruf als exzellenter Zweikä auch Lucius, der nun wieder fester auf den Beinen stand, machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich die nächsten Schläge auch noch gefallen lassen. Die Situation hatte sich gründlich geändert und auch die Leute um ihn, die ihn bisher angefeuert hatten, murrten leicht und konnten sich nicht erklären, wieso ein Mann, der ein lächerliches Holzstäbchen auf Michael gerichtet hatte, so angsteinflößend wirken sollte.

Dieser kurze Moment, der Unaufmerksamkeit reichte Hermine. Sie holte kurz mit dem Fuß aus und trat heftig gegen Michaels Unterschenkel, um ihm gleichzeitig einen kräftigen Rippenstoß zu versetzen. Michael stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und ließ sie reflexartig los. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich so schnell wieder fangen würde. Mit einem geknurrten, „Du Miststück ...", wollte Michael sich wieder auf sie stürzen. Dies wurde jedoch von Snape vereitelt, der eine Möglichkeit sah, Michael außer Gefecht zu setzen. „Metamorphosis rattus!" Ein weißer Energiestrahl verließ Snapes Zauberstab und traf den wütenden Mann, der sich gerade wieder auf die zurückweichende Hermine stürzen wollte. Michael wurde von der Wucht des Zaubers zu Boden gerissen und hockte nun auf allen Vieren da. In Windeseile schrumpfte sein Körper zusammen, es bildete sich braunes Fell, sein Gesicht wurde spitzer und lange Barthaare begannen zu wachsen. Der Squib schrie seine Angst und Frustration heraus, doch je mehr seine Verwandlung voran schritt, desto mehr verwandelte sich seinen Schreien in ein Quieken. Nachdem dem kleinen unscheinbaren Nagetier am Boden ein schöner rosa Rattenschwanz gewachsen war, hörte man lediglich noch ein Piepsen, welches an Intensität zu nahm, als Snape erneut seinen Zauberstab auf das Tier richtete und „Accio Ratte" rief. In Windeseile flog Michael auf Snape zu und der Zauberer fing den durch die Luft segelnden Tierkörper am Schwanz auf. Mit zwei spitzen Fingern hielt er den unaufhörlich vor sich hinquiekenden Michael vor sein Gesicht und runzelte die schwarzen Brauen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich in eine Ratte verwandelt habe. Ich hätte dich auch in einen Wurm verzaubern und dich tottreten können", orakelte Snape dunkel und betrachtete die mit allen vier Pfoten herumzappelnde Ratte.

Auf einmal hörte man einen Seufzer und danach einen dumpfen Aufprall. Snape, Hermine und Lucius drehten sich um und sahen eine dicke Frau in der Menge, die soeben recht unsanft in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Snape zumindest erinnerte sich jetzt auch wieder daran, dass sie hier von lauter Muggeln umgeben waren, denen er ein unvergleichliches Schauspiel geboten hatte, denn er wurde von dutzenden, ungläubig aufgerissenen Augenpaaren angestarrt. Wieder seufzte er schwer und wandte sich anklagend an seinen beiden Mitstreiter. „Ihr seid beide schuld, dass ich jetzt die halbe Stadt obliviaten muss." Mit einer herrischen Geste zog er Lucius, dessen Gesicht blutverschmiert und geschwollen war, zu sich und winkte Hermine näher. „Ich bringe euch erst zurück zum Haus, dann räume ich hier auf", erklärte er bestimmend und das immer noch stumm starrende Publikum herrschte er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme an, „… und hier rührt sich keiner vom Fleck, bis ich wieder da bin!" Diese Drohung genügte ihm jedoch nicht und er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und band sämtliche Zuschauer an den Ort, an dem sie gerade standen, zusätzlich sprach er noch einen Ignorierzauber über der Menschenmenge und jeder, der sich nun genötigt sah, die zehn freien Parkplätze in der Nähe des Einkaufswagenhäuschen anzusteuern, wurde plötzlich von unheimlichem Blasendrang befallen und wollte schnellstmöglichst das nächste städtische WC aufsuchen. Dann waren sie auch schon mit einem Plopp vom Parkplatz verschwunden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vor der Tür zu Lucius' Haus erschienen sie wieder. Snape lehnte einen äußert blassen Lucius gegen die Hauswand und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Kommen Sie hier alleine klar?", fragte er Hermine. Wie es schien, war Lucius nicht allzu schwer verletzt und sie sollte in der Lage sein, die paar Blessuren, die er davon getragen hatte, zu verarzten. Hermine nickte, auch sie hatte eine äußerst blasse Gesichtsfarbe. Snape nickte knapp, drückte beruhigend ihren Arm und verschwand wieder.

Kaum war der dunkle Zauberer mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden, rutschte Lucius Malfoy leise seufzend am rauen Stein der Hauswand hinunter und lehnte seinen Kopf mit einem schmerzvollen Ächtzen nach hinten. Hermine war sofort neben dem ehemaligen Zauberer.

„Lucius, geht es dir gut?" Sie hockte sich neben ihn und ihre Hände fuhren leicht über sein verquollenenes Gesicht, welches sich unter dem geronnen Blut schon leicht blau verfärbte. Ein Auge war unter der Schwellung gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Lucius versuchte sich gerade hinzusetzen, versagte jedoch kläglich und fuhr Hermine fast ungnädig an. „Nein, es geht mir nicht gut, Hermine. Warum bist du nicht gegangen, als ich es dir sagte? Du musstest das nicht mit ansehen."

„Wie kannst du so etwas von mir verlangen? Ich konnte nicht gehen und dich mit diesem, diesem ... irren Squib allein lassen." Hermine setzte sich dicht neben Malfoy und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran. Es war ihr egal, ob er angefasst werden wollte oder nicht, sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte solche Angst um ihn gehabt, wie er dalag und Michaels Gewaltausbruch einfach so über sich ergehen ließ.

„Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?", fragte sie ihn und lächelte leicht, als sie merkte, dass Lucius nach anfänglichem Zögern seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter barg.

„Ich habe geschworen nicht mehr zu kämpfen ... egal, was passiert und ich halte mein Wort ... immer", nuschelte er in den braunen Wust ihrer Haare. Er genoss es, so nah bei ihr zu sein, ihre Nähe spendete ihm Trost und es suggerierte ihm, das da etwas war, was nie sein konnte. „Du hättest das nicht mit ansehen müssen, Hermine. Du solltest dich von mir fernhalten. Du hältst dich nie an das, was man dir sagt", beschwerte er sich ein wenig halbherzig. Nur noch fünf Minuten in ihrer Nähe, dann würde er wieder stark sein und sie gehen lassen.

„Ich kann mich nicht von dir fernhalten, Lucius. Ich brauche dich einfach." Hermine zog seinen Oberkörper noch näher zu sich. Und nach kurzem Zögern tat sie, was Snape ihr geraten hatte. „Ich liebe dich, Lucius." Ganz leise hatte sie es ihm ins Ohr geflüstert und ergeben die Augen geschlossen. Jetzt musste es geschehen. Er würde wütend werden und sie von sich stoßen und ihr nicht glauben. Doch eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts. Dann regte sich der Mann in ihren Armen und hob den Kopf. Mit seinem gesunden Auge starrte er sie fast entsetzt an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius. Schick mich nicht weg, bitte", bat sie ihn und sah in seine eisgrauen Augen, in denen gerade ein Wirbel grauen Sturms stattzufinden schien.

„Du liebst MICH?", fragte er sie wieder, als hätte er sie immer noch nicht verstanden.

Hermine nickte ernst. Langsam schob sie ihre Hand in seine verunstaltete und mit der anderen Hand wischte sie einige schutzig-graue Haarstähnen beiseite. „Ich. Liebe. Dich!", sprach sie langsam, wie zu einem Kind und lächelte ihn an. Diese Worte waren für sie selbst noch so neu und unglaublich, dass sie sie in ihrem Kopf immer wieder wiederholte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst? Du findest mich nicht hässlich und abstoßend und ekelhaft und unfreundlich und arrogant und unausstehlich?" Seine Hand hielt ihre so fest, dass es ihr sicherlich weh tun musste.

Sie lächelte trotz der Schmerzen in ihrer Hand, die er eisern umklammerte.

„Ja, ich weiß, was ich gesagt hab und ich meinte es so. Es ist mir egal, wie du aussiehst. Es ist mir nicht wichtig. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich nach dir sehne, wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann. Dass ich gerne bei dir bin, dass ich dich brauche, und dass ich auch mit deinen vielen Fehlern leben kann, weil ich weiß, dass du auch anders sein kannst. Und du kannst kochen", sagte sie grinsend. „Ich liebe dich." Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie fast verschämt, ihre Augen leuchteten jedoch wie der hellste Stern am dunklen Nachthimmel.

In einer versteckten Kammer in dem Haus hinter ihnen, fiel langsam ein kleines, gelblich verfärbtes Blatt von einer verblühten Rose auf den grauen Steinfußboden. Bevor das Blatt den Erdboden berühren konnte, ging ein helles Glimmen von der verblühenden Blume aus und verwandelte sich schnell in ein um sich greifendes, gleißendes Licht. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Das Blatt schwebte unverändert in der Luft. Doch dann begann es sich zu verwandeln. Es wurde grüner und grüner und wie von Geisterhand angezogen, glitt es wieder auf die Rose zu und verband sich erneut mit dem ebenfalls neu ergrünenden Stiel. Nach und nach begannen neue, hellgrüne Blätter zu sprießen und auch neue leuchtend rote Blütenblätter bildeten sich. Das helle Licht verblasste und als wäre sie erst frisch geschnitten worden, befand sich nun wieder eine neue rote Rose in der Vase.

Dies war jedoch nicht alles gewesen. Dumbledeores Prophezeiung verwirklichte sich nun.

Von einem plötzlichen Schmerz gepeinigt, zuckte Lucius Malfoy zusammen. Er saß noch immer mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gelehnt, seine Hand ruhte in der Hand der Frau, die ihm eben gestanden hatte, ihn zu lieben und er hatte ihr noch nicht antworten können, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihr sagen sollte. Sein Herz wollte ihr sagen, dass er dasselbe fühlte, aber sein Verstand riet ihm, sie wegzuschicken und ihre Gefühle für ihn, die sie sich wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet hatte, zu vergessen. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, wieder seine alte Gestalt anzunehmen und jetzt hatte er sie in greifbarer Nähe, weil diese ungewöhnliche, junge Frau an seiner Seite ihm ihre Liebe gestand, obwohl er sie niemals dazu ermutigt hatte, der sie beleidigt und immer wieder zurückgestoßen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Geschenk, welches sie ihm bereitete überhaupt verdiente. Aber er sehnte sich ... sehnte sich nach dem Lucius Malfoy, der er rein äußerlich war, der der an ihrer Seite sein könnte und der Lucius Malfoy, für den sie sich nicht schämte.

Hermine spürte, dass in dem Mann neben ihr eine Veränderung vor sich ging.

„Lucius, was ist mit dir?" fragte sie ihn besorgt. Doch er war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten. Heftige Schmerzen ließen seinen Körper krampfhaft erschauern. Er rutschte an dem glatten Stein zur Seite weg und krümmte sich zusammen. Die Muskeln seines Körpers begannen sich zu verkrampfen. Trotz seiner fest zusammengepressten Lippen, kamen erste Schmerzlaute hindurch. Lucius hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese unendliche Qual ihn von innen her auffressen. Er glaubte, seine Gedärme wurden durch eine unbändige Kraft auseinander gerissen. Seine Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert in schweren Muskelkrämpfen. Er gab auf, weil der Schmerz ihn fast wahnsinnig werden ließ. Er schrie seine Not heraus und stieß immer wieder verzweifelt Hermine beiseite, die ihn in seiner Raserei halten wollte. Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit verebbte der Schmerz langsam. Laut keuchend lag Malfoy am Boden. Er hatte seine Hände fest auf sein Gesicht gepresst. Der Schmerz ließ nach und wurde von einem leichten Kribbeln abgelöst, welches sämtliche Gliedmaßen erfasste. Leicht rieb er über seine Arme, um so vielleicht das fast unangenehme Gribbeln etwas zu mildern und das Zirkulieren des Blutes in seinen Adern anzuregen.

Hermine neben ihm keuchte erschrocken auf, doch das war es nicht, was ihm seinerseits einen Laut aus seiner Kehle lockte, den man am besten mit einem lang gezogenem Ächzen vergleichen konnte.

„Lucius, du ... du ... hast dich verändert", war alles, was Hermine hervorbringen konnte. Mit großen Augen und einer irrsinnigen Angst im Herzen, ihn auf irgendeine geheimnisvolle Weise doch noch zu verlieren, hatte sie seine Schmerzen verfolgt. Entsetzt hatte sie wahrgenommen, wie sich unter seiner Kleidung anscheinend die Knochen gegeneinander verschoben. Sein schmutzig-graues Haar änderte plötzlich seine Farbe und Struktur und wurde zu einer wallenden blonden Mähne. Die krallenartigen Pranken verwandelten sich in lange, sehr gepflegte, schmale Hände und als er nach einer unendlich scheinenenden Zeit, seine Hände von seinem Gesicht nahm konnte sie einen Blick auf das markante Antlitz eines sehr attraktiven Mannes werfen. Dies war das Gesicht, welches sie schon immer mit dem Namen Lucius Malfoy in Verbindung gebracht hatte und welches ihr jetzt so fremd war. Einzig seine eisgrauen Augen blickten noch vertraut aus diesem männlich-schönen Antlitz hervor.

Er lächelte sie fast unsicher an, als müsste er sein neues Gesicht und seine Mimik erst wieder kennenlernen und in diesem Moment wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit, dass sie ihn liebte und ihn immer lieben würde.

Noch immer lächelnd, streckte er langsam seine Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr sanft über den Unterarm zu streichen. Fasziniert verfolgten beide die Bewegung seiner Finger. Dumbledore hatte also Wort gehalten. In dem Moment, wo sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand, hatte er sich wieder in den Mann, der er gewesen war zurückverwandelt. Doch er war kein Zauberer mehr. Er fühlte, dass jegliche Magie ihn verlassen hatte. Das spielte für ihn jedoch im Moment keine Rolle.

„Komm her", flüsterte er rau. Er hatte fast Angst, dass ihm die Stimme versagen könnte.

Der Druck und die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde bewirkten, dass Hermine nun fast die Beherrschung verlor. Aufschluchzend rutschte Hermine näher zu diesem überaus anziehenden Mann - seine Augen, seine Stimme, sein ganzer Körper wirkte hypnotisch auf sie. Alles was sie wollte, war, ihn endlich zu fühlen und sich zu versichern, dass dies kein Traum war. Sie wollte in seinen Armen sein, wollte von ihm gehalten werden, wollte ihm einfach nah sein. Vertrauensvoll schmiegte sie sich an seinen Körper. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, der wieder makellos und gerade war, der hässliche Buckel war verschwunden. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seine langen, blonden Haare und spürte ihre Seidigkeit. Sanft berührte sie sein interessantes Gesicht, aus dem sämtliche hässliche Runzeln verschwunden waren und auch die Spuren des Kampfes mit Michael waren verschwunden. Sie konnte sich nicht an dieser wundersamen Veränderung sattsehen.

Lucius ließ sie gewähren. Er genoss ihre Nähe, die Erforschung seines zurückgewonnenen Körpers. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, was mit ihm geschehen war, dass er seinen Körper zurückerhalten hatte, dazu noch eine Frau, die ihn wahrhaft liebte. Was brauchte man mehr, als Basis für eine zweite Chance? Und bei Merlin, er würde sie nutzten! Fest umarmte er Hermine. Er brauchte ihre Nähe genauso, wie sie seine. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen. Fast hätte er sie weggeschickt, fast hätte sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt. Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, dass er sein Leben lang als Quasimodo hätte herumlaufen müssen. Er war so unendlich dankbar!

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", hauchte er in ihr Haar. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht, das von den Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung, die sie für ihn vergossen hatte, feucht war. Zärtlich berührte er ihre Wangen mit seinen Lippen und begann, dass salzige Nass wegzuküssen. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand er ihren weichen, wundervollen Mund, der sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen streckte. Sinnliche Lippen senkten sich auf die Hermines und beiden entwich ein kleiner Seufzer, als ein langer, unendlich gefühlvoller Kuss ihren Bund der Liebe besiegelte.

Ein leises Plopp nicht weit von dem ineinander verschlungenen, sich unentwegt und weltvergessen, zärtlich küssenden Paar zeigte an, dass soeben ein vom Obliviaten erschöpfter Zauberer erschienen war, der nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.

Für einen Moment betrachtete er die sich küssenden Liebenden, ehe ein ehrliches Lächeln über sein sonst so ernstes und meist eher missmutiges Gesicht huschte. Das was er hier sah, machte alle Mühen, die er mit dem störrischen Lucius und einer nicht minder hartnäckigen, wie rechthaberischen Miss Granger gehabt hatte, wieder wett. Die beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht wahrnahmen. Er überlegte, ob sie wohl sehr sauer werden würden, wenn er sich jetzt bemerkbar machte, entschied dann aber, dass es wohl keine so gute Idee wäre, dieses sich leidenschaftlich küssende Paar - wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit - auseinanderzureißen.

Ein kurzes Piepsen machte sich in einer seiner großen Taschen bemerkbar. Dort hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Michael, die Ratte, untergebracht. Beherzt griff er in die Tasche und zog die Ratte am Schwanz ans Tageslicht.

Er setzte den Rattenmann auf dem Boden ab und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubser mit dem Schuh. „Na los, hau ab ... Für die nächsten drei Monate wirst du jetzt als Ratte dein Unwesen treiben. Lass dich nicht fressen", befahl er leise der Ratte, bevor diese leise aufquiekend zwischen den Büschen verschwand.

Noch einmal warf Severus einen Blick zu Hermine und Lucius, ehe er sich abwandte und sich auf den Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts konzentrierte. Er ahnte, dass jetzt eine langweilige Zeit für ihn bevorstand. Lucius würde seine Hilfe wohl so schnell nicht mehr benötigen.

_**So, dass war es eigentlich!**_

_**Lucius hat seine wahre Gestalt wieder, Hermine und er haben sich ihre Liebe gestanden, Michael hat seine Strafe erhalten und Snape hatte auch seinen großen Auftritt!**_

_Aber wenn ihr wollt, hätte ich da noch einen klitzekleinen Epilog für Euch. ^^ Vielleicht teilt ihr mir ja mal mit, ob ihr noch ein bisschen Lucius/Hermine/Gekuschel wollt oder lieber nicht? :-)_


	21. Chapter 21

Dies ist nun das Ende meiner Story und ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die es wohl doch zuhauf gab, aber leider nicht reviewn wollten. Schade, ich hätte mich über das eine oder andere Review sehr gefreut.

Den Epilog hier auf widme ich Sepsis...meine einzige treue Reviewerin, deren Kommentare mich durch alle Kapitel treu begleitet haben.

Vielen Dank, Sepsis!!!! ^^

_**Danke an Serpensortia.s fürs Betan!**_

**Epilog **

_Look into my eyes you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

_**Brian Adams**_

_**~ Soundtrack zu Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves - **_

_**Ein Jahr später**_

Die Sonne schien hell und warm vom Himmel herab. Kleine luftig-weiße Wölkchen hoben sich hier und da vom azurblauen Himmel ab und zogen wie eine Herde kleiner Schafe über die ins gleißende Sonnenlicht getauchte Waldwiese. Die Vögel zwitscherten unablässig, als wollten sie ihre Freude über den heutigen Tag und das ganz besondere Ereignis, das heute stattfinden würde, verkünden. Mitten auf der frühsommerlichen Wiese, umrahmt von zartgrün blühenden Birken, stand eine Gruppe von festlich gekleideten Menschen. Sie hatten sich in einem Kreis aufgestellt. Ein leichter Windhauch strich zwischen den versammelten Personen hindurch und ließ die kleinen bunten Blumen, die überall zwischen dem saftigen Grün der Waldwiese wuchsen, im Takt einer imaginären Melodie tanzen. Alles sah so friedlich aus und gleichzeitig schien sich jeder Grashalm, jeder Hauch, jedes bunte Band im Wind der Feierlichkeit dieses Momentes bewusst zu sein.

Alle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Brautpaar, welches eben Hand in Hand über die Wiese schritt und in den Kreis der Anwesenden trat. Auf dem Gesicht der Braut zeichnete sich ein glückliches Lächeln ab, während der Bräutigam eher mit ernster Miene die Anwesenden musterte. Hermine sah bezaubernd aus in dem cremefarbenen, einfach geschnittenen Kleid mit der breiten Schärpe aus weichem, hellgrün leuchtendem Material, das ihre schlanke Figur ganz besonders unterstrich und ihren zarten Teint hervorhob. Das brünette, sonst so widerspenstige Haar war mühevoll glatt gebürstet worden und lag ihr offen über die schmalen Schultern. Einige winzige, bunte Blumen zierten die braune Mähne und ersetzten so wunderbar einen Brautkranz. Obwohl Hermines Kleid nicht dem klassischen weißen Hochzeitkleid entsprach, sah sie so bezaubernd und wunderschön aus, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite sie immer wieder bewundernd anschaute und man unschwer erkennen konnte, wie stolz er auf seine schöne Braut war.

Der Bräutigam war groß, mit breiten Schultern ausgestattet und galt mit seinen langen, blonden Haaren, die ebenfalls sorgfältig und sehr lange gebürstet worden waren, bis das Haar einen seidigen Glanz angenommen hatte - als Blickfang für jeden, der der kleinen Gesellschaft ansichtig wurde. Er trug eine schwarze, eng anliegende Hose und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd. Die obersten drei Knöpfe standen offen und gaben einen Blick auf den Ansatz einer muskulösen, fast haarlosen Männerbrust frei. Der Blick der meisten anwesenden Frauen lag aber nicht nur auf Lucius' schöner Männerbrust oder diesem blonden, glänzenden Haar, sondern ebenso häufig auf seinem männlich attraktivem, Gesicht, mit diesen ausdrucksstarken eisblauen Augen, die oftmals so eiskalt und abweisend funkeln konnten. Im Moment jedoch leuchteten sie eher warm, hellblau, sanft und besonders liebevoll, vor allen Dingen, wenn er den Blick seiner künftigen Ehefrau zu wandte. Im Moment jedoch leuchteten sie eher warm, sanft hellblau und besonders liebevoll, vor allen Dingen, wenn er den Blick seiner künftigen Ehefrau zu wandte, so dass eine der anwesenden weiblichen Hochzeitsgäste leicht aufseufzte, als sie diesen wahrnahm und sich von ihrem männlichen Begleiter daraufhin einen bösen, zurechtweisenden Blick einhandelte. Schließlich störte sie mit ihrem Seufzer eine Hochzeitszeremonie.

Die Priesterin Esther Eastwood, die nach langem Zögern diese ganz besondere Vermählung vornahm, sah freundlich lächelnd von einem der offensichtlich Verliebten, zum anderen. Als die beiden das erste Mal zu ihr gekommen waren und sie gebeten hatten, die Zeremonie durchzuführen, hatte sie rundweg abgelehnt. Sie wollte nichts mit ehemaligen Todessern zu tun haben und schon gar nicht mit einem der Schlimmsten von ihnen.

Doch das Paar war hartnäckig. Nachdem sie die Hexe mehrmals besucht und immer wieder die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Anliegens dargelegt hatten, schwankte sie in ihrem Entschluss. Sie sah, wie liebevoll und ernsthaft das Paar miteinander umging. Insbesondere überraschte Lucius Malfoy sie der wie selbstverständlich immer wieder Hermines Hand berührte, um sie leicht zu streicheln, oder den Arm fürsorglich um ihre Taille legte, um sie die Treppe zu ihrem Haus hinabzuführen. Sie bemerkte durchaus, wie groß der Einfluss seiner jungen Partnerin auf ihn sein musste, wenn er bereit war, sich ihretwegen zu ändern. Selbstverständlich hatte es sich auch bis zu ihr herumgesprochen, wie anders sein Leben nach dem Ausstoß aus der magischen Welt geworden war und sie nahm weiterhin an, dass dies nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy heute ein ganz anderer war, als zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verurteilung. Ein sicheres Zeichen für Lucius' Aufrichtigkeit war sicherlich auch, dass der Bann Dumbledores gebrochen war und Lucius seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wiederbekommen hatte.

Nachdem sie alle Anwesenden kurz freundlich musterte, räusperte sich die Priesterin und begann dann laut zu reklamieren:

„_Wir haben uns heute, an diesem Ort, zu dieser Stunde, versammelt,_

_um gemeinsam mit Hermine und Lucius ihre Vermählung zu feiern."_

Der Wind frischte kurz auf und den wenigen Personen in dem Kreis wurden die Haare auf sehr stürmische Weise um den Kopf geweht.

Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ein Interesse daran hatten der Vermählung von Hermine Granger und Lucius Malfoy beizuwohnen. Selbstverständlich war Severus Snape anwesend. Der dunkle Slytherin war wie immer schwarz gewandet und hatte heute - entsprechend des Anlasses - seine Festrobe um die schmalen Schultern gelegt. Endlich hatten seine Bemühungen Früchte getragen. Er war innerlich sehr stolz darauf, nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen zu haben, dass dieses offensichtlich sehr glückliche Paar heute den Bund fürs Leben schloss. Auch wenn er persönlich natürlich niemals für sich solches in Erwägung zog, so freute er sich ehrlich für seinen langjährigen Freund, dass er mit Hilfe Hermines endlich einen Weg aus seiner persönlichen Misere gefunden hatte. Noch war er sich nicht schlüssig darüber, wie er sich seine Hilfe von Lucius vergelten lassen könnte. Aber er hatte ja Zeit darüber nachzudenken und wenn der Augenblick gekommen war, würde er ihn daran erinnern, dass er, Severus, nicht unwesentlich an seinem Lebensglück beteiligt war.

Die Priesterin hob die Arme, blickte tief in die Augen des anwesenden Paares und fuhr fort:

„_Oh große Göttin, segne dieses Paar und ihre Liebe zueinander._

_Möge jeder von ihnen ein Leben,_

_erfüllt von Gesundheit, Freude, Glück,_

_Beständigkeit, Fruchtbarkeit und Liebe führen."_

Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kreises streifte der finstere Blick Harry Potters das glückliche Paar. Insbesondere Lucius musste, seitdem Potter angekommen war, immer wieder diesen prüfenden, misstrauischen Blick des jungen Mannes ertragen. Harry war überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen, als er von Hermines Wahl ihres Bräutigams erfuhr. Aber auch er war bereit zu akzeptieren, dass seine beste Freundin ausgerechnet den blasierten, eigenwilligen und höchst undurchsichtigen Lucius Malfoy heiraten wollte. Er hatte Lucius bei seiner Ankunft die Hand mit den Worten gereicht: „Wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass Sie sie schlecht behandeln, mache ich Sie einen Kopf kürzer." Malfoys Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben und er wollte eigentlich entgegen, dass er sicher spielend mit ihm fertig werden würde. Aber rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass ihm Potter jetzt, wo er nicht mehr über seine Zauberkraft verfügte, tatsächlich um ein Vielfaches überlegen war. Hermine war entsetzt über Potters Bemerkung und wollte ihn schon maßregeln, als Lucius die Hand zum Zeichen hob, dass es nicht nötig war, dass sie ihn vor Potter verteidigte. Das Lächeln verschwand aus Lucius` Gesicht und machte einer Ernsthaftigkeit Platz, die Harry zeigte, dass Lucius die nächste Worte wirklich so meinte, wie er sie sagte. „Mr. Potter, ich denke, ich habe schon gezeigt, wie sehr ich Hermine achte und liebe, indem ich dulde, dass Sie bei unserer Trauung dabei sind." Er hatte dem um einen Kopf kleineren Mann zugenickt und sich dann zurückgezogen.

Die Priesterin nahm nun ein Schälchen Salz von dem mit Blumen und Essensgaben geschmückten, steinernen Altar hinter ihr und streute das Salz über die Häupter des Brautpaares.

„_Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Erde._

_Der fruchtbare Schoß der Göttin_

_ist die Basis für das Leben in all seinen Formen und Farben._

_Möge die Erde euch Schutz, Trost und Halt spenden._

_Möget ihr ein fruchtbares Feld vorfinden,_

_auf welchem ihr gemeinsam wachsen könnt."_

Hermine merkte, wie das Salz auf ihren Kopf rieselte. Ganz, ganz weit entfernt vernahm sie die Worte von Esther. Das, was sie in diesem Moment gefangen hielt, waren die Augen ihres Geliebten. Normalerweise waren sie eine Mischung von hellgrau und hellblau. Doch in diesem Moment spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht in ihnen und die Augen wurden dunkler, wie tiefe, klare Seen..

Damals, als sie sich auf dem Parkplatz zwischen ihn und Michael gestellt hatte, waren seine Augen blicklos und leer gewesen - ohne Hoffnung. Als sie dann allein waren, hatte sie seine Resignation fast körperlich gespürt. Sie hatte ihm damals einfach sagen müssen, wie es um sie stand, nicht nur, weil Snape es ihr geraten hatte, nein, weil sie fühlte, dass sie es tun musste und als zunächst die Überraschung darin aufblitze, dann Ungläubigkeit und endlich die Freude, wusste sie, dass es richtig gewesen war. Und dann hatte er sich neben ihr in grauenvollen Schmerzen gekrümmt. Sie hatte bis dahin nichts von dem Bann gewusst und somit wusste sie auch nicht, was da mit ihm vorging. Sie war zur Untätigkeit verdammt und es brach ihr fast das Herz, als sie miterlebte, wie er sich quälte. Doch irgendwann waren die Schmerzen vorbei gewesen und als er aufsah, hatte sie in das attraktive Gesicht Lucius Malfoys geblickt, welches ihr den Atem genommen hatte.

Er war wieder zu dem attraktiven Mann geworden, der er einst gewesen war und sie verfiel in eine gewisse Scheu ihm gegenüber. Er selbst schien im ersten Moment nicht zu glauben, was geschehen war. Immer wieder betastete er mit langen, schlanken Fingern sein wiederhergestelltes Gesicht. Er erkannte in ihren Augen, dass das Unglaubliche geschehen war. Sie hatte ungewöhnlich schüchtern den Kopf gesenkt, als sein suchender Blick auf sie fiel. Erst ein warmer Finger unter ihrem Kinn ließ sie aufblicken. Er lächelte sie an und dieses hinreißende Lächeln bewirkte, dass sie ihm auf immer und ewig und endgültig verfiel. Sie hatten sich geküsst, erst vorsichtig forschend und dann immer leidenschaftlicher und sie hatte gewusst, dass er der Eine war, der es vermochte ihr Herz rasen zu lassen, der ihre Haut zum Glühen brachte und ihre Beine weich wie Gummi werden ließ, nur indem er sie ansah und sie wusste, sie würde ihn immer lieben ... für alle Zeit.

Sie wollte von nun an nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen - nicht einmal mehr für einen Tag. So quartierte sie sich vorübergehend bei ihm ein, bis sie ihn nach mehreren Tagen und harten Stunden voller Diskussionen und vehementen Vorbringens tausend guter Argumente endlich davon überzeugt hatte, die Wohnung zu mieten, die sie sich Tage zuvor schon angesehen hatte.

Die Wohnung war eigentlich viel zu klein für sie beide, aber das interessierte das verliebte Paar wenig. Beide arbeiteten tagsüber und abends reichte es ihnen einfach nur zusammen zu sein. Sie gingen spazieren, genossen es, dass die Blicke, die man ihnen hinterher warf, nicht mehr die mitleidigen waren, die Malfoy einst trafen, sondern eher bewundernder Natur, weil dieses so ungewöhnliche Paar so glücklich und verliebt wirkte. Selbst das schmale Bett, welches nur für eine Person ausgelegt war, reichte für sie beide. Meist schlief Hermine auf einem nackten, von der leidenschaftlichen, körperlichen Vereinigung erschöpften Lucius ein. Sie hatte niemals geglaubt, dass er sich in so einfachen Verhältnissen so wohl mit ihr fühlen könnte. Nicht ein einziges Mal war eine Klage seinerseits über die Beengtheit ihrer Verhältnisse gekommen.

Als eines Tages Severus zu Besuch gekommen war, hatte er Hermine ein ganz besonderes Geschenk in einer schmalen langen Schachtel mitgebracht. Hermine nutzte ihren neu gewonnen Zauberstab sofort dafür, das Bett magisch zu verbreitern. Dies brachte ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick ihres Geliebten ein, der sie allen Ernstes fragte, ob sie denn schon genug von ihm hätte, weil sie nicht mehr auf ihm schlafen wollte. Hermine schenkte ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln, auf das ein zarter Kuss folgte, der ihm bewies, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und sie gestand ihm leise gegen seinen Mund gehaucht, dass sie niemals genug von ihm bekommen würde.

Lucius hingegen genoss diese enge Zweisamkeit, hatte er doch lange Jahre der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Einsamkeit hinter sich, die er niemals wieder erleben wollte. Malfoy Manor fehlte ihm überhaupt nicht, er fühlte sich mit Hermine in ihrer kleinen Wohnung sehr wohl. Manchmal konnte man sehr demütig werden, wenn das Schicksal ihm keine andere Wahl ließ, fand er und war dankbar für alles, was das Leben nun für ihn bereit hielt. Das größte Geschenk für ihn war nach wie vor Hermines bedingungslose Liebe und er hielt sie niemals für selbstverständlich. Er hatte natürlich nie irgendeinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er beabsichtigte sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Sie bestimmte sein Leben und seine Gedanken und er wollte niemals wieder ohne sie sein.

Sie verschwendeten beide nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an Michael. Nachdem Snape ihn zu einer Ratte verwandelt und danach im Wald freigelassen hatte, ward er nie wieder gesehen. Sie vermuteten, dass er irgendeinem anderen Tier zum Opfer gefallen war. Auch eine Suche im Wald brachte nichts. Michael war und blieb verschwunden und er hinterließ lediglich ein paar gebrochene Schülerinnenherzen, die aber auch nach recht kurzer Zeit wieder heilten, da es noch andere Objekte der Begierde gab.

Wieder sah Lucius prüfend auf seine Geliebte und zog sie etwas näher zu sich. Er musste sich versichern, dass sie da war und dies kein Traum war.

Hermine lächelte leicht und drückte, wie in den letzten Minuten eigentlich ständig, Lucius' klamme Finger. Sie wusste, wie nervös er war, obwohl man ihm äußerlich nichts davon ansehen konnte.

Die Priesterin ging zum Altar und nahm eine brennende Fackel.

„ _Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Feuer._

_Veränderung ist ein fester Bestandteil des Lebens._

_Und so wandeln die lodernden Flammen das was ist,_

_in das, was sein soll._

_Möge das Feuer euch mit Stärke, Kraft, Mut und Vitalität segnen._

_Möge eure Liebe auch im Wandel beständig sein."_

Hermines Blicke glitten über die wenigen Hochzeitsgäste. Sie wollte keine große Hochzeit mit vielen Gästen und großem Gelage. Sie war schon immer mehr für Schlichtheit und weniger Pompöses gewesen und so freute sie sich ganz besonders, dass Lucius ihren Wünschen entgegenkam. Lächelnd - sie lächelte eigentlich schon seit Tagen und kannte gar keinen anderen Gesichtsausdruck mehr - streifte ihr Blick die wenigen guten Freundinnen, die ebenfalls gekommen waren. Da standen sie, hatten sich zusammen mit Harry und Snape, der ausnahmsweise mal nichts gegen minimalen Körperkontakt hatte [Anmerkung Beta: ich glaub, Sev hat noch immer was dagegen, aber er sieht die Notwendigkeit ein *ggg*], an den Händen gefasst und einen Kreis um sie und die Priesterin gebildet.

Die Zwillinge Anna und Anne hatten Harry in ihre Mitte genommen, daneben stand Ginny, die alles mit kugelrunden, großen Augen verfolgte und hielt ihrerseits die Hand von Nicole, einer Cousine Hermines, die vor überschäumender Freude ständig auf und ab tänzelte und sich unbändig für Hermine und ihren Auserwählten zu freuen schien. Snape, der Nicoles Hand hielt, zerrte sie hin und wieder in die Formation des Kreises zurück und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, was Nicole aber nicht weiter störte, sie bedachte auch den Schwarzhaarigen mit fröhlichem Grinsen. An Snapes anderer Seite standen noch Hermines ehemalige Nachbarin Danielle, die ihr oftmals mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hatte. Diese wiederum hielt einem sehr schüchternen Neville die Hand hin. Ja ... all dies waren ihre besten Freunde und sie war froh, dass sie da waren.

Die Priesterin nahm einen Kelch mit Wasser, tauchte die Fingerspitzen ein und bespritzte damit das Brautpaar.

„_Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Wasser._

_Die glatte Oberfläche eines Sees zeigt und unser Spiegelbild_

_Und ermöglicht es uns in die tiefsten Tiefen unseres selbst zu sehen._

_Möge das Wasser euch Zugang zu euren verborgenen Gefühlen gewähren._

_Möge eure Intuition euch stets den rechten Weg weisen_

_und möget ihr auch in schweren Zeiten Verständnis für euren Partner haben."_

Lucius war so nervös, dass er meinte, das Zittern seiner eiskalten Hände gar nicht mehr unterdrücken zu können. Noch niemals in seinem Leben war er so aufgeregt gewesen. Er wollte, dass der heutige Tag perfekt war. Perfekt für sie ... seine Liebe. Er wusste noch immer nicht richtig, wie es eigentlich geschehen konnte. Was er getan hatte, dass sie in so tiefer Liebe zu ihm entbrannt war. Aber er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, diese Tatsache, dieses Geschenk zu akzeptieren. Immer wieder sah er in ihre rehbraunen Augen, um sich zu versichern, dass das was sie ihm immer wieder gestand, wirklich da war. Ihre Augen waren der Spiegel zu ihrer Seele. Sie drückten immer ihre derzeitige Gefühlslage aus und dass was seit einiger Zeit darin zu lesen war, wenn sie ihn ansah, war ihre tiefe Liebe zu ihm. Er hatte manchmal Angst - vor allen Dingen dann, wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. Nachts, wenn sie tief und fest an ihn gekuschelt schlief, hatte er öfter das Gefühl, dass dies alles ein schöner Traum war, dass er erwachen würde und nichts davon Wirklichkeit war, oder dass sie sich vielleicht doch irrte.

Wie konnte sie ihn lieben? Sicher, er hatte wieder sein vorheriges Aussehen zurück, aber er wusste auch, dass ein einigermaßen ansehnliches Äußeres nicht alles war. Er war launisch, egoistisch, arrogant, aufbrausend und dieses waren noch seine besseren Eigenschaften. Er war ein gefährlicher und unbarmherziger Todesser gewesen, der seinem Herrn aus tiefster, innerer Überzeugung gefolgt war. Er hatte die Strafe dafür bekommen, doch sein Grundsatz war immer noch der gleiche wie vorher. Erst die Frau, die sich so hartnäckig in sein Leben geschlichen hatte, hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt. Er hatte einen Pakt mit sich geschlossen, nachdem sie ihm so oft ihre Liebe gestanden hatte und zwar, dass er diese zweite Chance nützen würde. Er würde keine andere mehr bekommen und so bemühte er sich von Stund an, sich wirklich zu ändern - auch wenn es ihm nicht immer gelang, sein überschäumendes Temperament zu zügeln und sie nicht zu dominieren, sondern auf sie einzugehen. Einige Male hatten sie zwar heftig gestritten und er war drauf und dran gewesen, in alte Gewohnheiten zurückzufallen und sie wirklich böse anzugreifen und zu beleidigen. Doch er besann sich meist rechtzeitig und ließ es nicht zu, dass die Situation dermaßen eskalierte. Das Schöne an diesem, seinem neuen Verhalten war, dass sie nach jedem heftigen Streit auf ihn zu kam und ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sie schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn und wisperte: „Ich liebe dich – trotzdem ­ du Tyrann." Sie hatte eine so entwaffnende Art, dass er sie in seine Arme nahm und sie niemals wieder loslassen wollte. Der Streit und vor allen Dingen, der Grund dafür war meist sofort vergessen.

Er machte ihr einen sehr romantischen Heiratsantrag - mit Kerzenschein, romantischer Musik, einem guten Essen und er tat etwas, was er noch niemals zuvor getan hatte: Er beugte ein Knie vor der sitzenden Hermine und sprach die Worte, die sein und vor allen Dingen ihr Leben entgültig und abschließend ändern sollten. Hermine begann vor Rührung zu weinen, so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie trösten zu müssen. Sie hatten eine lange Zeit - überwältigt von diesem Augenblick - in den Armen des anderen gelegen und nur Lucius' hartnäckige Schmerzen in den Knien hatten diese innige Umarmung irgendwann beendet.

Er nahm sein Leben wieder in die Hand und nachdem er sich endgültig mit der Tatsache abgefunden hatte, dass er wohl nie wieder in seinem Leben würde zaubern können, begann er, seine verbliebenen Optionen zu überdenken. Er ließ alte, längst abgebrochene Geschäftsverbindungen wiederauferstehen und er besann sich auf sein liebstes Hobby, welches er nun zum Beruf zu machen gedachte - er verschrieb sich der Pferdezucht.

Der Stallbursche Quasimodo, der genauso wie der Sportlehrer Michael auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden war, tauchte nie wieder auf. Stattdessen erschien auf Quasimodos alter Arbeitstelle der blonde, elegant wirkende Lucius Malfoy und ihm gelang es mit der Hilfe und dem geliehenen Geld ehemaliger Geschäftspartner, die ihm noch etwas schuldeten, einen Deal abzuschließen. Er kaufte einige Zuchtpferde.

In ein paar Jahren würden Pferde vom Gestüt Malfoy überall heiß begehrt sein, dies hatte er sich geschworen. Während er Pläne für die Zukunft schmiedete, widmete sich Hermine dem heruntergekommenen Haus, in dem Lucius so lange gehaust hatte. Sie machte die Eigentümer ausfindig und kaufte das gesamte Anwesen für einen Spottpreis. Severus, der wie immer helfend eingriff, überließ ihr einige Hauselfen von Hogwarts, die normalerweise für seine Bedürfnisse zuständig waren und mit deren Hilfe verwandelte sich der heruntergekommene Landsitz allmählich wieder in die Perle von einem Herrenhaus, die es mal vor unendlich langer Zeit gewesen war.

Die Stimme der Priesterin riss Lucius aus seiner Grübelei. Sein Blick glitt ebenfalls über die Anwesenden, die bis auf Severus ausnahmslos Hermines Freunde waren. Niemand seiner adeligen magischen Familie war gekommen. Obwohl noch hier und da einige Abkömmlinge der weitverzweigten Malfoysippe lebten, wollte niemand etwas mit dem in Ungnade Gefallenen zu tun haben. Schon als er gefangen genommen worden war und vor Gericht seine Strafe erhalten hatte, brachen sämtliche Familienangehörige mit ihm. Versager duldete niemand in den Reihen der Malfoys, deren Ahnenreihe bis weit vor die Geburt Salazar Slytherins zurückreichte. Er war nicht unglücklich darüber. So legte er mittlerweile nicht den geringsten Wert auf die Anwesenheit oder das Wohlwollen seiner buckligen adeligen Verwandtschaft.

Esther Eastwood bedeutete nun Ginny hervorzutreten. Diese hatte in dieser Zeremonie eine ganz besondere Aufgabe zu erledigen. Sie hielt in ihren Händen ein rotes Tuch. Doch ein zartes, blaues Leuchten, das sich weit hinter dem Kreis der Menschen langsam ausbreitete, erregte Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit. Auch Hermine wandte ihren Kopf, da sie merkte, wie abgelenkt Lucius war. Das Leuchten wurde stärker, manifestierte sich und formte sich zu einer blau gewandeten Gestalt, die langsam auf die Feiernden zu schritt.

Als Lucius erkannte, wer da im Begriff war, ihre Feierlichkeit zu stören, wurde sein Gesicht kalkweiß, hart und abweisend. Sein Griff um Hermines Hand wurde fast schmerzhaft. Eng zog er die junge Frau an sich heran. Er würde nicht dulden, dass sie ihm genommen wurde. Egal was geschah, er würde sie und ihre Verbindung bis auf das Letzte verteidigen.

Albus Dumbledore, der mittlerweile den Personenkreis erreicht hatte und ihn mit Leichtigkeit durchbrach, indem er sanft die Hände von Nicole und Anna trennte, trat hindurch und verdeutlichte mit einer Geste, dass sie den Kreis wieder schließen sollten, lächelte angesichts Lucius' vereinnahmender Geste, die ihm nicht entgangen war. Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass der verurteilte Zauberer äußerst nervös zu ihm blickte und seine Erscheinung nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich weiß, ich komme wahrscheinlich sehr ungelegen ...", begann er immer noch lächelnd, blickte einmal entschuldigend auf Esther, die die Zeremonie für einen Moment unterbrach und dann wieder auf die eng zusammenstehenden Brautleute.

„In der Tat ... Sie waren nicht eingeladen." Lucius' Stimme klang unnatürlich. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er wohl jetzt seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Ich weiß, Lucius, ich weiß auch, dass ich wohl - was Sie betrifft - hier nicht erwünscht bin. Aber ich wollte dennoch meine Glückwünsche aussprechen." Er trat an Hermine heran und umarmte sie kurz. „Miss Granger, Sie sehen überglücklich aus. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles nur erdenklich Gute an der Seite dieses außergewöhnlichen Mannes." Er musterte Lucius kurz, der immer noch verkrampft Hermines Hand hielt, und registrierte, mit einem Lächeln, dass Hermine mittlerweile ihre andere Hand über die von Lucius gelegt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Lucius Malfoy, vor einiger Zeit habe ich Sie verurteilt, in hässlicher Gestalt Ihr Leben zu fristen, bis eine Frau freiwillig dazu bereit ist, Ihr Leben in Liebe mit Ihnen zu teilen. Ganz offensichtlich steckt noch etwas anderes in Ihnen als Gemeinheit, Bosheit und Brutalität. Auch Sie sind dazu fähig, selbstlos zu lieben und der Beweis dieser Liebe ist nun erbracht. Der Bann ist gebrochen und Sie haben Ihre wahre Gestalt wieder. Ich sehe hier ein glückliches, sich liebendes Brautpaar und nehme an, Sie beide und insbesondere Sie, Lucius, wissen nun um die allmächtige Kraft der Liebe. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden, dass Sie diese Liebe wie einen kostbaren Schatz behüten werden. Zwischen Ihnen ist etwas, dessen Macht nicht jedem Menschen vergönnt ist. Verschwenden Sie dieses einmalige Geschenk nicht. Nutzen Sie die Kraft der Liebe, um Ihr Leben zukünftig in andere, friedlichere Bahnen zu lenken. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich irgendwann in den nächsten Jahren Ihre Sprösslinge in Hogwarts begrüßen dürfte … Noch eines, Lucius ... Wenn Sie weiterhin den Weg gehen, an dessen Anfang Sie jetzt stehen ... Könnte es sein ..., dass irgendwann einmal ein wenig Magie den Weg zu Ihnen zurückfinden wird." Der alte Zauberer zwinkerte dem verblüfften, blonden Hünen zu und trat mit wenigen Schritten wieder aus dem Kreis hinaus. Einige Sekunden später war er verschwunden. Eine atemlose Stille verbreitete sich, bis Esther sich räusperte, Anna zunickte, damit sie vor trat, um die einfachen aus Platin gefertigten Ringe an den künftigen Ehemann zu übergeben, und fortfuhr:

„_Diese Ringe sind Symbole eurer Liebe._

_Hält man sie aneinander entsteht das Symbol der Unendlichkeit._

_Möge eure Liebe unendlich sein!_

_Mögen diese Ringe euch und eure Liebe zueinander beschützen."_

Lucius streifte seiner Hermine den Ring über den Finger und Hermine tat es ihrerseits mit ihrem allgegenwärtigen, glücklichen Lächeln bei Lucius. Danach schlug Ginnys große Stunde, sie trat würdevoll vor diese beiden, sich liebenden Menschen und überreichte ihnen das rote Tuch, welches den Abschluss dieser Zeremonie bildete. Beide schlangen mit je einer Hand ein wenig ungeschickt und begleitet von einem leisen Lachen der Anwesenden, dieses Tuch um ihrer beider Handgelenke und verknoteten es in der Mitte. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie danach die Priesterin an, die das Schlusswort sprach:

_Der Knoten ist gebunden und eure Liebe schützend umwunden."_

Tief sahen sich Hermine und Lucius in die Augen und nachdem die letzten Worte verklungen waren, trafen sich ihre Münder und sie besiegelten diesen Bund mit einem zärtlichen langen Kuss unter dem Beifall aller Anwesenden.

_*************LMHG*************_

Nahtlos an diese Zeremonie schloss sich ein ungezwungenes, üppiges Festmahl an. Die hogwart'schen Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und eine große Tafel mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten herbeigezaubert.

Sämtliche Hochzeitsgäste saßen kurze Zeit später relativ ungezwungen an der großen Tafel und sprachen den leiblichen Genüssen in reichlichem Maß zu. Es wurde gegessen und getrunken und ausgelassen geplaudert. Inmitten fröhlich feiernder Menschen saß ein glückliches Brautpaar, das die Augen kaum voneinander lassen konnte. Immer wieder versicherten sich beide, dass sie hier nebeneinander saßen und dieses Glück wirklich genießen durften.

Irgendwann, nachdem die Sonne der Wichtigkeit dieses Tages Tribut zollend blutrot den Horizont erreichte und alles auf dem Erdboden in rosa-goldene Farbtöne tauchte, nahm Lucius Hermine bei der Hand und zog sie von ihrem Sitzplatz. „Komm", war alles, was er ihr zuflüsterte. Hermine erhob sich lächelnd. Begleitet von vielen guten Wünschen und einigen anzüglichen Kommentaren, die vor allen Dingen von Seiten der Zwillinge, die sich mit der quirligen Nicole verbunden hatten, ausgingen, verließ das sichtlich verliebte und unendlich glückliche Paar die Lichtung.

Unter Führung ihres frisch gebackenen Ehemannes ließ sich Hermine tiefer in den Wald führen. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin er sie bringen würde. Aber sie vertraute ihm und ließ sich willig von ihm geleiten. Auf einige leise geäußerte Fragen, hatte er nur ein verschwörerisches Grinsen übrig.

Sie folgten einem kaum ausgetreten Pfad und kamen nach kurzer Zeit vor der Tür eines kleinen, inmitten der Wildnis versteckt liegenden Cottages an. Lucius öffnete die Tür und ließ eine höchst erstaunte Hermine eintreten.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten die Flitterwochen vielleicht hier verbringen? Ganz abgeschieden von allem. Ich möchte mit dir für eine lange Zeit allein sein." Lucius zog den schmalen Körper Hermines dicht an sich heran. Es war ihr klar, was er meinte und eine sanfte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte übertrug sich auf sie und bewirkte, dass sie sich noch stärker gegen seine breite Brust lehnte. Sie wollte es ebenfalls ... Mit der ganzen Kraft ihres Herzens sehnte sie sich nach seiner Nähe, seinem Körper und seinen Liebkosungen.

Dicht an Lucius geschmiegt, begutachtete sie den kleinen Innenraum des Cottages. Alles wurde dominiert von einem großen, sehr bequem aussehenden Bett. Hermine konnte sich gar nicht losreißen von dem Anblick der romantischen seidenweißen Laken mit roten Rosen darauf. Ein ebensolcher weißer, rosenbedruckter Himmel rankte sich über die vier hölzernen Pfosten.

Der Blonde schlang seine kräftigen Arme um ihre Taille und wisperte verführerisch in ihr Ohr: „Ich werde dich leidenschaftlich und ausdauernd lieben, mein Engel. Lass dich einfach fallen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er Hermine zu sich um und begann, ihren Hals mit kleinen, leichten Küssen zu überziehen. Seufzend bog sich Hermine seinem verführerischen Mund entgegen. Allmählich arbeitete er sich über den Hals zu ihrem Ohrläppchen vor. Spielerisch stieß seine Zunge dagegen, welches ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und suchte seinen Mund. Sie wollte ihn küssen und seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Leicht berührten sich ihre Münder, immer wieder zog sich entweder der eine oder der andere ein Stück weit zurück, sie genossen dieses zarte Spiel unendlich, es steigerte die Vorfreude auf das, was unweigerlich kommen sollte, fast ins Unermessliche. Schließlich, als beide es nicht mehr aushielten, trafen ihre Lippen vollends aufeinander. Leicht öffnete Hermine ihren Mund und hieß seine suchende Zunge willkommen. Unendlich sanft und gefühlvoll begann Lucius sie zu küssen. Immer wieder entfernte sich seine warme Zunge und strich versuchend über ihren roten, süßen Lippen, um danach wieder in ihre Mundhöhle einzudringen. Hermines Knie wurden angesichts dieses zärtlichen und doch so leidenschaftlichen Kusses weich. Lucius Arme schlossen sich fest um sie und hielten sie davon ab, einfach an ihm herunterzugleiten. Stöhnend küsste er tiefer und leidenschaftlicher. Nach Ewigkeiten lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander und sahen sich tief und fest in die Augen. Eine schier unermessliche Gier aufeinander war darin zu lesen.

Lucius Hände begannen, die wenigen Knöpfe auf der Rückseite von Hermines Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Unentwegt sah er ihr dabei in die Augen. Der zarte Stoff wurde alsbald von ihren Schultern geschoben. Lucius' hungriger Blick fiel auf einen weißen, fast durchsichtigen Spitzen-BH mit dazugehörigem Höschen. Hermines Gesichtsfarbe war zu einem kräftigen Dunkelrot geworden. Sie glühte fast wie im Fieber. Obwohl sie Lucius prüfende Blicke schon so oft auf ihrer nackten Haut gespürt hatte, erbebte sie immer wieder von Neuem, wenn er sie so voller Hunger ansah. Zärtlich umfuhr er die Konturen ihres BH' s. „Zieh mich aus, Hermine." Lucius' Stimme hatte ein dunkles Timbre angenommen, dessen Klang durch Hermines Körper schoss und ein leichtes Vibrieren in ihrem Schoß verursachte.

Ihre kleinen Hände begannen fast wie son selbst die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzuknöpfen. Ihre Hände fuhren, nachdem sie am Hosenbund angekommen war, über die freigelegte glatte Haut seiner Brust und mit unendlichen Vergnügen hörte sie, wie er die Luft scharf einzog. Ihre Berührungen bereiteten ihm wohl ebenso viel Vergnügen, wie seine bei ihr. Mutiger geworden, zog sie ihm den Rest seines Hemdes aus der Hose und streifte es ihm mit einem kurzen Ruck über die breiten Schultern. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und ihr Mund berührte seine Brust. Sanfte, schmetterlingszarte Küsse setze sie rund um seine Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärteten. Lucius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ein tiefes Brummen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wenn sie so weitermachte, wusste er nicht, ob er sich noch lange beherrschen konnte. Er griff um sie herum und hatte kurz darauf den Verschluss ihres BHs gelöst. Wild und leidenschaftlich presste er sie an sich und sein Mund suchte wiederum den ihren. Hermine spürte, wie es um ihn stand. Auch sie war mehr als bereit sich ihm hinzugeben. Immer wieder fuhren ihre Hände verlangend über die harten Muskeln seines Rückens. Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte alles von ihm, sie wollte, dass er in ihr war. Ihre Hände fanden den unter dem Stoff seiner engen, schwarzen Hose gut verborgenen, jedoch klar definierten Hintern. Sie begann, hingebungsvoll seine Pobacken zu kneten und presste sich verlangend an ihn. Das reichte, um ihn kurzzeitig, die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen.

Lucius griff unter Hermines Kniekehlen, nahm sie mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme und trug sie zu dem großen Bett. Sanft legte er sie darauf ab und glitt neben sie. Er betrachtete für eine Weile ihr vor Leidenschaft gerötetes Gesicht, ihren bebenden Busen, die weiche Haut ihres Bauches und er fühlte, das der Platz in seiner Hose immer enger wurde. Er wollte sie so sehr, dass es weh tat. Trotzdem ihm danach war, ihr die restlichen Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und sich tief und schnell in ihr zu versenken, ließ er sich Zeit. Er wollte sie für ihn vorbereiten. Sie sollte willig und nass für ihn sein.

Sanft und sehr zärtlich begann er sie zu streicheln. Nicht eine Stelle ihres entblößten Oberkörpers ließ er aus. Sie bäumte sich seinen verwöhnenden Fingern entgegen, verlangte flüsternd nach mehr, verbog sich in dem Bemühen seine streichelnden Finger auf die besonders sensiblen Punkte zu lenken und seufzte leise auf, als er begann, sich ganz besonders um ihre mittlerweile harten Brustwarzen zu kümmern. Während sich sein warmer Mund um eine der rosafarbenen Knospen schloss und er sie mit seiner Zunge langsam zu umkreisen begann, tat sein Daumen auf der anderen Seite genau die gleichen Bewegungen. Hermine begann zu wimmern und sich unter ihm zu winden. Ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen hatte sich wohl gerade endgültig verabschiedet. Sie bestand lediglich aus Gefühl und Empfindung. Mit aufreizender Langsamkeit zog er ihr den Slip über die Beine und fühlte an der Nässe, die er auf ihrem Slip fand, wie bereit sie schon für ihn war.

Ihre suchenden Hände nestelten mittlerweile an dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Sie seufzte frustriert, weil dieser ihrem Drängen nicht nachzugeben schien. So ließ sie stattdessen ihre Hände tiefer gleiten und rieb sanft die große Beule, die sich zwischen seinen Beinen gebildet hatte. Diesmal war es Lucius der seufzte. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren, weil der Reiz, den Hermines kreisende Bewegungen auf seiner Erregung verursachten, ihm die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb. Kurz ließ er seinen Kopf auf Hermines flachen Bauch absinken, seine Haare kitzelten ihre Schenkel und sie kicherte verhalten.

„Was gibt es hier zu lachen?", grollte er gespielt böse. Ein Griff an seinen Hosenbund und er hatte seine Hose geöffnet. Ein kurzer Ruck und er hatte seine drängende Aufrichtung von ihrem Gefängnis befreit. „Du kannst ihn ruhig anfassen", erlaubte er ihr großzügig und mit vor Erwartung leicht gerötetem Gesicht. Hermine begann ihn zu erforschen. Sehr, sehr sanft, streichelte sie ihn. Doch schnell wurde aus dem Streicheln ein beherztes Reiben. Lucius beugte sich nach vorn und fand stöhnend Hermines Mund, um sie fordernd, tief und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er glitt schließlich zwischen ihre weit geöffneten Schenkel. Ohne sein Zutun positionierte sich sein Liebestab an ihrem Eingang. Sein Mund verschloss den ihren und mit einem sanft ausgeführten Stoß versenkte er sich ihn ihr.

Wie jedes Mal, blieb er kurz ruhig auf ihr liegen und gab ihr Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. „Lucius, bitte ..." Hermine hob ihm ihre Hüfte, entgegen, um ihn aufzufordern, sich endlich zu bewegen. Lucius stützte sich zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes auf seine Unterarme und begann, sie mit einem langsamen Rhythmus zu stoßen. Hermine schloss verzückt ihre Augen, sie wollte sich ganz auf die Empfindung tief in ihr konzentrieren. Sein großer Schwanz in ihr und Lucius' muskulöser Körper auf ihr, jagten ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über ihren Körper. Es begann, tief in ihr zu kribbeln. Sie spürte, wie eine Welle ungeahnten Ausmaßes auf sie zu gerollt kam. Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte auf dieser Welle reiten, sie mit allen Sinnen genießen. Längst hatte sie ihre Beine um Lucius' Hüfte geschlungen und ihre Hände fuhren ständig hektisch über seinen schweißnassen Rücken. Schließlich krallte sie sich geradezu in seine festen Popacken. Stöhnend trieb sie ihn damit tiefer in sich. Sie genoss dieses Ausgefülltsein, so wie er es genoss, tief in ihr zu sein.

Stetig steigerte Lucius sein Tempo, immer darauf bedacht, ihr die größtmögliche Lust zu bescheren. Sie sollte einen Höhepunkt haben, den sie so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde. Und an Hermines lustvoll verzogenem Gesicht konnte er genau ablesen, was sie im Moment empfand. Diese Entrücktheit, diesen Genuss, den es im Moment ausdrückte, raubte ihm fast seine Beherrschung. Immer wieder küsste er ihr von Leidenschaft gezeichnetes Gesicht und genoss so unendlich die Verbundenheit ihrer beiden Körper. Er fühlte, wie sein eigener Höhepunkt unaufhaltsam auf ihn zugerollt kam. Seine Stöße beschleunigten sich, er trieb sie beide unbarmherzig auf die Spitze dieser riesigen Welle zu.

„Mon ange, ich liebe dich", keuchte er, während er fühlte, dass sie sich unter ihm verspannte. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen und mit einem geschriehenen „Lucius!" ergab sie sich ihrem Orgasmus. Sie wand sich so leidenschaftlich unter ihm, dass er seine gesamte Kraft aufbieten musste, um sie festzuhalten. Stöhnend einige letzte Stöße in sie abgebend, ergab er sich ebenfalls diesem wahnsinnig sinnlichen, intensiven alles überstrahlenden Gefühl.

Nach einer unendlich erscheinenden Zeit, in der sie sich streichelten, zarte Küsse austauschten und sich immer wieder zuflüsterten, wie sehr sie einander liebten, schlief dieses so ungleiche und dennoch perfekt zueinander passende Paar friedlich, dicht aneinander gekuschelt, ein.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie glücklich und hoffentlich zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
